Broken Mirrors and Their Reflections
by cosmic-omni
Summary: It wasn't until the crystal shattered and the castle tumbled that they felt truly free of the nameless evil. But what of the hero and the princess? Would they ever find their place in Hyrule? (Post TP) (Zelink)
1. Chapter 1

" _I...See you later."_

* * *

The princess and hero walked out of the Arbiter's Grounds feeling indignant. After the mirror shattered, like a supernova into thousands of shimmering stars, it felt almost sickening to stay there. Link, still shocked and distraught, waved his hand dismissively and muttered a quiet, "We should get outta here."

Perhaps that wasn't proper etiquette - or even proper Hylian for that matter - but even the stately Princess of Hyrule didn't catch his slip up. She too felt hurt at Midna's departure.

It was almost as if a rift was torn between two distant dimensions. They both felt it, and they knew Midna did as well. Like two sides of a coin, both worlds depended on one another for balance and simply existence. But like two sides of a coin, they could never come to contact with one another. They all knew the consequences of that.

So the walk out of the ancient prison was silent, save for the slashing of the few monsters Link quickly and almost viscously killed. There were times when Zelda wanted to speak up and offer reassurance to him, understanding the agony he was going through. She was just as hurt as he was, but she'd learned since a young age the difficulties of losing a loved one while Link, on the other hand, spent such a long time with Midna and no doubt had a deep connection with her. Zelda knew - from the short time that she's known the hero - that he was kind and caring. He was much better at forming relationships with others and cherishing them endlessly. But she quickly decided against speaking up, her instincts kicking in and telling her that all he needed was time and space to recover. As the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, she learned to trust her instincts.

Long after the sun had set from the sky, Link and Zelda walked their way to the Cave of Ordeals. Link could have probably remembered that he had Ilia's charm and that Epona would have taken both him and the princess back to Hyrule field quicker than walking would've, but at this point he was exhausted and the only thing that was keeping him walking was pure adrenaline and the heat of his mind reeling at two different speeds: all he could think about was Midna leaving forever and what he was going to do with his life now. It wasn't until Zelda spoke up that he broke out of his reverie.

"It's late. We should rest and move forward in the morning." She was right, Link knew, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to lie down and be alone to his thoughts at the moment. It wasn't until Zelda crossed his mind that he realized she was probably just as exhausted as he was – and of course, she was the princess no less. He couldn't let her go on just because he was afraid of his own thoughts. Exhausted and forlorn, he led her under a shelf of rock, getting ready to set up camp.

After she settled down, he asked the princess to wait - with no explanation, but at this point she might as well trust him with her life - and he walked off into the distance. Zelda was once again alone with her thoughts and it wasn't long before her mind returned to that of the castle, her home, and how it was demolished during the battle with Ganondorf. The place she'd been raised in, the halls she's walked through countlessly, the paintings she memorized that were hanging along each wall: all of it was undeniably ruined.

She silently prayed that no one was near the castle as it fell; her heavy heart could no longer stand any more tragedies. Secretly as well, she hoped to herself that her most treasured belongings didn't tumble with the towers either.

But that was no way to think. There was no time to linger in the past; after all that happened, she should be thinking of moving forward. And as she was just going through solutions and plans on reconstruction, and wondering if her kingdom could even afford that at this point, she saw Link trotting back with shards of wood.

Her eyebrows furrowed the slightest in confusion. How could he even find wood in the desert? She opened her mouth to ask him exactly that, but he interrupted her before she had the chance.

"Bokoblins camps," he answered, predicting her question without missing a beat. Still, even after all he'd done, he never ceased to surprise her. "Hopefully this will be enough to keep us warm for the night."

She nodded slowly, eyes getting lost in the distance as she drifted back into her thoughts; she wondered if that was the most he'd ever said to her. His voice was foreign, thick with an accent she couldn't name. It was so unfamiliar.

Then again, there weren't many times that they have seen each other, much less any time suitable for a proper conversation. It would be wise of her to try and get to know the hero who saved her country, but he was hardly in a place to talk now.

He was sitting cross-legged, frustrated at the lack of progress he's made with the fire. It was usually so easy to make a fire - he'd done it so many times before. Maybe it was the exhaustion that was getting to him, or maybe his mind was muddled from all the feelings mustering inside him. Without all the hype of battles and temples, it was harder to fight the battles raging within his mind.

Zelda reached out to him with open palms, a sympathetic expression softening the edges of her face. He glanced up at her with a look of confusion etched into his features and handed over the sticks. She simply started scratching them together, and within minutes a spark ignited and the fire was lit.

For the first moment since the Arbiter's Grounds, Link focused on the princess of light. She looked just as tired as he did, he noticed. Her eyes looked heavy, her hair was disheveled, and her white gown was covered in dirt and sand. He even noticed that goose bumps covered all of the skin that he was exposed to him, and yet she hasn't complained in the least. He wished he had a blanket or something to offer her, but there wasn't anything like that in his pouch and he never thought to bring one on his journey before.

But at least they got the fire going. He wondered how Zelda knew how to make a fire, or that she would know any basic survival skills considering that she had been stuck in a castle for her whole life. Midna and he'd discussed Princess Zelda many times before, and he always got the impression that she was as regal and refined as royalty can be. It was then that he realized how little he knew of the princess at all.

"So…" His mouth was dry and he was too tired to hold a conversation, but he felt almost embarrassed to keep quiet around the princess. Was it against proper etiquette to be silent for this long? Did she think he was ignoring her? At this point, he wasn't sure what to say, so he settled for the first thing that came to mind. "Are you all right? I-I mean, I'm sorry you have to be out in the cold like this-"

She held out her gloved hand and shook her head lightly. "There's no need to worry about me." She smiled then, subtly and practiced, and said, "I'm sure I can handle one night in the desert considering all you've endured for our country." He noticed she didn't refer to Hyrule as _her_ country. It was under her rule, wasn't it?

In response to her admiring comment, he shook and lowered his head, his wheat colored bangs covering his eyes from hers. The conversation faded into silence again, Link staring into the fire and Zelda curling closer to it for warmth.

"There truly is a wondrous view of the night sky here, don't you think?" Link tore his eyes from the splintering heat to glance at her dazed expression and followed it up to the stars above.

"Yes, they really are beautiful," he replied, grateful at her efforts to keep the conversation going. It did good to distract him from his thoughts, too. "If you're lucky, you might even see a shooting star."

"Truthfully," she began, and he noticed her voice was unwavering, "I've never seen one before. The lights of Castle town are much too bright to get a clear view of the stars." He smiled softly, glancing back at her and taking the opportunity to study her.

Her eyes, he realized with the lights of the fire dancing in their reflection, were a unusual shade of blue. They were so pale, her eyes were almost silver; the color re-painted the image in his mind of the shimmering stones he threw in the pond of Ordon and the ripples of the water as they sunk past his sight.

Her hair was pulled behind her shoulders and somehow, with all the frizzes and wind pulling at it messily, looked nice to him. It was a color similar to the nuts stored in the trees back in Ordon and it reminded him of the earth of Hyrule. She turned to him, catching him stare and he felt himself blush in embarrassment. Her stare was intense and focused, and he wondered if she could read his mind.

The princess gave a small smile to him and he returned it nervously. "It's getting late; I fear dawn is approaching soon." Her voice was calm and he let out a shaky breath. "We should rest now before we begin our trip back to Hyrule in the morning." He nodded in agreement and it wasn't long before they settled down for sleep on opposite ends of the fire.

There were too many thoughts running through his head in the moment. It was just this morning he was racing through Castle Town with Midna, packing up potions and arrows. Now the King of Darkness was gone, Castle Town was destroyed, Midna was gone into another dimension forever, and he was alone in the desert with the princess of his country.

He blamed these rampant thoughts solely on his exhaustion, and was sure that the beating of his heart was built up from the stress and confusion of the day. Everything, he thought, would make more sense in the morning. He curled up tighter and edged closer to the fire. WhAs his eyes closed gradually, he felt more and more relaxed. Exhaustion engulfed all of his mixed emotions and before he knew it, he drifted off to sleep.

He would arrange all of his thoughts in the morning.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I hope you've liked my story so far. If you did, please leave a review or follow! I have many plans for this story and have already begun some of the early chapters. This is going to be a post Twilight Princess Zelink fanfiction, if you are interested. Also, I will try my best to take my time with this story and be as accurate to the characters and the plot as possible. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed! The positive feedback was really encouraging and I'm so glad that you all liked my story so far.**

 **To my lovely reviewers:**

 **Chameleon Eyes: Thank you very much! I love tp zelink as well, they're just so cute! Zelda's feelings will definitely come into play soon enough as well**

 **StraightedgeWingZero: Thank you, I hope you enjoy the rest of it aswell, haha!**

 **Sara lovelymusic: Link's definitely got a lot angst coming his way! Better keep some backup pillows just in case MWAHAH!**

 **I hope to hear all of your wonderful reviews again! Any requests or constructive criticism is welcomed and will be taken into consideration!**

 **Also, I will try to upload new chapters weekly, unless I can write at a quicker pace. Now, without further ado, I present to you chapter two.**

* * *

The golden light of dawn washed over the sands in the desert. All was silent, save for the yawn of the teenage hero and the cricks of aching joints as he stretched out his sore muscles. He reached for the hilt of his sword blindly, still in a sleepy daze, and called out for Midna quietly. When she didn't immediately respond, he got agitated and opened his heavy eyes to the vivid and warm sunlight. He groaned and asked in a louder, more annoyed tone, "Midna, where are w-" He stopped then, after getting a clear view of his surroundings, and felt grief wash over him again. There before him were the charred remains of a fire that had died down and a princess lost in sleep, sprawled uncomfortably over her bed of sand. The events of the past evening flooded back to him and his face fell in retaliation.

All he had known and been accustomed to for the last few months were gone. But before all of the thoughts had a chance to race back to his mind, he stopped them swiftly. He had a duty to the princess; he had to commit to getting her home safely. These thoughts could wait until afterwards. With a driven state of mind, he walked over to the princess and kneeled by her side.

What now? He couldn't touch her to wake her up, but he certainly didn't want to scare her by yelling. He settled for something in between.

"Your Highness," he said softly. She didn't respond, but he highly suspected that, seeing how exhausted she looked last night. A little louder, he repeated, "Your Highness, it's morning, we should-" She awoke with a start then and he flinched back. He was almost shocked that her usual calm demeanor so suddenly shifted to a fearful expression. It was the first time the princess ever showed a sign of weakness around him. As he pondered this, he realized that this would be her first awakening since being held prisoner, not considering the incident with Ganondorf. His mind raced to possibilities – what did Zant and his minions do to leave her agitated and frightened so horribly in the mornings? He shook off the uncomfortable feeling that brought him and focused solely on the confusion in her eyes.

"It's morning, Your Highness. I should be taking you back to Hyrule now." She heavily released the breath she was holding in and nodded. He took a step back as she collected herself and offered his hand out to her. The princess glanced up at him and gave him a gracious smile before taking him up on his offer. He noticed as he pulled her up to a standing position, even through her gloves, that her hands were freezing and he frowned deeply at her.

"Is something the matter?" she noticed and mirrored his expression.

"Ye-No- I mean, well…your hands are cold. Are you feeling all right?"

She nodded with another one of her infamous small smiles and responded, "I'm quite all right, but I appreciate your concern. Thank you."

It was that morning that he learned she was really good at lying, if her frequent sneezing on their way back was any indication.

* * *

Link finally remembered that he had Ilia's charm, and Epona rode them over the sand dunes and the green fields back to the gates of the castle. They didn't speak much but he took note that the princess didn't seem to be bothered by it. The young hero then pulled Zelda off of Epona effortlessly, setting her back on the uneven ground. She patted down her dress, looked up at him, and for a minute it almost felt like she wasn't sure what to say. Link shifted uncomfortably between feet at the silence.

Finally, she spoke up. "Thank you, Hero," he frowned- almost unperceptively- at that but she carried on, making him believe that she hadn't noticed it, "for all of your efforts and contributions, not only to our country, but to me as well. Your efforts will not go unrewarded." A pause. "What do you plan to do now?"

He looked down, unsure of himself, and knotted his hands behind his back. "Well to be honest, Your Highness, I'm not sure." He started to explain himself but cut himself off as he swallowed, a lump in his throat keeping him from continuing his sentence.

She looked down for a split second, then up again, forcing him to meet her aegean eyes so suddenly. Her expression and voice were softer now, appearing to be something between grateful and pitiful for him. He didn't blame her. "You're welcome to stay in the castle if you wish. Of course, there is much to be done here and if you would feel more comfortable in Ordon, that would be completely understandable." He nodded slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat. He was going to respond, but she wasn't done. "If you would choose to leave for Ordon and return when the construction is finished, I would have a letter sent for you. Just know that you are welcome here if you ever wish to stay. You will be provided for properly."

She finished then and his head spun with all of the options she laid out. Then, he remembered something that he had to do.

"I…I have kids- I mean children from my village- they're in Kakariko now. I should bring them home. Then I will come back." He made that commitment before he even made it in his mind. He wasn't as quick with words as he was with actions, it seemed. Was it too late to go back on it now?

She gave a smile and nod before saying, "Of course. Farewell Hero and safe travels." He returned her nod with one of his own. The princess strode away and he watched her walk up the stairs and onto the bridge. She paused for a moment, turned, and kindly said, "I hope to see you back in Hyrule soon."

* * *

He found himself beside Eldin's spring in Kakariko. By this time, the sun was high in the sky and the heat was almost unbearable. Link shifted uncomfortably in the warmth, wishing he could jump into the sparkling spring to cool off. Yet, like he had throughout his journey, he endured. He had to put his missions before his own needs.

Rusl came immediately to Kakariko Village for his son and to check up on all the others. Everyone was up in the inn packing their things, so the old swordsmen had taken it upon himself to bring their bags from the inn and leave them beside the carriage, which left him running back and forth.

Meanwhile, Renado was helping Link prepare the carriage for their trip home. Well, barely helping, that is. He seemed more interested about the state of Hyrule and if everyone was all right, so Link tried to explain everything the best that he could. By the time Link finished telling him what happened to the castle, Renado looked devastated. "How are the citizens? Are they safe?" The hero felt saddened then, realizing in his tired and confused state he hadn't checked to see the wellbeing of the Hylians in Castle Town.

"I-I'm not sure."

"Hm." The shaman pondered for a second. "Well I suppose I could send a letter to Telma and check with her. Some of our brothers of the Goron tribe live in Castle Town; I hope they're all well. We must keep them all in our prayers now. Surely the goddesses will aid us in the aftermath of this tragedy." Link nodded in response; he truly did hope that everyone was safe. After all, it wouldn't be fair for any innocent lives to be lost now, not after everything Hyrule has gone through.

"And the princess, how does she fare?" Link patted down Epona and realized he hadn't mentioned anything about the princess to Renado. He frowned to himself before looking up at the older man with a face even the wise shaman couldn't read.

"She's well." Renado's eyes narrowed in confusion at his plainness.

He was ready to ask if he was all right before they heard Ilia shout from the inn. "Hey!" She ran up to them quickly and beamed. "Are you ready to go?"

Link nodded again and turned to the shaman, but Renado was the first to speak. "It will be hard to see you all go, but it is a good omen to know that you are all safe to return home. You have my many thanks for all you have done for this village and I wish you all safe travels. Please send my word to Mayor Bo when you arrive and send him my regards as well. You are all welcome back here anytime."

He nodded but Ilia spoke for the two of them. "Thank you for all you've done for us as well. We will visit soon!"

Less than a day later, they found themselves back in Ordon, stopping only for a few breaks along the way. Everyone was restless and ready to be back in his or her own homes by the time they reached the gates to the village. The kids all bolted out of the carriage and made a run for their home, while Rusl sighed longingly, pulling the horse and carriage behind him. Ilia, however, noticed that Link had taken a pause at his home.

"Aren't you coming, Link?"

"I'll be there, I'm just going to tie Epona up. You go on ahead."

She nodded, understanding, and followed after the rest of them.

It'd been so long since he had been in Ordon. No, that's not true- not entirely. It just didn't feel like his village, _his home_ , without everyone safe and sound. He reveled in the relief that it brought him. After Epona was snug, Link looked up at his home in the tree up above him, giving his horse a gentle pat on the rear and climbing up the ladder restlessly.

It was dusty to say the least, but he could make out the subtle tracks on the floor: his footprints from when he was on his quest and he needed to grab something in a hurry. He brushed his calloused finger along the pictures and the walls, leaving a line of clarity along the way. Glancing at his finger, he felt embarrassed at his overly sentimental state, quickly shook off the dust, and brushed his finger onto his dirty green tunic.

He figured he'd have to clean up his room sometime or another, so he leaned the Master Sword and Hylian shield up against the wall and grabbed the broom instead. It was almost therapeutic cleaning up his room, just him and his broom sweeping away the mess that had accumulated while he was gone. It was ironic, almost.

He soon opened the door and brushed the dust off the balcony, letting the wind catch it and carry it away. He sighed tiredly then and sat down on the edge of his balcony, just enjoying the scent of hay and the summer breeze. The young hero watched as the sun set down the horizon; the hues of orange and red painted the skies and brought light to the emerald leaves that hid in the shadows. As Link admired the serene view, he wondered if it symbolized anything.

* * *

Mayor Bo decided that there was a need for a celebration. They were rare in Ordon, if Link could even remember a time when he'd been to one, since it was a small village and any occasion could be celebrated with a quick 'congratulations' and a pat on the back. But Link saved Hyrule - from what? They weren't sure- but if anything deserved a celebration, it was this. The party was held in the mayor's home and consisted of a simple dinner: delicious pumpkin soup made by Pergie herself, and the enchanting aroma soon filled the air, tempting the hungry guests. The room was warmed up with laughter and hearty conversation, everyone trading stories and reminiscing about the past. It seemed that they were all ready to jump back into life as they knew it.

Although Link was taken care of and protected by the villagers as a young orphan, all of their celebrating made him uncomfortable – almost like he felt excluded. He was grateful that they were all safe and happy, but nobody here knew the extent of the efforts he'd gone to. He knew that Rusl, Ilia and some of the children had a vague idea, but doing something and hearing about it were two very different things. All of the villagers were teary eyed when thanking him graciously for bringing their children home but soon enough, as Link expected, they had questions.

Most of them consisted of variations of: "Where did you go off to for all that time?", "What happened to Hyrule?", "What were those horrible, dark beasts?" and finally, "Is everyone else okay?" Link tried to explain the best that he could, but he knew there were some things he just had to leave out. He avoided the topic of Ganondorf as if it hadn't happened and weaved his way around speaking about Zant directly. He didn't mention the cold nights on Snowpeak or the blistering heat of the Gerudo desert, and any discussion of monsters was clumsily evaded. All of his stories were sugarcoated and toned down to appease his adoptive family, finding a way to make his legendary experience less legendary. Everyone was welcoming and thoroughly invested to each of his stories, and part of him felt anxious, as if he would slip up and say something that he shouldn't. Soon enough, the loud clinking of milk jugs and the cheers of his name drowned out his worries, and he was more than eager to finally indulge in the bowl before him, filled generously with his favorite meal.

Once dinner was over, everyone fanned out into different directions. Link felt even colder as he stepped into the brisk night air after staying for hours in the stuffy and warm dinner hall. It was late; everything fell silent, save for the wind whistling its way through the trees. He finally found his excuse to go home and sleep, so he strode off to the general destination of his house. On his way, the hero watched as the children all hugged one another – just a little bit tighter than they were used to – and followed their parents into the safety of their home. He saw the candlelight in each home blaze for just a little bit longer as they all said their goodnights. Link's insides warmed up at the sight and he turned away before he could get any more emotional. But before he made his way up the hill, he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Link! Hey, wait up!"

"Ilia?" he said, surprised and a little agitated. Tiredness wore him down, and all he wanted was to go home and lie on his bed after the commotion of the day - not to mention the last few months.

"Could we go for a walk, maybe?" Her nervous tone struck a cord within him and he felt the need to comply.

They talked of the celebration as they walked past his house and into Ordona spring. Ilia was composed and calm, but he felt an underlying tension in her voice that made him nervous as well. He decided to wait and see if he would tell her if something was wrong.

"Did you see Jaggles face when he found out about Malo Mart?"

She burst out laughing in response as the walked into the spring, the low tide lapping over their shoes. When they entered the sacred spring, however, her smile faded. As she observed the scenery, a flood of memory rushed back to her. "I'm sorry for making you walk with me. I know you must be tired-"

"No, I'm okay…don't worry about it." He was tired, actually, but he didn't want her to feel guilty or any more distressed then she already appeared to be.

"I just wanted to say some things actually." He nodded, encouraging her to continue. Her hands were knotted nervously in front of her and she avoided eye contact, which was strange to him as she usually was the confident one. "I'm truly sorry, for what I might have said after I lost my memory. I feel terrible, I never thought I could forget you…"

He shook his head. "Ilia, it's okay, it wasn't your fault."

"No, wait, let me finish." He bit his lip but nodded. "I never thought I could forget you because I…I care deeply for you, Link. I always have, you know that… but now that we're both home and safe after everything that's happened, it feels different." Her knotted hands twisted in and around themselves before she briskly turned away, stepping away from him as she began pacing closer to the cascading water of the spring.

"You see, Link, you and me have known each other for a really long time, growing up in this village together…We were always safe here in Ordon. But when those… _monsters_ came and attacked, I felt weak. I knew you'd come for me; I even told the woman that I was imprisoned with, I told her you'd come and save us all, but it just all felt so unfamiliar and scary." Link watched her trek through the spring, watched the way her bare feet splashed in the shallow pool. "And then when I lost my memory I forgot that you were coming, and I don't think I've ever felt so helpless and afraid. It put everything in perspective. I-I love you, Link. I feel safe with you; I feel happy knowing that you're always beside me."

Link's lips parted as he watched her turn abruptly to him. "I want that, Link. To stay beside you in Ordon for the rest of our lives. I can't imagine being anywhere else." His eyes clouded over as he processed her words. He was shocked – no, not really. He knew how she felt – to some degree, and he knew that he felt the same way for her. Or at least he did once. Did he still feel that way? He still cared for her so much, but it felt like a tight knot formed in his chest at the thought of those feelings being in a romantic way. He wouldn't deny that he was infatuated with her growing up; she was his age, she was beautiful, smart and kind to everyone. But what she just said, about staying in Ordon for the rest of his life, made all the worries and confusion he felt those last few days come back to him tenfold.

"It's okay," she said quickly and guiltily. He stood motionless, and yet it was clear that Ilia knew him too well for his own good. "I know this is a lot to take in after just coming back, but I wanted to say it before I could change my mind about telling you. I can see you need time…" He swallowed and shook his head, but his words failed him yet again. Ilia gave him a kind smile and a friendly hug before deciding to run off. She wasn't sure what else she could say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I hope you've all had a great week :)**

 **Reviews:**

 **Chameleon Eyes: Thank you so much for taking the time to write out a critique! Your suggestions were really helpful and allowed me to realize somethings I must've overseen. I fixed up some of the mistakes and added some ideas that you suggested. I will definitely keep them in mind while writing new chapters as well! :)**

 **VainGlory0: I'm glad you've liked it so far! Thank you!**

 **Sara lovelymusic: Haha they definitely have a lot to work out, don't they? Lets hope for the best ;) I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far!**

 **Justisya-nya27: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter as well!**

 **StraightedgeWingZero: That's a great idea, thank you! I'll definitely write Telma into the upcoming chapters, she certainly is one of my favourites!**

 **Lunitari: Wow thank you so much! It can certainly get hard when trying to imagine the characters in different scenerios, so it means a lot to me to hear that they're personalities are somewhat similar to how they were in the game. :)**

 **Guest: Haha thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Also, please let me know if you think the chapters are too short/too long. I hope to make this story as enjoyable as possible, so again, any suggestions or critiques are greatly appreciated. I hope you all enjoy chapter three! :)**

* * *

After four months, Zelda simply assumed he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. She was busy enough with all of her council's meetings and construction preparation that she'd attended, but even the princess would admit that the thought of him stuck with her; he was her savior after all. But as the dedicated monarch she'd always been, she went about her business, focused on and devoted only to her country.

All of the volunteers had put their best foot forward, hoping to impress both Zelda and the councilmen. Even the lazy knights were put to work and after a stern talking to from various council members and the princess herself, they were proven to be quite helpful. It seemed that Hyrule's knights were useful for anything that didn't involve their assigned duties.

By this time, summer had bled into autumn and many of her people were insistent on rebuilding Her Highness' home before the high winds of winter. Already, any destruction of Castle Town was repaired seamlessly and much of the castle had been restored. Days in Castle Town were crowded with the heavy stench of sweat and cement, while pubs were jam packed with soldiers and celebrations at night. Many of the citizens of Hyrule were rejoicing, grateful to be uplifted from the shadow that cast over them for so long.

Most people didn't know or quite understand all of the occurrences that plagued the provinces for so long. Their basic grasp of it was that there was a threat of a nameless evil. However, a mysterious knight had soon rescued them from their dread, with only a crystal encasing the castle as an unexplainable souvenir. It wasn't until the crystal shattered and the castle tumbled that they felt truly free of the nameless evil.

Since this was the case, Princess Zelda wasn't accused of any involvement with the invasion but rather seen as another victim to the strange occurrences. Only the councilmen were skeptical of Her Highness's war strategies and were very clear on their orders of polishing it up. Even so, the lack of blame didn't lessen her guilt and she worked twice as hard to reinforce her dedication and duty as the sovereign of Hyrule – and, of course, straighten out the guard. She'd grown much in terms of strength and knowledge, knowing that she would serve her country better than ever before.

Not only did she feel she owed the kingdom all the time she had, but she'd admit it was a nice distraction. Zelda couldn't – or at least wouldn't – forget the Twilight War. She blamed the flashbacks on every destroyed artifact she passed by, as if the debris were simply mocking her. She accused anything that was colored green as a conspiracy against the monarchy and would've had it banished, if she could. The princess was cursed to remember all the suffering that she put her country through, especially her closest friend and a certain hero clad in green.

"Your Highness!" her Highness's advisor, Cole, spoke up rather loudly and the tone demanded her attention. She threw him a _'what could possibly be so important that you frighten me so?'_ expression and he blubbered an apology. "My deepest apologies, Your Highness, I only meant to inform you –no, rather, _remind_ you - that it isn't safe to go through the corridor in which you are headed without any protection or guard. I must advise you against it."

She frowned and turned slowly towards him. With her hands weaved in front of her ever so gently, the princess said, "Chancellor Cole, I appreciate your regard for my safety, yet I have business to attend to. If you would be so kind as to go about your duties elsewhere, it would be much appreciated." The chancellor glowered from her unusually hostile tone, but bowed politely and walked down the staircase anyhow.

Zelda glanced up at the familiar tower, now in rubbles, and climbed up hastily. Once she reached the room she'd gotten much too accustomed to, the princess allowed herself the shudder that was aching to crawl down her back. This was the room where she'd been thrown into, the one were she'd been abused regularly during the first few months of the war. This was where a mischievous imp found her way into her chambers, where they exchanged stories of how Zant took over their kingdoms. And this was where a beast with blue eyes waltzed into her life.

She felt an ache in her chest and let a moment of pure agony wash over her in her solitary confinement. She tumbled to the floor, her blue gown cascading all around her as she sunk her face into her hands. And she wept. The princess of Hyrule wept for what felt like hours in the bitter cold of her tower, remembering all of the pain everyone had been forced to endure. She remembered the slash of the whip, the cuts and burns on her skin and the stench of blood that permeated the room. She memorized the torment of their words: what a horrible princess she was and what would happen to her country. Zelda even recalled the short-lived relief that washed over her when she first met both Midna and the hero.

She choked on her sobs, telling herself it was all over repeatedly and trying so desperately to get it into her mind. Just being in the room disillusioned her, made her feel trapped and sickened, as if she'd never left. It wasn't like the princess to show any emotion, much less cry, for she had to remain strong and balanced as the face of the monarchy. But here, alone, not even she could withstand the wretched memories that rushed back to her. After a long moment, she wiped her tears and slid across the cold stone floor to the other side of the room and attempted to collect herself.

The councilmen ordered that every room that was to be refurbished be emptied out and have the belongings kept in a safer place for the time being. While everyone quickly cleaned out the rest of the rooms, Zelda requested that they left this certain tower alone until she visited it first, yet she held it off for as long as she could. Finally, she'd taken it upon herself to climb up the tower without mentioning it to any of the chairmen or the guards. But now that she was here, she was heavily reminded of why it took her so long to commit herself to the task.

She stood carefully, holding onto the wooden bed for balance, and hurried to gather her things. The princess picked up the blanket that brought her comfort in her time of need and the cloak she left behind after her sacrifice for Midna, and hung them over her arm before grabbing her other valuables. From its hiding place under her bed, she pulled out a wooden box that was so old and timeworn that even if the prison guard found it, he would've left it aside. Inside were some of her most treasured belongings: pictographs of her parents, some of her mother's necklaces and other keepsakes of her childhood that she had managed to preserve. She then stood, more than ready to leave the room, when a gleam caught her eye.

There on the floor was a broken mirror catching daylight. She bent down low, picked up a large broken shard of glass and brought it close to her for inspection. The mirror reflected a good portion of her face, despite the stains and dust gathering on the glass. It clearly showed her weary red eyes, the result of overworking herself and tiring herself out on those restless nights. It reflected the makeup stains after her moment of grief, her face red and swollen. Then, for just a flash of a second, she saw a shadow looming over her and she dropped it so suddenly that it shattered on the ground. With heavy breaths, she raced out of the door and didn't turn around again.

* * *

The villagers of Ordon got back into the habit of their daily lives quicker than he expected. They barely mentioned the quest, save for when the children begged him to tell them his stories and the late night talks with Rusl in Faron's spring. Everyone got back to business and life eventually resumed its natural state for almost all the villagers.

Link was leaned up against the barn, reading a cliché book about the misadventures of a hero and his efforts to save the damsel in distress. His insincere chuckles pierced through the quiet afternoon and caused the goat that was grazing beside him to scurry away. He turned the page curtly and chuckled again, _who in Hyrule wrote this?_ It was so typical, terribly predictable and completely unrealistic. The hero was portrayed as a perfect man who couldn't make a single mistake, and all of his efforts were so greatly appreciated and _thoroughly_ "rewarded" by the damsel herself. Truly, to save a woman - or any person at that matter - was noble. But doing it to make an impression? Not so much. If heroes truly were like that, he wondered that anything would ever get done. He threw the book on the ground with a huff and settled for watching the goats instead.

The day was pleasant, like many in his humble village. There was a cool breeze brewing but he hardly noticed it after experiencing the glacial chill on Snowpeak Mountain and the bitter nights in Gerudo Desert. Instead, he sat on the ranch clad in his village clothes as if it had been just another summer day. Truthfully, any chill would've been worth it regardless, knowing that he could watch the trees transform into warm hues of sunset orange and brilliant amber during these late months in Ordon. He'd never tire from the sight.

Before long, his thoughts began to drift to the Twilight War again, which was not unusual for the Hero of Light. He began to reflect on how he got pulled into his adventure and these thoughts led him back to her. If it weren't for her, he could've never known what happened to Hyrule or had to go to temples in search for the Fused Shadow and mirror shards. But he knew he couldn't blame the Twili for everything that happened, considering he was the hero destined by the gods anyways, and he certainly held no ill will towards her. The truth of it was that the pain of losing her had paralyzed him for the last few months.

He supposed it would've been easier, maybe, if she hadn't found him, but he knew deep within him that it wouldn't have been better. All that he'd done and gone through was worth it to meet her and everyone else along the way, and to have seen all that he had seen. There were definitely horrible memories and experiences he wished he could forget, but it was the little moments that were so extraordinary and made it all worth it.

He could never forget the picturesque sights of the sunrise on Lake Hylia, where the morning sunlight reflected back onto the shimmering clear water, or the refreshing feeling of jumping into the cool water on those sweltering summer days. He'd always remember the feeling of being on Snowpeak Mountain in the middle of the night, the feeling of being so close to the heavens that he could touch the stars and hear the gods. And if it weren't for the Twilight Princess, he probably never would've met the shaman and his daughter Luda, or Prince Ralis of the Zora. He could've never known the mountain dwellers and how they were as tough as rocks but so gentle and kind regardless. Link may have never known what he could accomplish or who he truly was if he hadn't fought by her side or done what she asked of him.

He realized that because of Midna, he was able to accomplish all that he had and become the man he was now. It was to her he owed his success and now they could never enjoy the peace they worked so hard to restore together. The hero knew that she did what she thought was best for both realms and he admired her resilience in that matter. He wished, still, that she was safe and happy back in the Twilight Realm, and would sometimes think of their journey together too. The thought filled him with hope and brought him relief in the moments when he missed her dearly.

After some time, the sun dipped dangerously close to the horizon, so Link got up and started herding the goats up under Fado's request. Afterwards, with a small wave to ranch-hand, he led Epona down to the village and strode lazily in the vague direction of his home. Usually, someone would run up to him and start a casual conversation and maybe even ask him for a small favor. Maybe that's why it felt so weird when he got to his house in the trees without being beckoned; he even wondered if he was starting to feel bored.

Link still couldn't believe it'd been four months since he defeated Ganondorf. It just went by so fast that he couldn't keep up. He remembered promising the princess his return all that long ago, but he could never get himself to saddle Epona and ride back to Hyrule. He hadn't even stepped out of Faron since coming home. It wasn't that he didn't want to go to Hyrule or see how things were there, it was just that any motivation to go back was lost to another task around the village. But there he was, after another one of those restless days with absolutely nothing to do, and yet he was hoping that maybe someone would come along with a task that would delay him from going back anytime soon. He pondered why he'd been avoiding it for so long, but could never come to a conclusion.

He dropped off his belongings by the door before clumsily knocking over the broom leaning on his wall, causing his other possessions to tip over and collapse. The hero wiped his eyes tiredly before dropping to the ground to gather everything that fell over. He picked up the Master Sword, still in it's sheath, and the shield he carried on his journeys before placing them on the wall.

Perhaps he should've returned the sword to its rightful place in Hyrule after bringing everyone home. Now, with his undivided attention, it almost felt as if the sword was begging to be returned to rest after such a long journey. He bit his lip uneasily and considered this for a moment, knowing that if he stood up, all motivation would be lost and he wouldn't consider it again for another three months or so. He knew it was the right thing to do, so what was holding him back? Link doubted he would ever be comfortable leaving Ordon for good; could he say goodbye to yet another thing he held dear? But then again, was it ever his choice to make?

* * *

The early sun blazed intensely through the window of his room, irritating his eyes and making him wish he shut the window shutters when he had the chance. But even the mighty hero needed emotional relief and the stars courteously did their part on those long, sleepless nights. He gave into the morning sun's demand to wake up and stretched out his cricks, preparing for another lethargic day in the village. However, when he opened the door, he instantly realized that this day wouldn't be like the others.

Ilia had her fist up as if she were ready to knock on the same door Link had unexpectedly swung open. They both seemed shocked for a moment before Ilia's expression quickly melted away to anger, which only served to surprise Link. She burst through the door and stuck an accused finger up to his chest, forcing him to back up with his hands raised in a weak attempt at defense.

"How dare you, Link? I've been so patient and understanding with you for these past few months but you've been completely inconsiderate of my feelings!" At this point, she'd backed him up against the wall, yet he was quiet in defeat. He was sure he knew where she was going with this. "Don't you remember that I admitted my feelings to you four months ago? Do you know how hard that was for me? And yet, you haven't said a _single word_ to let me know how you feel in return!" She almost looked like she was about the cry with emotion, but she braved on, keeping a fierce and determined expression. She wasn't going down without a fight.

She half expected him to defend himself with some lame excuse about being hurt and confused after his adventure, but he looked broken right then and there, so she lowered her finger in resignation.

"I'm sorry, Ilia." It was all he said for a long while and she couldn't blame him. She was always the more talkative one of the two. The only sounds that could be heard were their heavy, alternating breaths. "I'm sorry, I know I should've told you this sooner, but I…" He choked on his words again and glanced down in shame. Ilia drew in a deep breath, not as surprised as she was disappointed.

"It's okay. I know. You don't have to say it. I've known for a while now." He met her eyes for a second, wearing a clear expression of disbelief and confusion. She smiled warmly at his cute face, but sulked immediately afterwards, realizing that he was no longer hers. "You were always different. But after your journey, I think you finally realized it."

"What…? What do you mean?"

"Oh come on," she said playfully, but he could hear the pain in her tone. "Don't tell me you didn't notice the triangles on your hand and those pointy ears of yours." She took another shaky breath. "You're different, Link. Different from Ordon, different from me…you need more than this… and well, no ones stopping you now." Ilia waited for a minute to let Link take in her words before backing off slowly. When she saw that he fell short of words, she turned abruptly and exited the house, closing the door behind her. It wasn't until she was out of earshot that she ran home crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!**

 **I realized I haven't actually thanked the people who followed, which is so rude of me! I appreciate you all so much; every follow, review, favorite, and read means a lot to me. This a long list (how sweet!), but I would like to take the time to thank everyone from the beginning. I promise these A/N's won't be as long next time, I'll be more regular with my thank yous.**

 **Thank you to rilish, nintendoer27, letsburnthesun, fulmentus, allyblvck, VainGlory0, Unitjj6, TheFictionRose, Shibashi, Shadowknight490, Nightfademusic, MegSkoomaPirate, Lunitari, LolAngel161, Lloyd RPGFan, Lifeless Sorrow, Justisya-nyan27, Hylian Cup Champion, Chameleon Eyes, CaptainTwiggy0918, and Batch03 for following!**

 **Thank you to windriderprodutions, espeonlover, VainGlory0, StraightedgeWingZero, Shibashi, Shadowknight490, LolAngel161, Link0011, Lifeless Sorrow, Hylian Cup Champion, CaptianTwiggy0918, Batch03 for putting this story on their favorite list!**

 **I'd also like to announce that this story has been put in a Zelink community alongside some other wonderful stories and authors, which made me so happy! It's called the Zelda (heart) Link community, if you would like to find some other great stories as well!**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Chameleon Eyes: I agree, Ilia is a very difficult character to write because she is so sweet but tough when she needs to be. It's hard to imagine how she would react to Link's...denial, I guess? But wow! Taking notes from me? I'm honored! Thank you :)**

 **Sara lovelymusic: I know, Link can be so difficult at times! But, oh my gosh, he was so cute as a wolf!**

 **Justisya-nyan27: Thank you! It is always great to hear positive feedback on character development, I'm so glad that you like it!**

 **StraightedgeWingZero: Hah it's funny you ask that because I'm actually currently writing up on the future chapter involving this. I have considered crazy council men to be some of the antagonists of the story, since Zelda is a devoted monarch in this story, so it's going to be interesting to see how they can weave around the Hylian standards and board members. For people finding out that Link is a hero, I have to say that it won't be right away because Link is such a modest character, but it will eventually be announced! I appreciate your excitement and would love any ideas or suggestions you might have! Thank you!**

 **Lunitari: Thank you for letting me know about the length, that's been bothering me all week! I'm so glad that you like the characters and the chapters so far as well! Zelda is especially hard to write because she hides her emotions so well. I also think that Link would be confused, since he's gone through so much so fast, and having Link settle in Ordon just seemed like a right fit. Thank you so much for your review, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews; they are all so amazing and helpful, and I am so glad that you are enjoying this story so far! Any critiques or suggestions are welcome as well!**

 **Please bear with me, I know that this story isn't as fast paced as some people might like, but I would really like to take my time to highlight some important moments and character development before rushing into the plot. I have already planned this story out, so it isn't going on a whim if it seems that way. I will upload two chapters this week just to get this story going a little bit faster. I appreciate your patience very much! Without furthur ado, chapter four!**

* * *

Link strapped the sheath and shield onto his back for the first time in a long while. The young man realized, after so long, that the Master Sword was much heavier than the swords he was used to growing up, and that the chainmail underneath his green tunic was tight and pinching. By now, he's figured out that adrenaline has distracted him from many things in journey, realizing and remembering things here and there that he didn't even notice before. Over time, he was due to appreciate all that Hyrule had to offer to a sober man.

The young hero stretched out his shoulder blades in discomfort and brushed his fingers through his unruly hair under his signature green cap.

Once he felt somewhat prepared – at least physically - he swept the knapsack full of his belongings off the floor and, for what might be the last time, left his home without a sound.

He announced that he would be leaving Ordon to the village four nights ago, and devoted the last few days to spending time with his good friends and packing his things. Everyone had been devastated to hear that he was leaving but none of them appeared to be all that surprised. It seemed almost as if they were all expecting it. Even so, that didn't make any of this easier for any of the villagers, and their emotional goodbyes were just as sincere as his.

It was especially hard leaving Ilia after what had happened between them. She was his closest friend since a young age and he'd grown to care for her deeply. It was the way he felt and to its extent that made things difficult for them, however. Throughout their whole life, they were expected to get married; they were best friends and two of the only villagers that were the same age. It was so convincing and realistic that they even made Link himself believe it. But it always lacked something, something he couldn't name, and for that he couldn't accept her in that way.

After their argument - if it could even be considered as such - a few days before, Link had taken it upon himself to profusely apologize to her. He valued their friendship so deeply that the thought of losing her was too painful to consider. Since Ilia had always been kind, she had accepted his apology despite how hurt she was, and they'd spent some time together before he left. He was grateful that he might have her as his friend even through all of their hardships.

As soon as he stepped out of his home, Link took a deep breath, feeling the brisk autumn air course through him. He closed his eyes at the sensation, knowing that Ordon was the only province he had ever been too that had such fresh, clean air. Nowhere in Hyrule could replace the levity that his hometown brought him, physically and mentally.

Thinking that if he would stay up there for any longer he might convince himself to stay, Link hurried down the ladder. After saddling Epona, he went to stroke her softly in reminisce. "You're gonna miss Ordon, aren't you? I know…me too." He combed his fingers through her mane and the brown mare leaned into his embrace, neighing in response. "Hyrule will be good for us, you'll see," he promised, although even Epona could tell he wasn't sure of that himself.

He climbed onto her back with that uneasy feeling sitting in his chest and set off into the scarlet forest as the sun rose over the treetops. By noon, he reached north of Faron Woods and stopped in his tracks. Just as he had been many months ago, Rusl stood on the tree trunk with his golden-feathered friend, talons latched onto his forearm.

He gave a gentle smile, setting the golden cucco clucking about on the ground, and said, "I figured you'd come here." Link smiled softly in return and climbed up beside him.

The two of them watched silently as the wind slipped through the crimson trees, the tiny birds chirping as they hopped from branch to branch. The sun gave light to all the red and orange leaves, almost making it appear as if they were set on fire.

"Ordon will miss you."

"I will miss Ordon," he replied without missing a beat.

The older man chuckled lightly in response. A little shakily, he said, "You know, when I first found you... as a infant out in Faron woods, I knew you would be something special. Maybe it was fate or something like that, but I felt it in my gut and I never doubted it since. You proved me right, son." He slapped Link on the back in a kind gesture and the young man took a deep breath.

The word son didn't shock the hero - his good friend had called him that many times before. But Rusl was more than that: he was the closest figure to a father he had and never failed to treat him as if he were his son. Link knew that he could always depend on hi, and always felt comfort when he was around. "Just know you are always welcome in Ordon. This will always be your home and you will always have a family here."

"Thank you, Rusl, for everything. Really, you've done so much for me. I-I can't thank you enough."

"Enough of that." He waved Link's efforts as at thanks away before he could get anymore emotional. "That's what family is for, anyways." The older man went silent for a second in his musings, almost as if he was considering saying something else. He decided against it, and they lapsed into another comfortable silence. Link turned away to watch the swaying trees and the aging bark for another long moment.

At length, Rusl spoke up again. "I brought you something." From the sack he carried around his shoulders, he pulled out a long object and handed it to Link. In his hands was the sword of Ordon he forged all that long ago, wrapped carefully in a delicate cloth.

"Consider this a going away present." He smiled shakily. "Bring it to Hyrule for me, will you?"

* * *

The world was so still and silent that it almost brought discomfort to the hero. The Sacred Grove always threw him off for reasons he couldn't comprehend, but without his travelling companion and the pestering skull kid leaping around, it felt all the more lonely.

His footsteps grew heavier and the crunches of the fallen leaves got louder, drowning out the chirping of the birds and wind through the leaves as he stepped deeper into the ruins. His soiled boots sauntered over the Triforce embedded into the earth below him, and he paid it nothing more or nothing less than an earnest glance. He solemnly examined the statues that could no longer speak to him, now worn out by moss and fading away as time betrayed them.

He quickened his step and finally found himself in front of the dreaded pedestal. Slowly and unsurely, he unsheathed the sacred sword.

For just a moment, it was Link and a sword. Nothing else. No heroes, no past and no expectations. He stroked the sharp edges longingly, wondering how long it would be before another hero would release it from it's slumber. He hoped it wouldn't be for another long while; both the sword and Hyrule were exhausted.

But caressing the sword triggered memories within his mind. It reminded him of when he was here for the first time, as a canine, and the time he returned to find the third mirror shard. He was reminded of every monster he slashed away, every beast he slayed. All the temples and what they held within them, all the puzzles he had to solve, were all playing back in his mind. He remembered just how stressed and hasty he had been, and wondered, what would've happened if he hadn't rushed out those final days? If maybe he took the breaks that he deserved? What if he slept a healthy amount of time on those nights he stayed up fighting? Would the Twilight Invasion still torment Hyrule? Would Midna still be here?

Link shook his wild thoughts away, reprimanding himself for being so childish. He was a child of war, the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. He saved Hyrule and the Twilight Realm, and that was more than enough for him. Now was the time where he had to be brave, in a kind of way he hadn't experienced before. This was letting go.

He raised the steel above his head and struck it into the pedestal for the last time. After a lingering moment, he peeled his hands away from the hilt and turned away.

 _Did any of the other heroes_ , he wondered, _have such a difficult time saying goodbye to this blade?_

* * *

The quill danced gracefully upon the papers as the princess scribbled away. After being taken away from her throne for so long, she had plenty of paperwork to catch up on. That is why she had been stuck in a spare room on the first floor of her castle for the majority of the last few months, and had been working hard to meet the demands of her country.

Perhaps _stuck_ wasn't the best term, considering how willingly she had thrown herself into work. In her young age, she didn't appreciate her rank, never understanding why she had to be trapped in the castle for so long, learning about politics and history. After witnessing the consequences of underestimating her position firsthand, she promised herself to never again treat her duty to her people as anything less than her first priority. The only conversations she upheld for the last few weeks were strictly business and she preferred it that way, knowing that any personal affairs would tempt her to loosen up on her work ethic. Now, only the redwood desk and her ink were her friends.

Suddenly, a knock on the door echoed through the room, scaring her slightly and messing up her signature. "Your Highness, it's Lady Irene, may I come in?"

Zelda collected her bearings before speaking up. "Yes, do come in." Lady Irene was Zelda's nursemaid when she was just a baby and raised her with great care. As a child, she was even good friends with Irene's son and daughter, James and Ethel. But as she grew up, she barely had time to speak with any of her friends and they drifted apart, especially due to the recent events. Although they reconnected sometime after the Twilight Invasion, they barely spoke since then, so her visit was surely unexpected.

Her nursemaid walked in with a clay mug and a small smile gracing her features. She was small and portly with short dark hair, and she almost always wore a cheerful expression. Zelda found that the kind smiles she wore brought her great comfort.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt you while you work, but you've been stuck in for so long I just had to see if you were okay! I brought some tea, if you'd like." She handed the mug to her and the princess took it with a gracious nod. "This was your favorite when you were young."

"Thank you, but you needn't go through the trouble."

"Nonsense," she waved spiritedly. "It was no trouble at all." She paused for a second and Zelda took a sip of the tea. The monarch was grateful for how the heat served her sore hands and warmed her from the chill gathering in the bureau. "How are you, Your Highness? You must be tired of all this work."

"I am well; the work is no trouble. Even still, it is my responsibility. I am glad to do all that I can for Hyrule."

The nursemaid mused for a second, nodding slowly. "Aye, and it's a big responsibility at that. I don't mean to pry, Your Highness, but you must rest. It hurts me to see you so overworked."

Zelda smiled softly and shook her head. "Do not worry yourself over me. How do you fare, Lady Irene? I've heard Ethel is expecting. That must be exciting, I only hope I can find time to visit her soon. You must wish her my congratulations."

"Ah, yes. It's real busy around the house with a babe along the way, so between you and me, working in the castle is starting to feel like I'm taking a break. Even with all this ruckus lately." Zelda smiled warmly in response. "But in all seriousness, there has been so much going on around here. You really do need a break. You know, I think some sunshine should do you good. How about taking a walk out in Castle Town for a short while? I'm sure your responsibilities can wait an hour or so."

Zelda looked down into the mug in thought, trailing a finger along its edges. She was exhausted and after taking a moment to stop and consider, she really wish she could go outside for some fresh air. But she knew that she already had been distracted from her responsibilities enough already and she didn't want to jeopardize any more time. The princess glanced up at Lady Irene and opened her mouth to express this, but the older woman spoke first.

"I don't mean to pry, Your Highness. It really is none of my business, but I hate to see you trapped here for so long. The Zelda I knew loved the sunshine, and my, you're even getting pale!" Her nursemaid wore a genuine frown, trying to convince her the best that she could. Zelda really appreciated it, but she wasn't ready to leave the castle just yet. "Dear, no one would blame you if you'd go. Truthfully, I believe Hyrule would love to see your shining face. It's been long since they've seen their princess and a little smile from you would do them a good service."

Zelda smiled softly, taking in her nursemaid's words with deep appreciation. It's been so long since she's considered her own wellbeing. Lately, she's felt so busy with her work and discussions with the council that it's almost as if she forgot she was a person at all.

The princess took a deep breath as she contemplated. She had done her fair share of work, knowing that she could get through all that was assigned for her today in a few hours if she put up the same effort she's made. Perhaps a stroll would be refreshing, and it certainly would do well to see her people again. After all, her duty was to her people first and foremost, and if she could get all this paperwork done in time anyhow, there could be no harm in taking a short stroll through Castle Town. "You're quite right, Lady Irene. Thank you very much for your company, I hope to speak with you again soon." Irene nodded kindly in response. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I will take my leave." The princess stood mannerly while her nursemaid stood and curtsied.

"Of course, Your Highness. I will come to see you again soon."

* * *

Castle Town was as lively as ever. The capital was bustling, full of anxious and cheerful citizens racing to get from place to place. Zelda loved how alive and well everyone seemed. It was such a good feeling after the stark contrast of darkness and pain that beset the country not too long ago. Many people took note of her presence, bowing respectfully and shooting a courteous grin towards her. As diplomatic as her responses were, she couldn't help but feel guilt and dread wash over her at their signs of respect. She swallowed her emotion at their jovial faces, knowing that she was the one that could've taken that all away from them.

She would've told her council, the country, and anyone who would've listened that it was her fault just so that they knew and she could get it off their chest but if she just as much hinted of it, they could've forced her to abdicate or started a riot even, and she would've never had the chance to make it up to them all. She could've never given them all they truly deserve, which was what she aimed to do and practiced for everyday. Instead, the princess kept her woes to herself, locked safely and guarded deep within her heart.

By this time, Zelda had walked into one of the alleys to the west, which was just as crowded and busy as the main square. A small stray pup followed at her heel, and she couldn't help but stoop low and pet it's bristly fur. It let out a small bark in response and she scratched it behind the ears. As she moved forward, she heard a group of children gossiping about the new game within the tent and who would be brave enough to play it. The word brave struck a cord within her and she pressed forward.

The young princess saw some knights hiding out within the backstreets, sipping on liquor, who then hurried to look busy once they noticed her approaching.

There were some interesting buildings she took note of as well, like a small clubhouse of some sort named "Agitha's Castle" which she was sure wasn't there before the Twilight Invasion. Zelda was curious, she would admit, but she figured she could investigate it later. For just a brief moment, she overheard something about how talented and accurate the psychic was before getting washed over with a wave of fragrances and noise.

She had found herself in south of Castle Town, where booths were set up with various goods and products from all of Hyrule. Strolling along the market, she'd stop and gaze and the treasures presented: all of the fruits, flowers, jewelry, and other delicacies. Once they took note of her presence, they were all too eager to catch her attention as well.

"Your Highness! Over here!"

"These jewels would look beautiful on you, Your Highness!"

"Perhaps the princess would enjoy this tasty apple?"

Zelda smiled kindly, politely waving away their requests. She was making her way through the hustle and bustle when a busy patron knocked into her.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, seemingly unaware of whom he ran into. Zelda, on the other hand, recognized the voice and looked up at him cautiously.

"Link?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!**

 **Thank you to 55, strider714, Aybrix, Raven-Claw9 for following and putting this story on their favorites!**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **StraightedgeWingZero: I think so too! Especially in SS since his companion was a part of the Master Sword, but the blade all means something to them and I think that's beautiful.**

 **VainGlory0: Haha sorry about the cliffhanger, (I hate them too, I'm so impatient)! Thank you for your feedback! I tried to make this chapter just a little bit longer just because I looked my previous uploads and felt just a little bit bad about the lengths. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chameleon Eyes: Aww I know they're adorable...but don't worry, I have no intention of making it very fluffy mwahaha!**

 **Lunitari: I actually laughed so hard about the chainmail thing. I had no intention of making it seem that way but when I looked back on it I realized you're so right! But I imagined a chubby wolf Link which is so adorable and I have no intention of changing it now XD And aww that is so sweet! The song is so uplifting and it's nice that the story brought on that kind of vibe!**

 **Sara lovelymusic: Hahah and shall it begin indeed ;)**

 **Justisya-nyan27: There is a lot of interaction between the two in this chapter, and it's the beginning of more to come! And I agree, I feel so bad for Link to have to let go of the Master Sword. It must be heartbreaking!**

 **Thank you all for your lovely reviews! Any requests or critiques are welcome as well!**

 **This chapter is just a little bit longer because I was actually reading this really good fanfic the other day and the update was just a little bit longer than mine, and yet by the end of it I was like what? No! More! So I kinda felt bad and decided I'll try to make them just a little bit longer from now on. Also, I would like to mention that I'm going away on vacation for the week and won't be back in time to update. I will try to update as soon as I get back though!**

 **Without further ado, I hope you enjoy chapter five!**

* * *

The sight of the princess, in broad daylight, sent shivers down Link's back. It'd been a long time since he stood in her regal presence and found the self-assurance he started to build up descend back into the bottomless pit of trepidation.

He hadn't thought much about what he would say when he saw the princess again, so he certainly wasn't prepared for this chance encounter. The hero was expecting at least another while to prepare – emotionally - but of course, the goddesses always had a plan set out for him. He wasn't sure how to explain his absence after promising to return to her – or rather, her kingdom - just short of five months ago, and could feel the anxiety course through him as she walked him to the nearby backstreet.

Although he expected her to be upset at his dishonesty, she wore an expression completely polar to anger. The princess of Hyrule actually seemed somewhat surprised by his arrival.

"Hero," she addressed formally and he frowned, naturally. "It's nice seeing you again. What brings you to Hyrule?" Link was shaken at her question, but then he remembered that they haven't seen each other in five months and he himself hadn't made any effort in keeping his word. Maybe she had given up waiting on his promise or maybe she hadn't even given it a second thought. Either way, she didn't seem upset or bothered by his falsehood and ignored the ordeal entirely.

"I've decided to return to Hyrule, to see if everyone is okay and maybe… help somehow." He seemed unsure of himself, and yet his voice was stronger and his usual resilient demeanor returned. The distraught expression he wore a few months ago had worn off and his heartbreak was slowly mending with time. Zelda was glad he seemed somewhat better, seeing that giving him space and time might've been just what he needed.

She noticed the dirt and blood smeared on his green tunic was washed off and his tanned skin was clear and fresh. Even his fine golden hair seemed more lustrous- but that could've just been because they weren't standing in the middle of a battlefield in late evening with the ever so raging King of Evil chasing them. Instead, they stood facing one another in an alleyway near the market. It was less frenzied in this pathway compared to the rush of impatient patrons and hectic construction workers running through Castle Town with heavy loads, and she appreciated the privacy.

Zelda recognized this passage as the one leading to a pub, where she was told most of her knights escaped to in the late evenings. It was quiet here and gave them space to talk and go over things that two unlikely acquaintances might have to go over. She was also grateful to be hidden away from some of the citizens that might overhear their conversation or see them together and wander off, creating rumors and gossiping about the mysterious knight with their princess.

"So you intend to stay in Castle Town, then?" Link bit his lip - maybe in thought, or even anxiety – and nodded. Truth be told, he hadn't thought it through yet. He pictured himself back on the road, sleeping beneath the stars just as he had when Midna was still around. But he didn't want to tell that to the princess. "Well then, you're more than welcome to stay in Hyrule Castle where you will be properly accommodated for. My kingdom and I are still indebted to you, Hero, so you will be given the rank of knighthood and a suitable position, if you'd like."

Link, of all expressions he could have worn – boastful, proud, excited – looked bashful for the first time Zelda's ever seen, and scratched the back of his head timidly. He seemed to choose his next words with much difficulty. "Your Highness…I didn't… – I wouldn't want to trouble you." He was disappointed at his word choice, now worrying about upsetting the princess. Was it offensive to stutter in the presence of royalty? Why was he so embarrassing to stutter in the first place?

"Nonsense, Hero. It's the least we can do for you. There's no need to make haste, so you may stay in the castle until you feel you're prepared to make any decisions. If you're ready, I'd be delighted to escort you back there now." She certainly didn't seem eager to waste time and it made Link even more anxious than he remembered being around her. He glanced in the direction of the tavern, wondering whether he should follow her or make up an excuse to leave quickly, before reluctantly nodding.

* * *

Many knights and members of the council were baffled as the princess led Link through the corridors of the castle. Zelda paused momentarily to speak with a couple of guards while Link stood off to the side in silence. The hero could feel their curious stares on all sides, but he paid them no mind: he was too intrigued at the interior of the palace and amazed by all of the priceless belongings placed around the halls. He'd been to the castle before, seen a good portion of it no less, but he didn't exactly have the time to admire the treasures it held within. Without the rush of adrenaline, he now had time to gawk at all of the artifacts he never thought he would lay eyes on. He noted small changes - all of them from things that he interacted with during his expedition from when he last visited the palace. Lantern holders were skirted off to the side of each doorframe, tapestries refurbished and hung in a new order, and chandeliers were shiny with gloss and set up in different locations in the great hall. His observations were accurate, no doubt, and some of them triggered memories from his adventure in his mind while the princess picked up pace and escorted him through the corridors.

As they walked along, Link began to study everything that he hadn't seen before. Any detail, from the portraits of noble men and picturesque provinces to the fine details in the tapestry, boggled his village-boy mind. He couldn't imagine how many people worked to design these fine detailed cloths and fabrics and how many rupees it must've cost. The carpet underneath him was soft, even through his boots, compared to all the rough and coarse paths he had taken before, and his steps had to adjust to the sensation. He even worried he'd stain the royal blue fabric with his mucky footwear. His eyes studied all the intricate details carved into the walls and skirted the doorframes that they ambled through. Guilt even rushed through him as he realized how expensive the porcelain vases that he smashed and crashed in a hurry must've actually been.

The princess, either uninterested or maybe too comfortable with these riches, pressed on, so Link took in all the sights that he could and took note to explore the castle in-depth later. Eventually, they made their way into a hall adorned with many doors. Zelda found the room she had been searching for and stood before the door in thought. "I hope this room is suitable for your needs. Not many rooms are available at this time, I'm afraid," she stated politely as she unlocked the door with a key from her pocket. Suddenly, the wooden door swung open, but not before the key had found it's way into his hands. His gloved fingers grasped the small, iron key, feeling though it unlocked something completely different than the gates in temples that he was used to, and set off a different emotion in him. The princess gestured for him to go inside and, nodding kindly, he stepped in.

The room was grand, to say the least, and his expression fell in surprise. It was twice the size of his home in Ordon and had furniture finer than he would've ever imagined. Sitting on the right side of the room was a large canopy bed, draped in a light green duvet and complex patterns etched into the wooden columns at each end. On each side were bedside tables holding candles in brass vessels and on the foot of the bed was a short tan sofa with golden embroidery. There was a clean brown rug covering the wooden floorboards and there was a desk with a chair tucked in, both of which were made out of rich wood. He also noticed a fireplace with fresh cut logs across the bed, a dresser beside it, and a few vases lining the walls. At the far end, there was a large window with curtains that matched the linens tucked away at each end and exposed a beautiful view of Castle Town.

"Hm," Zelda mused from right behind him, and Link, who was still in shock and hadn't heard her follow him in, recoiled. "I truly had no idea that the linens were green in this room. I suppose the goddesses have a sense of humor." He glanced at her with slight confusion and saw an amused smile tugging at her lips. Link grinned at the sight; the princess had a lovely smile and a mischievous sense of humor, which was surprising to him for some reason. "Do you like it?"

"Huh?"

"The room, I mean. How do you like your room?"

"Oh," he exclaimed, snapping himself out of his thoughts. He glanced back at the room for a moment before meeting her eyes with modesty. "Your Highness, it's too much. I-I can't accept this."

She shook her head and sighed softly. "Link," she started, and he was glad to hear her call him by his name and not his title. "This room pales to the extraordinary efforts you have overcome in our kingdom's namesake. I know I can never repay you for all that you have endured, but I hope you will accept this small token of appreciation and, of course, anything else that I can offer you."

Link looked around the room again in guilt and discomfort, before his shoulders slumped down in acceptance. He didn't know how to say he didn't feel like he would feel comfortable taking it, that it was great and beautiful but it was far too extraordinary for him. But he could see that it meant a lot to her, giving him this room. After a moment, he turned back to her with his eyes creased and a sheepish grin. "Thank you, Your Highness. It's more than I could ever ask for."

The princess smiled, partially to the hero and partially at herself, as if she was proud that she could do something for him in return. She was indeed gratified by this small accomplishment and took solace from his excitability.

After a brief lapse of silence, the princess spoke up again, "Pardon me, but I must take my leave. You are free to explore the castle to your liking and if there is anything you may need, please don't hesitate to ask one of the guards or servants. If anyone should give you trouble, please let them know that they can speak directly with me." She paused in contemplation for a moment. "If I may, I would like to request that you join me for dinner this evening. We have much to discuss and I would appreciate it if you could lend me your time." He was amazed at this request, never expecting to dine with the princess herself, and nodded in response. "Splendid. Dinner will be held in the dining hall and begins at seven sharp. Now if you may excuse me, I must be on my way." She gave him another small smile and went off into the halls again.

* * *

Link found himself sauntering through the streets of Castle Town again. By now, it was early evening and the cool air was refreshing after the hustle and bustle of the day. The streets were much less busy than they were in midday, but diligent Hylians stood around or strode along the lonely alleys. There were perspiring men holding heavy masses of wood and cement. Last minute shoppers purchased goods from the tired salesmen, who have long given up yelling out promotions and encouraging customers to come over. The guards, too, were on their evening patrol and strolled along with their lances held high above their heads, proud for one reason or another. The hero found it amusing that no one paid them any mind. He ran across the cobblestone paths and passed the patrons until he made his way down to a familiar pub.

The stench of ale swallowed his senses once he entered Telma's bar, but by now, he had grown used to it as he'd been here many times before. There were the few customers sitting around the tables with mugs of alcohol, not drunk but maybe just a little bit tipsy. It was still relatively empty in the bar, which wasn't all that unusual to see in the early evenings. Once he walked in, he was immediately recognized.

"Why, if it isn't Link himself! Honey, come over here!" Link walked over to the friendly barkeep, meanwhile glancing at the table in the back. He was surprised to see it empty. Telma, noticing his confusion, answered the question before he could ask. "They're all gone now, what with Hyrule being saved and all." She chuckled lightly. "Truth be told, they'd come by here frequently for a while, waiting for you to come along. Where have you been? I heard you went back to your village with Ilia and the bunch, but you still didn't drop in before you left to say goodbye to little ole me. Now, that's hardly what I'd call 'hero behavior'."

She laughed good-naturedly and gave him a suggestive wink. "How is Ilia? Doing well, I hope."

Link considered this for a moment, thinking back to one of his last conversations with his good friend. He was still disappointed in himself for the way he treated her and guilty for how heartbroken she'd been. But after the tension had worn away, they spent long hours on one of his last few days in Ordon, conversing in an awkward tension, mostly about how simple life was when they were just children. He'd done his fair share in almost ruining their friendship, but it was never intentional and he truly hoped to never lose the bond that they shared. "She is okay. Everyone is better now that they're back home."

"That's great to hear, honey. So then, what brings you back to Castle Town? As much as we've missed you here, the letter Renado sent told me you were staying in Ordon."

"I…I've decided to stay here, actually." He wanted to say more, really; she was a good friend of his and had a sharp ear for anything he felt like sharing. The hero wanted to explain how Ordon suddenly didn't feel the same way anymore and he realized that he felt some sort of drive to return back to Hyrule. Back to Castle Town, where he can do and be more than the ranch hand he always thought he would be. But for some reason, he didn't know how to put it all into words. Luckily, Telma seemed to understand exactly what he meant.

"Things just aren't the same, eh? I know, many of the people who stop by have been feeling the same way. But if it's for better or for worse, well, we'll just see about that, won't we?" She smirked mischievously.

Link wasn't sure what that meant, but then again, the playful barkeep could be rather confusing at times anyways. He appreciated her company however; they have gotten close as companions since the incident with Prince Ralis. In more than one sense, she aided him and his friends in saving Hyrule: by introducing him to the resistance, saving Ilia and Ralis from the streets of Castle Town and providing a route for him and Midna to travel in her time of need – although admittedly she had no idea about this factor.

Telma also had a cheerful demeanor that could lift his and everyone else's spirit in the bar by just the twinkle of her laugh. She was good hearted and pure, although she could be jokingly inappropriate at times, but that was just another thing to love about her. It was a shame that the shaman did not retaliate her feelings - he felt that they might've just been good for one another.

The silence was to no discomfort for her, but she was never one to favor quietness so she decided to continue the conversation. "I'll let the group know you stopped by, maybe they'll drop in sometime soon to pay you a visit. I'll send a letter for you, so don't you worry." He smiled gratefully and nodded. "Now how about you take a seat and have a drink, on the house of course. But I should probably warn you, it can get rowdy once the knights stop in."

He truly wanted to stay and speak with his friend, since that was his intention of returning to Castle Town immediately. Although, he expected the resistance to be here also. However, he wasn't sure if had the time and he definitely wasn't eager to keep the princess waiting. "Actually, I have to go meet with…" He wasn't exactly willing to disclose that he was dining with the princess, so his sentence faltered while trying to keep that little detail out. "Err… someone. I'm sorry but I should get going."

Luckily, she had let the instance slide, her acceptance to Link's somewhat awkward behavior overriding her curiosity. "Of course, darling. Don't forget to visit sometime soon. Take care!"

"Thanks, you too," he replied with a grin and waved her goodnight.

* * *

By the time he made his way to the dining hall, the princess was sitting patiently at the far end of the laminated table. The dark wood table was draped in navy silk, had fourteen chairs tucked in and was in the center of the huge room. Vases filled with exotic plants sat beside the ginormous window, taking up the wall to his right. More tapestries of the provinces of Hyrule and oil paintings of noble men and women adorned all the other walls.

He noticed there were only two table setting: his seat was facing the window with the view of Castle Town and was placed closest to hers. Seeing that he was her only guest this evening, he questioned whether she always ate alone. It was weird to imagine someone eating alone; in Ordon, no one ever ate alone. And considering how important Zelda was and how many people she knew, it was even more surprising to think of her sitting in this large room all alone. Without wasting another minute, he made his way over to her.

"I'm sorry, am I late?"

"No, don't worry, you are right on time. Please, take a seat." She gestured towards the chair and he sat down immediately. Once he saw the table setting up close, he felt his face heat up in embarrassment. There must have been a dozen utensils in front of him and he really had no idea what to do with them. He wasn't sure if the princess knew or not, but back in Ordon, there were only three utensils and their purpose was as simple as using any other tool.

However, Zelda seemed to notice his apprehension and smiled warmly. "It's quite all right, Link." His dark blue eyes met hers. "Feel free to use anything that you are comfortable with; I certainly understand. I'll admit all of these formalities can be rather confusing, but it is only you and I dining, and I don't wish for you to be so formal with me."

He bit his lip in embarrassment and nodded in reply. Although her words were comforting, he couldn't help feeling belittled. Being in the presence of royalty, especially with Zelda's decorum, was overwhelming. It was then that he wondered if he made the right choice by accepting her invitation to dine that night.

Before long, servants came around the wooden table and handed the hero and the princess bowls of warm chicken broth. The inviting smell filled the room, while both thanked all the servers courteously as they hustled around. "Tell me, how do the villagers of Ordon fare?" The princess's soft voice was heard over the clanking of dinner plates.

"They're all safe and doing okay. Everything is back to normal now."

"That certainly is good news." She picked up the silver spoon on her far right and Link was careful to do the same. "I've heard horrible news about what happened to the children. It is a relief to know that they are okay." She looked up at him with a sincere expression and he smiled back sadly.

"All of us were worried too, so it was great to bring them back home." He thought for a minute and continued, "I wanted to ask: is everyone in Castle Town okay? After…err…what happened with the castle and all."

"Yes," the young princess answered. "Everyone is doing well here. In fact, the citizens have been rejoicing in the defeat of Ganondorf and we've even gotten many volunteers to aid in rebuilding the castle. It does well to see such benevolence and humanity after such a difficult time." He nodded silently in reflection and took a spoonful of the warm soup.

The scolding hot broth burned his throat once he swallowed, but he was grateful for the way it warmed him from the chill of the autumn night. The taste was magnificent, flavor bursting in every corner of his mouth and gave him the new experience from the tinge of spices he was unfamiliar with. But still, there was something in the pumpkin soup from Ordon that he might've just favored it over this.

They sat in silence for quite some time, and Link was in the familiar position of fretting about how or if he should start a conversation with the princess. He didn't have to worry for too long though, because soon enough she spoke up for him. "I must admit, it is quite shameful to say that I do not know much about the man who saved my kingdom. Please, tell me about yourself."

The question caught Link off-guard, and he put the spoon he was holding back in the bowl. He wasn't sure what a royal would like to know about a humble goat herder and his lackluster lifestyle, or why she'd even care about him. He cleared his throat, looking down into his plate as he considered his plausible responses to that. "Of course, Your Highness. What do you want to know?"

"Hm," she hummed pensively. "Would you tell me of your life in Ordon? I'm curious to know, were you always trained in combat?"

"No, there aren't many uses for swordsmen in my village. I learned some tricks from Rusl while I was –" Her expression shifted for a second; her mouth opened ever so slightly and her eyes slightly widened. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Is something wrong, Your Highness?"

She looked off to the side, as if she were weighing her options, but then decided to settle for a simple response. "I apologize, it is nothing." She shook her head lightly and took a small breath, before giving him a practiced smile. "Please, continue."

"Err… of course. Well, I was saying that… a good friend of mine taught me the basics of swordplay when I was younger, so that I could help clear out any monsters that would come from Faron Woods. But my job in the village was to herd the goats."

Princess Zelda looked up with a look of pure astonishment at his last statement. She was in no mind to judge him or any of the villagers who did a fine job of providing for the kingdom and themselves, but to hear that the hero himself wasn't introduced to any professional combat training was astonishing. To train in the art of one thing, but to so successfully and gracefully commit upon another so quickly was certainly no small feat.

"You've surely come a long way to become such a fine swordsman, indeed. How admirable." She trailed off in thought before asking, "Tell me, Link, what's your age?"

"I'm seventeen years old," he said with a grimace after having to quickly swallow another scorching spoonful of soup. At his answer, she seemed only more surprised and impressed, before she felt a rush of guilt seep through her veins. He was certainly young, _too young_ , to be a hero. All he has seen and done when he, like all the others, should be laid back and free to enjoy his youth. And yet, he had been put through such suffering because of her mistakes.

The princess set down her spoon gently and met his eyes. "I would like to apologize, Link. All that you and Midna have endured was due to my foolish mistakes. As the ruler of Hyrule, I should have been more cautious and wise in my decisions and yet, you had to pay the price in my stead. It is unfair to you and I'm deeply sorry."

The despair in her voice and the expression the princess wore caused him great sadness as well. He knew she blamed herself for the invasion; even from the first day they met in the stingy tower, he saw the pain in her eyes as she retold the story of Zant barging into the throne room. He wished she wouldn't blame herself for the way things turned out, but he wasn't sure how to explain that to her. He wasn't even sure he was in a place to state his opinion on that.

"Your Highness, I can't accept your apology. I-I mean, I don't blame you for what happened. I think that…well, Hyrule wouldn't have been safe either way after Zant's attack. If you didn't do what you did, what would've happened to everyone? Getting him angry didn't always end well." He gave her a small nervous smile along with his last statement, making an effort to ease her sorrow. Truthfully, however, he was starting to feel anxious as well. His breath was beginning to feel shallow and his heart was racing fast; he was not used to talking for so long all at once, especially not to royalty. "Besides, I'm glad that I could've helped in any way that I could, and now everyone is safe. Please, Your Highness, don't apologize."

"You did much more than 'help' as far as I'm concerned." She paused, before breathing out a sigh and returning his smile to a lesser degree. "Thank you, Link. I truly am grateful for all that you've done."

He nodded kindly and silence overtook them again. The young hero gazed out through the window and settled for observing the sight before him. The lights of Castle Town truly did cloud out the view of the stars, he realized. The firelight shone brilliantly from the front of all stores and gates, coating the stone surfaces with a warm orange hue that was similar to the leaves on the autumn trees dotting the horizon. The sight was marvelous to say the least; he could see everything from the fountain spewing crystal clear water in the center of Castle Town to Death Mountain emerging magnificently from the horizon. Although the heavens were blot out, Hyrule in all it's majesty stood out strikingly against the dusk backdrop, and it seemed that the fiord brought forth a light of its own.

Startling him out of his contemplation, servers rallied in to switch out their plates with their next meal, and set a plate with a portion of meat and a loaf of bread before him. After thanking them politely again, they hurried out and left the two alone once more. Before Zelda even picked up her fork and knife, she started up the conversation again. "Now, there are other matters in which I would like to discuss with you." He nodded patiently as he broke the bread on his plate. "The citizens of Hyrule do not fully comprehend what had happened during the Twilight Invasion, and although I have previously made a ceremonial speech to the people, I avoided exposing your identity in order to preserve your privacy. However, I would not like to deny you the title in which you deserve and I would be glad to formally announce you and your deeds to Hyrule, if you'd like."

He cringed slightly with a blush tainting his cheeks, and Zelda's small smile almost seemed amused. "I understand that you still need time to think this over. Don't worry, I don't wish for you to make haste in your decision. However, I would appreciate it if you would join me in tomorrow's council so that I may introduce you to the court. This way, you will be free to roam and be welcomed in all parts of the castle grounds. Perhaps we could discuss a suitable position for you as well. Have you thought at all if you would accept the title of Knighthood and perhaps a post in the guard?"

He nodded thoughtfully. "Your Highness, I said I wanted to help and if you think that I'd be helpful with the knights, then that's okay with me too."

"Of course, Link. I truly believe you'd make a admirable knight."

He looked off into the window again with a slight blush. "Thank you, Your Highness."

She shook her head. "The pleasure is mine… Now let me not keep you from your meal any longer. Please," she gestured to the plate and he chuckled bashfully at her lightheartedness. The tension in the room was uplifted by the sound, and their meal could finally be enjoyed in full.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!**

 **Thank you to Awakening5, Arenz, biggtedd for following and adding this story to their favorite list!**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **clover: Thank you very much!**

 **StraightedgeWingZero: You doubt me too much, my friend! I won't spoil anything, but I assure you, Zelda's got it covered. ;) And for Telma's lack of flirtation, I'm sorry! I tried a little harder to make her flirty in this chapter but it's hard to fit it all in. I hope you enjoy this chapter though!**

 **Chameleon Eyes: I looked up comma splices and am still trying to get in the habit of it, but I hope this chapter's a little bit better on that accord. And thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far!**

 **Justisya-nyan27: Thank you very much! I enjoy longer chapters too, and I only just realized how short mine actually were. But I'm working on it! And I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **I'm really sorry for the wait. It took even longer to get this chapter around; I've probably edited it a thousand times just because of the length and trying to figure out what I wanted/didn't want to include. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for all your support so far, it truly means a lot. Any suggestions and critiques are also very welcome.**

 **Now onto chapter six!**

* * *

Link made his way through the brisk air and darkened hallways back to his chambers. It was an unusual feeling to be in this castle as a guest rather than a warrior, he realized, as he unlocked the door before him.

The night didn't wash out the magnificence of his room, and it still served to shock him in his tired state as he entered it. A surge of guilt flooded through him as his kind, humble soul couldn't understand why he would ever deserve such luxury when many others were much more worthy. Some of them were even his closest friends.

He pushed away his depreciating thoughts - they would do no good at this hour - and made his way across the plush carpet. He then hastened to grab his knapsack of belongings so that he could switch out of his uncomfortable chainmail and gear into a lighter wear. The young hero stumbled over his clothes, hopping around in a lame effort to get out of his tunic and into his nightclothes. Without wasting another minute, he hurried to the other side of the room and fell back into the large bed.

Link was surprised by the way he melted into the soft mattress and downy pillows; he was never accustomed to such luxury in Ordon, and even less so on his adventures. His guilty and modest thoughts were quick to come back once again, but he was too tired to argue with himself that night. Instead, he drifted off to sleep without giving so much of a glance out the window.

* * *

The next morning, Link found his way to the councilors court with Princess Zelda by his side. She personally escorted the young hero so that there would be no complications or confusion as to his identity and Link was grateful for it. Once the princess entered the boardroom, he saw that all noise quieted down and all the councilmembers rose in respect.

"Good morning, everyone," she greeted cordially. "You may all take your seats." Everyone followed her orders in silence as she made her way to the end of the table while Link stood quietly at her side.

"Before we may begin our discussion, there is someone I would like to introduce to the court." Their eyes followed her gesture to the man clad in green at her left. "Link is a good friend of mine and I would ask that you may all show him the respect that you might show to me," she concluded, her hands now clasped in front of her chest. The councilmen were shaken; who was this man and with what reason could he possibly deserve the respect given only to royalty? Even Link seemed rather surprised by her word choice.

The princess knew that if she let this conversation carry on more than necessary or acted like it was a serious deal with the councilors, they'd only be more dubious with her decision. Therefore, she didn't falter at their dumbfounded expressions and continued on simply. "I have granted him chambers within our castle walls and demand that he shall be treated with the utmost grace and kindness. If Link is to request or may need anything, he shall be served accordingly. Is this understood?"

The room remained silent for a while, but Zelda stayed patient and poised until the short man next to her, clothed in deep red velvet, piped up. "I am afraid this is all so sudden, Your Highness. To accept a strange man, a commoner no less, within Hyrule Castle is both extremely improper and dangerous to the residents within."

"Chancellor Cole is correct, Your Highness. How can we be sure this man is not a threat to us or our country?" another agreed.

Although Link was both awfully surprised and slightly offended by their rude implications, he couldn't help seeing the irony in their offensive statements, considering the lengths he went to in order to _protect_ Hyrule. But Zelda was quick to denounce the senseless comments, wasting no time with the chancellors' ignorant comments or sparing even a glance towards the hero.

"As your princess, I assure you I have no intentions of welcoming a threat within the kingdom." Once she said this out loud, she stumbled a little over her words, swallowed and mentally shook off the antsy feeling. "Link has earned my trust, and by accusing him of being such a threat, you are doubting me as well."

The crowd silenced at that; no one in their right mind would _ever_ doubt the princess.

"With that being said," she continued, "I request that he will be given the rank of knighthood and soon after, a position alongside Commander Eagus of the guard." The crowd collectively gaped.

"Your Highness," a small man clad in expensive, purple attire piped up. "If I may ask, what has this Link _done_ to deserve such a rank?"

Zelda folded her hands before her and met his brown eyes with a stone cold gaze. She was in no patient state of mind to bicker over such arguments over the Hero of Hyrule. "Link has accomplished great deeds in the name of Hyrule and therefore is deserving of one of the highest ranks available. However, it is against my better judgment to bestow such on him as of now and therefore I wish to give him the position of Assistant to Commander in Chief."

Link, startled, looked over at Zelda in alarm. _Assistant to Commander in Chief? He had to help command an army!_

"This is a big responsibility, Your Highness. This man…he has not been trained under our guard and is no nobleman so that he could make up for this. I implore you to think over this decision," Chancellor Cole argued.

"I have considered this decision well enough. It was under your wishes that I may straighten out the guard and I believe that Link has the ability to help train our knights with his unrivaled skill and knowledge." She finally stole a glance at the hero, and at seeing his disturbed expression, sighed. "There is still time before this can be arranged," she announced, although it was more directed at Link than the councilmembers. "However, I would like to request an order to be filled so that there will be no complications for when this time may arise. Regardless, Link will be knighted immediately. If there are any other objections, I ask that you speak now." She wasn't too eager to hear their objections actually, but it was customary to discuss these things in court and she _was_ eager to get it over with.

Another man dressed in exquisite claret robes, at a far end of the table, spoke. "All we know of Link is his name. It would be vital that we may know more of his origins before we can arrange for this. Might I request that he inform us of such?"

Princess Zelda peered over at Link and gestured for him to introduce himself. He was terribly uncomfortable under the glares of the councilmen and he hardly knew his formalities, but the hero stepped up regardless. "I," he cleared his throat; was this how to say it? "Link, am from the Ordona Province."

"Ordon, you say? Is that not the new village?" the man in purple scoffed.

"Well, _Link_ , have you had a former profession or training in combat in Ordon?"

The young hero licked his dry lips nervously. "No…not really. I-I mean I…I used to herd goats, but I was trained by -"

"A goat herder?!" one man interrupted, flabbergasted, while all others uttered quick insults and petty jokes.

"How quaint," a man mocked.

"Shameful! How could the princess even propose such a thing?"

"That is hardly a qualification," the others discussed.

"A ranch-hand?" Chancellor Cole scoffed, "Am I hearing this correctly? Your Highness, you cannot be ser-"

"Enough!" The princess's strong voice silenced the court and everyone recoiled in fear. Link, on the other hand, was thoroughly stunned at her outburst; he had never seen her angry before. "You will treat Link with respect! It is due to his efforts that you are alive and well, and I will not stand to have you belittle him. If I am to hear that _anyone_ troubles Link, I will personally see to penalize him or her accordingly. Now, without further disturbances, I declare that an order must be put in for his position and he will be knighted immediately. This court is terminated for the time being. You are all dismissed."

The crowd dispersed from the courtroom with disgruntled murmurs. Once they were left alone, Zelda leaned on the redwood table in distress, holding one gloved hand to her head. She didn't mean to burst out in anger, but this sensitive topic made her more irritable than usual. "I apologize, Link. I am truly appalled by the way that they treated you. I assure you it will not happen again."

"It's okay," he replied quickly and shifted awkwardly. He was embarrassed and hurt by all of their offensive and degrading comments, but he also felt bad for her and how upset she seemed, so he stepped a little bit closer to her.

She regarded him curiously, eyebrows pinched, and then took a small shaky breath. The princess lightly pushed herself off the table, composing herself, before saying, "I hope that I didn't frighten you with my proposition. I believe that a high position in the guard might be best for both Hyrule and you. However, there is still time to reconsider."

Link thought for a moment, eyes trained on the ground. He was afraid of that responsibility, terrified even. How could he be ready to lead an army? He wasn't even sure if he was emotionally stable enough to stand on his own feet. But it wasn't about him, was it? This was about Hyrule. As the hero of a country, shouldn't he be devoted to it? Maybe this decision wasn't even his to begin with.

Sighing heavily, he shook his head. "No…it's okay." He took a small gulp before continuing, "I would be honored to help train the army."

She gave a small smile. "Thank you, Link. I truly believe you will make Hyrule strong again."

He smiled back, anxiously and awkwardly. Then, he paused, considering her for a moment, before saying, "Your Highness, are you all right?"

The princess nodded her head. "I am just a little shaken up. Do not worry yourself; I am quite all right. Thank you."

Link remembered Zelda saying something along those lines all those months ago when he asked if she felt ill. She lied then, too.

* * *

Zelda took her short break in her office to finish any paperwork she could get her hands on. The distraction did well for her frazzled nerves as she sat there, signature after signature. She couldn't believe how rude the councilmembers were to Link. No, that was a lie. She expected this; she expected that the councilmen wouldn't be all that accepting to this stranger, a villager no less, as they were all greedy and arrogant Hylians who couldn't concern themselves with anybody who didn't have the title of nobility. The princess scoffed to herself and shook her head lightly, but kept her eyes trained on the papers before her.

Implying Link's heroic exploits to the council was necessary, she reminded herself. It was not her initial decision or _even her decision to make_ , but if he wished to be a part of the ranks and in order to give him the treatment she promised, she would have to at least hint at it with them. Perhaps the word would get out and rumors would spread, but then again, she highly doubted that any of the pompous nobles would spread around that the 'goat-herder' was the hero of Hyrule.

The stressed monarch dipped the quill a little too harshly at this thought.

The only thing she did feel slightly guilty for was surprising Link the way that she did: by throwing the position as second-in-command at him. She knew, however, that he was all too deserving of it and too highly skilled to be assigned as a regular knight. His best fit would be where he could help train the knights, but not be the only one in charge so that he would feel intimidated by the responsibility. Moreover, she never officially specified what position she wished to give him, and she knew he was too modest to accept such a rank in any other situation.

This would be good for him, she thought to herself.

Unfortunately, the princess knew she had to return to the council later that same day. There were many discussions that needed to take place and the little dispute cut them all short.

As of late, the councilmembers were insistent on the sovereign monarch getting both crowned as queen and married to a prince from a distant kingdom. It was nothing that bothered Zelda, since it was her responsibility and duty as the princess. At age twenty-one, which she previously turned in the early spring, the princess was to have a coronation to stabilize her monarchy in Hyrule. However, due to the plight that overcame the kingdom, this ceremony obviously couldn't take place. Now that the plight was over and the castle was almost fully rebuilt, however, it was time to seriously consider this. It was important for the citizens of Hyrule to see a stable monarch and have a king or queen to represent them.

After her coronation, she had to find a man to rule by her side. Although the kingdom of Hyrule has gone far enough to accept that a woman may hold the crown, it was still necessary for her to get married and produce an heir. Of course, the nobles were insistent on Zelda marrying a prince of a neighboring country so that they could both fortify the bonds with said country and strengthen the economy, but the princess hardly minded. She would do anything for Hyrule.

It was staying around the councilmembers that would drive her mad. As a princess, she was in no place to replace them, so she would be forced to hear their greedy demands until she could just so easily drown in them. All that kept her going for so long was the thought of the country at it's best, reminding herself that that is all she could ever ask of the goddesses.

* * *

After a few short weeks, preparations for the knighting ceremony began. Coincidently, the preparations for his knighthood would hold off her coronation for the time being. The councilmen weren't too pleased or eager to agree with this prospect, but it was under Zelda's demands that Link be knighted and to have him do his part to reinforce the guard before springtime.

It was custom in Hyrule that squires were to be knighted on the eve of a new year, so that they would be ready to defend and protect their homeland by spring. It was much too early in the year to conduct a true ceremony, but Princess Zelda realized that he would be able to properly train the squires if he had his ceremony first. After all, Hyrule's best interest was her top priority, and strengthening the guard would secure the citizens safety. Furthermore, she saw no reason to make Link wait any longer for his knighthood, nor could he present himself as the Assistant to Commander in Chief without one. And so, she decided to hold a special ceremony in place for him alone.

She was sure that doing so would call attention to Link and cause a rash of interrogations and fresh gossip, so the young hero finally agreed that she may announce his title at the day of the ceremony. It was clear to her that he had no interest in being known as the Hero, quite the contrary indeed. However, with all the attention that had been brought upon him after the meeting with the councilors - which spread like wildfire, much to her surprise - and his upcoming apprenticeship, he realized that in short, it would be easier to put a name to his face. Indeed, it would cause a great uproar and much attention in which the hero didn't wish for, but overtime, the excitement would fade away and he might be able to go about his duties unbothered. If the questions were left unanswered, however, the curiosity would linger and new theories or gossips would unfold over time.

The princess didn't have much time to spend with the hero, as she was as always caught up in her duties, but he had taken it upon himself to meet with her for dinner anytime he was in town at the time. Link, according to the gossips, had been spotted in Kakariko and at times, Zora's domain, and Zelda had seen him slip in and out of town every so often. She figured he had friends to meet and connect with in the regions, so he did so before his duties were assigned to him in the following week.

Now that the knighting ceremony was fast approaching, he'd settled himself in for what might be a long time in Hyrule Castle. He even had Epona properly cared for in the royal stables, and that assured her he wasn't leaving for a long time.

She didn't wish for him to limit himself to the borders of Hyrule, but she felt that giving him the role of Assistant to Commander in Chief would be a good balance for him and the kingdom. Although it was a great and significant role in the ranks, it wasn't as heavy as the charge of the Commander, or involved the responsibility of lands and people he'd get if he were a Lord. Still, Link took it upon himself to take his new job and responsibility seriously, and Zelda was both grateful and surprised.

The following week was hectic with all the servants hurrying around with their preparations. The throne room had to be arranged, the feast organized, and Link was forced to go through fast-paced lessons, all in time for the ceremony. A Hylian minister helped Link prepare for the rituals that would take place on the eve of the dubbing, and he had to withstand lessons in chivalry and other customs expected of a Hylian knight. It was also tradition that after the ceremony, there would be a grand feast in honor of the knights. Despite Link's modest protests, she stated that there would be a feast, a smaller one, with the friends he made at his time in the castle and nobility in order to maintain peace within the castle walls. She had asked if he would like to invite his friends from other provinces, but he was too modest to ask them to travel the way for him. Either way, she wished that he would enjoy the celebration, for it was long overdue and he truly deserved it after all.

Link found himself eating lunch on a stone bench in the castle courtyard. The scenery lost its attraction as it was in between the wonders of autumn and the silent beauty of winter. In the moment, what were left of the bushes in the courtyard were frail and dying as the seasons changed and the temperature dropped. The cool air barely bothered Link, even after so long, since he'd grown accustomed to quick changes in temperature. But he really could use some color or brightness; the sight was far too gloomy for him.

For the last few days, Link would wait until twilight washed over the kingdom in order to find solace and beauty in contrast to the melancholy backdrop that came with the end of the season. It also reminded him greatly of his good friend, and the thought of her comforted him when he was sad or lost.

He had taken this lunch break mainly to get away from all of the preparations he'd taken part in, but he found that he wasn't all that hungry. He munched away at his pastry with mild interest, relieved by his short reprieve and having nothing else to do with it. Link just about finished his lunch when he heard shouting coming from the entrance to the courtyard and took a glance in the direction. Racing through the gates was a familiar and rather strange postman, barely clad in white clothes and a red cap on top of his head.

Then, "Mr. Link! WAAAAAAIT!"

Link couldn't help but sigh, partially annoyed and just a little bit amused. At full speed, the eccentric man ran towards Link, and the hero in green stood up patiently.

"Greetings Mr. Link!" The hero smiled in response. "I have come to deliver a letter. It is a letter from Telma," he hummed in singsong, and Link took the letter in thanks. "Well, my business is concluded! Onward to mail!"

As the postman ran off, the hero peeled the envelope open. The letter read, "Link, I sent a letter off to the former resistance and now they all made their way down to see you. Stop by my bar when you get a chance! –Telma".

* * *

Link snuck out of the castle courtyard so that he could meet with his friends before going back into the eventful palace. He pushed his way through the busy patrons in Castle Town before finding his way into the alley leading to the pub.

Once he walked in, the group sitting in the back of the bar looked up at him simultaneously. It was uncomfortably awkward as they stared at him for a few moments and Link shifted under their gazes. Before he could make another move, the group cheered his name and went up to him with hearty handshakes and pats on the back, causing Link to stumble on his feet.

"Marvelous work, my boy! You saved Hyrule!"

"Long time, no see, old chum!"

"How's it being a hero, eh?"

Link was flustered by all their flattering remarks, and thankfully Telma, who was still standing behind her bar table, noticed.

"Now don't suffocate the poor man!" She chuckled heartily. "Why don't you all take a seat in the back and I'll whip you up some drinks?" The group reluctantly moved aside and pulled him off to the back, chattering all the while.

"Where have you been, lad? We haven't seen you in months, we were worried for you," Auru cried and with it came a twinge of guilt. With all his mixed emotions, Link hadn't been in much of a state to visit anyone while he was back in Ordon; he hadn't even stepped out of Faron Woods. But still, he owed his good friends and former allies the trip - or at least a letter - and now felt guilty for not doing so.

"I'm sorry," he said a little shakily. "I was in Ordon."

"Catching up, I suppose," Shad remarked pensively. "Now how long have you been gone for? Weeks, perhaps?"

Ashei slapped the scholar on the shoulder, "Of course not, it must've been months. He's been fighting long before we met him, yeah?" Shad blushed faintly under her commentary and Link watched them quietly.

"Never mind that. How have you been, my boy? What brings you back to Hyrule?" Auru inquired, and the hero wasn't sure how to answer. Should he tell them he's been working in the castle? What was so strange about it that he wouldn't want to? But then, he was reminded of his knighthood ceremony and was eager to ask if they might attend.

"Actually…" he began, but before he had a chance to ask, he heard the door creak open and shut behind him. He glanced over and was surprised to see Rusl, decked out in his armor and gear, enter the bar.

"My, you're just in time! Go on and take a seat, Link just stopped by," Telma commented as she began pouring up some mugs with ale.

"Thanks, Tel'," he nodded nonchalantly as he peeled off his helmet and set it aside. As he approached the table, he noted Link's surprised expression.

"You think I'd hear word of you and my good friends returning to Castle Town and not pay a visit?" He snickered good-naturedly. "After seventeen years of raising you and you still don't know me?" Link couldn't help but blush at that and chuckled nervously. "So what did I miss?"

"Link, here was just telling us why he made his way back to Hyrule. Sorry boy, what was it you were saying?" Auru asked.

Link flushed under everyone's eager gaz, and stuttered, "I…Princess Zelda is having me knighted."

Everyone cheered, clapping enthusiastically and shouting lively as Telma came around with mugs.

"Is that true, honey? How amazing! Congratulations, you certainly earned it," she said, while Link shrunk slightly under all of their cheers, grasping the mug tightly. The frosty glass cooled his sweaty palms, relaxing his grip and soothing his heated skin. "When is this going to be?"

"The end of the week... And well…since you're all here…would you like to come?" he asked with a good level of discomfort, feeling weird to ask for this favor. "Princess Zelda said that I could bring guests and I…I would like for you all to come."

Rusl and Auru traded unnamable glances, but Shad and Telma's excitement distracted him from it. Shad started sharing his knowledge with Ashei about the ceremony and what he knew about it. Meanwhile, Telma was asking all about what time it was and what was involved.

Link answered her questions best that he could, feeling a little suffocated by all the attention. At times, Shad even politely intervened, eager to share his knowledge with the barkeep as well.

"It will be a large event surely," the scholar stated. "It is a great honor to be invited, even more so to be knighted by the princess herself."

"I'm sure," Telma responded. "But Link here is gonna make a _fine_ knight, if I do say so myself. And it's no doubting the princess thinks the same, too." She winked and Link flushed in modesty. "Not to say that your good looks have got much to do with it, but it certainly doesn't hurt!" She chuckled heartily.

Rusl waved away her flirtations playfully, smiling at Link in return. "Now don't hassle Link, he's so red, he could be a kargarok!" he teased, before locking his gaze on Links. "All joking aside, Link, you really will make a great knight, son. Ordon is very proud of you and will be even more now - if that's even possible."

Link's expression softened with gratitude and nodded at his good friend.

Well into the afternoon, everyone went his or her separate ways, Link heading back into the castle to finish up his days work. In the end, everyone agreed to coming - in honor of their good friend, how couldn't they? – but Link noticed some poor hidden reluctance by the older two men. He almost felt at times that they wanted to say something more to him, but they concealed it under their sincere congratulations and compliments.

* * *

The day of the Knighting Ceremony finally made way and Link seemed to be flustered the whole morning. He followed all of the minister's instructions the day before with a weird feeling bubbling in his chest, thinking that it might've faded away by morning, but unfortunately remained all through the night. Some of the minister's instructions were to pray before bed to the great goddesses, and Link had snuck a small prayer for Midna within it as well. It made him feel the slightest bit of relief.

Link stood at the far end of the throne room, waiting behind curtains that had been put up in the order for his privacy before the ceremony. He noted many seats placed on both right and left sides of the room and searched among them for his friends. Finally, he spotted them in the far back of the seats, looking both excited and anxious for their friend. It warmed his heart greatly to see that they came for him.

Although the throne room was flawlessly restored, as well as almost the entire castle, Link couldn't see the room as anything other than how it been the first time he stepped in it. He even stole a quick glance at the throne, making sure that Ganondorf wasn't sitting in it.

His cheeks heated up once he saw the princess positioned there instead, listening attentively to the herald at her side making his customary speech. The princess sat there in her marble throne, elegantly poised, with her slender fingers tented over the armrests. She was dressed in an ivory gown with intricate golden stitching, looking as heavenly as the golden goddesses themselves. Her chestnut hair was pleasantly braided, as it usually was, gold pauldrons sat on her shoulders, and her gilded crown stood regally on the top of her head. It almost appeared that a light from the heavens found it's way directly onto her chair, the first sunlight he's seen in days.

He forced himself to look away, feeling inappropriate to stare at her this way, and tugged at his armor instead. It wasn't as uncomfortable as he first thought it'd be, it almost felt natural to wear it, but he was starting to feel antsy as the herald finished up his speech.

From the princess's side, he heard the herald blow at a horn, announcing the start of the ceremony. Now was the moment he's been preparing for so long. He heard the herald call out, "The Crown now calls Link from Ordon Village to come before this Court and Company." Another man escorted him across the plush blue carpet to kneel before the princess.

"Your Highness, here before you comes Link to bear the Hylian arms."

Zelda stood then, eyes trained on the top of his head and he raised his sharp blue eyes to meet with hers. The side of his lip rose ever so slightly in a smile.

With a voice soft but strong, she announced, "Before me kneels the hero of this land, whom blessed this land with the sacred light to cast away evil. It is due to Link's benevolence that Hyrule may live in a peaceful era once again." Collective gasps and chattering came from all ends of the room, but Link kept his eyes on hers. She allowed the announcement to settle over the room for a moment before continuing, "I thank thee, Hero, with the blessings of the Goddesses, with Knighthood which I shall now bestow to you.

"May witnesses bear the knighting that I, Princess of Hyrule, pronounce upon thee." The Ordon blade, which Link requested be used for the ceremony, was handed to Zelda by the sword bearer, before he bowed politely and stepped back. "Link of Ordon, you have been deemed fit for this high estate and have indicated your willingness to accept this honor from my hand. Do you now swear by all that you hold sacred, true and holy that you will honor and defend the Crown and Kingdom of Hyrule?"

"I will," he promised, voice strong.

"That you will be wise in the name of Nayru, strong in the name of Din and courageous in the name of Farore in the battles you face in Hyrule's name?"

"I will."

"That you will honor, protect and defend, drawing your blade only for just cause?"

"I will."

"Then having sworn these oaths, know that I, Zelda Nohansen Harkinian, by right of arms, Princess of Hyrule, do dub you with this sword and by all that you hold sacred, true and holy." The sword in her hands tapped lightly on his left shoulder. "Once for Wisdom…" Tapped once on his head. "Twice for Power..." And finally tapped on his right shoulder. "Thrice for courage. Rise Sir Link," the princess proclaimed. Once he stood before her, she handed the blade into his hands and he grasped it surely.

"Accept this sword, which I now hand to you. Remember that you shall use it to defend this realm and all whom look to you. Wear it proud in the name of this kingdom. Wield it with courage." She gave a small, almost imperceptible smile towards him.

The herald then rehearsed a speech in his name before shouting, "For Sir Link, hip hip hurray!" The crowd stood and cheered in his name, screams bouncing off the marble walls, and he turned to face them with modest pride. There was something about knighthood that assured him he was right at home.

* * *

The feast wasn't as small as the princess promised. To be fair, however, he was sure she'd seen much more grand celebrations that this didn't seem as huge to her as it did to him. The feast was not held in the usual dining hall he had grown accustomed to, but was held in a small banquet hall - not the largest one in the castle, he was sure - and had multiple tables spread throughout. There was a table for the princess herself with a couple nobles at her side, a few tables for the nobility and other knights he had gotten to know, and one for his friends from the resistance.

The room was elaborate, even more so than the ones he's already seen. Indigo banners bearing Hylian symbols hung from the tiled ceilings, while shields and swords hung along the walls. The seats were all made from cold stone marble, the tables draped in plum-colored cloths and detailed with fine violet stitching. He felt a little bit embarrassed to have this extravagant celebration in his name. Even the attention that the others gave him flustered him and made their questions all the more difficult to answer.

He sat at the table with the former resistance, but took the time to introduce himself to some of the knights and nobles he wasn't yet acquainted with. He even met with Commander Eagus, who was going to be his new head in just a short couple of days. He was a kind and enthusiastic fellow, which Link was glad for, and made him even a little excited to work with. The hero also made his rounds with people he'd already known, who congratulated, asked questions and thanked him mercilessly for saving the kingdom.

Many of the other people also went to go bow before Princess Zelda, and he noted that both Rusl and Auru took the extra minute to speak with her. Although this confused the hero, he brushed it off, thinking he could ask about it later.

The feast was rich with fruits and meats that he'd already been served while dining with the princess, but he was happy to see how hungrily and excitedly his friends were to eat these delectable meals. He spoke with everyone who approached him and discussed much about the ceremony with all of his friends. For the first time in a long while, he'd finally begun enjoying himself. After the meal, music started to play and everyone was forced to get up, mingle and dance with the other attendees.

The hero found Rusl and Auru walking towards him before long. The older men appeared to be anxious and uncomfortable, but were eager to speak with Link, so he smiled graciously. "Link, my boy," Auru called out. "Congratulations, you were great! You certainly will be a terrific knight." His small talk was so rehearsed that even the hero could recognize that it was leading up to something more important.

"Thank you." He nodded in response. "I'm glad that you could come."

Auru faltered a little at that but nodded pensively. "Well, then…how are you feeling?"

"Great," he answered, shifting feet. "How are you both?"

Rusl spoke up then, quiet and nervous. "Well, Link…actually there is something we need to talk to you about."

Link nodded patiently, eyebrow quirked in curiosity. Rusl opened his mouth, but was interrupted at that moment by a thundering voice.

"Are you not…Rusl, Auru?! My word, it is you!" He heard Commander Eagus shout from across the hall, and Link looked over his shoulder in confusion. "I haven't seen you in ages! Not since...Not since that battle _._ " Zelda, who must've overheard this from her seat, glanced between the four.

Rusl remained quiet in repentance while Auru spoke quietly. "Yes, it's been quite the while."

"Auru! You've healed well, I can see. But Rusl, my good sir, where have you been all this while? I haven't even got a letter from you since then! My, if I didn't know any better, I'd mistaken you for dead!" Commander Eagus cried.

Link observed them with furrowed eyebrows. "How do you know each other?" he asked in genuine curiosity.

Commander Eagus looked to Link with a jovial expression, "Link, my boy, these two men were some of my greatest knights!" Link's jaw dropped in shock and jerked his head to Rusl for answers. Why would he never tell him this? Rusl returned his gaze in silence. "You see, I've trained Auru and Rusl here since they were about your age, great knights, I'll say. They fought many great battles in Hyrule's name. Haven't seen them since a particularly hard one – almost twenty years back. We lost many great men that day," he mused sadly.

"What happened?" Link asked.

Eagus waited a moment to see if either man would speak up, but when they remained silent, he answered, "We had enemies piling in from the neighboring kingdom – Arcadia, I think it was. Auru got hurt something bad, stepped out of the game for a bit, never heard from him since. But Rusl here, he disappeared without letting anyone know. Last I saw him, he was riding out in Hyrule Field with a lil' babe wrapped up in his arms." Link eyes widened, wondering if he heard that correctly, while Eagus continued, "Great Goddesses, it does good to see you both safe. I've been worried for years."

Link had to take a step back. Rusl was leaving Hyrule Castle with a baby a little less than twenty years ago? Did that mean…?

Meanwhile, Eagus finally noticed how uncomfortable the knights were. "Are you folks all right?"

"Link, can I talk with you?" Rusl requested abruptly, ignoring the Commander's question.

Link nodded, in a fearful state of mind, and followed the older man.

"Did I say something wrong?" Eagus asked, as he, Auru and another pair of eyes watched the two leave the ballroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I hope you all have had a great week so far!**

 **Thank you to re4lnk, lozlife, DalekDavros for following and adding this story to their favorites' list!**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **VainGlory0: I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter! I agree with the lack of enthusiasm about the big reveal, but I didn't want the last chapter to get too chaotic and everything, so one of the main focuses in this chapter will be about him being the hero. I hope you like it! :)**

 **Justisya-nyan27: Haha I'm sorry for keeping you waiting! But thank you!**

 **Chameleon Eyes: I'm glad you liked it, thank you! And the wait is over haha! :)**

 **Lunitari: I agree, it's so complicated to write about politics in like a medieval/fantasy type world, but I'm glad it was realistic somewhat lol! And omg I never read Game of Thrones (I heard such great things tho), but I read into John Snow and it's definitely similar... but no spoilers yet! ;)**

 **Awakening5: I would say that Zelda has to attend to the council meetings mostly for traditional purposes, and because she is a firm believer in keeping peace as much as she can, but yes I guess she would definitely be highest in power in this sense. And haha I like how fast you're catching on ;) I hope you enjoy how things come around!**

 **lozlife: Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Thank you to all your support so far! Any suggestions or critiques are welcome as well.**

 **This chapter is one I had to completely rewrite since I had a set plan and decided of a better way to take this story, and well, you know how it goes hah! Anyways, this is a big chapter in terms of character development for most characters and is leading to a big plot. Therefore, some of the plot points will be taken further in upcoming chapters. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Now, without further ado, chapter 7!**

* * *

"I'm sorry for hiding this from you, Link."

Link stood there in an empty hallway across from Rusl, waiting nervously. Confusion, pain and fear all coursed through his veins and flooded his systems, but even with all the questions running rampantly around his mind, he found that he had nothing to say.

"I think it might be better if you take a seat," he suggested and led the hero to a nearby bench. Rusl took a deep breath, carefully picking through his word choice before continuing. "Link, I'm not sure how else I can tell you this… but I…I knew your parents."

Link's racing heart must've stopped, as he couldn't even process if he was breathing or not. His muscles tensed instantly and the only thing he could feel were the shivers that crawled up his spine. He was glad that he had taken a seat because he just might've fainted and hit the ground if he didn't. It took him a moment before he could think of what to say, but when he did, it came out in a raspy breath. "How…?"

Rusl seemed to understand what he was asking. "Your father and I were friends in the army. Auru, he and I all trained together, but I felt a brotherhood with him unlike any I've ever known. He was the bravest and kindest man I've ever met. I met your mother not long afterwards, when we were all young, and I watched them wed. She was an amazing woman, generous and smart beyond belief. But she died giving birth and I've never seen your father more devastated… But he was so grateful to have you. He cared for you very much and loved you more than anything."

The older knight took a deep breath and shut his eyes for a moment. "It was in the battle against the kingdom of Arcadia that your father saved my life. I blamed myself for it everyday and I still feel as though I should've protected him, but I was too late. In his last words, he asked that I would look after you and keep you safe. I left the battle, and took you and Uli to Ordon so that you would be out of harms way growing up. It was where Uli and I were born, and it was always a quiet, peaceful village. Mayor Bo was kind enough to welcome us back."

Link was quiet, save for his heavy breathing, as he processed all of this information and Rusl waited patiently. The hero had his eyes trained on the ground and swallowed his emotions before asking, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I wanted to, but I could never find it in me to do it. When you were younger, I thought it would be better if you didn't know about Hyrule. I was too protective over you and I thought I could keep you safe in Ordon. But as you grew older and stronger with a sword, I saw that you were more than capable of protecting yourself. That's why I wanted you to deliver that sword so long ago, and because I knew your father would've wanted you to see Hyrule; he loved it very much.

"But I was too afraid to tell you the truth; I thought that you would've hated Uli and I, ran away even, for hiding it from you for so long. Looking back, I realized that I should've told you any chance I had. You deserved to know. I'm so sorry, Link."

"That's…you…" Link stood up, which might've not been the best choice because he felt immediately dizzy afterwards and swayed on his feet. Rusl followed quickly, and put his hands on his shoulders in an effort to keep him balanced, but Link pulled away a little too harshly.

"No…" the hero said, before repeating louder and more sure of himself, "No." Rusl recoiled in fear, surprised by his anger. His light teal eyes darkened with fear and hurt as he examined Link cautiously. "You knew them…" he started, looking off into the distance before narrowing his sharp eyes at the older knight. "And you kept it from me… _all this time._ I trusted you, Rusl. I don't…I can't…"

Rusl's face melted into pain and regret, seeing things play out in the way he's always feared. Link caught the sad look in his eyes and took a few steps back. He couldn't take it for any longer, and so he turned on his heel and ran off into the darkened hallway.

Rusl must've tore away from his shocked reverie as he called out Link's name over and over again. The hero could hear the echo of his footsteps racing after him for a short while before they faded away; the older man was too weak and tired to keep up with Link as he raced out of the castle.

* * *

His heavy armor clanked and clattered as his boot slid into the stirrup. The hero pushed himself onto his brown mare's saddle and kicked her rear to speed up and out of the stables. Hay and fallen leaves crunched under Epona's thundering hooves as she rode off towards Hyrule Field, her rider tugging at and burying his face into her ivory mane. Epona seemed to find her way through Hyrule Field without her master's instruction, leading him up a short hill with a wooden fence and beside a lone tree.

Once she pulled into a halt, he pushed off of her and unsheathed the Ordon sword from the scabbard at his side without a moment's thought. He swung it at the wooden fence clumsily, slicing divots into the rigid posts in his unfettered rage.

Link wanted so badly to know his father and mother, where they were from or what they did. He always begged to know if his parents were alive or dead, didn't want him or couldn't afford him, and anything else his active mind could consider on those dark and lonely nights growing up. For his whole life, he didn't even know their names.

He had questions that Rusl had answers to all along, but he kept it from him and Link felt the anger boil his blood. All he knew – or thought - as a child was that he was abandoned in Faron Woods; he sometimes thought that he wasn't even _wanted_ by his true parents. But he was wrong. His parents cared for him, _they loved him_ , and Rusl denied him the comfort that would've come with knowing that all along.

The thought hit him heavily and he swung the sword awkwardly, the hilt vibrating and sending a shock up his arm. He threw the blade aside impulsively and shook his arm to relieve it from the discomfort, shaking his head and digging his palms into his eyes. Then, he leaned up against the fence and slid to the frostbitten grass beneath him.

The night was still, a pitch-black sky faded into orange tones. Twilight. His eyes were trained on the ground, as he knew he would not find solace in the stars tonight.

He drew his knees close to him instinctively and leaned his head against uneven wooden posts. The strumming of the beetles and the whistling of the winter wind couldn't drown out the racing thoughts in his mind, sitting there alone in the field.

Link would never understand why Rusl would ever keep something like that from him as a child; what was so terrifying about telling someone about his origin? There was nothing he could do about it now, he knew, but it hurt him to know that the man he trusted the most kept something this important from him for so long. He wasn't sure if he could ever see Rusl the same way again.

The hero dug his nails into his scalp, tugging at the ends of his unruly hair, and cried out into his knees. It felt like the goddesses were trying their hardest to make the hero fall into despair. He just kept losing the people he cherished the most: Midna, Ilia and Rusl, all just in a matter of weeks. Was that his reward from the goddesses for saving Hyrule?

Link's felt his swollen cheeks sting with salty tears as they slid down his face. He couldn't remember the last time he cried, but with his body aching and his mind churning, he was too exhausted to fight it off. Once the moon rose high into the sky, the hero cried out all of his energy, and he slipped into sleep under the blanket of twilight and on the grassy fields of Hyrule.

* * *

The councilors' court took place that very next morning. Even after a long night of festivities, Princess Zelda strode towards the courtroom gracefully and with her head held high.

The previous night's scene slipped by most of the guests, she was sure, for even if people had overheard the conversation as she had, they either had no insight to understand what it meant or were too inebriated to process it. Besides, what was more interesting to them was that the hero of their land had finally been announced, and the news soon was spread around the kingdom for everyone to hear.

She, on the other hand, was thoroughly concentrated on the previous night's events. Zelda was only two years old when the Battle of Arcadia had started and lost her innocence to it, as she was raised for the next two years witnessing the bloodshed on her doorstep when she was just a toddler. As much as Lady Irene and her parents tried to keep her from witnessing the tragedies that befell the kingdom and the army, it didn't last, as her curious mind and energetic feet raced around the halls enough to catch a glimpse or two out of the windows. She'd seen enough to understand how frightening war had been at that age.

The aftermath of the battle was no easier. The sight of blood, overturned dirt, and scattered pieces of wood and metal tainted the first image of Hyrule Field she could remember. She had stood by her parents' side in the throne room, watching as her parents gave thanks to all the knights who fought in the war and respect to all who were lost to it. Among some of the few names listed as lost was Rusl himself, for no one knew what happened to him. That's why it served to shock her when Link had mentioned his name all that while ago.

But at the dinner last night, she was able to piece together what might've taken place twenty years ago just from the small tidbits of information she overheard. Just a few weeks ago, Link had disclosed to her that he was trained in the art of combat by Rusl and, this she already knew, was raised in Ordon, but she could now guess he was brought up under the older knight's roof. And since he was seventeen years old, she understood that he must've been born to a knight lost to Arcadia's battle twenty years before, for it was quite obvious that Rusl was not his father by the shape of his ears and the way Link spoke of him.

This being said, she assumed that Link did not know about his origins, since he was shocked – which was quite the understatement – at Commander Eagus' explanations. Zelda could only pity the hero, for, although she understood how difficult the loss of a loved one could be, she couldn't even begin to fathom how it felt to have never known them at all. Not even with the Triforce of Wisdom by her side.

The princess shook away her contemplation as she came face to face with the entrance to the courtroom and pushed the doors open. The council silenced upon her arrival, standing in respect until she slipped into her seat at the head of the table.

"Good morning, everyone," she greeted upon entering, getting only monotonic and disorderly responses. "Please be seated." As everyone shuffled back into their seats, she turned to face towards the courtier who announces the agenda for the day's council and called to him. "Chancellor Foster, please do state the issues we are to discuss today."

"Your Highness, the court today has requested to speak of the issues surrounding your crowning and betrothal." He nodded politely before taking his seat and Zelda folded her hands beneath her chin.

"Chancellors, you may begin the discussion."

"Your Highness," Chancellor Cole began, "there is no more time to waste! The people of Hyrule have gone long enough without a stable monarch; it is time to secure your position as queen." The murmurs in the crowd assured her – as if she didn't already know – that the rest of the court was in agreement.

"It is written in the Hylian Law that if the heir is to not assume the throne by their twenty-first birthday, they must be forced to abdicate," Chancellor Sherman stated with a matter-of-factly finger pointed it the air. "You have kept Hyrule waiting for too long!"

"Of course," Chancellor Benson started a little shakily, "there have been legitimate occurrences that prevented Her Highness from doing so. It is only fair that she may be given the fair chance to assume the throne now."

"That is all rational and true, but Her Highness must do so immediately before the citizens of our kingdom lose faith in their monarchy for letting their lives fall to the hands of… _that_ boy."

Zelda frowned at this, intervening at his ignorant comment, "I do hope, Chancellor Carter, that it is not of Sir Link, the Hero of Hyrule, of whom you speak in that tone."

"Why, Your Highness, pardon me for saying so, but your regards for this man are impractical." She cocked a delicate eyebrow slightly, pale eyes bearing into his and daring him to explain just why it is so "impractical" to keep Link in high regard. "That man is a commoner with no professional background in swordsmanship! Moreover, he does not provide any proof of his exploits. It is difficult to believe such an impossible thing as that he may be the hero of our kingdom," Chancellor Carter explained.

"Do my words hold no value for you that you may believe them? Or would you rather that we may return to such a tragic time so you may bear witness to the horrors that Sir Link has faced so that you may understand better?" Zelda retorted coolly.

"Your Highness, you should not take coldly to Chancellor Carter's rationalizations. It only does make sense that we may have questions to the sudden announcement that the _goat herder_ is the Hero of Hyrule. After all, it was not revealed to the council when we were first introduced to Sir Link," Chancellor Sherman countered.

The princess took a small breath before stating, "It was not my announcement to make to the council. It was only with Sir Link's approval that I revealed his accomplishments at the dubbing, for it is _his_ decision to make. The choice to believe that he is the Hero of Hyrule is solely your responsibility, but I will not allow you to abolish nor question his title in my presence," she paused for a moment before continuing, "Now, if we may carry on with the proceedings, I would like to declare that I am more than willing to assume the throne. It was only with Hyrule's best wishes in mind that I chose to delay the coronation, but with the reconstruction almost completed and Sir Link in place to fortify our army, I see no reason why this can not take place as soon as possible."

"Then it is to be done," Chancellor Cole announced. "Her Majesty will have her crowning in place these upcoming weeks."

"We will also need to discuss to whom these invitations will reach out to," Chancellor Hayes noted. "It is important that we may discuss possible suitors for you, Your Highness."

"Prince Edmund of Termina is said to be a strong and wise man, Your Highness," one courtier remarked.

"I would say that Prince Fletcher of Holodrum would make a fine match. He is to assume his own throne soon enough, for his father is said to be ill as of late."

"Let us not forget the Prince Percival of Labyrnna."

"There are many other dukes as well that would make great kings. We must look into these possible suitors, as well."

"We shall, Chancellor Sherman. All of these men shall have invitations," Chancellor Cole responded, scribbling down the names with his quill. "They may all be fine matches, but we shall see for ourselves once they arrive which may be best, if that is alright with you, Your Highness."

"Of course, Chancellor Cole. Be sure to send out invitations for all the noble men and women of these neighboring countries. It is for Hyrule that we may maintain peace with the kingdoms along our borders."

The council dragged on for another hour or so, discussing other details of the princess' coronation, before Zelda dismissed them all. The young monarch gathered her belongings and slipped out of the boardroom before heading back to her study.

* * *

Link awoke at dawn to find himself in Hyrule Field. For just a short instant, he thought that he might be back on his adventure, taking one of his short reprieves before heading back to another monster-infested temple. But after taking a quick glance at his armor, the recollections of last night's events flooded back to him and he had to place a hand on the dew-kissed ground to keep balance.

He found Epona grazing on grass a few feet away, mounted onto her saddle, and rode back to Hyrule Castle reluctantly. As he led Epona by the reins through south of Castle Town, many citizens recognized him by his armor and stared at him in utter amazement.

"Is that…?"

"I think it is!"

"Mabel, that's the Hero of Hyrule!" one girl whispered to her friend and they gasped in awe.

"Young man, could you really be the savior of our land?" an elderly woman stopped him, and he frowned sadly. Although he was both exhausted and still upset, he respectfully spared her a nod, and an uproar of gasps and cheers came from anybody who overheard. He tried to scurry through the market, pushing through the throng of patrons that were already crowding the area, and the many people who heard of his arrival and elbowed one another so that they might get closer to him.

"Thank you, Hero!" many shouted, bowing respectfully as he passed.

"I knew it was him all along," another commented.

"How amazing!"

"He's so handsome!"

He hurried back to the stables after shoving his way past everyone, regretting his choice of coming back to Hyrule Castle so soon. Since he didn't have to start his job right away, maybe he should've hid in Kakariko Village for a while.

Link unsaddled Epona, brushed her mare and fed her with hay before he headed back. He did this all despite the fact that there were a few servants working in the stables that would've done it for him, as it wasn't that often that he saw his horse nowadays and he didn't mind caring for her as he used to. Besides, he was in no rush to return to the castle if it was even half as chaotic as it was in Castle Town.

He ambled through the palace halls tiredly and grudgingly, running into many servants who would stop and ask him about being the hero. The young man tried as politely as he could to avoid their questions, but it was so often that he ran into someone who wanted to know more about his exploits that he was beginning to feel frustrated.

By the time the princess intersected his path, he was just about done with everyone's interrogations and almost failed to see whom he rudely tried to slip by. But the princess caught his eye and was quick to catch his attention also.

"Sir Link," she greeted, which was not a title all that appealing to him, but was at least a good improvement on being called 'hero'. "How do you fare? I haven't seen you since last night and I was worried if you were all right."

He frowned and avoided her piercing stare. The princess and many others had worked hard to prepare for his celebration, he knew, and he abandoned it all on a whim. Although he had no regrets that he did, given the circumstances, he still felt a little guilty for running away. "I'm sorry," was all he said.

She waved away his apology politely. "So long that you are all right, Sir Link, there is no need to apologize. It is with no consequence that you may have missed out on the late portion of the festivities; many people departed from the celebration soon after." He nodded a little, slightly disengaged from the conversation. But with a few simple words, she had managed to occupy his interest immediately. "Nevertheless, it is with great luck that I find you. There was something I was hoping to show you. Would you come with me?"

Link nodded inquisitively, staring at her back for a second in confusion as she walked along, but caught up effortlessly after the quick moment ended. Although he had a few questions to where she was taking him and why, the hero stayed quiet as he followed her down the halls.

The princess led the hero to a pair of large stone doors. She gracefully reached out for a torch that hung outside the room, and the old iron doors groaned as she pushed them open. Link would admit, it was eerie how silent she was, but he thought it was foolish to be afraid of her eerie behavior considering all he'd seen, and followed her through the doors with silent curiosity.

The hall was too dark to see anything; only the candlelight the princess held shone a small ring of light around them, casting shadows at their toes. The young monarch slowly lit up the torches along the stonewalls with the one she held, exposing the room piece by piece, igniting his interest with each flame.

The walls were coated with portraits of various men and women posed solemnly and regally, while dark wood tables were covered in soft blue fabrics and leaned up against the walls. A crimson plush carpet was spread across the stone floor, instead of the blue that coated most of the castle flooring. The candlelight soon brightened up the room and she went to stand beside him.

"Your Highness," he paused nervously. "Where are we?"

"This is The Hall of the Greats," she answered simply. She stepped further into the room and his feet hastened to follow. "There are pictographs of the knights and their families all around this hall. You may take a look around." He paced the carpets and, true to the princess's word, found tarnished, old pictures of men in armor, surrounded by friends or children.

Each pictograph told a story. There was one of a man holding his child tightly with some bags on the ground beside them, some pictures of knights hugging and cheering, and there was one of a man with his wife embracing one another after what appeared to be a voyage. The images, though faded and tattered, were preserved in glass and labeled with names. It meant something to him to know that Hyrule would remember these men and women, and forever value their efforts.

He almost felt his heart stop and abruptly paused in his step once he noticed three familiar faces in one of the older photos. The bottom of the frame read Sir Rusl, Lady Uli, Sir Daphnes, Lady Marie, Sir Auru. He stared at it for a long moment before he raised the wooden frame to examine it closer with utter disbelief.

Link forced himself to accept that he would never see his parents, even in a photo, as he grew up. He had for too long awaited them, since, as a child, he used to believe that maybe they were still waiting for him. But it was always to no avail: they never came around. Yet, right there in his hands, was undeniably an image of his family and their friends. His breath quickened and eyes crinkled with emotion as he took the image in.

The man stood tall and proud, wearing silver armor while holding the helmet under one arm and his wife's hand with his other. His father looked similar to Link in facial features but had dark hair instead. The expression he wore was tough, his face hardened with battles and rigorous training.

His mother, at contrast, was short and wore a simple, yet nice dress with a small coat on top. She had a beautiful grin, her eyes squinted slightly in merriment. Her hair was short, tucked behind her Hylian ears, and was a lighter color than Link's.

He brushed his calloused finger across the surface of the frame, longing to see them before him. He wanted to talk to them, hear their voice, their beliefs, the retelling of their finest memories, and even their lectures. It'd been too long since he allowed himself to miss them or dream such wild dreams, but with seeing them in this image, nothing could stop the rambling reflections in his mind.

They seemed like such wonderful people. There was no denying that his father appeared to be resilient and strong, but the way his arms were locked around his wife and his helmet showed him that he was a good man; he valued both his duty and his wife just the same, and Link thought that was admirable. His mother, meanwhile, was so beautiful and happy; it was obvious that she was a friendly, loving woman. She looked as though she loved the world, and Link knew it must've loved her back just as easily. Together, they seemed like an unusual but inseparable pair, and the thought touched his heart with warmth and love.

"You may keep it," Zelda spoke up softly, knowingly, and he looked up at her with surprise. His face then melted to gratitude as he realized what she had suggested; he _wanted_ this picture. He wanted to see his family every day, even if it was in a pictograph on his bedside table, and he was grateful that she willingly gave him a piece of Hyrule's vault so that he might keep it with him at all times. Link swallowed some of his emotion and closed his eyes, holding the frame closer to him for just a moment.

The princess then walked away, giving him some time alone.

After a few moments of sentiments, he stepped deeper into the hall, glancing at many of the other brave soldiers and paying them his sincere respect. He found that Commander Eagus was in many of the pictographs of the knights in this age. Many of the oil paintings, however, were of nobles; he figured this by the expensive clothes they wore.

As he walked deeper, he found the princess standing outside yet another door. Again, she had his curiosity piqued. Once she heard his heavy footsteps behind her, she opened the door and asked with a voice as soft as silk, "You recall the Legends of Hyrule, do you not?"

"Some of it," he admitted. She nodded in understanding before lighting up the walls in this room as well.

"This is the Hall of Legends," she explained before he could ask, and with every lit torch, he began to realize why.

There were more portraits decorating the walls, this time of men and woman with similar features. The display cases were made of rich wood and had silk pillows within, protecting the esteemed treasures that sat within. In each display case were questionable trinkets of different eras, some of which looked familiar from texts he had come across when he was growing up or were mentioned by his good friend Renado.

Closest to him was a great shrine that had "The Hero of Time" inscribed in gold above it. There was a young man that looked remarkably similar to Link in the portrait above the glass case. He had light golden hair that was messy like his and intense blue eyes. His face was strong: jaw set and well defined, and eyes narrowed dangerously, like a true warrior. What he noticed, however, was that the man didn't wear the green tunic that the Light Spirit, Faron, suggested. He wore armor almost identical to the spirit who entrusted him with the hidden skills, except that the plates were so clean that they shone instead of being worn by moss and ivy.

A thought struck him then, and he wasn't sure if he was allowed to entertain it. _Could that be his spirit?_ A cold shiver ran down his spine. If he'd truly met a legend like the Hero of Time, he wouldn't know what to think. It was both an honor, and yet completely and utterly unnerving to think that he might have met such a strong and noble hero. Was he even deserving of such a thing? Had he shamed him when he made a mistake or did he make him proud by his accomplishments? How the thought brought him both rewarding exhilaration and cold-blooded fear.

Next to his image was one of the princess, whose name was also Zelda according to the Hylian inscription below. Her hair was strawberry gold, braided neatly and tugged behind her shoulders, showing her lovely face. She wore exquisite clothes of the finest fabrics, but her expression was soft and gentle. Her eyes were bright and cerulean, obscured by beautiful long lashes.

In the glass case before him was a shining sapphire instrument, the stone surface glimmering in the dim candlelight. "This instrument," the princess stated, noticing where his eyes landed, "is the Ocarina of Time. It is rumored that it had the ability to send Hylians through space and time."

"Do you believe it?" he asked, not all that fazed. The hero had both travelled through space and time: by using Midna's warping ability for the former and having travelled to the past in the ruins of the ancient temple. Still, it was amazing to think that an instrument could perform both these tasks easily, and he was interested in hearing Zelda's views on the subject.

"It would explain why the hero was given his title as such," she noted and examined the portrait above. "Although it seems unlikely, I cannot help but think it true. The heroes of the past have long achieved the impossible, all far beyond belief. It was the design of the goddesses that the wielders of the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom may save Hyrule from any blight that may fall upon it, even if that meant that they may have to bend some of nature's laws to do so."

Link nodded; of course he believed that. He had seen and overcame many things that one may label as impossible, not excluding transforming into a _wolf_ on more than one occasion.

They had walked past many of the other displays of the other heroes, seeing remnants of the Legend of the Minish and the Legend of the Four Sword, one of the cases holding the blade itself. They stopped before the very last at the very end of the room; the shrine of the Hero of the Sky and the Goddess Hylia incarnate. They stared at the portrait with undivided attention and amazement.

 _Could this really be where it began? Could they really be connected through blood and spirit to these heroes of legend?_

He took a deep breath as he took it all in. All these heroes and their stories, all the artifacts and portraits preserved and protected, even through the tumble that the castle had taken. It was all here and it was all so beautiful, and it brought them both to a place of tranquility and security.

But he was curious. Why did she think to bring him here? He bit his lip, wondering for just a brief moment if he should so much as ask, before taking the plunge.

"This hall has brought me great comfort in my times of need. It is easy to forget our difficulties once we realize how small we are compared to something as expanse as history. I suppose how we are granted with the same gifts of the goddess may bind our amity to these legends, as well." The princess turned to him then and stared intensely into his eyes, bearing warmth and sincerity within her pale blue irises.

"Link, though you have been granted with immeasurable courage, it doesn't mean that you must be brave through every hardship. Courage does not mean mindless bravery just the same as wisdom does not mean extensive knowledge. We are not gifted to be resilient nor do we have our faults taken away from us. What I mean to say is that it is okay to be afraid or lost at times. To ask for help or to take a step back does not show weakness, it shows that you are able to acknowledge your limitations and approach them lucidly."

The hero looked at the young monarch with astonishment. How could she so easily read through him to understand how he was feeling? It was unnerving to think that the princess could understand his emotions and thoughts as if they were bound together in mind and spirit. Perhaps, it wasn't all that far off from the truth, considering their gifts' of the goddesses.

Even so, it was uncharacteristic of her to take time of her busy schedule to show him to this place, far from her study mind you, to bring him courage in his time of need. He knew she valued her work greatly, putting Hyrule before everything and anything else. And although she was always kind and generous, it was surprising to see that, for even just a moment, she cherished him enough to disregard her duties for his sake.

The instance reminded him greatly of when Midna was ailing and yet Zelda had so willingly sacrificed her light, _her life_ , to save her. It seemed to him that although the princess seemed cold, stoic and rather stiff at times, she'd proven to be selfless, caring and above all, real.

"Thank you, Your Highness," he smiled warmly, and she returned it without hesitation. "It's amazing."

"It truly is. The legends are so very great and inspiring, it is remarkable to think how we may be a part of it." She paused for a moment and then glanced down sorrowfully. "Yet, they cast large shadows upon us. More so you than what I have had to face."

He frowned once he realized she was dejecting herself again for what happened in the war. The knight was exhausted now and hyped up on his concern for the princess, which could explain his next actions better than he could.

He took a step closer to her, close enough to see her lip twitch and eyes flash with anxiety as hers met his again.

There were protocols, what was proper and improper, and their proximity alone must've broken at least one of them. And yet, it wasn't until his hand grazed hers that she felt a shockwave crawl under her skin. His calloused hand, bare against her gloves, held onto her fingers until they curled to fit into her hand. Zelda drew in a sharp breath at the contact. Her eyes were trained on his movements, until he held her palm in his and she met his eyes dangerously.

She would've reprimanded him for breaking moral conduct by breaching contact with a royal, but she was taken by surprise. No one has ever dared touch her before, outside of proper etiquette, and yet Link, despite taking fast-paced lessons in chivalry, ventured to take her hand. And she knew that he was hurting, how could she deny him something as little as holding hands for physical comfort for the sake of her pride? That was all it was, comfort.

His voice was low and measured as he said, "It's not your fault." His eyes looked between hers while hers creased sadly at his foolish belief and trust in her. "Why do you still think it is?"

She sighed lightly, glancing back at the portrait of the goddess Hylia's incarnate. "The citizens of this kingdom deserve a monarch that would be able to fight off any invasion. Not only did I fail at this, but I also surrendered the people's safety because I knew I alone would not be able to protect them. It was cowardly and foolish of me to do so, and all of Hyrule had to suffer for my mistakes." She closed her eyes to keep her emotions concealed. "The entire war could've just as easily been avoided if I had just been more careful. So many people were lost, and those who weren't were living in constant fear." She shook her head sadly, swallowing so that she would not choke up. "You cannot touch blood without it staining your fingers."

His eyes widened at her statement, before furrowing his eyebrows in determination. "You weren't the one to invade another kingdom, Your Highness," he reminded firmly, and she looked up at him over her shoulder doubtfully. He swallowed at her intense attention and shrugged his shoulders nervously, "Besides, shadows aren't all that bad, right?"

She exhaled the heavy breath that she held in. After a short moment, she shook her head. "No, they're not."

They remained quiet for a minute before he asked warily, "Do you miss her?"

The muscles in her shoulders tensed, feeling her walls of emotional security embrace for impact. The princess never spoke of her emotions or deepest pains with anybody, so it would not be so easy to answer even this simple question. But perhaps this would be good closure for the both of them. Midna was someone she cherished so deeply, and she knew that the hero felt the same way.

Zelda closed her eyes in recollection as she answered. "Yes. Every day, I miss her."

They stood quietly for a moment in the flickering candlelight, hand in hand, holding together the broken shards of all that they were.

The princess took a small breath before saying softly, "A myth in Termina states that their world was once a parallel to Hyrule. There were people and places mirroring this world, almost like an echo across another dimension. That is what I imagine Midna to be, my other half… She was like that for you as well, was she not?"

"I guess so." He nodded solemnly. "Midna was everything I wasn't."

The moment lapsed into another period of silence, both lost in their thoughts. "Midna knew what was best for both realms of light and twilight. Her decision was brave and selfless, though, I know she misses us the same as we do."

"I know. I just hope that she is okay," Link said with a sigh.

Zelda smiled delicately and perhaps just a little surer of herself. "She will be."

The hero's deep blue eyes softened and he nodded lightly with a smile.

The sight warmed the princess's heart: how could he be so caring for others, even when he was feeling so torn himself? Not to mention that he so easily understood the only part of her she had just begun memorizing herself: her deep love for Midna.

Zelda impulsively tightened the grasp that the hero had on her hand and he looked at her with surprise. She felt herself blush at her foolishness, letting her emotions get the best of her, and so she pulled away in fear.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I must return to my duties. Please excuse me."

The princess left turned on her heel and strode out of the Hall of Legends, leaving the hero in her wake.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone!**

 **Thank you to Arenz, Intense Zelink Shipper, OkamiAmaterasu903, Shemar893, SpringerRanger, SkywardKkalox, Nyxitic Eclipse, Zeldafan2412, ZeldaPotter29, biggtedd, lozlife, re4lnk, and Chameleon Eyes for following and putting this story on their favorite's list!**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **CaptainTwiggy0918: I'm so glad you enjoyed the hall of LOZ heroes, it was one of my favorite ideas when coming up with this story! Thank you so much for your support!**

 **TheDragonKnights: Wow really? That's so sweet! I think getting emotions from readers is so important and hard to do, but I've cried at literally every fanfic so I know how you feel lol. But thank you! And for the whole kicking butt thing, I sure hope you like this chapter, as I did incorperate a scene with swordplay!**

 **Chameleon Eyes: Thank you so much for your feedback! I think that the beginning where Link and Zelda kind of have to shed their layers a bit, especially more for her, are so difficult to write. It's hard to progress but I'm glad you think the pace is good, since that is something I worry about. And yes, Link will definitely stir things up in terms of marriage ;) And omg, yes I would love to answer any questions! Honestly, I am such a picky reader; I can't choose a book for the life of me. Though, I am reading a book right now called "While Beauty Slept" by Elizabeth Blackwell, which is a spin-off on Sleeping Beauty. It's been really inspiring for this story especially, and I would definitely recommend it! Other than that, I would say my favorites are some of the classics like Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Pride and Prejudice, and The Kite Runner (- that one's really sad but truly moving). I hope this helps!**

 **Thank you all for your support! It truly means a lot to me. Any suggestions or critiques are welcome as well!**

 **Now, without further ado, chapter 8!**

* * *

After waiting for so long, it was finally time to prepare for Princess Zelda's coronation. Invitations were being sent to neighboring kingdoms, citizens of Hyrule organized Castle Town's festivities, and servants around the palace scurried to make arrangements for the ceremony and ball.

If it was even possible, the castle was more hectic than it was for the hero's knighting ceremony. Fortunately enough for him, Link didn't have to participate in any of the preparations this time around as he had his own duties to take part in.

Today was his first day of training the knights alongside Commander Eagus. The hero felt anxious and ill-equipped for it, since the fact that all of Hyrule's army depended on how well he could give his own expertise and attend to Eagus' demands wasn't to be taken lightly. He might've been a great swordsman and a so-called 'hero', but he was no leader. It had both surprised and terrified him when Princess Zelda suddenly requested that he should be Assistant to Commander in Chief to the council, since she didn't do as much as to mention it to him beforehand, but she probably could've guessed that he would've never accepted it if she did. The princess really was cunning, it seemed.

After he slipped into his hero's tunic – which both Commander Eagus and Princess Zelda thought would be wise to wear on his first day of training to show authority – he grabbed the Ordon sword and his Hylian shield, and headed out to the training yards.

The gusts of wind were bit by winter's frozen jaw while flakes of snow fell down upon the fiord, and yet Link felt it as if it were nothing but a powerful breeze. His experience on Snowpeak Mountain had prepared him for the mighty winter coming along, which no other knight-in-training could claim for himself. Luckily enough for the soldiers however, the grounds were enclosed by the castle walls so that they were protected at least from the cold winds.

Link observed that the other trainees still shuddered and chattered their teeth at the bitter air, and had to remind himself not to criticize them for it: they hadn't experienced things the way he did.

Upon entering the courtyard, Commander Eagus noted his arrival and stopped handing out equipment to trudge over towards him. "Ay' Link!"

"Good morning, Commander Eagus," he responded politely, while his chief loomed over him in an intimidating kind of way. Link could understand why Zelda would have this man as her commander: with his armor hiding his usual cheerful expression, the large man appeared menacing and mysterious.

The older knight slapped Link on the back. "No need to be so formal here, Link. This is where we train to be 'stone-cold warriors'!" Eagus shouted the last part so that the squires might overhear and knocked at his large chest in a 'macho' sort of way. Then he continued a little more quietly, leaning into Link. "Now what happened to you, my boy? I got worried when you disappeared with Rusl the other night! Is everything all right?"

Link bit his lip.

He hadn't spoken to Rusl since that evening just a couple of days ago. His anger had somewhat shifted to feelings of pain and betrayal, but he still wasn't sure how he could confront him after what happened. Besides, the hero had avoided Telma's bar and all members of the resistance so that he wouldn't run into him unsuspectingly, which meant that he wasn't even sure if Rusl was still in Castle Town or not.

But it wasn't the place nor time to discuss this, and Link wasn't even sure if he wanted to express his feelings with his supervisor. So he nodded sharply and lied, "It was just a misunderstanding."

"Ah, that's good, my boy! Then let's not waste another minute." Commander Eagus gave Link a short and simple tour of the grounds, just so that he wouldn't get lost and at least have some sense on his surroundings.

The training yards were large quarters, divided into sections to practice different exercises and sports such as archery, swordsmanship and other uses of weaponry. The equipment was messily scattered in wooden shelves and crates between the stone arches surrounding the grounds, targets were lined up against the far end of the enclosure, while practice dummies were arranged around all the other sides. Link noted than many of the knights-in-training laid back and chatted with one another, while others lazily slipped into their armor.

Every soldier that saw him and recognized him by his forest green tunic stood stiff, frightened and possibly even intimidated by his presence. He nodded or smiled lightly if he made eye contact, relieving them a little of their misplaced anxiety.

After getting Link accustomed to the grounds, Eagus stood in the center of the area and blew a sharp whistle through his fingers. He motioned for Link to stand by his side as all the other squires crowded around them, his big voice booming, "'Morning, everyone!" Responses rumbled from the throng of men, all of their knowing gazes locked on the young hero's, and he squirmed uncomfortably at the attention. "I have an announcement today. From now on, Link here – you might know him better as the _hero himself_ – will be your new second-in-command. He's got many of great suggestions and a whole lot of experience, so if Link's got any demands, you follow them, you hear me?" A murmur droned from the crowd and Eagus found that appeasing enough. "Great! Now let's get started."

Commander Eagus shouted a few of their regular drills and the men followed them reluctantly. They must've felt intimidated as Link observed them attentively; at times they stole glances in his direction.

The soldiers fought weakly and disorderly in the courtyard, sweat building up just from the warm-ups and practice, and Eagus' incoherent shouting could be heard over the clashing of blades and exasperated grunts. The hero examined with furrowed eyebrows as men toppled over themselves clumsily and swung their swords with no grace or aptitude. During each battle, Link mindlessly assumed each of the soldier's weaknesses, predicted both their strikes and defenses, and calculated how they should've attacked instead. It came so naturally to him that their inept attempts to parry or strike frustrated his now-irritable self.

A long while later, Eagus called for a short break and sauntered back to Link. "So what do you think, Link? Any good?" The hero pursed his lips nervously. How could he tell his superior that that was possibly the most disturbing display of swordplay he'd ever witnessed? He didn't have to, for it was written all over his expression, and Eagus frowned in disappointment. "All right my boy, you gotta help me out here. Go on ahead and show the group what you got so we can see your style of fighting."

Link scratched his neck nervously under the daunting gaze of the commander but nodded reluctantly. The hero brandished the sword as he walked out to the center of the courtyard and Eagus' shrill whistle resonated through the courtyard. "Brandy, front and center," he ordered.

A built man, perhaps a few years older than Link, pushed his way to the front of the crowd and approached him silently. He tightly clutched the grip of his own sword as he pulled it out, the sound of metal rubbing against leather echoing amongst the crowd, which remained silent in awe. Brandy slid into a defensive position and Link's sharp eyes watched his every move intently.

The older man charged forward, his own sword slashing against Link's as the hero effortlessly deflected his blow with his blade, steel against steel vibrating against the still air and travelling up Brandy's wrist. The hero had caught him vulnerable as he clenched his fist tighter to withstand the pain, and shoved him backwards with a grunt. Navy blue eyes watched intently and readily as the squire calculated his next move, where he then jumped to the side and sliced forward, where Link's blade met his without a moment's hesitation. His failed attempts continued for a few exasperating tries as Link stayed in the defensive, while the crowd's eyes and ears trained to the sight of the hero's quick movements and the grunts of an older squire resonating over the clashes of blades.

In his desperation, Brandy thrust his sword forward, while Link back flipped with ease, momentarily hovering over the steel blade met to stab at his chest, before he gracefully fell right before it. His opponent watched with amazement, and the hero took this moment to his advantage as he sidestepped, rolled and struck him against the back of knees. The soldier tumbled to the ground, skidding against the frost covered cobblestones as Link aimed the tip of his sword at the back of his throat. Brandy felt the cold steel linger against his skin and breathed heavily against the ground as he slid his hands up in surrender.

The cheers and clapping echoed throughout the halls as the young hero offered his hand to his opponent to help him stand, and the older man sulked, both surprised and embarrassed. They shook hands as Link handed him the sword that he dropped before the knight-in-training ambled back into the crowd.

Commander Eagus clapped loudly and chuckled deep in his chest as he shouted, "Amazing, Link! Now _that_ is swordplay!"

For just the rest of the afternoon, Link was in charge of the army. It felt natural, almost, as Eagus followed in his tracks and noted the way the hero would fix the squires' postures as he walked past. Link watched each of the soldiers duel, giving them pointers along the way and even more suggestions afterwards. The day seemed short, for Link forgot his nervous and shy personnel as he fought and taught in the arena, having so much to say and so little time.

* * *

Zelda sat at one end of the long dark table, reading over a list of guests to be invited to her coronation. She took a small sip of tea from her porcelain cup without peeling her eyes from the long sheet of paper, only looking up when she heard the door at the far end open and shut. The princess set the teacup down and the paper aside, giving a small smile to the hero as he made his way to sit beside her.

"Good evening, Sir Link," she greeted cordially.

"Good evening, Your Highness," he said as he sat down, while she waited patiently beside him.

"It was your first day in your new position, was it not? You must tell me how it went," the princess requested, watching him patiently. The servants then made their rounds, handing out steaming bowls of pumpkin stew, whilst Link and Zelda thanked them politely and continued on with their conversation.

"It went well, I think. Commander Eagus is a good leader and it's great working with him."

"That's good to hear. I must agree with you that the commander is a great man: he's been preparing the knights of Hyrule for a long time and was a good friend of my father's. And how did today's training go?"

His face flushed at this; he was in no place to tell the princess that her soon-to-be knights' skills were terrible at their job. And then, her lips curled in amusement, much to his confusion.

"I suspected as much. You mustn't be shy to tell me how the squires' are doing, I already know that they are not that skilled," she told him, and Link's face flushed deeper at how she – politely and yet bluntly - called him out. "That is why I've appointed you to be their second-in-command; I feel that you may help them learn swordsmanship properly. Though Commander Eagus is a good man, his strategies are old and complicated, but perhaps you can provide them with a fresh perspective."

"I hope so, Your Highness. But I don't think I could be a good a leader like the commander," he admitted.

"That's not what I heard from Commander Eagus. On the contrary, truly, for he told me that the squires admired your skill and you have already inspired them greatly." The hero cocked an eyebrow: had she really checked to see how his first day of work was, even with her schedule being so busy? The princess must've assumed he was confused about how he could be inspiring, as she continued on. "Perhaps you're too humble to see, Sir Link, but you have the means to encourage many young knights to take their responsibilities seriously, by just your courage and skill. It will not be soon, I assure you, as all great things come with time, but one day you will make a great chief. I would not appoint you to your position if I didn't believe so."

"Thank you, Your Highness," he said, with a bashful smile for her praise. He then took a small spoonful of the scorching hot stew, having already memorized the place settings for himself. "And may I ask, how are you doing?"

"I've been well. I'm sure you have heard I am soon to be crowned, so I apologize that the palace has been rather busy as of late," she said with her eyes trained on her meal, sipping her soup mannerly before setting the spoon back into the bowl. She then turned her gaze up to look at him. "I have means to ask of you to attend the ceremony, Sir Link."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise; he was no noble and only highly esteemed members of the castle who weren't part of the upper class were allowed to attend such a prestige occasion. "I didn't…" he trailed off, looking off to the sides. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say. "I mean… of course, Your Highness. If you'd like me to, I will."

"Thank you, Sir Link. I would truly appreciate it if you would come," she responded gently. "Royal events have the tendency to be rather stiff and exasperating at times, so it would nice to have a friend for support."

That was the first time the princess has ever shown a regard for Link in a personal way, and he was quick to notice it. _She thought of him as a friend_. He wondered how many people were lucky enough to have her friendship. A faint blush dusted his cheeks as he nodded firmly with a familiar grin. "Well then, Your Highness, I will gladly attend."

Then, what must've been a trick of light, the princess smiled shyly, a small demure pull of her delicate lips showing him her first act of bashfulness that he's ever seen. But as soon as it came, it disappeared, making Link question if he could've imagined such a thing.

"I must offer my congratulations to you, Your Highness," he said, retaliating in her compliments for that evening, and ducked his head with a discerning smile. "You will make a great queen."

The princess lowered her spoon back to its bowl and closed her eyes as if to shield the very depths of her soul from him. After a moment, she spared him a soft, warm smile, eyes glossy with sincere gratitude. "Thank you, Link," she said, forgetting his title for just a moment.

And he didn't mind.

* * *

The next week slipped by with the same busy routine for everyone within the castle walls. Just a short while after sending the invitations to dukes and princes alike, the princess received a flood of eager responses, all with the same message: they would absolutely be delighted to attend.

On top of all her regular duties to her kingdom, the princess now had the responsibility to choose the linens, place settings, candlelight, music and all other small details for the ball preceding her coronation. Not only this, but she also had to practice through her crowning ceremony with the Hylian minister and now, had to meet with the arriving suitors.

Thus so, Princess Zelda was royally exhausted. The make-up caked onto her face didn't conceal the bags under her eyes and her busy schedule denied her even the ability to eat at times. Lady Irene, along with some of Zelda's ladies-in-waiting, did their best to get her back into healthy habits, but it was no use: the princess always brushed them off, saying that she had it all under control. They all knew that wasn't true, but the princess hated pity and was too stubborn to put even her health before Hyrule.

That very day, Zelda was prepared to meet with Prince Fletcher of Holodrum, who was one of the first nobles to arrive at Hyrule for her celebration.

The princess was clad in a soft pink gown, her golden diadem sitting on her braided, russet hair and matching pauldrons resting on her shoulders. Her head was held high with her hands folded before her as she awaited the prince's arrival in her castle courtyard.

A short while later, the blaring of trumpets were sounded by the hands of two heralds, and from between them strode the young Prince Fletcher. The prince was very tall, had pale skin and dark slicked-back hair. He proudly wore a silky red tunic, ornamented with a golden broach and a matching belt buckle. His shoulders were draped under a fur coat of a male deer and his stride was confident as he came to bow before her.

"What an honor it is to meet you, Princess Zelda," he stated, taking her gloved hand in his and kissing it deeply, while his brown eyes gazed up her aegean ones. "Gazing upon you, I am obliged to say that the rumors do not do you justice: you are more beautiful than all the jewels in Holodrum." The oil of his hand seeped through the silk of her glove, but she waited politely for him to stand before she pulled her hand back.

"The honor is mine, Prince Fletcher. I've heard many great things of you and your kingdom, and it is such a pleasure to finally be acquainted with you, my lord."

The prince seemed to enjoy her flattery, for he smirked cockily and shrugged with one shoulder, as if he were modest. "It is Hyrule that I am truly fascinated by. Why, just as I walked in, I was surrounded by a flock of admirers. You wouldn't believe it so, but I don't get that esteem from my own subjects."

Zelda bit the inside of her cheek with intolerance and nodded. "Perhaps we should take a stroll through the castle gardens so that you can see more of the majesty that is Hyrule," she offered kindly, and he grinned, foolishly believing that the princess was entranced by his charm already. Fletcher took Zelda by the arm and walked them through the courtyard boastfully, with several of the princess's guards trailing shortly behind them.

"I hope you don't mind me asking how does the king fare? I have heard many terrible things and I do pray they are not true."

"Unfortunately, Princess," he responded, "they must all be true. My father has been feeling ill as of late and our entire kingdom fears the worst. It was a shame that he couldn't make it to this event: our fathers were once great friends, you know. He wishes that I may send you all the best, however."

"I accept his congratulations with much gratitude, for I do remember my father speaking well of Holodrum and His Majesty. I shall keep your father in my prayers, as I do hope that the king is brought back to full health soon."

"And I, Princess, accept your kindness with a humble and gracious heart," he said with a great grin. "You are very kind, my lady, much like your father." She gave her small, kind smile in return and he continued on with confidence. "Though it is your stunning beauty that entrances me most. You must have many men arriving at the castle to court you, do you not? Although, I have no fear, for I will fight for your hand if that is what you would ask."

"I assure you, that would not be necessary. Nonetheless, it is much too soon to discuss these matters, don't you agree? After all, we have just been acquainted with and I would like to know more about you and your kingdom."

"Of course, Princess. If it is about myself that you wonder, I have much to tell you. You see, I have spent many days hunting with my father and his knights, but as of late, you may have already guessed that the king was unable to accompany our ventures and I have taken the responsibility upon myself. I am rather proficient at the sport, as you can see." He gestured towards the coat around his neck and Zelda's nose twitched imperceptibly. "I caught this buck with my men just last season. He was a large one, I'll say, and feisty too. No other man could take him down."

She peeled her eyes from the poor animal and nodded with reluctance. "And how are politics in Holodrum?"

"They are well, I suppose. I have been busy to check up on such matters as of late, tending to my other duties." He noted the dissatisfaction in the princess's expression and stumbled to correct himself. "Of course, that will be the first thing I look into once I return. Politics are one of many important responsibilities that stems from being royal, I'm sure you know. It could be my first priority, even." He snickered nervously and Zelda spared him a small smile.

"Most surely, my lord."

"And how is Hyrule doing? I have heard some strange rumors, and I have been much too curious to know the truth."

"Of what rumors do you speak, Prince Fletcher?" Zelda asked, though already knowing of what he meant. Still, she wasn't eager to share the events with him, or anyone for that matter.

"There is tale that a war of sorts had taken place, but I was quick to hope they are as tales can be."

Zelda hesitated for a moment before explaining, "Not necessarily, my lord. It was more so similar to an invasion, but the goddesses were benevolent and gifted these lands with a hero. Chance be it that you might run into him at the ball, he is a very generous knight."

The prince's face soured with jealously at her kind words to the hero and puffed up defensively. "I am sure that would be a lucky instance indeed." Then, he paused in consideration and smirked once again. "However, I am sure I will be preoccupied," he said with a suggestive tone, grabbed her hand briskly and spun her around to face him.

She inhaled sharply and tried to take a step back, but he forced her against it.

"This is hardly proper, my lord. Please do release me," she said, hiding her apprehension beneath her strong voice.

"There is no shame in getting to know one another, my lady," he insisted, eyes trained on her lips.

"I most certainly agree, Prince Fletcher, though I wish not to be hasty in my decisions, as I am sure you understand. Unless, of course, you are quick in _all_ your endeavors, than I must digress."

His brown eyes widened greatly and he pulled away instantly. "I am afraid you are greatly mistaken, my lady, for I am anything but quick." Then, he must've realized that she had so cleverly sneaked her way out of his grasp as he stepped closer once again. "I apologize for overstepping my boundaries, Princess. Though, do remember this: a queen must always follow her king's orders once they wed," he droned brazenly.

At this, Zelda smartly hid her disgust.

* * *

Link's regular duties did well to soothe his nerves, finding comfort through swordplay. For him, it was a great channel where he could release his frustrations and did so with positive influence. Every knight that he'd been working alongside had improved his skill to a certain degree and Commander Eagus was thoroughly impressed.

The captain soon caught on with the hero's pointers and suggestions, and resumed with his duties of commanding under Link's inspiration. Furthermore, the two knights worked together late into the nights to create effective battle strategies and practice scenarios.

The hero also made a few good friends from his time at the castle, and found that many knights and servants alike treated him with a kindness he didn't receive from the upper class. He didn't pay that any mind though, caring little about the disdain the nobles held for him; it wouldn't stop him from enjoying his new life in the palace or his work in the barracks.

By the time evening made way, the hero stuck around to help clear up the equipment, Eagus patting him lightly on the shoulder as he walked past. The other squires chattered as they left the arena, mumbling amongst each other while giving Link a friendly look or two. The hero returned them eagerly; he would file this day as a fruitful success.

For the first time in a long while, he felt comfortable. It wasn't the kind of comfortable that came from home cooked meals or from being around his friends in Ordon - although those were wonderful things as well. It was more that he felt he was in the right place, doing the right thing. Teaching the squires his techniques made him forget that he was a shy man; it made him feel powerful, as if what he did made a positive effect, and all his energy and knowledge went towards an important cause. If this is what being second-in-command would be like, maybe he wouldn't mind it all that much.

The sound of shuffling and frustrated grunts broke his train of thought, so the young hero hung up the last shield onto some pegs and walked over towards the sound, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Once he found the source of the noises to be a much older and portly woman carrying a heavy load of dirty towels, he reached out to help her.

"Mind if I help you with that, ma'am?" he asked politely, and the old woman, startled by his voice and blinded by the fabrics, jumped up in fear.

"Who-!" she started, but was silenced upon being revealed to the man in armor before her, who grabbed the towels from her shaking grasp.

"Sorry for scaring you." He laughed kindly and she gaped once she got a clear view of the hero.

"Could you be - the hero, oh my!" She bowed feverishly, avoiding eye contact with the young man.

"Please," he said with a small frown, "that's not necessary. The name's Link." She still didn't rise from her position. "And you are?"

She shook slightly as she stood upright, answering him with a shaky voice, "I am Lady Irene, Her- Sir Link. It's so great to meet you."

"You as well," he said, trailing off before asking as politely as he could, "Do you mind telling me where I should leave these?"

"Oh! Well – er – I'll show you," she answered, before turning on her heel and leading him through the lower halls, into the servants' quarters.

The halls here were packed with servants rushing around, so Link did his best to sidestep around and through them all. Many seemed to recognize him yet again, murmuring to each other and sending him admiring looks as they passed along. The pathways, hectic and crammed, were muggier and yet darker than the ones he's come to know above; the heated halls so greatly contrasted the frozen courtyards that even the hero couldn't help but notice it. Every physical aspect –from the wooden doorways to the people's clothes - seemed plainer, but the liveliness filled up the area brightly in a way the higher chambers couldn't. After shoving through the crowds, Lady Irene opened up an old wooden door to a laundry station.

In the large room, basins were full and spilling over with bubbly water, and clothes of fine fabrics within were tugged and dragged across boards made of iron and wood. Other clothes were suspended by pins across lines up and across a window, hung out to dry. The room was humid with steam from the washbasins and was lit up by the fireplace at one end or by the bright light of the setting sun through the open windows. Scullery maids eyed him suspiciously as he dropped off the towels in the pile in which Lady Irene directed him to, wondering what business the hero of Hyrule would have coming here.

"I'm sorry from bringing you all this way, it would be no trouble for me to bring the load myself," Irene said, folding her hands nervously.

The hero smiled kindly and shook his head. "It's okay, I don't mind. There's a lot going on in the castle lately, so you must be busy," he remarked, empathetic.

"Aye, all for the princess's coronation. It's chaotic, but long overdue, if you ask me."

"Where is the princess, anyways?" he asked casually, and Irene side-glanced at him dubiously. "I-I mean, I haven't seen her for a few days."

She smirked before shaking her head lightly. "She's been busy with own duties. Today, I think, she's meeting with some prince."

Link frowned a little and questioned, "From where?"

"I'm not sure. Holodrum, maybe."

He hummed in response.

"I heard you were invited to the gala," Irene mentioned with delight. "That must be exciting. The balls here are usually impressive."

"I guess so," he said. "You won't be going?"

"No, I will watch the ceremony for my lady, but I have the evening to spend with my children at home."

He smiled and nodded thoughtfully.

"Now, I won't keep you any longer. And I should resume my duties as well, Sir Link."

"Is there anything else I can help you with first?"

Irene cocked an eyebrow in surprise: _how could this man be so generous to a lowly servant,_ she wondered _?_ "No, you've done enough already. Thank you for your help, but that's all," she said with a small curtsey.

"If you ever need help, let me know," he said before nodding towards her, and she grinned brightly. It was such an honor for her to make an acquaintance with the hero himself, seeing how kind and humble he was. He then turned away, heading out.

After weeks of preparations and meeting dukes, princes, lords and ladies, Zelda's coronation day finally arrived.

The young woman patiently sat through a morning of her ladies pulling and curling her chestnut hair neatly, soothing her skin with creams, coating her face with makeup and many other agonizing proceedings without any complaints. The process took hours and Zelda ached in her skin, but it would all be worth it for the day's event.

Though she knew being a Hylian Queen was a serious and significant step to take, Zelda couldn't deny that she was excited. It was an honor to accept the crown, which many of her ancestors had so graciously done before her. And though she believed it was an honor that she didn't deserve, she would accept it with all her heart, for she believed serving the kingdom with all her strength was the very least she could do in return for the terror she gave rise to.

Once her skin and hair preparations were done, one of her maids requested that she stand and slip into her gown. The princess slithered into the layers of sapphire satin, while the maids hinged her pauldrons onto her shoulders and a white fabric bearing the Hylian symbol across her waist. And for the last time, her golden diadem was placed onto her forehead.

When all was set, the maids moved aside so that she could take a look at the finished result. The princess gave a small nod to all the servants and approached the tall mirror standing in the corner.

Her eyes lit up, cocking her head as she skimmed over her appearance. Her chestnut hair was tied upon her head with expert styling; there was not a single hair out of place or falling apart, and though it pulled at her head uncomfortably, she wouldn't deny it looked marvelous. Eyes darkened slightly and lips painted, her face shone with elegant beauty. As she looked over her form, she twisted to gaze over her dress, gloved hands pulling on her skirts. Her deep blue bodice tightened against her torso and was veiled in delicate lace, while it flourished at her waist with dozens of layers of fabric. The ivory skirt from her waist was held with a golden belt that matched the pauldrons sitting on her shoulders.

"You look beautiful, Your Highness," one maid remarked kindly, while many others were quick to agree.

"Thank you, Lady Katherine," Zelda said as she turned to face them. "Yet my appearance is all a fruit of all your efforts. I must thank you for your time today."

"Of course, Your Highness," the maid said with a curtsy.

Then, with a small knock on the door and a maid granting entrance, a herald walked in and announced, "It is time, Your Highness. The guests have arrived and the ceremony is due to start. Are you prepared?"

The princess nodded firmly and slid across her chambers swiftly. "Let us not keep them waiting."

* * *

The ceremony, like all others, was held in the throne room. Zelda has seen this room under many people's rule: her father and mother's, briefly Ganondorf's, and now rightfully hers.

The entire crowd silenced upon her arrival, eyes all directed at her as she glided across the aisle with poise and fortitude. She heard the sharp intake of gasps pierce the silent room from all directions, all entranced by the beauty that was their princess and very soon to be queen.

From the fifth row sat the hero, a few seats away from Lady Irene, as they both smiled at their lovely monarch. Though she was certainly beautiful, the sight of her to soon take up the crown and throne was more meaningful to them than any others.

Her face, tired and worn, was flushed with emotion as she climbed up the many stairs, the fabrics of her dress trailing behind her and flowing gracefully with every step. Today, she was ready to take the place that she'd prepared her whole life for. This was her moment and she did it all for Hyrule. Fortunately for her, however, her rosy expression was hidden out of sight as she bowed before the minister in respect while he began the ceremony.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern Hyrule under the respectful laws and customs within reason? Will you present Hyrule with wisdom, power and courage to pursue law, justice and mercy in all judgments? Do you hereby swear to practice all of your power to protect Hyrule to the best of your abilities?"

With a small intake of air, she announced, "I solemnly swear so to do."

"Then with the goddesses' vigilant attention, we present to you today, Zelda Nohansen Harkinian who stands before you as benevolent Princess of Hyrule to be presented to you as Queen of Hyrule."

Two representatives then held out a velvet pillow each, one empty and the other that held a golden crown, encrusted with diamonds and crystals. The minister took hold of the diadem at her head, placed it upon the empty cushion, and sat the more extravagant crown upon her head carefully. As Zelda rose, meeting the ministers eyes with respect and well-concealed excitement, he handed to her another pillow, as this one held a ceremonial orb and scepter of gold. She clutched them both tightly in her hands before spinning towards the crowd, head held high and eyes set straight before her. "By the blessings of the goddesses and with the holy properties in hand, may you take up this crown and all that it bears to represent, for you shall hereby grace Hyrule with your wisdom, power and courage as queen. Zelda Nohansen Harkinian, Queen of Hyrule."

A choir sung from behind her as she stared off straight ahead, appearing as if the weighted gold in her hands weighed nothing more than two feathers on her fingertips.

* * *

The hero shifted uncomfortably in his formal teal tunic; he couldn't remember for the life of him why he attended the event preceding the ceremony. He stood, as poised as he could, within the grand hall, watching as foreign dignitaries trudged along to make hearty conversation and possibly even earn a political ally along the way. Nobles dressed in heavy and expensive fabrics strolled elegantly, only greeting each other with handshakes and grand smiles, while princes, who were followed by guards and servants, spoke merrily and laughed heartily amongst each other.

It wasn't that Link was bored - not at all, as many noble men and woman approached him, enquiring about his endeavors. It was just that he was completely out of place and couldn't find a reason why the princess – now queen - would've ever thought inviting him was a good idea. Though they all appeared polite and eager, he could feel the underlying distaste of all the aristocrats, as he was nothing but a commoner in their eyes.

He stood against one of the long, sheer windows, taking small sips of the red wine a servant handed him earlier. The ballroom was magnificent, far larger than any room he'd ever laid eyes on before. Grand golden chandeliers hung from the highest ceilings, lighting up the ballroom in their serene candlelight, which reflected off the shimmering crystals. The marble tiles were waxed to shine and the tall windows gracing the walls were so clear, they might even confuse someone to walk into them. Tables draped in fabrics of royal blue were cast aside as the attendees stood to discuss politics and drink fine wine.

Soft concerto music of violins, harps and a piano kept the guests entertained, but all Link could hear was the clinking of gilded goblets, echoing as if they were blades on a battlefield.

The queen swept across the great hall with grace and poise, drifting through as if she were a fallen flake of snow. The hands of many dukes and princes pulled her aside, and she had yet to speak with Link, being so busy introduced to all the men of higher rank. The hero brushed all feelings that flared up within him as he watched Zelda, as graceful as ever, holding hands with men of riches and power. It wasn't jealousy, of course, rather his protective nature acting up: with one look at these men, he could feel the same nasty tension that mustered within him before a battle. He knew they were bad news, but he wondered if Zelda knew it too.

Suddenly, the music swelled with levity and many men rushed to the queen's side to ask her to dance. She took the hand of the first man who reached her and was carried away to the center of hall. Other couples rushed to dance alongside them, silks of an array of colors floating with every spin and turn as they all waltzed gracefully to the sway of the music. A few women strutted before him, as if to get his attention so that he might ask them to dance, but Link stood aside, as oblivious to the beckoning of a woman as ever.

Many songs began and ended, and Link wondered if Zelda forgot that she asked him to come to this event. Whether she had or she hadn't, she certainly didn't care for him to stay, and so he slipped through a gate leading towards to courtyard.

For a long moment, leaning against the stone railings of the staircase, Link felt totally alone. He'd given up his life in Ordon for the adventure that might've lied elsewhere, but got caught up in becoming a knight of Hyrule all too quickly. Although he had found comfort in his new job, he wasn't sure if he was fit for the palace life. He was obviously mistaken when he thought he belonged: he was anywhere but in his proper place. Perhaps he hadn't realized how significant nobles were in the palace life, and that he was no blue-blooded duke or any man of rank when he was in the training yards. No, he was a goat herder and saving Hyrule was never going to change that.

His navy eyes attentively watched the snow fall from the heavens, and with every sigh, a puff of smoke plumed from him. The world stood still for just a moment and Link was grateful for the silence that came with it.

Then, after what felt like hours later, a woman's - no a _queen's_ voice – he'd become so very familiar with called out from the gate behind him.

"Sir Link," she greeted at last.

The soft sound of her voice was enough to carry over the faint music from the hall and he turned to face her. The queen's gloved hands were folded before her as she stood tall and proud in the gateway.

"Your Highness," he replied dryly.

She strode beside him, her ivory skirts shuffling with each sure step in his direction. He watched as she placed her hands delicately onto the stone railing, and the knight turned back to watch the falling of the snow. He tried to resume his observations, but he found that her presence irritated him for some reason and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with a prince or something?" he asked, but regretted it after realizing how harsh it sounded.

She looked to him with surprise. "Perhaps I should. Though that's hardly your decision to make," she reprimanded.

He sighed heavily and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"It is all right, Link. I apologize for not greeting you sooner; it was unfair of me, after you had so kindly agreed to attend. As I told you, these events can be exasperating, though that is hardly an excuse."

"It's fine," he said quietly.

"Why don't you join the festivities? Are they not to your liking?"

"They are," he answered quickly, and then trailed off, unsure of himself.

Zelda sighed knowingly, feeling guilt seep through the cracks of her foundation.

"You don't have to stay. You attended the ceremony and that is all I could ask of you, Link. Perhaps the festivities in Castle Town would be more to your liking."

He shook his head softly with his eyes lowered to the ground, when a thought struck him. Eyes widened, his hands nervously clutched and released the stone rails. After a moment, without looking up, he whispered shyly but surely, "Come with me."

The queen then was completely taken off guard. She thought she heard him request for her to leave the ball, but perhaps she hadn't heard him clearly. "Pardon me, Link, but I'm not quite sure I heard what you said."

"Come with me," he repeated, turning his head to face her. His messy blond hair had come undone of its formal styling and fell before his crispy blue eyes. "I'm sure everyone in Castle Town would love to see their new queen."

"Though that offer sounds charming, I can't simply leave the ball. There are dignitaries and princes I have matters to discuss with."

Link had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, knowing it'd be stupid to insult her when he was asking for her to join him. "They all met you by now, and we wouldn't be gone for long. You can come back after and I'll leave you alone." He paused and Zelda was ready to argue, but he was quicker. "Besides, don't your people deserve to see you, too? They would be so happy," he remarked, examining her expression for any signs of acceptance. Her resolve was breaking, but he couldn't see it.

Perhaps meeting with the citizens would be a wise decision. It was not everyday that she could see or speak to the Hylians, and given the events of today, it would be respectful to them if she could meet with everyone.

It was just leaving the ball that made agreeing difficult. If anyone were to notice that she slipped away from the crowd, especially with Link, she would get a stern talking to from the council.

But that was it right? She was queen now, and any power the council held over her as princess was revoked. The princes would surely still beg for her attention the upcoming week they stayed within the palace, foreign dignitaries were busy enough speaking with each other of treaties and trade, and it wasn't like she hadn't already devoted hours to the cause, anyways. The event now was all about sharing dances with one another, so perhaps the wisestdecision _would_ be to go with Link. Even for just a little while.

She took a deep breath and Link braced himself, ready to hear her say no. "Let us waste no time, then." The hero watched with amazement as the queen picked up her skirts, glided right past him and climbed down the stairs without a moments notice.

"You're coming, aren't you?" She turned to smile at his stupor, but he followed her immediately.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone!**

 **Thank you to TiffanyLopez999, xxHinaAngelxx, lightningstrikestheworld, surfergirl3537, Purplecoco1, OperationPerson, KHLostEmpress, and Mr. Fancycakes for following and putting this story on their favorite's list!**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Justista-nyan27: Thank you! I'm glad you are liking it so far, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)**

 **TheDragonKnights: Wow one of your favorites? That's amazing, thank you! I really hope to keep them in character, especially Link since he's harder to write for, but I'm glad that you like it. Thank you :)**

 **Guest: Haha thank you so much! I hope you haven't been waiting too long, cause I've been their many times myself lol XD!**

 **amarsh55: Thank you! There is quite a lot of drama in this chapter, (there will be much more later on), so I hope you like it. As for your question, Link will be jealous definitely, but he's got a lot to figure out before then. However, I can't say the same for Zelda since Link isn't too flirtatious in this story and she still hasn't figured out how she feels about him. I hope you enjoy the way things turn out!**

 **Thank you all for your support! Any suggestions or critiques are welcome.**

 **I have a random question for you guys: how old do you think Fado is? He seems like he would be a few years older than Link to me but it's hard to tell. Anyways, leave a review if you get the chance, thanks!**

 **Now without further ado, chapter 9!**

* * *

Delicate snowflakes stood out strikingly against the dusky sky and the knots of her chestnut hair. The sounds of their footsteps plodding through the snow and the hoots of a nearby snow owl were all they could hear as they walked through the castle courtyard soundlessly.

"Have you ever been to a castle town event?" she enquired, puncturing a hole through the built up silence.

He pursed his lips in thought. "No, I never left Faron Woods before the attack," he admitted. "Though, that same day, I was supposed to attend the festival and present the sword that…that Rusl forged."

She was quiet for a moment in respect for his feelings with Rusl, before realizing the lingering silence might further trouble the hero and spoke up cautiously. "The festival was long suspended before that. Though evidently, there were no representatives to send to Ordona to deliver the message."

He nodded his head. "Well, I ended up seeing more of Hyrule than any other Hylian this way, anyhow." He smiled light-heartedly.

"Most definitely."

"How about you, Your Highness? How much of Hyrule have you seen?"

She sighed softly and shook her head, her taut locks bouncing at the movement. "Regrettably not much. There weren't many times it was safe or wise for me to leave the castle, and so I haven't seen much further than the kingdom walls. The Mirror Chamber is the furthest I've ever travelled before."

Link's eyes widened and mouth opened at this. How could a monarch not see her own country, especially when it was so beautiful?

"I wish you could see more of Hyrule, Your Highness. Your kingdom is beautiful."

"I do as well. Perhaps one day," she said wistfully.

"I could always take you to see the kingdom if you'd like."

Her small smile softened as she looked to him. "If I were ever to see Hyrule, you would be the first I would ask to be my escort." The hero returned her smile graciously, a small hint of a blush dusting his cheeks as they walked along.

Cheerful melodies of flutes and fiddles streamed from the gates as the queen and hero walked down the stairs. What must've been the entire town rejoiced, dancing around the crystalized fountain, twirling and laughing in the falling snow. Crowds of people buzzed to find one another, while couples hid behind the stone arches and snuck into alleyways for solitude. Market stands were opened and moved to central-square as storeowners shouted discounts for the special occasion.

The warm candlelight that lit up the town felt two times as bright, illuminating the glowing faces of the Hylians and tempting to melt the ice that cased the Triforce above the fountain.

Unbeknownst to him, Zelda took a deep breath before they entered the square. The sight of her people, safe and happy, _truly happy_ , warmed her to her very soul.

"Come on, Your Highness." He waved with a smile as he stepped through the gates.

But as soon as Zelda revealed herself to the mass, she heard people shouting excitedly, "It's the queen!"

The Hylians raced to crowd before her, some bowing, others observing, all with happy smiles plastering their faces.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty," many said.

"You look so beautiful, Your Majesty!" a middle-aged woman complimented.

"What a lovely queen the goddesses gave us!" an elderly man cried.

Children pulled at her skirts, laughing joyfully, while babies gazed upon her with curiosity in their big, clear eyes.

Zelda considered for a moment whether she should make a formal introduction or a speech of some kind, but in that moment, she was so dazzled by light and sound that she wasn't sure what she could say. _'Thank you or I'm sorry?'_

The young monarch didn't know if she wanted to frown, smile, cheer or cry; the happiness that radiated from the people made her feel both grateful and guilty. How ironic it was that they celebrated her reign today.

But it was as she regarded the people, _her people_ , celebrating her reign, she remembered why she accepted the crown in the first place. They stood before her, drenched in snow and still sweating from the celebrations, all for her crowning day. She didn't accept the crown because she made a mistake and felt guilty for it: she did it because she loved them. With all her heart, she cared for these wonderful Hylians who were back to their true forms and safe, who made mistakes and trusted her blindly, who cared and loved without hesitation.

And so the queen laughed.

A twinkling sound, so foreign to her people, made them wonder if she was mocking them. But she shook her head lightly, and then thanked everyone who congratulated her and returned the compliments that they gave her with ease. She ruffled the scruffy hair of the boy who tugged at her dress and kissed the babies foreheads, blessing them with any power she held.

The people all gaped in surprise and amazement, but welcomed the warmth that the queen so suddenly presented herself with. It wasn't that they didn't know that she was kind, but rather she never displayed it so purely.

The hero watched from beyond the throng of people with wonder at the queen's merriment and sudden change in character. Once the crowd settled back to their festivities, he approached her with a great grin and she returned it graciously. Though he cleverly hid his surprise at her the sound of her laughter, he couldn't hide his excitement. "Would you like to go explore?"

"I would love to," she answered.

For the evening, they celebrated with all the Hylians', laughing and conversing as they bombarded the queen and at times, the hero, with many questions. They regarded the jewels and treasures displayed on the market stands and snacked on samples of food as they passed by. As kids played on the freshly fallen snow, a rogue snowball hit the hero and he playfully retaliated while Zelda laughed joyously. The moment was so beautiful that neither of them wanted it to end.

But sadly, Link promised to return the queen to the ball before late, and so they both reluctantly said their goodbyes' to the crowd.

Though, as they trudged back through the courtyard, following the footprints of the steps that they had taken earlier, the hero paused in his trek. Once Zelda realized he wasn't walking beside her, she pivoted slightly, her skirts rippling like ivory waves, and regarded him with confusion. "Link, are you all right?"

"Yes, I…" he stammered and gazed over her shoulder, as if too anxious to make eye contact. "Would it be okay if I asked for one more thing from you tonight?"

Her thin eyebrow raised in curiosity as she made a full spin to face him. "What is it you would request?"

His dark blue eyes met hers suddenly with a nervous zeal. "Would you dance with me?" He didn't explain himself as he planned to in his mind, wishing to say that he wanted to spend just a little longer with Her Highness or wanting to say that she had yet to spare him a dance, but the words didn't come as easily as he hoped as she stared at him, confused.

"Of course, Link, but we must make our way to the ball first. Though, you would have to wait for a while as we cannot make it seem to obvious that we had been missing, especially not together…" She trailed off her speech, trying to avoid admitting to him that the nobles would highly disapprove of their outing, more so as she escaped with a commoner rather than a potential suitor.

"We could dance right here," he suggested, and yet almost took it back once he realized his own bold suggestion.

"Here?" she asked, stupefied.

"I mean, if you want…" he said with a shrug. It wasn't like the cocky shrug that the Prince of Holodrum made all that while ago, but rather a tense one as if he were afraid to ask of this from her.

"If someone were to see us, they would misread the situation. I couldn't afford to have someone think that I was…" the queen stumbled over her words, realizing how troubling it was to find the right way to explain that she couldn't be seen frolicking with a commoner, even if that commoner was the hero of Hyrule. Unwanted rumors would spread and it could ruin her reputation.

His eyes creased in understanding, feeling as though her soft and gentle words were almost like the insults that the councilors made. In this moment, Zelda was the only friend he could lean on, the only one who truly understood what he did and who he was now. Without Midna who understood what he went through on his journey, and Rusl and Ilia who understood him for who he once was, he thought that maybe Zelda would be the closest person to help him fall into place, especially after having such a fun evening with her. But he understood: he was a commoner to her. She was a queen, high up on the hierarchy, with her own responsibilities.

"Right," he said, nodding as he took a step back.

"I'm sorry, Link. I don't mean to offend you," she said with sympathy.

"You didn't. It's okay, I get it," he responded with a small smile. Of course he got it; he looked out for others before himself.

She sighed heavily, looking behind her nervously before her eyes drifted back to him.

After another moment of hesitation, she said, "One dance, Sir Link. I will spare you one dance."

"No, Your Highness, it was stupid, don't-"

"You have given me such a wonderful evening, Link. It is the very least I can do." He didn't seem convinced. She sighed, giving a sympathetic smile before teasing, "I will dance with you so long as you don't step on my toes." She laughed softly, contagiously, as he soon followed suit.

The queen stepped forward, snow kicking as her heels, and bowed before him with one hand holding her skirts and the other placed against her heart. Link was quick to do the same, bowing low before offering his hand out to her, which she accepted with that lovely small smile of hers.

Zelda pulled herself just slightly closer, keeping a safe distance, and placed her empty gloved hand on his broad shoulder, pretending not to feel his tense muscles beneath. Link flushed and placed his free hand on the small of her back.

The queen took the lead, stepping into a complicated pattern with practiced patience and natural grace, and they waltzed, drenched in the pure white of the streaming moonlight and falling snow.

If the hero was anything, he was a quick learner, flowing in time to her footsteps as if they were one in the same and making Zelda wonder if she was still leading him.

The two silhouettes swayed in the silence, their paces creating their own music to follow, and Zelda allowed her head to fall back with her eyes closed, almost as if she trusted him as they spun gracefully.

Link loosened his grip on her and spun her in a slow twirl, her dress billowing around her like she was floating in water, and pulled her back with a smile that didn't do justice to how he felt. She returned it easily, finding that she enjoyed this dance, perhaps more than she had with any prince or duke that night.

After dancing for a moment that seemed both endless and yet not long enough, the queen's delicate hair, tainted in white, fell loose of its elaborate knots, tresses of her milky brown locks framing her soft expression. His deft fingers mindlessly tucked away a strand behind her pointy ear and in that moment, she looked at him with realization.

 _He cared for her._

Horror flickered within her pale blue eyes and she abruptly stopped in her step. He looked at her with confusion as her stoic expression returned to her immediately.

"I must return to the ball. They must've noticed I have been gone by now." He nodded in understanding and let go of his hold on her.

"I'll bring you back then," he offered and she shook her head quickly.

"I have taken enough of your time. I wish to return on my own," she said stiffly and his eyebrows furrowed slightly in bewilderment.

"Are you sure? I mean I-"

"Yes, I am."

Taken aback, he nodded numbly. "O-Okay, then. Goodnight, Your Highness."

With a small breath, she said, "Goodnight, Sir Link," and turned away before he had a chance to say anything else.

The hero was left to watch with confusion as she sauntered back, swiftly and coldly, wondering what happened so suddenly to make her want to leave.

The queen, once out of his sight, ran back to the ball, feeling inexplicably warm.

After brushing off the snow and tucking her hair back into its knots, she approached the ballroom readily. With skill that could've been a second nature, Zelda slipped into the crowd as if she were a shadow on the wall and acted as though she'd never left.

As she strolled along, proceeding as casually as she could manage, she ran into the prince of Labrynna, Percival.

"Your Majesty!" he greeted loudly. "Where have you been? I have been looking for you for such a while." Prince Percival was a man with broad shoulders, fiery red hair and pearly white teeth. He was clad in purple and green: the colors of his state. As well as not being as cold and brute as Fletcher, he was a cowardly man. He wouldn't make any move, on a woman or in battle, and Zelda found herself lucky on that accord. She'd heard he had a sister, but for obvious reasons, it was necessary that Percival be the representative of Labrynna for her coronation.

"I apologize, I'd just slipped away for a short reprieve."

"My, Your Majesty. You are flushed, are you well?" Truth be told, she had been feeling dizzy and hot, but it was easy to understand why she felt that way after her epiphany out in the castle courtyards.

"I am quite fine, my lord. I am simply flustered by tonight's events is all."

"Of course, that is to be understood. Perhaps you should retire for the evening if you are feeling ill."

Before Zelda could deny his request, saying that it wasn't necessary, she heard Prince Fletcher's intoxicated voice call out, "Oh no, my lady, you wouldn't want to do that."

The redheaded prince tensed at the sound of the other prince's voice. He quickly recovered however, and greeted him with a stout bow. "Prince Fletcher."

"Prince Percival," he replied indifferently.

"I have no intentions of putting an end to the festivities, though your offer was kind, my lord." She smiled towards Percival and he nodded with understanding.

"Good, good for the fun has yet to begin, my lady." He stretched out his wine glass as if to cheer and Percival pursed his lips in disgust.

"Need you be any more blunt, Prince Fletcher?" he remarked smartly.

"Ah, as dreary as I remember you, Perce," he droned, and the redheaded prince curled his fists in embarrassment and anger. "Why don't you scurry along and give me and my lady some privacy?"

"There is little chance I will leave Her Majesty under your _watchful gaze_ ," he spat.

"Please, my lords, do calm yourselves. It is best that we avoid creating a scene."

With a heavy breath, he nodded. "Of course, my lady, much apologies." Zelda smiled at Percival, glad that at least not all princes were intent on wooing her through their physical and insubordinate charms.

Prince Fletcher didn't take kindly to his charming politeness, however, and glared with at him menacing vigor. Then, the tall prince gripped his upper arm with much force and whispered something so that only he could hear, before sauntering off.

"My lord, are you all right?" Zelda asked worriedly as the redheaded man shook off the pain in his arm.

He gulped slightly and nodded. "It is nothing you should concern yourself with, my lady."

For the remainder of the evening, Zelda's coronation ball consisted of dances in the arms of dukes and the Prince of Termina, who steered clear of the drama for the night, and Zelda lost herself in her regalities for just one last time.

* * *

The next morning came in with a flurry of winters snow. A rapt knock resonated through the room, once, twice, three times before the queen stirred. The scratchy sensation that tickled her throat caused her to cough hysterically as she spun in her covers. The queen rubbed at her sore eyes tiredly before she opened them to the blinding white light radiating from beyond her silk curtains. She coughed again, into the crease of her elbow, before standing from her bed and slipping her feet into her warm sheep's wool slippers. She trudged to her door before opening it as gracefully as she could manage. Her maids stood at the other end, seemingly impatient, and Zelda hastily let them in before they could spare a glance at her terrible state.

"Your Majesty, you have been scheduled for breakfast an hour ago; it's not like you to sleep s…" Lady Katherine began, but trailed off as she spun to look at the queen. They all stared at Zelda in shock, seeing as her face was red and swollen, and her eyes puffy and out of focus.

"Your Majesty! Are you all right!"

Zelda sniffled a little before nodding. "I'm fine, I am just a little worn from the festivities." She abruptly pressed her lips together in order to hold back the cough scratching at her throat and it kept her from continuing as she wished to.

"You really don't seem well, Your Majesty. Perhaps you should lie down," another maid suggested.

"Nonsense," Zelda managed to spurt out, then swallowed painfully. "I apologize for missing breakfast, but we cannot dawdle any longer. I must meet with Prince Edmund by midday."

"Your Majesty, it would be wise of you to stay in for the day. You will sooner heal if you don't push yourself."

"The prince will understand if we tell him you aren't feeling well," Lady Katherine added.

"Don't be ridiculous; I will be fine," Zelda insisted, using a tone that even in her patchy voice declared the discussion was over. "Now please, will someone help me prepare for my day?"

The queen trudged to her cosmetic table and stubbornly sat at the velvet chair before it. Every maid traded disapproving looks with one another before tending to their queen's requests. Though they wished that Zelda would take time off her busy schedule to rest, they all know she was too stubborn to agree and they felt too intimidated to insist otherwise, especially since the dukes and princes were staying within the palace for the week.

They dressed her in a light green gown and tied her hair in a braid before sending her off to meet with yet another prince.

* * *

"Faster, men! I want to see those scrawny legs pumping!" Commander Eagus bellowed as he paced alongside the racing men. Link had mentioned to his chief that perhaps the men needed to build their strength and stamina, and by doing so, their confidence, so that they go into each battle both feeling and being ready. And so they came up with a few exercises such as running, climbing and lifting where the men could train their muscles effectively. Today, the men were put up to race around the yards and get their heartbeats racing quickly.

Link, though it wasn't required of him, joined the men in their laps, wanting to be a positive influence and in the process, keep his own body fit.

Then, a servant hurriedly strode into the yard, looking around the blur of soldiers before landing his gaze upon Commander Eagus' and spoke to him hastily.

Commander Eagus nodded a little hesitantly before shouting, "Link, front and center!"

The hero jogged to the chief's side, giving the servant a small smile as he approached them before asking, "Is something wrong?"

"This man says that Chancellor Cole is looking for you." Link cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "I don't know either, my boy, but it doesn't sound good. Those folks don't look for us all that often. Here, could you escort Link to his office?" Eagus said, turning to the servant who nodded quickly.

"Of course," he answered with a small wave towards the halls. "Follow me this way." Link reluctantly trailed the servant down the cobblestones, sparing Eagus a look of concern as he headed to leave.

"Good luck," the commander called out before his form disappeared from sight.

Though the knight remembered the name, he had no idea who this chancellor was or why he would call upon him of all people. He wasn't sure if he should heed to his supervisor's words, though he knew they was true; chancellors don't call upon knights for anything. They were like two different species entirely. And though Link knew he wasn't just any knight to the others, he didn't expect any of the courtiers to address him as a hero or any distinct person, especially not after the court meeting all that while ago.

As they trudged through the upper halls, the servant led him to a brightened up pathway and to a large wooden door. He knocked upon it before opening it a crack and glanced into the room. "Sir Link is here to see you, my lord."

"Allow him in," a strong voice declared from within and the servant opened the door wider for the hero, granting him access.

"Thanks," Link said to the servant, who nodded politely and scurried off into the halls.

"Do not dally any longer, will you? Come inside and shut the door; there is such a bothersome breeze you are letting in."

The hero frowned at his insolence but followed his orders reluctantly, and under another order, took a seat across from where the chancellor sat. Nothing rested upon his redwood desk but a quill and a bottle of ink, while the walls were covered in many pictographs and awards. The office was refined and the man who owned it was just the same, clad in a deep red velvet suit and sitting poised in his gold plated seat.

"I expect you understand why I have called upon you today." His elbows sat upon the desk with his hands folded before him, and Link's eyes were trained on the stance. It reminded him greatly of when Ganondorf sat upon Zelda's throne: so comfortable with an authority that was never his.

Then his sharp eyes met the councilor's impatient gaze and stated bluntly, "No, I don't."

He sighed, exasperated, and clicked his tongue. "You see, Sir Link, I am the queen's advisor and nothing that she may do will slip by my line of sight, whether she is aware of this matter or not. It must now be clear to you what I mean by this."

His words did shine light on the truth, as Link finally realized why he had been called to meet with Cole: he saw what happened during last night's ball. He didn't know how or when he had found them, but the thought was frightening, as all of Link's senses have been trained in battle and yet the courtier had so easily slipped past his radar.

Though the hero now understood what happened, he stilled his tongue, as he wasn't sure what exactly this man claimed to see. He wouldn't reveal something the councilor didn't already know, which is probably what he was trying to get him to do.

Instead, he shook his head stubbornly. "No, but would you explain it to me?"

Cole placed his arms down onto the table, inching closer and glaring at Link. "I've heard of what transpired at Castle Town late last evening: that you had escorted the queen to the square during a celebration in which hundreds of noblemen attended and without notice to any of the guards. Do you understand the severity of this issue?"

The hero had to bite back a snarky remark, thinking to say how it wasn't actually serious since no one else had mentioned it and no one truly got hurt in the matter. If anything, the citizens in Castle Town seemed to be happy about her visit. But he remained quiet, not wanting to start an argument where it wasn't necessary.

"I see that you have not yet come to realize that the queen fell ill because of your imprudent actions?" Link's eyes widened at his statement. Did he really get her sick? He kept her out for so long, it wouldn't surprise him if it was true, but the guilt still remained as it meant he had made her feel terrible and it would keep her from her busy schedule.

"You are lucky that it is I that have come to realize this illicit behavior and not any other councilmember, as I am not so quick to announce such a thing to the noblemen and ruin Her Majesty's reputation. However, I'm not to say that they may not find this out on their own accord and if that is so, we won't hesitate to properly penalize you for your actions if the queen is to hesitate in your favor. While she has power over the kingdom, the council has authority over stately matters and if I so much as assume you are a threat, I will abolish you."

He paused to take a breath and fill his pompous brain with some oxygen, as it was obviously lacking, before continuing. "I understand what you are aiming to do, but it will not work. I am Her Majesty's Advisor and being so, I will not sit idle while a goat herder attempts to steer her off her righteous path."

"I'm sorry?" Link asked suddenly, blinking in surprise.

"Don't try to conceal the truth, I am no fool. There have been many men aspiring to court Her Majesty and I am now fully accustomed to their foolish antics." The knight opened his mouth to argue, fighting down the blush rooted from embarrassment and anger, but Cole didn't give him a chance. "I don't care for what 'hero' you claim to be: you are a commoner, a ranch-hand no less, and are undeserving of a queen. There are men with prestige titles, and immeasurable wealth and power whom will serve both Her Majesty and the kingdom in a way you will never be able to. Do I make myself clear? You may never court Her Majesty."

Link's stomach lurched painfully at his harsh words, but narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I won't sit here and listen to your faulty assumptions when I should be training an army: _Hyrule's army_. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my duties." He hastened to stand but Cole's holler stopped all movements.

"Aha! I can see that Her Majesty's ways have already begun to rub off on you. 'I must get back to my duties?' It is so apparent."

Link rose angrily and approached the door in short strides, and as he placed his hand on the doorknob, Cole made one final statement. "If you truly do care for her, do what is best for her and keep a distance. She knows what she must do and so should you."

* * *

Prince Edmund was a short, scrawny man with raven hair and was weak in every physical aspect. But he was very intelligent, and Zelda – the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom - found this admirable. There weren't many men of noble birth that admired reading over hunting, so it was refreshing to speak with a man who had such interests – given that she could actually speak properly with her mind spinning and her voice patchy.

"You see, Termina never truly had a stable government until the people of my kingdom revolted ages ago, believing that a monarchy might better suit them as it does for the kingdoms around us."

"It's said that the Hero of Time played a role in this change, is that correct?" she inquired quietly, afraid speaking louder would reveal her weak voice.

"Yes, that's true. The legends say that his loyalty and admiration for the princess of Hyrule inspired the people of Termina." He grinned proudly, obviously pleased that the queen was well educated on his kingdom. "Though it is just a legend, being with you makes me realize that such inspirations are not as far-fetched as I first assumed."

Zelda smiled kindly, and though his words were kind, she wasn't all that flattered. There was something terribly practiced about his speech.

"Thank you, my lord. Your intelligence, along with your many other remarkable characteristics, are truly inspiring for me as well."

"Why thank you, my queen. Your kindness is outstanding. I do admire capacity for intellect very much, much more than other lords you may notice. I believe that words are most powerful in this world, and a sentence alone could change nations."

"That is true, though actions also make quite the difference in any realm. After all, it was thanks to many heroes that my kingdom has grown to be such a wonderful country."

"Perhaps," Edmund considered, frowning slightly. "However, it has been Hyrule's monarchy that has kept the people stable and happy for ages, of course excluding those rare occurrences."

The queen wanted to scoff, really. 'Those occurrences' weren't as rare as he thought - or as rare as they should be. Yes, she loved and truly admired her long line of predecessors, but it was due to many princesses' mistakes that led to the downfall of Hyrule, including her own. And though they fought for their country in many ways, it was thanks to the heroes that her kingdom still stands.

"Everyone in this realm plays a significant part in his or her kingdom's success," she settled with saying. "I am just proud to make a difference."

Their discussion continued for what could've been hours as Edmund seemingly had much to say. Though, as they strolled along, the queen felt her movements begin to be more arduous, as if she were trudging through snow. She felt heavier, more tired, and the fever she had earlier engulfed her in its merciless flames.

Every minute stretched out painfully but Zelda kept her bleary eyes forward until their moment came to a close. He gracefully dismissed himself and faded away from Zelda's sight, and the queen paced towards her office where she could at least take a seat.

And the queen, as stubborn as she was, wouldn't leave her office under anyone's request. She spoke only to one and it was to ask Lady Irene to bring her some tea. The sandpaper scratching at her throat demanded relief and the queen trusted only Irene to make her tea the way she liked it, so the nursemaid raced to the kitchens in order to fulfill her ladies' wishes as quickly as she could.

A short while later, two knocks echoed through the isolated study. Queen Zelda didn't even glance up from her paperwork as she said, "Come in."

She knew who it was and she was eager to have that tea she'd awaited impatiently. Much to her surprise and dismay however, a knight hesitantly slipped in and Zelda eyed him with frustration.

"What is it you would like, Sir Link?" she said in her patchy voice, setting the quill back in its place and folding her hands onto her desk.

The hero stepped in a little closer and Zelda offered the chair for him to sit, but he denied her request, leaning on it from behind instead.

"I heard you were feeling sick and I wanted to see if you're okay," he answered and she sighed, causing the aching in her throat to burn more fiercely.

"It is none of your concern," she bit, anxious to get him to leave.

His presence made her ache, for she knew what would happen if he ever fell for her. She was a queen and as queen, her responsibilities and love went to her kingdom first and foremost. There'd be no time for personal affairs or marrying commoners, even if she ever so much as considered it. Hyrule needed a king who was strong in mind and could provide her kingdom with all that it required. And though she never doubted Link's intelligence or ability, he simply didn't have what was required to be a king: political experience and convenience.

It was better to show indifference towards him now before it was too late. There would be no more softening up around him; she needed to let him forget whatever feelings he harbored for her now.

He raised his eyebrows, confused at her bitter tone. "I am concerned, though… Have I done something wrong?"

Zelda faltered and lowered her gaze; looking upon his innocent and hopeful expression was too difficult. "No, Sir Link. I just wish that I could resume my duties in peace."

"Then why did you leave so quickly yesterday? You seemed upset."

"You have not upset me. As I have already stated, I need to resume my duties, so if that is all?"

"I came here with good reason, Your Highness. I wanted to see if you were feeling okay, but it's obvious that you aren't. Why aren't you resting?"

Now he was pushing her limits. As she needed to treat him as she would if he were anybody besides the hero of her country, he no longer could convince her of making decisions against her better judgment. She would never allow anyone to ask that she abandon her duty, much less question her for it, and now it was beginning to irritate her. "What businesses I attend to are none of your concern. I am well enough to attend to my duties and I will not disregard them for such a trifling matter."

"You aren't okay and you can't keep saying that you are every time someone asks how you are feeling. You could get really sick."

She'd just had enough. Who was he to think he could decide how she lived her life? Link might've saved Hyrule, but he held no authority over her own being. She stood up, hands tented onto the wood of the table and glared at him. "As a matter of fact, Sir Link, I may do whatever I wish if it is for the good of Hyrule. If it is to sign these papers, you can do nothing to change it." The force of her tone made the scratching in her throat ache horribly and Zelda had to hold back a wince so that she didn't stray from the confidence in her expression.

The hero's eyebrows furrowed and he clutched the gilded lining of the chair. "You're _sick_. Just let someone care about you, for goddess's sake!"

Zelda flinched as if he'd hit her, swallowed painfully, and then said softly, "I must ask that you leave my study, Sir Link." He didn't make a move, only sporting a look of pain and betrayal. " _Leave_." she said more firmly, and he clenched his teeth furiously before turning from her and storming out of the office.

As he burst through the door, he bumped into Lady Irene, who stumbled on her feet, trying her best not to spill the scorching tea. Stomping past her, he mumbled, "Good luck."

The nursemaid spared the queen a knowing look as she stood in the doorway, watching Zelda fume at her desk. "Have no one interrupt me for the remainder of the evening. I wish for peace."

* * *

Link needed to get away from that forsaken palace. Where he was going, he had no clue, but he hopped on top of Epona's back and fled impatiently. He gripped at her reins, glaring furiously at nothing and everything before him. The pounding of her hooves upturned dirt and stomped against free-ranged beasts, and the speed swept the rush of snow to jerk at his hair with more force.

After what felt like hours, a rocky path slipped beneath them and they turned into the eastern gates of Kakariko Village. Link pulled on the reins and Epona skidded to a stop, rearing at the sudden halt and throwing the hero off balance. He pulled on the reins in an effort to slow her down and jumped to dismount. She whinnied before sauntering off and Link turned away, trudging into Eldin's spring in hopes to find relief and solace in the light of the sacred creek.

He collapsed into the freezing water, kneeling down and sinking his head into his calloused palms.

It didn't make any sense. After saving both the light and shadow realms, he thought he would feel safe, that everything would make sense as it did before. He thought he would feel comfortable in Ordon, maybe even in Hyrule's capital. But life now was more confusing than it had ever been before; in his village, he knew where he belonged and he could see so easily see how his life would pan out; and at least on his adventure, he knew where he was going and what he needed to be doing. That awareness was what he needed now.

Link loved training the squires, more than he ever thought he would. He was putting his skills to use, just as the spirit who had once passed his skills to him did, and it felt important to him that he could make a difference and protect Hyrule from any dangers that may lie ahead. But he was so widely disliked by the nobles, by the men who had the largest influence, and Zelda alone didn't care for his presence any longer.

The knight knew that he had upset her and stepped out of line, but he did so because he cared about her and she wouldn't accept it. He thought they were friends and he needed that friendship right now to keep him steady. As he'd always known, friends stick up for each other and protect one another, but she refused his or anybody's help and it could cost her life.

But she hadn't only denied his help, the queen so bluntly revealed that she didn't care for him: not yesterday at the ball and not today in her study. Perhaps she didn't actually think of him as her friend, maybe that was another political game where she made him believe that she cared for him and then got him to do her bidding. He'd proven his skill and she could use it to mend the loose stitching of her guard. Or maybe she just wanted him at her coronation to show her people that "the hero" was on her side.

Just then, as if to interrupt his train of thought, the faint trickle of water sounded behind him as someone waded into the spring and a firm hand grabbed his shoulder. Link, eyes swollen and expression worn, looked up from his hands to the shaman. The older man gave a feeble smile and nodded his head towards the sanctuary. Link knowingly bobbed his head, sparing one last look at the spring before following Renado.

The sanctuary was lit up with warm candlelight and smelled of burning wax, though the stone building was airy and cold: only wooden shutters or threadbare tapestries shut the cold out from the windows. The hole in the ceiling from when Link fell out was only reconstructed with makeshift aluminum boards and small flakes of snow made their way into the structure. The shaman led him over the tattered carpets as he sat on a stone ledge, and the hero followed his lead anxiously.

"What is it that troubles you, Link?" he enquired in a soft voice that would soothe some of the most distressed souls.

Link hesitated, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. Where could he begin? He would trust Renado with his life and knew he could provide him with wise advice, but what could he tell him? What did he want him to know?

He began slowly, telling him of Midna and his adventure – not all of it, just enough. The hero told him how she was his closest friend and companion, and how she needed to leave and he may never see her again.

Then, he retold the story of how Rusl was his father figure his whole life, that he knew his parents and never bothered to let him know, and how he hadn't spoken to him since. Everything about what happened in Ordon: how Ilia revealed her feelings and how he denied them; how he left his village and became a knight; how he became friends with the queen and how she cared so little for him, all spilled out before he could catch himself. Renado listened quietly, patiently, as he opened his heart to him, telling him anything and everything he could say before losing his breath.

When he was sure that the hero had said all that he needed to, the shaman's soft voice rang through the haven yet again. "I understand that this would grieve you, as it is neither easy nor simple to overcome issues that arise with the ones whom you love. Though I've come to understand that you're a strong young man, the circumstances that you deal with would tear even the strongest of heroes, and you don't have to ail yourself with trying to solve every issue on your own. You may ask for help from the ones around you and I will always be here to listen," he stated whilst putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, the fabric of his loose sleeve falling down the crease of his elbows.

"In life, we do not have the ability to choose the trials that we are tested with, but we must decide what it is that we do with them. We may never get to see the loved ones that we lost, though that does not mean that they are gone forever. So long that we cherish the memories that we share, they will always be with us and you will never be alone again."

Link nodded solemnly, knowing he'd thought of Midna every day since she left, and when he did, he almost felt that she was by his side yet again, fighting every battle that he faced with him.

"However, Link, you must also remember to cherish the ones that you still have with you," he said with a tilt of his head, and the hero took a deep intake of the bitter air. "It sounds to me that your friends haven't made things any simpler for you, but this doesn't give you leave to push them away. When trials are set before you, you may only take a step back or push through them; you can't stay planted in the same place forever. Otherwise, there will be no progress. But tell me, Link, are these matters so pressing that you wish to abolish your relationships with each of your friends?"

The hero sighed heavily and raked his hand through his messy hair.

"Of course not," he answered with a shake of his head and looked to the shaman pleadingly. "What should I do?"

"That decision is only yours to make. Perhaps you could take up a room at the inn for the night so that you may spend a little more thought on what you'd like to do."

Link nodded and smiled faintly at Renado in thanks. Maybe he was right; everything seemed foggy and distant due to his exhaustion, but some rest might refresh him and clear his mind. That is, if he could fall sleep.

* * *

For the whole day Zelda was locked up in her study and no one dared bother her. After her little dispute with the hero, Lady Irene had instructed the guards to stand before her door so that no one may interrupt her work again, with much reluctance.

The pounding in Zelda's skull and her incessant coughing couldn't even persuade her to believe she made a wrong decision, as she knew her duty to Hyrule should be her first priority. Similar to the last several months, she was flooded in her paperwork, quill swiping gracefully across the pages as she read and signed each paper she deemed worthy of her penmanship.

The queen had opened the drapes in her office in an attempt to lessen the heat that engulfed the room, but couldn't decide if it was a good decision as chills raked her spine and made the soreness in her throat burn fiercer.

Link's persistence for her well-being emphasized the fact that he cared for her, and the fact chilled her even more than her own illness. She could never even imagine thinking of him in a romantic light: he was a commoner, even with the title of a hero, and the council would never have her marry someone without a title or wealth. Zelda knew this, she grew up learning it, and she wouldn't deny her duty to Hyrule for anything. After what had happened with the Twilight Invasion, the queen owed it to her people to give them a suitable ruler: someone who knew the world of politics and would secure the kingdom. She could never deny them anything, not anymore.

Although her mind was set and her hands moved swiftly, her body couldn't keep up with her demands. Eventually, her exhaustion caught up to her and she felt her pace slow down subsequently. Her hands shook forcefully, her head aching from the hammering that thrashed at her skull. Then, her hand twitched, her body fighting against her, and knocked the inkbottle down, spilling the navy solution all over the papers. She rose up in instinct, wanting to shout at her own stupidity, but her legs gave way at her sudden movement and she hit her head against the desk, taking a tumble to the sapphire carpet beneath her.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Lady Irene was pacing the halls.

Although she trusted the queen and knew that she was more than capable of taking care of herself, her motherly instinct took over and she found her anxiety swell when she hadn't seen Zelda leave the office all day. Although she was wise beyond belief and strong willed, she was also stubborn and trained her mind solely on her duties.

Irene couldn't be upset at that: it was both admirable and advantageous, but it also caused the queen to lose sight of what really mattered.

Zelda's former nursemaid waited up past midnight, working herself busy to keep her mind of the queen, but never straying too far from the study hall. She washed the soiled sheets from the nobles' rooms, scrubbed dishes in the kitchen and polished the tiled floors. It was two hours past midnight when the nursemaid had had enough.

She rushed through the cold empty halls to the study room and found the guards dozing off. She knew that if she were to try and sneak by them, which would be disobeying their wishes right under their noses, she'd be escorted away without another word, and so she confronted them instead.

"My good gentleman," she coaxed and the knights sluggishly glanced in her direction. "It's way late in the evening and I must request to see the queen."

"We were given orders to not allow anyone access into Her Majesty's study."

"And by who were you given these orders? How long has it been?" she demanded with her hands on hips. "Tell me, gentlemen, doesn't it worry you that the queen has been hidden in that room for more hours than usual, especially while she is ill."

No response.

She rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Aren't you tired from standing here all night?"

They both eagerly nodded and she puffed in anger, but regardless, she was satisfied that she got what she wanted as they both granted her entrance to the room.

The seemingly empty study was freezing cold, air seeping through the open windows beside the bookshelves on the far end. Indigo drapes breathed in and out with the winter winds, whispering icy secrets into the room and whistling through the barren trees. The only light in the room seeped through these openings, illuminating the solitary confinement.

Upon first entering the room, Irene felt both shock and confusion, wondering where the queen had gone. She was nowhere to be seen, not at the desk behind piles of paperwork as she initially expected. It wasn't until she walked deeper into the room that she found Zelda sprawled onto the floor, and Irene felt her heart stop beating altogether.

She let out a strangled scream, feeling her blood run cold in her veins as she took a step back in fright. She had little hope that the selfish guards might've just dawdled outside for long enough to come in and help her at the sound of her scream.

The nursemaid fell to the ground and brushed her hand against the queen's skin, having to pull away in panic once she realized that Zelda was so cold to the touch, she wasn't even sure if she was alive. Her heart raced in a panic, and she shouted for help in a frail and choked voice.

She enfolded the queen in her arms and carried her as far as her feeble arms could manage, setting her before a fireplace. With no sense on the queen's end, no fire was set and Irene carried some logs over from their station to start one up. The wood was damp and the nursemaid cried out in a panic, feeling her worry swell with every passing moment.

Once the sparks ignited, the room was engulfed with light and warmth, which did little to ease Irene's anxiety. She set Zelda as comfortably as she could on the blue velvet carpet and kissed her forehead, her lingering lips prolonged and salty with tears, before racing out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone!**

 **Thank you to BusbeeRD, LightLitAflame, , and fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail for following and/or adding this story on their favorite's list!**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Guest: Thank you very much! Zelda's still got much to go through, but we are getting there ;) And don't worry, your english is good!**

 **Lunitari: Hah it was pretty stock-filled with emotion lol! Hopefully Zelda will learn her lesson...;) Thank you!**

 **Awakening5: I'm sorry about holding out on her side so far. Well to best describe it, the reason I've kept away from writing about Zelda's feelings is because she's kinda steeled herself up from her emotions, and there is a reason that is briefly mentioned in this chapter. But about Link right now, she just appreciates him for being the hero of her country. She hasn't exactly fallen for him quite yet, but that won't last too long, so don't worry. (No spoilers but this is a Zelink fanfic lol) Thank you for your support so far! I appreciate it :)**

 **KHLostEmpress: Uh-oh, look out Zel! Haha, I know, she was kinda cold to him in the last chapter, but only for what she believes to be his own good. But thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **TheDragonKnights: I know, she's so irresponsible when it comes to her own well-being XD But thank you!**

 **Thank you all for your support, it really means a lot. Any suggestions and critiques are also welcome.**

 **Early upload, I know, but schools starting soon and I have the next three chapters already done so expect another one up this week.**

 **There is a lot of drama in this chapter; a lot of closing doors and opening them as they say. Also, I found out that Fado's actually 17 years old, which is younger than my Link so wow. Lol, anyways, enjoy!**

 **Without further ado, chapter 10!**

* * *

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay any longer? There's to be a dangerous weather; you'd be better off waiting for it to pass."

"I know what I have to do," the hero replied, strapping his belt over his tunic. The next morning had arrived in Kakariko Village and Link awoke in the inn, prepared for what he had to do next. After patting down his attire, he glanced up and smiled at the shaman in gratitude. "Thank you for all your help, really."

Renado smiled tenderly. "It was the very least I could do after all you've done for this village. Know that you're always welcome here." Link nodded, obliged. "I only wish for you to have safe travels, Link. Be sure to make haste to your destination so that you won't get caught up in the afflicting weather for too long."

Link nodded once more before turning to the young girl who stood patiently at Renado's side. "It was nice seeing you again, Luda," he acknowledged, and she smiled, bowing her head graciously.

"It was nice to see you, as well. I also wish you safe travels, and please send Colin and the others my regards if you happen upon them," she replied, as eloquently as her father, and Link gave her a small smile.

"Allow me to see you out," Renado insisted, placing a palm on Link's back as he escorted him down the wooden steps of the inn and towards his horse. As they stood by Epona's side, he turned to the hero with solemnity and sincerity. "I hope for all the best for you, my son."

 _My son_. Link swallowed heavily. "Thank you…. I'll see you again soon."

"You're welcome here anytime. Remember if you need me, I'll be here to help you all that I can. It's the least I can do for you."

Link gave the shaman one last nod before mounting his horse and grasping the leather reins in his tight grip, causing Epona to step anxiously in place.

"Goodbye, Link," he said before the duo dashed forward, the silhouettes of a hero and his mare shrouded by the flurry of snow once Epona galloped away from the village.

Hyrule field was enveloped in the white snow, more so than in Kakariko due to the warmth radiating off of Death Mountain. The endless ivory dunes were a beautiful sight: the majesty of Hyrule veiled under a thick blanket of shimmering powder, only to be imprinted by the hooves of his loyal stead. The calm serenity of it all distracted and comforted him from what was yet to come, almost as if he were floating on a fleeting cloud rather than racing through a monster-infested field towards a testing situation.

As he slipped past yet another familiar spring, he hopped off Epona and pulled at her reins, leading her past the suspended wood bridge. He spared a reminiscent glance at his former home perched up in the tree before steering forward, focused and driven.

The villagers were all hidden in their homes, away from the vexing winter winds, so Link didn't have any distractions as he marched towards the home past the frozen river and on top a lonely hill. His hands clenched and unclenched nervously as he stood on the porch, before he swallowed, nodding to himself reassuringly and knocking lightly on the door.

The door swung open by the hand of a small woman with short locks, cradling a baby in a soft pink blanket with the other arm. "Link!" she shouted excitedly, pulling him into the cozy home. Colin, who sat in a rocking chair before a blazing fire, jumped at the call of his name and rushed to his side. He looked as though he had much to say, but waited politely for his mother to speak.

"Where have you been?" Uli asked eagerly as she pulled him to sit at the sofa, and with one sweeping look of the home, Link realized Rusl wasn't here. He wasn't sure if that relieved or disappointed him.

The observant woman, meanwhile, seemed to understand what – or rather _who_ – he searched for and shook her head sadly. "He hasn't returned since…" she glanced over at Colin, who sat excitedly at his mother's side, innocent and unknowing of the circumstances that befell them, "…since the ceremony. He sent message that he's still in Castle Town, waiting for you."

Rusl stayed back for him, even when he wasn't sure if Link might come to forgive him? His heart almost tore at the thought; the man who raised him – who'd just had a child, no less – still waited for Link after he'd barked bitterly at him. His head sunk in shame.

Uli reached out her small hand, gently placing it on his shoulder. "It's okay," she reassured him. "Rest now, Link. Say hello to all the others; I am sure they would love to see you."

Colin frowned in confusion, looking to Link for reassurance, and the hero swallowed his emotion to smile at the young boy as if nothing were wrong.

* * *

Lady Irene, Councilor Cole and some of Zelda's maids stood around her bed, waiting anxiously for Dr. Borville's diagnosis. A fire was lit within the queen's bedchambers in an attempt to bring heat back to her chilled skin, but she'd yet to awaken from her unconscious state.

The only doctor within Hyrule's Castle Town was the uncouth doctor Borville, who'd usually be called upon in the castle's infirmary for any emergency matters. They all knew he wasn't the ideal doctor, as he didn't accept all who needed his treatment, and with the ones he did test, he was imprudent or incompetent.

However, there weren't many uses for doctors in Hyrule lately, not since the tragedy that befell the Royal Family, so the job didn't offer much income, discouraging anyone from thinking about applying for it. All the issues plaguing the kingdom since then were mystical, to best explain it, and stethoscopes and natural remedies couldn't aid taking on spiritual forms. Nobody in Castle Town could complain though, as they needed someone to aid the ailing queen in her precarious situation; beggars could never be choosers.

"I've come to the conclusion that the queen has come down with the Hylian Influenza," Dr. Borville said bluntly, pointing his bony fingers at the clipboard filled with messy diagrams and disorganized notes in his hand. "I'm sure you've heard of this illness, hm?"

Irene held her hands close to her chest knowingly and Cole rubbed his temples in his frustration. They had both witnessed the tragedies that befell their kingdom due to that horrible illness and had hoped – rather, _prayed_ \- it would never befall them again. Meanwhile, the lady's maids looked amongst one another in confusion; they were too young to remember, it seemed, and the doctor let out a long, exasperated sigh.

"It's a virus usually caused from exposure to cold temperatures," he explained in irritation. "It's an infection in the lungs that will cause some trouble breathing, a lot of coughing, and she'll soon come down with a fever. I also see that she might've hit her head somewhere in her fatigue, which might explain why she's out cold. I expect that she will wake up soon though."

"What're we to do?" Irene asked, worried as she stared at the unconscious queen on the bed.

"Fortunately for you, the Hylian Influenza shouldn't be too contagious, but it's not an easy illness to treat." He flipped through some of the papers in the clipboard, his magnified eyes reading over other notes before letting the papers fall slack against the board. "I can prescribe a potion that might just help, but I make no guarantees. Here are some instructions on what you can do to help her pass through it."

Lady Irene burrowed her eyebrows and took the slip of paper from the old doctor's lax grip.

"Isn't there anything else you can do?" Irene asked pleadingly. "You must have some sort of…of therapy or techniq-"

"I'm afraid not," he interrupted. "Whether she makes it through the illness is up to her. All we can do is help along the way."

"How ridiculous," Cole spat, finally speaking up with his hands waving dramatically. "You'll be seen as banished if the queen cannot pass through this illness! Now that, sir, is a guarantee!"

"Don't get hostile with me, now. I'm just a doctor, not a miracle worker!"

"This is the queen of your kingdom! You _will_ be a miracle worker if that's what we demand!" Cole senselessly shouted, furious at the doctor's lacking efforts to aid Zelda.

"Please!" Lady Irene cried, holding her hands out to silence them both. Then, more softly, she reminded, "The queen needs rest and both of your shouting will do nothing but disturb her." Both men frowned, Cole nodding solemnly with lips pressed tightly and the doctor's head sinking low.

"Now then," the doctor spoke up after a soundless moment. "I should be on my way. You may get in touch with me if there are any severe changes, but other than that, follow the instructions on the note and she should be fine."

Irene nodded and walked the man out of the door, dropping rupees into his bony hands before he left.

* * *

The hero and young blond boy marched through the fallen snow, headed to visit each of the villagers' homes. Colin insisted on following along, eager to tell Link all about how he'd begun to learn swordplay and how well he and the other children have gotten along.

"Did I tell you about the time my dad took us to the woods? We even saw some of those monkeys who came by the village earlier, but Talo told us they weren't all that bad like we thought," he retold, and though the hero was distraught by his own personal affairs, he wouldn't let Colin believe he didn't care about his stories when he really did.

In fact, Link was happy that the young boy wasn't as shy as he once was and could now step out of his comfort zone by exploring the woods he was once terrified of. Though they'd passed by the forest before, when everyone was coming back from Kakariko Village, they were all too exhausted to get to see much of the vast forest.

"Was the forest as good as you hoped?" Link asked and Colin nodded excitedly.

"Even better! It's so big and there are so many trees! It was nice, since dad took us when all the leaves were pretty colors. He even told us all about the spring and we saw some guy with birds in his hair!" The boys shared a laugh as they climbed the porch of the mayor's house.

Link knocked a few times and was greeted happily by the mayor, who opened his eyes wide in surprise to see the hero return to Ordon. "Link, Colin!" he welcomed, opening the door wider for them to step in. "It's been so long, Link. How've you been?"

Link smiled softly and hesitantly replied, "I'm good. How are you?"

"Ha, great now that Ilia is home, thanks to you!" The mayor slapped the young man on the back cheerfully. "I heard that you were knighted by the queen herself! 'S that true, m'boy?" He nodded in response, forcing himself to maintain eye contact, and the old man beamed with pride. "Great job, Link! ...So then, what brings you to Ordon, lad? 'Specially in this weather?"

"I…just wanted to visit everyone," he lied, not keen on telling anyone about his and Rusl's argument. He suspected that Bo didn't know about it.

"Oh. If you're looking for my little girl, she ain't here. She's up in the ranch, I think." Link furrowed his eyebrows; _what would Ilia be doing in the ranch?_ Maybe she was checking on the goats; she was always fond of animals like he'd been. Maybe she even got her own horse to care for. She was always very good at taking care of Epona.

"How long will you be stayin' for, lad?" the mayor asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Link shook his head, sighing. "Not long. I have to be back by tomorrow," he answered. As nice as it was reconnecting with his old friends, he'd come looking for Rusl in an effort to apologize, and now that he knew he awaited him in Castle Town, he needed to see him as quickly as possible. He didn't want to keep him from his family any longer.

"Ah, that's too bad. But it was nice seeing you, boy! I hope you come 'round the village soon…'Course not in this weather. And Colin! I better see you practicin' with that sword. You ought to protect us now that Link's out bein' a knight," he said playfully, ruffling his blond hair and shoving him lightly.

The two boys shared another laugh as they walked out of the home, headed to the ranch next. But as they trudged up the small hill and through the wooden gates, Link's jaw dropped. Ilia and Fado sat there, cuddling under a wool blanket and the hero didn't know if he wanted to blush or run away to hide. Looking at Colin, he could tell the young boy felt the same way and the knight pulled him by the arm out of the ranch. "We should come back later," Link stated as calmly as he could, but the distant shouting of his friend immediately thwarted his plans.

"Link?" Ilia hollered as she jumped up and the hero turned around awkwardly, reluctantly stepping back to the ranch. Sparing a glance at Fado, who anxiously followed her towards the two of them, he couldn't tell if he was also excited or disappointed. "Hi Colin!" she greeted kindly before turning back to Link and hugging him tightly. "What are you doing in Ordon, Link? It's so nice to see you!" the young girl said as she pulled back, clapping her hands before her and grinning broadly.

Didn't she feel awkward about what just happened?

"Just visiting," Link repeated, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

As Fado approached, he draped an arm over her shoulder casually and she grabbed his hand for a brief moment. "It's great to see you, bud. How you've been doin'?"

"Good." He nodded slowly, looking at them expectantly. "And you?"

"Oh!" Ilia shouted, seemingly coming to a realization of what happened. "…Well, you see, Fado and I are…" She trailed off, finally coming to terms with how uncomfortable this situation was.

"Together now," he finished proudly, grinning.

Both Ilia and Colin examined Link's expression at the news, and she was almost worried that he'd be upset that she would move on from him so quickly. After the hero had denied her feelings and left the village, she'd spent so many days locked up in her room crying, so heartbroken that the man she'd loved since she was a little girl didn't feel the same way. Her father, who worried relentlessly for his daughter, insisted and begged that she'd go outside and she reluctantly followed his wishes, hoping that maybe speaking to other villagers would distract her from her feelings.

Not long after, she found that Fado – who was the only other one who was her age – had a lot in common with her: they both cared for animals and he turned out to be a really nice man. He had the same dreams that she did: he just wanted to stay in Ordon, the small cozy village that they grew up, to raise children in the grassy knolls and care for the animals that lived there. Soon, he admitted to having feelings for her and she decided to give him a chance.

But Link didn't mind. Who was he to hold her back from finding happiness with anybody else? He already came to terms with his own feelings towards Ilia and she seemed happier now than she was when he left. That's all he could ask for.

"Congratulations," he said honestly and Ilia beamed.

"Thank you, Link," she replied, then turned to Fado with a hopeful expression. "Would you mind if Link and I talk for a bit?"

The wrangler nodded, though even Link could see he was hesitant. "'Course," he answered, and then turned to Colin. "C'mon, lil buddy. Let's go say hi to some o' the goats."

Ilia escorted Link down the snow-ridden path with her hands fidgeting nervously in front of her. They remained quiet as they trekked along, slowing their steps once they approached the riverside.

"I'm sorry if that seemed sudden," she spoke up timidly.

He shook his head, snowflakes scattering from his messy hair. "Of course not. I'm happy for you," he said, wearing a small smile.

"It really means a lot that you're so nice about it. I wasn't sure if you'd be upset or not…actually no. I mean I…I know that what happened between us was weird at first, and I'm sorry if I overreacted about how you didn't tell me how you felt right away. It was so soon and I –"

He silenced her with a consoling hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier."

She turned to him with a small smile. "You had every right not to. But either way, we're both happy now, right? I mean, you're a knight! That's so great!" Link nodded a little, trying his best to hide his emotions, but it was to no avail. She'd known him for too long and could see right through any mask he put on. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm…" she placed her hands on her hips, almost daring him to try and lie to her, "it's just not as easy as I thought it'd be."

"Nothing ever is, Link. You of all people should know that." She smiled lightly.

"I know…" he said, bobbing his head lightly.

"You're hiding something from me, Link. What happened?" she asked, then sat down by the icy stream and pat the snowy ground next to her, knowing that it might be easier to talk if they were seated, and he followed her directions.

"I…It turns out that Rusl knew my parents." He picked his words cautiously, but it did nothing to stifle Ilia's gasp.

"Really! How? What happened? …Did he tell you?"

"Some things…my dad and him were both knights and good friends. But then something happened and Rusl saved my life. It turns out you were right: I am Hylian."

She smiled sadly and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Link. I can't imagine how hard that was for you to hear."

The hero sighed and drew a finger through the snow in front of his crossed legs. "I kind of lashed out at him after and I just…I came here to look for him and apologize," he admitted and the young woman looked at him knowingly.

"Well…it was brave of you to come back." She sighed. "You know Rusl loves you, Link. If he kept something like this from you, it must've been for a good reason."

"I know. But I was just surprised and…I made a mistake."

"We all do." She smiled softly and crossed her legs as well. After a moment of silent meditation, she added, "What else have you been keeping from me?"

He chuckled a little, against his will, and shook his head. "What are you trying to find out, Ilia?"

"Oh don't be like that! I just want to know how castle life is. Is it exciting? Have you made friends? Do you like being a knight?"

"I love it. Queen Zelda gave me a job to train the knights and it's been great…but sometimes I feel like I don't fit in there." Green eyes peered at him, insisting he continue, and he sighed again. "The nobles are too much sometimes and I feel like even the queen doesn't want me around. Maybe she was just using me to train her army."

Ilia was silent for a moment, examining the etched patterns on the ice as she thought over his words. "And her opinion means a lot to you?" she asked quietly.

"Well yeah, she's my friend. Or at least I thought she was."

"Link," she started, shaking her head, "higher-class people are just normal people with fancy titles, you know that. Why do you care about their opinion?"

"I don't." She looked at him accusingly. "…I mean, not _always_. They just try to get in my business and they don't like me."

Ilia pinched her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean? Why don't they like you?"

The hero looked off, embarrassed, and combed his fingers through his hair. "Because I'm not noble like them."

"So? Not all knights are, are they?" she noted and the hero frowned.

"No, not really but…I'm close to the queen and they don't like that."

"Do you like her?" she blurted out bluntly, and the very words that fell from her own lips hit her deeply. Though she cared for Fado very much, Link would always have a special place in her heart and she wasn't sure if she could ever let that go. She hugged herself as if it would protect her from his words.

The hero flushed, embarrassed at her abrupt question. "No," he said quickly and she stared at him seriously. "…I mean it's not like _that_. I'm just…I don't know."

They sat in silence for a long moment, both tending to their busy thoughts. The hero was confused, and with good reason: his life was complicated enough at is, he didn't need to even consider feeling that way about anyone, especially not a _queen_. Especially not Zelda.

Meanwhile, Ilia sat pensively, wanting to believe Link's words but not knowing why. Link didn't care what she did with her life, why should she care what he did with hers? But…she'd loved Link since she was a young girl, one with naïve dreams and hopes that only a simple and trouble-free child could conjure up. And maybe it was true; maybe she would never be able to move on from the feelings that she had for him.

She stole a glance at him through the corner of her eyes. That was the man she loved once, now, and maybe even for the rest of her life. He looked different now: battle-worn, jaded and tired, from combat and maybe even from life itself. She'd noticed the differences in his complexion and composure upon regaining her memory, but did she ever properly process it? She could see faint scars through the fabric of his blue tunic and bags under his eyes that a man his age should never have. Even his posture was stiffer and his eyes grew distant more often than not.

Maybe the man she loved wasn't there anymore. The child who ran rampant through the forest, mischievous and playful, and the little boy who wanted to learn swordplay as though it was just a sport or a pass-time: he was grown up now. The goat-herder who spent his time on the fields reading, thinking or affectionately caring for the animals around him had a new busy schedule and huge responsibilities. Maybe this new Link wasn't the man that she fell for; he was the shell of a man he once was, confused and lost with who he was now.

Ilia had spent all her time since his departure wallowing and pitying herself, but she had the time to sort out her thoughts. She came to her realizations after a long while and found someone who she understood as he was now, and she was okay. She always knew what she wanted in life, where she wanted to be and what she wanted to do. Maybe things weren't perfect or ended out the way she hoped, but she was strong and she could handle it from here.

But Link, Link was lost and needed help and didn't she always say she was going to be there for him? After all, wasn't he the one who pushed her out of the way of a raging Ordon goat when she was younger? Wasn't he the one who comforted her when she cried and mourned over the loss of her mother? Didn't he listen to each of her mindless ramblings and senseless rants after her father and her got into an argument? And wasn't it Link who helped her regain her memory when she'd lost hope?

Just as he'd been there for her all her life, she would be there for him when he needed it.

Ilia rubbed her upper arms anxiously before taking a sharp breath and nodding firmly. "Link…it's okay if you do."

Link shook his head. "You don't understand."

His words struck her. She didn't understand? She felt the same way once for Link, afraid and hopeful all at the same time. The problem was that she understood too much.

"Yes, Link. I do," she said in a serious tone, and after a moment's glance in her direction, he realized what she meant.

"I didn't…I don't mean it that way. It's just being her friend is difficult. Being in a place where everyone watches what you do and judges you for it is difficult. I'm not even sure it's worth it at this point."

"Link, you've fought monsters and saved villages! You can handle some snooty old men who get in your way."

He drew his knees closer to him and shook his head. "It's not that simple."

"I know it isn't Link, but you're not either. You've got what it takes to fight for what you want and this is worth fighting for."

He stared off into the churning river beneath the thick sheet of ice and frowned. "I can't defend myself against this kind of thing with swords or arrows, Ilia, and I'm not the most persuasive person."

She huffed; she'd give him that. Link was smart and strong and brave, but he was a man of little words. Something like this wouldn't come easy. "Then think of a way around it. Maybe you can't persuade people of things, but you can definitely talk it out. Think of it like a battle: dodge and strike." She added little gestures at the end to emphasize her point, punching his arm playfully.

He couldn't help but chuckle, thinking that her idea was so silly, and she laughed at the sound of his joy. It _was_ silly, actually, but maybe she was right. Maybe he just needed to look at it from another angle.

He smiled at her with gratitude, sighed and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you, Ilia," he mumbled. "I'm really glad we're friends."

She leaned on his shoulder and shut her eyes. "Me too, Link. Me too."

* * *

Her skin felt as though it was aflame and it hurt to blink. These were the things Zelda first realized upon waking up, scalding hot and exhausted. A light streamed in through her eyelids but her aching body wouldn't cooperate with her mind in an effort to ease the discomfort: perhaps to look around or even to shift away from the light. Why was it so difficult to blink? Where was she?

After a few moments, she could hear the mumbling of voices and tried to make out what they said before her mind spun painfully. Perhaps if she could just peer at her surroundings, she would understand what was going on.

Her eyes squinted, loathing the light for shining so brightly in her eyes before she blinked painfully and the blurry sight of figures were revealed to her. Her mind spun again before she could put names to their faces and she felt herself moan deep in her chest in protest.

The effort caused aching in her throat – or maybe it was her chest - and the sounds quieted around her before instantly getting louder and closer. If she had any idea what was going on, she would hear the maids' relief to see their queen waking up from her stupor, but unfortunately, she couldn't even process words from sounds.

Tea would've been nice. Some scorching hot liquid to intimidate the burning in her throat would make all the difference if she could do much as request it.

She heard a man's voice call out and thought she could hear the name 'Irene' somewhere in his request. _Yes, maybe she will bring me tea_ , she thought hopefully.

Then, what could've been hours later - had she some semblance of time - she thought she could hear her nursemaid's voice. Much to her relief, the queen felt a cold, wet cloth rub against her face as the frantic noises started to mold into words.

"My Lady, can you hear me?"

Zelda tried to bob her head, but her neck felt sore and she stopped midway.

"Oh thank goodness," she heard someone say.

Then, "We'll help you, Your Majesty. Can you sit up?"

The queen didn't think she was capable of sitting at the moment, but she made an effort, straining to heave herself upward. Strong hands settled on her shoulders and pulled her up, and eventually she opened her eyes to the sight around her.

The faces didn't seem familiar in her semi-conscious state and her head lulled on her neck, but at least she had the strength to move, which she didn't think was possible moments ago. Suddenly, someone tilted a bottle against her mouth and said, "Drink this." It was more of a demand than a request as the cold glass touched her swollen lips and a bitter solution poured down her throat. She coughed in protest, only causing the aching to burn more, and swallowed the concoction in an effort to not choke and make it worse.

That was all she could remember before slipping back into unconsciousness, the world of light fading to dark once again.

* * *

Ordon did wonders for Link's emotional state. Perhaps it was the soothing forests that he grew up in, or better yet, the people that assured him he would always belong somewhere. After his small reunion with the villagers lifted his spirits, the hero felt a rush of vigor and newfound courage that would carry him back to Castle Town, and he wouldn't waste another moment. With the plan of coming back on his mind and weaved into his goodbyes, he set off in hopes to see Rusl again.

Heeding to Uli's wise suspicions, he dropped by Telma's bar, and upon entering, was relieved to see his old friend seated at the wooden table in the back. However, soon after, his relief was washed over by anguish as he witnessed the terrible state Rusl appeared to be in. His eyes were swollen, hair greasy and skin gleaming with sweat while an empty glass of alcohol sat in his shaking grasp.

Telma finally took notice of Link standing at the door and scurried over to him in discretion. "It's about time you came here, Link!" she whispered fervently. "Rusl hasn't been doing so well lately but he won't tell me what's going on. All I'm getting is something about you and some mistake. Go talk to him, maybe you can help," she insisted, pushing him forward before adding, "and be nice."

Link gulped nervously as he approached the table, worried of what his friend's reaction might be. As he stepped into Rusl's line of sight, the older man blinked tentatively, almost afraid that he might be some sort of illusion, before trying to stand. Link nervously set his hands on his shoulders, urging him to sit, and took his place beside him.

"Link…is it really you?"

The hero swallowed again and nodded.

Rusl, stricken in grief, had tears brimming his eyes as he hesitantly stretched out a hand to cup the younger knight's cheek. The hero breathed heavily before he leaned into the embrace, holding his hand with one of his own.

"I didn't think you would come by…Link. I'm so sorry… so _so_ sorry…"

Link closed his eyes for a moment. "You did what you thought was right…and…I'm sorry for getting so upset with you for it. You've protected me and cared for me all my life, and I can't be thankful enough," Link said, emotion laced through every word.

"Don't apologize to me, Link. Not when I've hurt you so much."

The hero shook his head, setting their hands on the table. "I'm okay, Rusl, really. It's all in the past now." He stared into his eyes with such intensity that the older knight sighed. "You didn't have to wait for me here all this time…with everyone at home…I-I would've come to see you either way."

"I know…" he breathed tiredly, "but I couldn't leave."

They were quiet for a while as the younger knight couldn't figure out what to say to him. Should he apologize? Should he thank him?

"Link, your parents would've been so proud of the man you've become," Rusl remarked suddenly and the weight of his words hit him like a ton of bricks. "I only wish they could see you today."

Link stared at their hands blindly, rubbing them absentmindedly before responding, "A good friend of mine told me they aren't gone, not really." Their eyes met for a serious moment. "Not as long as we remember them."

"I could never forget your parents," Rusl replied shakily. "They were some of the most amazing people I've ever met." Link smiled a little and lowered his gaze again. "You remind me very much of your father. He was brave and strong just like you are. But your kindness and positivity comes from your mother."

"They do sound amazing."

Rusl smiled – bitterly and regrettably. The guilt, it seemed, had never left his system.

"If there's anything you want to know, I'll tell you," he requested, and though the smile never left his face, Link could see it quiver as though he was afraid to speak of them.

The hero had gotten a glimpse of how they looked and how they acted by the pictograph and a little of how Rusl spoke of him. It was obvious that his father was brave, tall and rugged while his mother, at contrast, was small, kind and delicate. But there were so many other things he wanted to know, so many that he didn't know where to begin.

"How'd you meet them?" he settled to ask and Rusl stared off distantly, almost lost in thought as he considered his answer.

"Your father - you should know his name was Daphnes - and I met when we were stationed for the army. I'll admit, when I first saw him, I was intimidated; he was strong, brave and moved unflinchingly in battle. I was never that confident in swordsmanship but we did share one thing in common: we both loved Hyrule and wanted to fight for it. Eagus had us duel once – after I'd gotten stronger - but your father still bested me. It was when the battle ended and I was on the ground that he helped me up and asked if I was okay. That was when I realized he was more gentle and kind than I first assumed, and we got along well after that. Better than well: we became best friends.

"This bar was always a safe-house for the knights of Hyrule, and after our small victories, we would come to celebrate or just converse. One night though, your mother, Marie, had stayed longer to clear up her shop in the market and had caught your father's eye. As his best friend, I was there to see them fall in love and get married, and I got to know her well myself."

The hero glanced around the room, trying to imagine Rusl and his father sitting in those very chairs, celebrating and rejoicing, young and well. He tried to imagine the man - his father - in the pictograph falling in love, sweeping his mother off her feet. How many times had Link passed by the market with no semblance of what it meant to his family?

"Do you miss them?" the younger man asked before he could stop himself.

He hesitated, maybe too afraid of his own feelings or maybe too guilt-ridden to accept them. "There hasn't been a day I haven't missed them. I made a mistake that day on the battlefield and I'll never forgive myself for it."

The hero watched Rusl's expression, tracing the lines of worry with his eyes. "What happened?" he asked in a soft voice.

Rusl looked broken almost, the tears brimming in his eyes swelling as he sat in the memory, and Link regretted asking.

"You don't have to-"

"It's all right, Link," he interrupted with a shake of his head. "Your father trained me for months after that, and message came that Arcadia had planned an attack. Maybe he gave me confidence or maybe it was the thrill of it all, but I overestimated myself, taking on too many enemies at once. He came racing to help me, thinking he could block one of their blows with his own sword but he didn't have the time to hold it back." He swallowed heavily and Link's eyes grew dark.

How could something like that happen to them? He'd been in battle many times for himself and understood how risky it could be; it only took a moment of weakness for everything to change. They were powerless against a herd of soldiers, even if they were brave and strong.

"It happened so fast…I…I should've done something. If I hadn't been so reckless…"

Rusl was hurting, blaming it all on himself even though what happened was beyond his control, even though it'd been so long. It wasn't any good for him to hold in so much regret for so long.

"You can't think like that, Rusl. You've done so much for my family. You _are_ my family now."

"I know, my boy." He smiled for his sake. "I've just gotten old now, and the regrets of my youth often come back to me. But I'm so proud to have raised you, Link. That is something I could never regret."

Link's smile weakened and he tightened his grasp around the older man's hand. "Thank you, Rusl. I'm lucky to have you as a father." And the tears Rusl fought back made way as they embraced one another.

* * *

Zelda's pale skin had lit up with a rosy color and the glistening of perspiration, which would've been taken as a good sign had her fever not been going up drastically. Her maids tended to her at all times, freshening her up with cool towels and wiping away the beads of sweat that trickled down her flushed skin. The only instructions that were written on the doctor's note were to give her the medication he prescribed and for her to drink frequently, though she slept so often it was difficult to give her the potion.

The whole kingdom worried for her deeply and the princes vowed to stay as long as they could to see Her Majesty up and well again. But as the days faded in and out, so would her consciousness and no one knew when she'd get better.

The Hylian Influenza wasn't new to Hyrule, nor was it a big surprise to Lady Irene, since the symptoms were so similar to the ones she has witnessed before: it was the same flu that plagued the Royal Family all that long ago. It wasn't an easy illness to cure, she knew, since Zelda's parents were regrettably lost to it. However, back in the day, there were more doctors to aid Hylians, especially in the infirmary. Lately, fortunately, there wasn't much of a need for doctors and the infirmary remained unoccupied. Only now did she wish there were more or at least better skilled doctors to help Zelda feel better.

Irene sat on top of the bed and pressed the back of her hand against her forehead. Her temperature was rising significantly, even now, so she circled the bed, grabbed small towels and wet them with cold water in the bathroom. When she returned, Irene pulled the golden crown off the queen's head and set it down on her bedside table before she patted the wet cloth against her skin. "You'll be all right, my Zelda," she reassured softly, though she wasn't sure if the queen could hear her.

After dabbing the wet cloth against her skin for a long while, she set it across her forehead. The nursemaid ran her hands through the queen's hair, brushing small strands aside and speaking soft words of encouragement.

"I'm here," she cooed. "You'll be all right, my Zelda. You are strong and brave and by the goddesses you will be fine."

* * *

As soon as Link entered the palace, he overheard many of the servants speaking about Zelda's condition and he could feel the worry swell in his chest. He'd only been gone for two days and her symptoms have already gone up so drastically? Though his initial plan was to apologize to the commander for his absence, he asked around for where the queen could be found and dashed to her chambers.

The door was cracked open and he couldn't help but overhear the conversation within. "…said not contagious, right?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"I'm just worried for all you lovely ladies is all," the man replied casually and Link rolled his eyes.

"Is there something I can help you with, Sir Link?" a voice called from behind the hero and he pivoted quickly in surprise. Lady Irene stood there, holding a vessel of fresh water and watching Link curiously.

"Um…no I just…I wanted to see if the queen was okay. I heard she was feeling really sick."

"It was kind of you to show up, Sir Link, but if I may, I'd suggest you return another time," she replied almost nervously, and then continued in a lower tone. "She's being visited by a prince currently and it may be best to avoid such a meeting."

"Oh…right. Well, is she okay?"

Lady Irene shook her head sadly and opened her mouth to speak, but the door beside them swung open, a tall man standing in its frame. "I thought I heard you out here, madam."

Link examined the prince under a narrowed gaze. He was tall, much taller than his own already short stature, and stood with a stiff posture as though movement was too much of a strain for him. His nose stuck high in the air, so much that he couldn't get a proper view of his eyes, and his dark hair was slicked back with oils. The clothes on his back were of fur pelts and a gold threaded tunic, while Link wore a simple blue – the same he wore for the previous two days.

The prince took note of his presence and examinations, obviously offended for being scrutinized at for so long. "With whom do you speak, madam?"

Irene glanced nervously at Link before saying, "This…This is Sir Link."

His gaze shifted to an ice-cold glare as he stared down at Link like he was a pest. "Ah. You wouldn't happen to be the same 'Link' who'd saved Hyrule, would you?"

The hero eyed him cautiously, wondering for a moment if he should hide the truth from him before realizing he would probably find out the truth either way. Besides, why should he hide his accomplishments from a prince? He just nodded slightly.

"Hm. I suppose that doesn't surprise me. I haven't heard many people with the name 'Link' before. It's a strange one, isn't it?" Link glared at him bitterly before the prince turned to the maid. "Why don't you go on in and set that pitcher down, and excuse the _hero_ and I for a moment?" Lady Irene shot Link an apologetic look before curtsying and escaping to the bedroom.

Once he was certain she was out of sight, he approached the hero languidly. "Well, _hero_ , I'm not sure why you are here today but it truly doesn't seem too good for your standing." He stood in front of Link, looming over him with a maniacal smirk playing on his lips. "I understand that you're new to this palace, but allow me to inform you on a little information. People of your… _status_ don't belong around the queen's quarters. It almost seems scandalous. If anyone were to hear about this incursion, it could do wonders for your and your queen's reputation. What business does a commoner such as yourself have skulking around the queen's bedchamber?"

Link's eyes sharpened with anger at his words. Yet again, a noble has put him down and he hadn't even been in the castle for an hour. But this time he wouldn't take it. He'd listen to Ilia's advice and approach it from a different angle; he would stand his ground, just as he would if he were in battle. "I'm not _skulking_. I just wanted to see if the queen is okay."

"Of course she isn't, you fool," he snapped coldly, sticking a finger against his chest. "It wouldn't surprise me if it was you that made the queen fall ill just so that you can have an excuse to be in her presence. You've probably brought some terrible illness from your pathetic village."

How could this man say that to him! It didn't matter if he was a prince or not, he was being offensive and he had no reason to speak to him like that. But Link kept his temper subdued, knowing anger would only lead to something worse and Link was truly done with being upset. "I would never do something like that. And Ordon is not pathetic."

"Ordon? I've never heard of such a place. It's obviously insignificant if a royal doesn't know of it." His temper rose with every imprudent word that he said, but kept his calm.

"Why are you so rude to me?" he smartly chose to ask instead, plainly and innocently.

"How dare you question royalty? Know your place peasant."

"I just asked you a question!"

The prince pushed his finger up against his chest until the hero landed against a stone-wall, his face leaning in too close to his own. "You must treat your superiors with respect!"

"Superior?" Link spat. "You aren't any better than me."

The prince's eyes narrowed and voice became dangerously low. "You think you can compare yourself with me? You are irrelevant. Whatever accomplishments you claim to have are worthless in these castle walls." He pushed off of him, throwing him only a cold glance as he walked away. "Why don't you scurry back to your pathetic village so we can pretend that you never existed? It'd be easier for us all."

"You can't tell me what I'm worth," the hero shot back.

The prince scoffed. "You are what you are. Whether you heed to my words is your choice, but you'll still be, and always will be, a commoner."

Link stomped his foot impatiently, clenching his hands into fists at his side. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is. Face it fool, you're never going to be enough. Not for Hyrule, not for the palace, and most certainly not for the queen."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone!**

 **Thank you to Leina16, TheWelcomeStranger, Inheritance1990, Crosswarrior5159, Amativ Amiv Ul, and Omnis Law for following and/or adding this story on their favorite's list.**

 **Response to Reviews:**

 **TheDragonKnights: LOL, I know right! This guy needs to be taken down! XD Thank you!**

 **StraightedgeWingZero: Oh my goodness I love the way you phrased that!**

 **Lunitari: Oh wow really! I'm sorry to hear that, I've never had Influenza myself, I had pneumonia when I was younger but that's just a little bit different. I thought the symptoms would work best with the story, but in Hyrule it is just a little bit different given the medieval era and I needed to switch it up a bit. And man do I wish Fletcher could've caught it. Thanks for your support!**

 **TheWelcomeStranger: Thanks for your suggestion! It was actually really tempting - I thought to change my plan - but I have something else in mind for the crazy prince. I hope you enjoy :)**

 **KHLostEmpress: Haha don't worry! I was thinking the exact same thing ;) Thank you!**

 **Justisya-nyan27: Aw she will very soon :) Thank you!**

 **Sage: I'm actually laughing right now XD Fletcher really deserves a good whacking!**

 **As promised, Chapter 11 is here before scheduled timing. I just wanted to say all of your support from the last chapter was just so amazing, it just made all of this writing all the more worth it. Your reviews had me cackling at inappropiate lengths of time - I don't like Prince Fletcher either - and all of your suggestions had me go back and edit once again. Thank you guys so much!**

 **Now without further ado, chapter 11!**

* * *

There would be no more running away for him. That night, he turned to the one place that brought him comfort in the stone fortress, the one place where he could let out the strangled feeling that he'd grown accustomed to.

The pounding of his fists against the leather dummy and the tired grunts composed a symphony of unfettered rage in the lonely training yards. No one should be bothered, he thought: it was too late in night for anyone to hear him take out his resentment on the innocent dummy.

"Link?" Well, he was wrong after all. "Where've you been?" It was the commander calling out from behind him – he could tell by the deep tenor of his voice – and the knight pivoted to face him, leaning on the dummy for support.

"What did you think? You could just leave your responsibilities behind? We're training an army for goddesses' sake! You don't leave my side for anything!" As he jogged to approach him, he quieted his lecture. "What happened to you, lad? You look horrible!"

Link shook his head tiredly. "I'm really sorry for leaving. It won't happen again."

"You bet it won't!" he started off again, his hand fisted in front of him he shouted. "Your responsibilities are here now and you can't leave without telling me first!"

Link nodded, standing up straight and rubbing his sore knuckles absentmindedly. "I'm sorry."

"Now what's going on with you?" he asked with a frustrated sigh, his fists resting on his sides. "Why'd you leave?"

"I…I needed to see Rusl."

"Rusl? How's the old man doing?"

Link shook his head again, looking off into the distance. "He's okay, I guess."

"That doesn't sound too right, boy? What is it?"

"It's just…" He was too tired to explain this story again. Things between him and Rusl were okay now, but what happened still bothered him and it wasn't easy to repeat it so many times.

"You didn't know about your dad, did you?" the old man finished.

"What!" the younger knight asked, looking at him in surprise.

"Daphnes, right? You think I'm too daft to realize you're his son, boy? You're his spitting image!" Link stood staring at his superior, and the commander hurried to explain himself. "I knew he had a son, I just didn't realize earlier that that baby was the same one Rusl took away all that long ago."

Link was too dumbfounded to respond. What could he possibly say to his chief finding out about his secret past? "It wasn't right for me to blabber on that night," he continued, "but I just wanna let you know that I'm here if you need me. I know how important a dad can be and I ain't yours, but if you ever need anything, you can ask me."

Link gaped, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water before nodding slowly. "Thank you, Commander."

"Nah, don't mention it," he dismissed with a wave, and then put a hand on his shoulder. "And why are you out here? Getting some last-minute practice?"

"Not exactly," Link mumbled. "I ran into a prince…and it didn't end well."

"Ha! When do they ever?" The commander pulled on his shoulder, signaling for him to walk alongside him and leave the courtyard. "Those snooty nobles, they don't really take a liking to us. It's best to steer clear of them."

"I just wanted to see the queen," he explained.

"Ah, you heard? Turns out it's pretty bad. I heard she's sleepin' half the time. Poor girl." Link's face crumpled in worry and the commander took notice. Though he was hardly one to sugarcoat the truth, perhaps he could help the hero out. "Your best chance at checking up on the queen is late at night; those nobles are up at dawn and won't leave until sunset. If I were you, I'd run along now and see if the maids'll let you in," he said, taking a glance at the darkening winter sky.

Link frowned; did he really want to go back now? What if the prince was still there?

"Sorry, I can't help you other than that. I won't step foot 'round them folks for nothin'."

The hero swallowed, stopping in his step before shaking his head. "No, thank you, Commander. I'll just…I'll try. See you tomorrow?"

"Ha," the commander chuckled. "You say that like you still got a choice."

* * *

The prince, luckily, wasn't there when Link slipped by the queen's chambers. Lady Irene swept him inside the room before anyone saw and said she'd give him a moment alone with the sleeping queen and though Link denied her request, the swarm of maids stayed behind in the sitting room, sending him a range of expressions as they brushed by.

The sitting room held plenty of wooden bookshelves and violet flowers in porcelain vases. There was an array of velvet sofas and a vanity table that sat in the corner of her room with a plush stool before it, and a long mirror stood in the opposite corner. Link glanced at his tired reflection as he passed by, his form shifting between shadow and light.

A carpet blanketed the floor was the color of red wine and soft underneath his feet, like the touch of a cloud up beside the City in the Sky. The walls were draped with textiles that had the Hylian Triforce embedded into them and a portrait of a young girl - he guessed it must be Zelda - sitting before the king and the queen. In the painting, her chestnut hair was short, plump cheeks were rosy, aegean eyes wide, and her nose was cute and small. The king, standing strong and proud, had his hands on her thin shoulders.

Feeling slightly awkward under the maids' intent gazes, the hero didn't waste any more time looking around and slipped through the wooden doors. His eyes set upon the canopy bed where the queen laid. Her hands were folded above the blanket, skin flushed and glowing with perspiration. Her chestnut hair was undone from its braid, sprawled against the pillow where it was away from her face and off her neck. The orange of twilight streamed through the balcony window, the black voile drapes pulled to the side, eerily irradiating the room.

Her bed was large, enough to fit Epona even, and was a canopy like his but with finer patterns of vines and flowers etched into the dark wood. The velvet comforter was violet in color and stood out strikingly against the red embroidery, but the blanket spread on top of her restless body was ratty and old, which made him wonder why she - who must have so many rupees at hand - would keep it. But even so, it was very thick in its fabric, which he hoped did well to her freezing skin.

Before a sofa and two seats, twigs and tinder blazed in a hearth, lighting the room with warmth and light. Link approached the queen warily, his inspection travelling up to her chest and examining the short and shallow breaths causing it to raise and fall so gently, almost imperceptible to his trained eye. Her small, chapped lips parted as the warm air seeped through, but her body seemed so still it was frightening, even to him.

He crouched beside the head of the bed, watching the queen vigilantly. Her weak movements made him shiver in his boots, and that said a lot comparing to what he'd seen and done.

He was quiet for a long time, his fierce blue eyes directed only to her.

Link felt at odds with himself, unsure of what he should be doing. There weren't many times he'd ever had to deal with illnesses like this, Ilia being the only one in Ordon who seemed to truly understand how to treat them. He, on the other hand, was more of a monster slaying hero rather than a physician.

Perhaps that was why it made him so uneasy around the queen when she was ill. He knew how it felt to be sick while growing up, sure, but his immune system was stronger than others, so he always felt better in two short days. Being exposed to someone so deathly ill was terrifying to him, not excluding the fact that that someone was a person who he'd grown close to and cared about.

The hero brushed his bare fingers across the queen's face, feeling her soft skin begin to warm up beneath his cold, calloused touch. It was a wonder how this woman possessed the Triforce of Wisdom when she didn't understand the consequences of her own actions. Had she been in any other state, he would've said 'I told you so.'

But what if the prince was right? What if this was his fault? He _did_ keep Zelda out late into the cold winter night for his own selfish desires, and it struck him to believe as he stared upon her that she could fall so horribly ill because of him. He'd do anything, _anything_ , if it meant she'd be up on her feet again.

Her eyes fluttered open, strained as the action was, and her eyebrows furrowed as her dilated pupils focused on him.

" _Link?"_ her feeble voice whispered.

He retracted his hand, blushing stupidly at his improper behavior and looking off to the side. "Yeah, it's me."

She didn't say anything after that, closing her eyes slowly, and Link assumed she'd fallen asleep after a few moments. He stood up to leave her to rest, brushing his hands against the ratty cotton blanket before turning away.

"I…I'm sorry," she said so quietly that Link wondered if he imagined it. He turned to face her again and her eyes squinted open at the sound of his shuffling.

"Don't be," he replied after a moment. "I just wanted you to be okay."

Her head bobbed against her pillow as she traced her tongue along her chapped lips. "I-I know," she said shakily and Link's eyes softened at the sound of such weakness coming from the strong monarch he once knew. "Thanks."

He shook his head, smiling softly despite how sad he felt for her, and kneeled at her side again. "You're going to be okay, Your Highness," he reassured, more so for himself than for Zelda.

Her only response came in small crooked smile and shallow breathing.

"Do you need anything?"

The queen hummed for a minute in thought, then muttered, "Cold."

"You're cold?" he asked worriedly, tugging on her blanket in haste.

She shook her head tiredly, and then all but threw a small towel at him.

His dark eyes stared at the cloth in confusion for a moment before they widened in understanding, then examined the chambers for the bathroom, finding a door left slightly ajar.

The bathroom was large as well, everything laminated with dark marble and kept neat and tidy. He stepped in quickly and wet the towel in the basin, wringing the soft fabric so that it didn't soak and drip on the tiles.

He came back to the chambers and sat beside her on the bed, shifting uncomfortably for a moment. Then, reaching out, he brushed the cold fabric across her glowing skin, wiping away the sweat. Her chest heaved as she took deep breaths. His movements were slow and steady, and with each touch her smile appeared less painful as her skin dampened under the cloth, refreshing her from the heat of her fever. The night was silent, motes and dust dancing like tiny fairies around them under the ginger glow of the twilight.

For the first time, he wasn't scared around the princess – no, queen - of light. Without the golden crown on top of her head and with her intense eyes closed in pleasure, he wasn't intimidated. It almost felt like they were just two people: a man and a woman, a doctor and a patient, a practiced touch on top of warm skin. It felt like, for the first time, Link saw Zelda as a person, vulnerable and afraid just like he was.

It was then that the hero finally realized Ilia was right: he liked the queen. For what reason, he didn't know. Maybe, now that he saw her as just a regular person, he allowed himself to look past any boundaries she or the others put between them. It was the way she was stubborn in anything she set her mind to, even if it had her working late into the night instead of resting.

Or maybe that was her selflessness. That same selflessness that brought Midna back to full health when she was ailing, or that gave him the pictograph of his parents when he was hurting, or that would make her risk her own life for her country.

It wasn't quite the shock he expected, almost as if these feelings had been there, building up within him all this time. Still, as he looked upon her, he felt a blush ride up his neck and set his cheeks ablaze. He only wished harder that she'd feel better now; maybe he could handle things differently from now on. Maybe he would even fight for her.

And maybe, just maybe, she'd feel the same way.

"Your Highness?"

She murmured something incoherent in response, eyes fluttering open again.

"I'm going to make sure you're okay."

* * *

And for weeks, that was precisely what he did. Before and after his regular second-in-command duties, he'd slip into the queen's bedchambers, fetching vessels of fresh cold water, potions from Doctor Borville's office in the town and anything else the maids asked from him, all while avoiding the princes and dukes.

The days slipped by in a hectic haze and yet the queen's state never improved. It worried the entire castle and town since many of them knew the severity of the illness that plagued their monarch. Link, on the other hand, believed in her senselessly and did everything in his power to help.

But when his anxiety got the better of him, swordplay was a way for him to release all of that negative energy and put it into good use, so that chilly morning in the training yards, he trained alongside the knights, going hand to hand with one of his smaller students.

"Look for openings in your enemy's defense," he reminded just as they clashed once again, Link pressing his blade hard against the squire's. His opponent was thin and scrawny, but Link noted that he was quick and wanted him to use that to his advantage. The younger man trembled under Link's intensive stare but nodded in understanding.

The hero pushed back, pausing, and then slid forward, jabbing his sword to his opponent's chest in hopes that the squire would see his opportunity to slice at his side. Instead, he dodged his blade and it took him a minute to see his opening, his eyes widening at the prospect and swinging his sword at the last minute. Link met his blade immediately and shook his head. "Faster," he chided, and the squire grunted as the hero pushed him backwards again.

Link's sword spun in his hand as he waited for his opponent to slip into ready position, idly hopping in the spot to keep his pulse running.

The younger man slid forward, grasping tightly onto his sword as he sliced it at Link. Their blades collided in a series of sparks, and though the squire expected him to throw him off balance again, the hero slowly pressed his own sword to the right so that the squire's arm was bent uncomfortably and an opening were revealed at the left side of Link's waist. The metal screeched throughout the arena before the younger man retracted his own blade, thrusting it at Link's side. He stumbled backwards at the contact, a little more so to emphasize his hit rather than the impact presented, and the squire beamed. The hero grinned broadly and nodded happily. "Good job, Thaddeus. Remember to always keep an eye for an opening."

They sheathed their swords and shook hands as the squire scampered along, retelling his feat – with a little exaggeration, of course - to his friends.

"You're doing great, boy," the commander said as he slapped his arm, and Link smiled at his chief and friend.

"Thanks, Eagus."

"You can go take a break if you want. I can handle a little while alone."

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking around the throng of bustling knights.

"Yeah, these guys listen to me, no problem. You run along for now."

The hero grinned at the commander and stripped off his weaponry before racing through the halls of the castle to the queen's chambers. There weren't many times Link would go to her room during the day: somewhat because it was far from the training yards and he never had enough time to get there, or out of fear of running into another stately and obnoxious man. But many days had passed since the coronation ball and there was a chance all of the noblemen had gone home – or at least were preparing to.

Once the knight approached the room, he heard the voice of a familiar doctor and sobs coming from within. He knocked on the large doors and the sounds got closer until a maid opened it.

"I must apologize, but now –" she stopped upon seeing Link standing there, worried, eyebrows furrowed. "Oh, Sir Link, is it?" she asked tiredly.

"Link!" an angry voice came from within and the older man stormed past the maid. "You have done this! I'll have you banished to the ends of the earth, do you hear me?" Chancellor Cole shouted, fists clenched at his side and face red in fury.

"What? What happened! Is she okay?" Link said, avoiding the councilor's accusations and sidestepping to peer into the chambers, but Cole grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him backwards.

"No! She is _not_ okay, you insolent-"

"Stop!" Irene shouted, coming from within the room. Her eyes were swollen and rimmed, as if she were one of the people he heard sobbing. "Chancellor, please, why are you shouting at the hero?"

"Hero?" he spat. "This man is no hero! He's the one that got Her Majesty ill and he'll be sentenced to death if she so much as skips a heartbeat!"

"What do you speak of? How could he have gotten her ill?" she asked frenziedly, sparing a glance at the hero.

"He was out _frolicking_ with the queen the night of the ball! She was ill the next day, don't you see? She's never been good with illnesses, and this fool scampers along and endangers her life!"

Link's chest heaved at all his harsh words and all the commotion, and then pushed at them trying to get through the door but the chancellor shoved him back again. "Don't even try, you fool! Lady Irene, get him out of my sight! Have him go nowhere near the queen!"

"Chancellor, don't you think that is a little harsh? He has been hel-"

"Do you dare disobey my orders, woman? I said 'take him away' or I will have both your heads!"

Irene pursed her lips in frustration and grabbed the hero by his upper arm, pulling him away, albeit rather roughly.

"What's going on? What happened to the queen?"

She huffed, letting go of her grip on his arm forcibly. Then, glancing around the halls to makes sure no one saw, she began, "Dr. Borville says that there is nothing else we can do for Her Majesty and," she breathed heavily in her sadness, swallowing back tears before continuing, "she may not make it through these next few days."

"What?! But why…she was okay… We did everything!"

"I know," she replied more softly. "But…but she hasn't woken up in very long time and just this morning, she was barely breathing. That was the same thing that happened with-" She stopped suddenly and sunk her head.

"With who?" he encouraged.

After a long moment pause, she looked at him with tears brimming her puffy eyes. "With the king and queen," she finished and his eyebrows rose in surprise. "The Royal Family fell ill when Zelda was just a child. They had the same symptoms in their final hours… there was nothing we could have done. But the princess was only in a coma for a few days and when she awoke, her parents had already gone."

The thought, the terrible thought of something like that happen to Zelda, hit him harder than he expected. He couldn't even begin to imagine the horror and misery she'd been through when she was younger, and yet she was always so calm and collected as though she was okay.

She sniffled. "Zelda was stronger in her youth than the king and queen were…but now...now she isn't as strong as she once was."

Link swallowed and shook his head. "So what can we…how do we help? We can't just give up…!"

"There's nothing we can do, Sir Link. We've tried everything that Dr. Borville has ordered and with no results."

He bit his lip in thought, trying to concentrate. So if what the doctor has requested didn't work out, whom else could they turn to? Who else knew how to bring someone back to full health? Then, his eyes widened in realization. "The shaman…" he said softly.

"Who?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"Renado, he lives in Kakariko village. He'll know what to do," he reassured, hope swelling with a newfound goal. He remembered when Ilia and he brought Prince Ralis to Renado, and the shaman took only a few days to bring the Zora prince back to his old self. Link just knew that he'd do the same for Zelda if he asked.

Lady Irene seemed rather excited at the small sliver of hope, clasping her hands at her chest. "Then we must get someone to deliver the message," she said, marching into step.

"I can go," Link suggested quickly.

Lady Irene examined his figure jogging beside her. "Hyrule's army needs you, Sir Link, we can't have you travelling the kingdom. We can send one of the soldiers to Kakariko and bring the shaman back with a carriage in a day's time."

"I can get there faster," he insisted. "What good is an army if they don't have a queen?"

She paused in contemplation. He was right. Zelda mattered as much as her own children did to her, more than even her own kingdom, and Eagus would be fine sparing Link a day in honor of the queen. Her eyes softened upon him with admiration. "You're very brave, Sir Link. If you are willing to go for Queen Zelda, I will speak with Eagus and explain."

"I should too," he added quickly, remembering what happened last time.

"All right then, we should hurry."

* * *

Though Link mounted Epona in desperation many times since he became a knight, he did so now with a new goal set and his mind reeling. And of course, a carriage.

The wild winds of winter blew against their messy manes, but Link's eyes were focused on the raging mountains of Eldin on the horizon as they stomped closer to their destination. By afternoon, Epona had flown through the wooden gates and Link all but threw the door to the sanctuary open. The room was dark, lit only by the flickering candlelight that threatened to extinguish at his sudden entrance. Renado, who was praying on the floor before the stone statue, stood and spun to look at his intruder.

"Link, son, are you all right?"

He breathed out and shook his head. "The queen…she's sick."

He stepped closer cautiously as he remarked, "What horrible news you bring. What happened, Link? Will she be all right?"

"She's…she's got some illness and the doctor said she won't make it," he said quickly, forgetting how to explain himself. "I need you."

Renado looked upon him thoughtfully for a moment and nodded in understanding. "Come then, Link, we will get my daughter and head to the castle immediately. You can tell me more information once we get there."

Renado drifted across the room like a ghost, blowing each candle out in his wake, before they left the village with Luda and returned to the palace.

Once the shaman arrived, soldiers escorted him to the queen's chambers and Link followed after them, and as they approached the room, chancellors, nobles and maids who waited around anxiously crowded them. The shaman walked in with Lady Irene, who nodded to the hero in gratitude, and closed the door behind them. Link breathed heavily as he stared at the intricately detailed door shut before his eyes, turned and shoved through the throng of people.

"Don't think that all is forgiven, Sir Link," Cole called out from behind him, waiting alongside the door and shaking his head. "You are still solely responsible for what happens to the queen."

Link rolled his eyes and pivoted towards the chancellor. "I'll gladly take whatever punishment you give me if something happens to her."

The tall prince he'd met the other day approached them both at the sound of Link's noble words and scoffed.

"I thought I told you to return to your pathetic village," he remarked stupidly.

"You did, but I brought a doctor to help heal the queen," Link replied hotly.

The prince, it almost seemed, was at a loss of words. Anything sarcastic or offensive he had at his disposal would've sounded insensitive to all the chancellors and maids that stood witness. "Well, good then," he settled to say, "for as soon as she is returned to good health, I will have my chance to ask her hand in marriage. You see, the chancellors here think I would make the finest match with Her Majesty." Chancellor Cole, though he kept quiet, was the only man who appeared to be disapproving.

The knight felt his blood rush with jealously: Zelda marrying this prince? He was rude, stupid and selfish, and maybe Link wasn't perfect, but he would treat her with respect if he ever had the chance.

"Do you understand what that means?" the prince asked, approaching him carefully and creepily. "That was rhetorical, Link, I don't actually expect that you would." He leaned down then, hands on his legs as he looked at the hero as if he were a child. "It means I will be your king and you will have to respect my wishes."

Link's hands clenched at his side as he fumed. "You will never be my king."

The prince obviously appeared embarrassed at the knights' denial but only so much as scoffed. "You see, Link, you truly don't have a choice. If the queen chooses me - and _she will_ \- you would have to obey your king or else you would be banished and would never see your lovely queen again. It's no matter however, as by then, you'll hardly see her anyways, as she will always be with me, _respecting me_ as you should."

"Don't speak about her that way," the knight said through gritted teeth.

"I can speak of her anyway that I wish, fool," he started quietly, leaning in even closer so that the hero only could hear his words. "And that's because I have power and you don't."

The word snapped something in Link and he shoved the prince backwards so that he stumbled and hit the ground. The hero was just as ready to pounce on Fletcher while everyone in the crowd, chancellors and maids alike, silenced and stared at the hero in astonishment. However, two of the chancellors grabbed him by the arms and restrained him just before things could get out of control.

"Fool!" the prince screeched, as they dragged Link down the halls. "You'll pay for this!"

The chancellors instructed the guards to take the hero away, with only Cole staying behind to lead them to the destination as Link struggled against their tough grasps. He knew it was against some law or another to even touch a prince, but he saved Hyrule – and though he never expected any special treatment – he wondered how they could be so quick and cruel without a second thought.

The soldiers heaved the hero down many murky halls and spiraling staircases until the air got cold and he could no longer see past the circle of light around the torch. He could hear only the sounds of distressed moans and tired cries, and he could feel his skin crawl at such sounds. The clatter of the metal door rang through the hall as one of the soldiers opened it up and walked the hero to it. Link, confused and angry, pushed them away but the guard kicked him inside and shackled him against the wall before he could make another move.

"That's all, men," Cole dismissed, and then turned to the hero on the ground.

"Why am I down here? Because I pushed him?" Link asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yes, but after I revealed your little tryst early today, you were already considered a threat to Her Majesty. All you needed to do was make one wrong step."

"I'm not a threat, I fought for Hyrule. Don't you see that?"

"You have no proof," the advisor bit and Link clenched his fists. "Don't worry, you will not be here for long. We just need to keep you subdued for the time being, and then the chancellors will have a court meeting to decide what we're going to do with you."

"You can't just-"

"To the contrary, Sir Link. Since you have become a knight, you've dismissed your duties, you've distracted Her Majesty of hers as well – not to mention have her fall ill – and now you have assaulted a prince. Do you understand how this will affect the kingdoms? Prince Fletcher is soon to become King of Holodrum and if Hyrule's citizens do so much as to offend him while he is a guest in our castle, we would lose of a powerful ally – or worse."

"You were there! You heard what he said about the queen."

The chancellor hesitated for a quick moment, hiding it by sticking his pointy nose into the air. "It doesn't matter. You don't have leave to touch a prince. You seem to have forgotten your place already and hopefully this cell will do wonders to remind you. Until you've calmed down, you're to stay here while we decide what to do with you."

Link pulled at his shackles, glaring at the councilor as he stepped out of his line of sight. The torchlights gleamed a far distance away before fading out and he was left to sit in the dark alone for a long time.

* * *

She sighed as she blinked awake and realized: it wasn't as painful to blink. Her skin was no longer burning and her muscles were relaxed, but she felt a cold fluid settled on her skin and her blanket was nowhere to be found. Soft humming could be heard from one end of the dark bedroom until she coughed, though fortunately, that too wasn't as agonizing as she could remember.

"How do you feel, Your Majesty?" a faint voice called as a tall tanned man with long locks approached her. She frowned in confusion.

"Better," she answered shakily, trying to push herself onto her shoulders. "Who-"

He set a patient hand on her shoulder as he interrupted. "Do not overwork yourself, Your Majesty, you've just awoken." Zelda settled back into her bed as she continued to scrutinize the strange man.

"I am the shaman of Kakariko Village, and I've come when I heard that you fell ill. My name is Renado." She sighed a little tiredly, tempering her gaze and making an effort to smile politely. "Would it be all right if I brought Lady Irene in here? She's been very worried for you."

Zelda bobbed her head slightly and he disappeared behind her bedroom doors. Soft murmuring could be heard from the crack into the door before she heard a loud cry. Her muddled mind spun a little in confusion before the portly woman slipped into the room breathlessly.

"My Zelda!" she exclaimed, slapping her hand over her mouth in glee as her eyes crinkled. "Thank the goddesses, dear Zelda, you had me so frightened." She approached the side of her bed and clasped her hands in her own.

The queen's eyes felt tired, wanting to be as eager as her nursemaid, but found she still couldn't do as much as smile.

"We were so worried for you, we…we almost lost hope," her ramblings went on and on, and Zelda tried to take in all of her words.

" _Of course_ you would fall ill, you have so much light in you, Zelda. Oh my dear, you are _my_ light. I don't know what I'd do without you."

The nursemaid embraced her, sobbing into her shoulder, while Zelda tried to pat her comfortingly. Renado stepped back into the room, upon hearing all the commotion, and set a firm hand on the nursemaids back. She turned to him and flew onto him in another embrace. "Thank you!" she shouted ecstatically. "Thank you so much."

The shaman pat her shoulder as he pulled her away, almost embarrassed.

"We must let the queen sleep, she's not had proper rest in a long while," he reminded, and though Zelda felt sorry to have to leave her nursemaid crying, she was too exhausted to argue.

* * *

Prince Fletcher wouldn't take his promise to make the hero regret his decision lightly. He stormed through the palace, sapphire cape draping behind him, until he reached the courtyards. As he approached the gardens, the man with fiery hair that he searched for came into sight, seemingly searching the dry stems for buds. Percival gazed up, however, as the other prince confronted him.

"Fletcher," he greeted seriously. "What news do you bring of the queen?"

"She's in a precarious state," he answered hurriedly, not in the mood for idle chitchat. "The hero, or so he calls himself, has brought another doctor of the sorts to aid her."

"Ah, how I hope she is okay," Percival replied sadly with a shake of his head.

"Yes, yes, likewise. I wish to speak in peace, if you don't mind." Fletcher nodded his head towards the guards, and the redhead thought pensively before turning cautiously towards his men and waving them away.

"What is it?"

"I fear that the hero threatens either of our chances of marrying the queen. For many times, he's told me in secrecy that he doesn't take well to any suitor who is after Her Majesty, and he would impale us if we do so much as to ask for her hand," he lied effortlessly. "Just now, he was sent to the dungeon for assaulting me earlier today."

Percival, as cowardly as he was, held his throat in fear. "You cannot be serious."

"I am. You may ask around if you don't believe me." The redheaded man, however, seemed to not need any more convincing. "It is an urgent desire of mine to keep him at bay while we stay in Hyrule. I wouldn't want him getting upset and having our heads."

Percival nodded anxiously. "So what is it that you expect me to do?"

"The chancellors are holding a court meeting to discuss the punishment of the hero and I ask that you tell them that he also threatened you. This way, the chancellors will not take lightly to this situation as I'm afraid they might given his title."

The redhead frowned and put his hands at his waist. "Why would I need to do something like this if he is already found guilty?"

"It would help to even the balance; they haven't seen him when he has threatened me."

"Where were your guards at these encounters?" he questioned cleverly.

"I'd already sent them away at his request," the tall prince answered, a hand resting on his hip. "I thought to admire the hero once the queen had told me how splendid he truly was, though it turns out that he's not to be kept at such high esteem as she thought."

Percival thought pensively, biting his lip as he paced nervously, while Fletcher stood still, awaiting his answer.

"I don't think I can do this. This would ruin my reputation if they were to find out that I lied."

"Would you rather your sister's reputation be at stake?" he retorted viciously and Percival turned to glare at him.

"So this is all a ruse then? You're trying to get me to lie for your sake so that no one may stand in your way as you ask for the queen's hand. Why you conniv-"

Fletcher's hand slapped over Percival's mouth as he shook in his grasp.

"You will do as I say or I swear to the goddesses, I will reveal what happened at your father's hunting trip last year, do you understand?"

The redhead glared viciously for a long moment before nodding in reluctance, and the dark-haired man released his grasp easily. "Good then, it seems that we have a deal."

"You are foul, Fletcher. This isn't right."

"You have a choice," the tall prince said calmly, stroking the buds Percival had been admiring earlier. Then, he clamped his fist over it. "But just remember what's at stake." He turned then, his cape rustling behind him and the petals tumbling off the branch.

* * *

The next day, the commander knocked on the door angrily and impatiently, and after a moment, Lady Irene stood in its place.

"The queen isn't taking any… Oh, hello Commander. What can I do for you?"

"Where is he!" he boomed angrily. There would be no more soft spot for the hero, now the commander was really getting upset. He was missing yet another day of training when he specifically demanded that Link would be back the next day after bringing the shaman or whoever from Kakariko.

"Where is who? Sir Link, you mean?"

"Yes, Link! He hasn't showed up to work, again. You were with him when you came to speak with me, so you should know where he is."

Lady Irene frowned, a little upset at his tone and more so confused where the hero could've gone. "I'm afraid I don't know where he is. He brought the shaman here early yesterday morning and that was the last I heard of him. Maybe one of the maids will know…Wait here," she said as she scurried into the queen's sitting room and asked around, while the commander tapped his boot impatiently.

"Come then," Irene insisted as another maid and she stepped out of the room. "Lady Katherine, tell him what you saw."

"Well…" she started, a little intimidated by the furious captain, and twiddled her fingers with girlish anxiety. "Sir Link was…he got into an argument with a prince and he…well he pushed him and so two councilors escorted him somewhere. I apologize, but I don't know where."

The commander held his temples with two fingers while shaking his head. "Aye, those nobles will be the death o' me. Thanks ladies for your time. If you need me, I'll be dealing with some pompous, ignorant…" he trailed off as he disappeared down the hall, his pounding footsteps overriding his annoyed murmuring.

Three pounds- on the door was all it took for Chancellor Cole to swing it open.

"Who was the audacity to knock at my door?" Cole demanded angrily, facing the large man with the same rage. "Where is Fredrick?"

"You mean that scrawny kid who I just shooed away. He's not much o' a toughie, is he?"

"How dare you? That is my servant: you have no right to dismiss him!"

"And you have no right to 'dismiss' my second-in-command! Where is Link?"

The chancellor settled himself then, coming to understand the situation and allowing the commander inside his office. The larger man hobbled in, the office seemingly shrinking under his size and the chair quivering under his weight.

Cole sat himself elegantly on his chair, elbows on the table and hands folded. "You see, Sir Eagus, it has come to the councilors' notice that Sir Link hasn't been on his best behavior. He's been rejecting his obligations and has been disrespecting his superiors. You've noticed this as well, I've heard."

Eagus did notice that Link's been putting off his duties; in fact, that was why he was there in the first place. But there was no way he would side with a noble or seriously affect the hero's reputation. All he wanted was for his second-in-command to be where he needed to be and help him train the bungling knights. "Link's only missed three days of work from all this time he's been here – and for good reason. He brought a good doctor – a real doctor unlike that old crotchety guy you did – for the queen!"

The councilor heaved a heavy breath and shook his head. "Dr. Borville is the only doctor in Hyrule Castle Town, though, I digress, it was kind of Sir Link to bring the shaman into the palace. However, this doesn't dismiss his actions and he must be penalized for them properly. Have you come to realize the Sir Link assaulted Prince Fletcher of Holodrum earlier today?"

"You mean 'pushed'?" Eagus said a little blandly.

"Yes, I do. To touch – much less, assault – a prince is a criminal offense, and he must be penalized accordingly. Now he awaits our verdict in a cell in the dungeon."

"You put the boy in a dungeon?" Eagus fumed. "How could you?"

"As I've already stated, he's been disruptive to the castle's system. Not to mention that it was because of Sir Link's imprudent actions that the queen is sick in bed."

"Link! Hurt the queen? No way, that boy cares more about her than half the court!" Cole didn't seem pleased with this accusation, narrowing his gaze into a glare. "Look, I know Link and he wouldn't hurt anyone just for the hell of it. He's a good guy - a hero even - and if he hurt _anyone_ , he had a good reason."

"I cannot excuse his actions just because he claims to be the savior of our land."

"Claims? That boy did it, I know, because I have proof."

The councilors eyebrows rose. "What proof do you speak of?"

"Haven't you seen that boys left hand? Those fancy triangles in the legend are birth-marked into it."

Cole contemplated for a moment before he frowned. "If what you speak is true, we may be able to consider your word. Later this week is the court meeting if you would chose to attend, as I am unable to do anything for Sir Link as of this moment."

Commander Eagus scowled bitterly: a whole week before his second-in-command was back to work, before he is out of that stinkin' cell? It wasn't fair, but there was nothing he could do for him now. Arguing with the councilman any more would only flame his anger and could risk his chance of fighting for Link in court. So the commander nodded before standing up and excusing himself with one last statement. "You gotta give that boy more credit, Chancellor."

* * *

After days of sleeping properly, Zelda finally awoke, healthy and fresh. The night had fallen with the snow, she noted, as she glanced at the sky beyond her voile drapes. The queen stretched out her muscles, that weren't as sore as they should've been, and rubbed her eyes awake before looking around her room. It was silent and eerie, empty as it usually was, with only a flame lit up in the hearth at the foot of her bed.

As she stared into the distant flames, she struggled to recollect what had happened – what got her sick. There she was, in her office, ill and yet still doing her work. She remembered spilling ink all over her papers. Her heart raced with this sudden realization:all of that information, all of that progress was gone because of her clumsiness. How could she ever get all that work replaced? Her head buzzed and she reluctantly shook it off: it wouldn't do any good to worry about something like that now, not after everything that'd happened.

Zelda pressed harder, searching for more answers. There was Lady Irene, who brought her the tea that she loved – the queen knew her nursemaid was okay now. But there was someone else.

There was Link.

She yelled at him to leave her office because…well…she couldn't remember why. The queen felt the familiar guilt rush back to her for yelling at him: was there ever a good enough reason for her to shout at someone who saved her kingdom?

Pushing herself upright, she placed one foot on the soft plush carpet and exhaled sharply. It'd been so long since she stood for herself, her legs ached and her head spun. Then, heaving herself onto her feet, she lost her balance and tumbled to the floor. From the next room, she heard shuffling and a muffled yell.

"Zelda!" Lady Irene shouted upon entering the bedroom and seeing the queen sprawled onto the floor yet again.

Zelda threw one hand up to stop her worrying as she used the other to sit upright.

"What are you doing? It's so late, you should be back in bed!"

"I've been sleeping for a long time," she denounced, feeling her throat sting from not speaking so long. "I need to find Link."

Irene knelt onto the floor beside her and brushed the messy hair out of her face. "Zelda, you aren't thinking straight. You cannot speak to him this late into the evening."

Her maid was right: what was she doing trying to find Link so late in the night? The queen shook her head and swallowed. "Perhaps you're right." She paused. "Is he okay?"

The nursemaid - jaded from waking up so suddenly – sat silent for a moment. "Well, he was helping us take care of you and just a few days ago, he brought a shaman from Kakariko Village to cure you and look, he did! What a good man he is. Last I heard he got into a fight Prince Fletcher, he pushed him or something…" she rambled on tiredly, before realizing her mistake at Zelda's widened eyes. "But I'm sure the chancellors dismissed it."

"The chancellors dismiss Link? That would never – Lady Irene, where did he go? We must find him!"

"Your Majesty, calm down. What's the matter?"

"Touching a prince is a criminal offense! He could go to prison for this! …Help me up," she demanded. "We need to find him."

"You can hardly stand, Your Majesty. I can't have you walking the halls this late."

"I will not rest until I am sure that Link is okay. Now, please, help me up."

Lady Irene eyes widened as she looked between the queen's eyes. She was serious and stubborn – that she already knew – but never before for the sake of one person. Stricken, she heaved the queen onto her feet and after a moment, she walked by her side, carrying her weight as the paced the room and the burning in her legs subsided.

Then, Zelda donned the black cloak in her closet and they escaped to the darkest depths of the castle.

* * *

His mind was hazy. How long had he been in the dungeon? Why did they leave him in here again? To wait for a proper punishment, was it? This one was horrible on its own. Not much oxygen reached this far into the ground, and all the air that he inhaled was cold and bitter. Since Chancellor Cole left him here - two, three, four? - days ago, he wasn't visited again.

Not until that night, that is. The wooden door up the dozen circling steps creaked open, a sudden light pouring in from the top of the stairs and lithe footsteps echoing in the quiet halls.

Then, a key slid into the door of his cell and the metal bars screeched as they slid against the cold concrete. He thought he was delusional as he saw – _imagined_ – a figure cloaked in _her_ robe creep into his cell.

"Link?"

Could it be? No, he was definitely delusional.

"Link!" the woman shouted, shaking him by the shoulders until he stirred.

"Who are you?"

She slipped the hood of her cloak off, revealing her messy chestnut hair and beautiful, but distressed, expression.

"You're okay!" the hero remarked with wide, dark eyes.

"All because of you, Link," she said as she kneeled by his side, using the key to undo the chains. Once he was released, he rubbed out the discomfort in his wrists. "Why is it that I always find you in shackles?" the queen asked quietly, eyes distant. The image of him in scruffy black fur and the tangy odor of sewers plagued her mind for a quick instant.

"Why do I always find you in a cloak?" he retorted, examining the queen vigilantly.

Seeing her in the cloak stirred something within him. How long had it been since that day? At the time, would he ever have thought to miss it? "What are you doing here? It's cold…you could get sick again."

Zelda shook her head with a worn expression of sadness, one usually so well hidden. "Link, I am so sorry. I've been so harsh to you, though you repay me with such kindness. You have saved my life yet again and I do not deserve it."

The hero frowned, cold determination glazing over his steel blue eyes. "I would save your life a thousand times, even if you didn't ask me to."

Ah, yes, now she remembered why she yelled at him. This innocent man, loving, kind and pure, cared for her.

How undeserving she was.

All she had ever done for him was make his life more difficult, more complicated. Wasn't it because of her foolish mistakes that he went on such a dangerous journey? Wasn't it her fault that he lost everything that he ever came to love? Was he not in this cell tonight, cold and tired, because of her?

Zelda, as wise and mighty as she was, could never do anything right when it came to him.

But how she could be cold and distant with him after all that he had done? Did he deserve to hurt more because of some stupid, old laws or her muddled theories on how to protect him? Look at where that got them. It wasn't fair for her to disregard him because he cared about her, and it was definitely not right to cast him aside like he wasn't her friend. She wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him; who was she to deny him anything?  
The queen embraced him then, wrapping her arms around him tenderly and nuzzling into his shoulder as he sat stiff in shock. Had she been open with gestures and compassion previously, he would've felt more excited than worried. After a moment though, his strong arms enveloped her, keeping her warm and smelling a distant milky aroma.

"Thank you, Link," she said, voice muffled against his tunic.

He tightened his hold around her, fingering the ends of her loose locks.

"Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone!**

 **Thank you to Renn19861, winterrose782000, Shadowz101, Tara's dreams, Call-me-Ishmeal for following and/or adding this story to their favorites list!**

 **And also, this story's been added to another community, 'Cucoo's can't ruin this!' and I'd like to say thank you to that as well :)**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **StraightedgeWingZero: A week later and it still makes me laugh! I completely agree, I hate about 99% of these guys, lol. Thank you for your review!**

 **Lunitari: I know right! It's about time someone mentions the obvious. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you!**

 **nintendoer27: Wow thanks! I am trying to get everyone's side in there, since they've all got things they need to get done and they all want different things, and your observations are really nice to read! I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Thank you all for your support. All suggestions and critiques are welcome as well.**

 **Now, without further ado, chapter 12!**

* * *

"I, Chancellor Cole, call the court into session this morning to discuss the penalization of Sir Link. It's under unfortunate circumstances that Queen Zelda couldn't attend this morning's court, but such a dire situation can't wait any longer," Cole announced to the court while all men mumbled desolately. "Who wishes to speak first on behalf of this trial?"

"Sir Link, as you call him, shouldn't be forgiven for what he did to me," Prince Fletcher said with a firm tongue. "I was attacked on your grounds, as your guest, and if you believe that this instance is to be forgiven, I will certainly need to reconsider our kingdom's ties."

"It's not to be forgiven," Carter assured. "This has never, nor would it ever, happen to a man of such high esteem as yourself under our vigilant attention. There's much to discuss in terms of this issue and that's why the court has come to discuss a suitable punishment for Sir Link."

"I for one, have predicted this would happen from the very beginning," Chancellor Sherman cut in. "He's a risk to our monarch's safety and I say should be blocked off from entrance to the castle."

"Sir Link's a knight and is now assigned as second-in-command to our army. He has been doing a fine job indeed, as the morale in our ranks has increased sufficiently since he has been assigned. I say that expelling him from the castle would devastate that morale," Benson argued.

"Nonsense. He's already missed many days of his work which proves he's too young and inexperienced to take his position seriously."

"Now listen here," the commander started, standing from his seat at the far end of the table.

"Silence!" Carter shouted. "You haven't been given leave to speak just yet. You'll have to wait until you're called upon."

Eagus rolled his eyes as he raised his hand and asked sardonically, "May I _please_ be given leave to speak?"

"Let him say what he needs to," Cole demanded, nodding towards the commander.

"I was gonna say that Link is a great swordsman. He deserves his job and if he's been slackin' off like you think he has, then that's my fault. I'm his commander and I will talk to him about it."

"This position was too much for him to begin with. He's but a villager: he doesn't have what's required to command an army."

"You haven't seen the boy fight," the commander argued.

"And perhaps that is the true issue. Sir Link may be well skilled enough to fight, but he hasn't been trained among our ranks. He doesn't have the skill to understand when it is okay and not okay to raise his blade. The instance with Prince Fletcher is proof of this."

"It wasn't just me he threatened. My good friend, Prince Percival, also has something he'd like to share," Prince Fletcher stated patiently, turning to the prince who fidgeted nervously in his seat.

Then, as the redhead stood, the door at the far end of the courtroom swung open, multiple gasps escaping the noblemen's lips.

"Really, now," the queen said as she glided into the room, poised as ever, with Link standing at her side. As she approached the table, Cole slid from the head of it to make room for her, sparing a glance at the knight's left hand. "I'm glad to have attended the meeting at this time; I would very much like to hear Prince Percival's report."

"Your M-Majesty…how?"

"The shaman, Renado, is a very talented man. It's because of his efforts that I am as well as I feel. And of course, Sir Link, as he was the one to retrieve the shaman and help tend to my illness alongside my maids' for the weeks I've been ill. It was rather upsetting that I found him to be imprisoned," she said with a small raise of her thin brow. "Would someone like to give account as to what had transpired to have Sir Link detained?"

Prince Fletcher's chair screeched against the tile as he hastened to stand. "I was standing outside your room amidst the crowd of councilors and maids when Sir Link so suddenly attacked me the other day. It was rather off-putting to have one of your _elite_ knights act so improperly in the presence of a royal."

The hero held back the biting response, trusting Zelda to put an end to his insolence.

"I will not excuse Sir Link's actions, as I would never accept such hostility in anyone's presence. You say that he assaulted you? Does this mean that you stood there as Sir Link attacked you? I don't understand. May a councilor speak up and recount the occurrences?"

"Your Majesty, I was there when it happened," Chancellor Hayes spoke up. "The two seemed to have gotten to an argument and when Prince Fletcher approached the knight, Sir Link shoved him backwards."

The queen hummed contemplatively and looked to the hero patiently. "Is there a reason that you reacted the way that you did?"

The knight looked off, embarrassed by the memory, and shook his head. "No. Well, he was saying some bad things, but that didn't give me the right to push him. I'm sorry," he said, looking at the prince once he added that last part.

Fletcher fumed, not giving up so easily. "He admits it: there was no reason why he should've attacked me. I will not stand by while you leisurely discuss this man's treason as though it were nothing!"

"It was not nothing," Zelda argued calmly. "Though, I will not act upon this issue in haste so that details will be overlooked. It was already brash and cruel of this court to imprison him, given how much Sir Link has devoted for the sake of Hyrule and my sake alone. There are other more suitable arrangements that can and will be made if an issue arises as such."

"Sir Link has threatened both myself and Prince Percival," the tall prince snapped. "Tell your story, my lord."

The redhead, under the awaiting gazes of all the councilors, the queen and commanders, cowered. Then remembering Fletchers promise, swallowed heavily. "Sir Link came up to me one day, telling me if I offered my hand in marriage to the queen, that he would bring harm to me."

The hero gaped in surprise. Where did this come from?

Zelda just turned to Link, seeing his reddening cheeks and asked, "Is this true?" The queen didn't believe the prince's story for a minute, but it was important for her to treat this case seriously in front of all the others.

"No, I've never talked to him before."

"Prince Percival, do you have any proof to add to your claim?"

"Well, no I do not. I dismissed my guards for the time being, given how well you speak of Sir Link," the redhead said, remembering the speech that Fletcher gave a short while ago.

"Where and when, may I ask, did this threat take place?"

"The night of the ball," the prince spit out stupidly and Zelda shook her head.

"Well then, many faults seem to arise in your story. If this were to have transpired at the ball as you say, then there would've been many eyewitnesses. More over, Sir Link had accompanied me to Castle Town that evening. I asked him to be my chaperon as the night neared close, since he was one of the few men there who I could trust to escort me safely and mannerly." The entire court was stunned. How could she easily admit something like this? It wasn't proper or acceptable for a noblewoman, especially a queen, to escape a party thrown in her honor.

Link, on the other hand, was amazed. She'd taken all the blame that Chancellor Cole rightfully assigned to him all that while ago, just so that the fact that "he was responsible for Her Majesty's illness" couldn't be placed on his shoulders anymore.

"Your Majesty, you're saying that you escaped the ball to cavort with the commoners? That is hardly acceptable behavior!" Sherman alleged, slamming his fists on the table.

"Yes, I am. I heard that they were celebrating my reign and I wished to make an appearance. I thought it would be wise and kind of me as a leader to see the people that I am to rule. Yet, it's clear to me now that it was unwise of me to do so on a whim and without notifying anyone else, and I've already suffered the consequences of my behavior.

"Now, back to the issue at hand, I would like to ask if there is anything else that you wish to say on your behalf, Prince Percival?"

The redheaded man shuddered in his boots. There was nothing he could say that would make sense now. After all, he wasn't sure when the two escaped and he didn't want to say anything else that would make him look guilty.

"No, I have nothing I would like to say."

"Then I have no choice but to dismiss your argument." The shorter prince sat in his chair quietly while Fletcher glared at him menacingly.

"I will not sit here and listen of your frolicking, Your Majesty! May we get back to the topic at hand?" he barked and Zelda only cocked her head slightly.

"Yes, we may. I suggest that, given the circumstances, Sir Link is to be suspended from his duties for one week. During this time, he's to attend the classes alongside the knights to recall the lessons in chivalry."

"That's taking too lightly to the circumstances. I demand you serve justice where it's due! This man deserves to be punished!"

"This is the hero of my country you speak of, and as I have already stated, has saved my life countless times. I will not have you depreciate him in my presence."

"He is no hero," he spat viciously.

"To the contrary," Cole spoke up, and all surprised gazes landed to him. "Commander Eagus has brought to my attention that Sir Link is in fact the Hero of Legend. If you will look upon the back of his left hand, the goddesses themselves mark him, much like our queen has been since birth. Denouncing his title is questioning the goddesses themselves."

Everyone silenced, watching the knight warily as he reached in hand up to examine it for himself. After a moment, he turned it so that everyone could see the Triforce radiating from the back of his hand.

At this, Zelda couldn't help but smile.

"I second the Queen's proposition. All those in favor, say aye," Cole said proudly, nodding at Link lightly. The hero smiled in return.

"Aye," Chancellor Benson said.

"Aye," Hayes agreed and soon, the favored out ruled all other votes.

"Then we have come to an agreement. This discussion has come to a close; you are all dismissed," the queen said simply, standing from her seat and leaving the court alongside the hero.

"Thank you, Your Highness," he acknowledged and she simply nodded in return.

Prince Fletcher breezed before them and glared between the two, swiftly stopping them in their step. "I will never forget the disrespect I was shown today. You can expect that Holodrum will no longer support your kingdom and decisions from this moment on. Whatever foolish lies this man has bestowed upon you has blinded you to the truth, queen, and I will no longer bear to play in these idiotic games. Farewell."

Zelda's shoulders slumped and sighed heavily as the weight of his words fell upon her and Link put his hand on her shoulder in reassurance. After a moment, she touched his hand, smiling at him in gratitude.

"Sir Link, I wish to discuss with you the details of your sentence," Cole beckoned and Link turned to the queen.

"Will I expect you at dinner, then?" she asked and he nodded with a grin before setting off after the chancellor.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier," Cole began; his stoic expression couldn't hide the lines of dismay stretched across his face. "I don't wish to disregard Her Majesty's beliefs and now it's clear to me that I was wrong in my judgments. I wish to make amends."

"It's okay," he replied a little awkwardly. "I want to thank you actually… for standing up for me, I mean."

He nodded away his awkward gratitude. "If all of this cleared up then, I would like to explain how this week will carry on…."

* * *

Golden, warm light seeped through the windows of her throne room, bringing the marble tiles and goddesses' statues to life. The queen had much to catch up to now that she'd been healed, and her first wish was to speak with all who requested an audience with her. This being said, she slipped into her throne in the all too familiar room and called in her first guest.

She specifically requested that the shaman be the first to visit her that morning so that she could properly thank him for travelling all the way from his village to help aid her in her time of need. After a herald's introduction and a guard's escort, both the tall man and a young girl at his side bowed before her.

"Your Majesty, it does well to see you back on your feet," he greeted as he straightened out, smiling warmly to the lady in white.

"It's because of you I am well again," she replied with a small grin of her own. "May I ask, who is this young lady at your side?"

Renado's smile brightened as he turned towards her, nodding for her to step forward.

"This is my daughter, Luda. I hope you don't mind that I brought her today."

"Of course not. It's a pleasure to meet you," the queen remarked as she stood up and approached the two.

"The pleasure is mine, Your Majesty."

"How kind you are. You're much like your father." Luda grinned bashfully and looked up to Renado at her side. Zelda then turned her attention back to the shaman. "I requested that you come here today because I wish to thank you for all you've done for me and for travelling all the way to the palace on such short notice."

"Anything for Her Majesty."

"Renado, truly I am grateful. If there is anything at all that you wish to ask of me, it's already done."

"I ask for nothing," he said with a shake of his head. "It's only my duty to Her Majesty and her kingdom that I've come to help as much as I could."

"You must tell me then, how does Kakariko fare? I only wish I could've visited the village myself after the invasion, but after the reconstruction efforts and my illness, there was no time for me to travel amongst the provinces."

The shaman nodded knowingly before he lowered his head and returned her expectant gaze with a small frown. "It has been in better states, Your Majesty. The people of my village were attacked and only myself, my daughter and a shop owner remain. It was a terrible loss."

The queen's face melted into a reflection of his own, closing her eyes and shaking her head. She'd never forget the consequences of her mistake and yet another loss that she hadn't heard about reminded her of how she failed her country. "I am so sorry. I cannot ever truly recompense your loss, but I will give all that I can to Kakariko Village. If it is all right with you, I will fund to have the buildings rebuilt and have a respectful burial for the lost ones."

"Your Majesty…if you would, that would be the highest kindest you could pay. Thank you," he said with gratitude, bowing yet again, and Luda mimicked her father.

"It is the very least I can do. Would it be possible to stay at the palace so that I may discuss these issues with you before you leave?"

"Most definitely, Your Majesty. Thank you again," he repeated. After another moment of discussion, he concluded their meeting by saying, "I can see that many people await to have an audience with you, so we will keep you no longer."

"Thank you for all your efforts, Renado. I will speak with you again soon."

He nodded and grabbed his daughter by the hand before they disappeared from the throne room.

To her surprise, all of the princes had stayed within the castle until she'd healed, given that their parents and courtiers take care of their kingdom in their absence. Unfortunately, dukes and other ranks of nobility didn't have these privileges, given that they had lands and people to govern, and had to leave a few days after the ball. Needless to say, many of the people she wished to speak to didn't make an appearance, and she'd have to write letters to them in apologies.

However, next to see her was Prince Edmund, who she'd yet to see for the longest time and was escorted into the throne room with a guard at each side.

The prince was as she remembered: scrawny and short, dressed in more comfortable than flattering clothes of charcoal cotton, and had spectacles hanging on a golden chain around his neck. He too slipped into a bow as he entered, grabbing her gloved hand and pressing a soft kiss upon it.

"My lady, I've been so deeply concerned while you've been ill. It's such a pleasure for you to grace me with your presence today."

"I'm very sorry to have worried you, my lord, but as you can see, I'm much better now," she replied smoothly, retracting her hand as he made to stand. "I must apologize for having you wait in my kingdom while I was ailing. If there is anything I might be able to do for you in return, please do not hesitate to ask me."

He smirked then and though Zelda was sure he was trying to be seductive, the instance sent chills up her back. "I only wish to see you more often, my lady. I've missed you dearly."

"Of course. You shall say the time and that hour is ours to spend."

"How does dinner this evening sound?" he requested in a low voice.

She held back a frown. Zelda had every intention to spend dinner with Link like they had before, hoping to earn back his friendship and catch up. How could she disappoint him again?

But it wasn't her place to deny the prince a dinner in the open hall and she certainly didn't want to make another enemy.

"You are most welcome to join me for dinner any time, my lord. I only hope you don't mind that Sir Link will be joining us as well."

Edmund's lips curved into a scowl; once again, the meddling hero seamlessly made way to thwart a prince's plan. "Most certainly not," he lied, albeit horribly. "I've heard many great things of the knight and I only wish to acquaint myself better with him."

"Then I shall eagerly await your attendance."

"Ah, my queen, the excitement is mine to bear," he replied. "How lucky I am to have Her Majesty's attention for an entire meal. Especially when she shines as radiantly as she does today."

"You are too kind, my lord," the queen responded easily, with her practiced smile gracing her lips.

"I only speak the truth: you are the loveliest woman I am ever to lay my eyes upon. I believe it was wise of me to await for you to restore your most gratifying state."

"It was most certainly benevolent of you to do so. I'm afraid not many of my guests could do the same, but it's not difficult to understand why they couldn't. I only wish I could've been well enough to extend my gratitude and deepest apologies."

"It only escapes a wise and caring queen's lips to recognize such. With every word you utter, I can only appreciate you further," he stated, looking upon her as if she were as golden as the crown that sat on her head.

"You flatter me, my lord." He didn't, actually, but she knew it was important to accept his compliments.

"I do all that I can to put a smile on your ruby lips." She folded her hands before her, almost as it would protect her from his behavior and nodded as composed as ever.

It pained the queen to know that one of these men would have to be her king. Though, unfortunately and fortunately, Prince Fletcher was out of the picture, she knew she'd still have to choose a suitor between Edmund, Percival, or one of the many dukes that came to the ball. Zelda hadn't gotten to know the dukes as well as she'd originally hoped, but she could at least understand that they'd appreciated her as a queen of their neighboring kingdom, while the princes were proven to appreciate her in many other different ways.

The Prince of Labrynna, who she was once fond of for his respect of boundaries, turned out to be sneaky and conniving. The characteristic was never one she would've placed upon him initially and she couldn't understand why he would want to destroy the hero's reputation, but she would never want a deceiver to rule by her side.

This left Prince Edmund as the most obtainable suitor; was she fond of him? Yes, she appreciated his opinions and knowledge, but was he strong enough to be a ruler? His crafty words could certainly get him far, but a balance between wisdom, courage and power was always important to her, and it seemed like this man didn't have the proud strength of a ruler that would guarantee it's kingdom that it was protected.

But then again, did she ever really have a choice? She was already of age to be married, and it was her duty to her kingdom to have someone rule by her side and ensure the Royal Family's bloodline. If this was the man that was most credible to marry, she had no choice but to accept it.

"Yes, well you've done an excellent job so far."

The knowledgeable prince certainly appeared proud then.

* * *

The warm winter day bled to night, finding the queen and the hero sitting at the dining table together once again.

Link, despite all that'd happened to him, seemed either excited or relieved, or perhaps even both. Zelda didn't want to have to ruin his happiness with her news, but she knew that it'd be better than taking him by surprise. "There is something I need to tell you, Li-"

Her news was interrupted by itself, the door creaking open at the other end of the room while the knight turned confusedly to the direction.

"Greetings, my lady," Edmund said upon entering, nodding towards the hero. "Sir Link, what a pleasure it is to make your acquaintance." Though his hand was extended to the hero, his eyes were trained to Zelda alone. Link reluctantly, and a little disappointedly, shook his hand.

It was the first time in a long while Link had gotten to see his queen and he wanted to speak with her, get to know her better, as he planned to over a week ago. And yet, another prince stepped into the picture.

Gathering his elegant black coat around himself, he sat opposite to the knight while Zelda looked between the two men, feeling a little awkward herself. Knowing their difference in positions and personalities left them nothing to speak about, and she worried - more so for Link - that another argument would present itself.

The servants made their rounds, delivering a bowl to each of them and fled anxiously at the unusual presence of a prince.

"How is it that you know the queen?" the prince opted to ask as he lifted his fork, looking at Link intently. His cunning convinced him that if he made a good impression on the hero, whom Zelda so obviously admired for his contributions to her country, then the queen would respect him more.

The man clad in a burgundy tunic glanced at the queen nervously; they never talked about what he should say in this situation. Did people know Zelda participated in the Twilight War like he did?

"I met her during the invasion," he decided to say, and with another glance at Zelda, he saw that she wasn't dissatisfied with his answer.

"Ah," Edmund breathed. It wasn't good for him that they'd met during and experienced the same terrible event; it would bond them together in a way no other instance could. Perhaps he could taint the memory by reminding them of what a terrible event it was. "It must've been a terrible occurrence, truly. I've heard of many wars in Termina myself and they've always left the country bloody and horrid."

Zelda, distraught at his words, set her spoon into the bowl and lowered her head.

"It was," Link replied, sensing the queen's distress without even looking at her. "But if it never happened, I would've never met her or many of my other friends."

The queen gave a smile, a true delicate smile, to the hero, while Edmund grinded his teeth with annoyance.

"Surely you must've had some regrets about the occurrences. After all, a war is never pleasurable, is it?"

The hero considered his statement seriously. He did regret some things: he regretted not being quick enough to save the people who'd been lost, and mostly, he regretted letting Midna shatter the mirror. But he could never regret going on the journey. The battles were arduous, the monsters terrifying and the temples exhausting, but all of it had been worth it to protect both realms and return Midna and Zelda back to their rightful thrones. Even, at times, he was able to appreciate the beauty of Hyrule, the thrill of the adventure and the freedom of exploration.

"I guess so," he reflected. "But I'm glad I could've helped."

"We cannot undo what has been done," Zelda agreed. "But I will forever be grateful for what you've done for Hyrule, Sir Link."

He smiled lightly in response, leaving Edmund insufferably frustrated; he'd need to go about it differently, it seemed.

"A praise from such lovely lips is immeasurable indeed, wouldn't you say?" He sweet-talked Zelda and Link blinked in surprise, blushing despite himself. "Why, our queen looks as lovely as ever this evening."

"Please, my lord," Zelda began calmly, though inside she felt anxious to end this train of thought. "You are too kind."

Link took a drink of his water. Inside, jealously licked the linings of his stomach and he wished now more than ever that Edmund hadn't come to dinner that day. He was much more of a smooth-talker than Link could ever be and his queen still had yet to shut down his flattery. Did she like his praise? Did she like _him_?

The thought was painful, though Link couldn't place why exactly it bothered him so much.

"Such kindness is required of a king, as we all know."

The hero choked on his drink at the word "king" and Zelda looked at him with worry. "King" could only imply one thing in this scenario: marriage.

"Only, I," he continued, "treat you with such kindness to place a smile upon you as beautiful as your appearance."

Edmund had been going too far in his seduction for the evening, and the queen wanted nothing more than to dismiss him and have a casual evening with her hero. She couldn't though, remembering the threat that Fletcher had made earlier that day; there was no way she could make another enemy out of a prince.

Then, a rush of servants came to switch out the courses. Perhaps this would be a good excuse to get him to stop talking.

She cut into the meat a little more anxiously than usual, as she replied blandly, "Of course." Zelda hoped her dryness had come off as a warning to him, but she knew the prince was too fond of his own voice to stop the conversation.

For a little while though, the table was quiet, save for the clinking of tableware and the rustle of napkins.

"I've heard, my lady, that you're fond of poetry," Edmund spoke up. "Is this true?"

"Yes, I'm rather fond of the subject."

"Well then, I should tell you that Termina is famous for many of our kingdoms' works in poetry. Perhaps I can recite some to you sometime."

"That wouldn't be necessary, my lord. I've already read many of them myself." So then, Link thought, Zelda was an ardent reader much like he was. Maybe he could speak about it with her later.

"Really? How do you find them to be?" the prince said, rather excited that she'd taken interest in Termina's literature, taking it as though she was considering his kingdom seriously.

"They're certainly interesting and much different than the ones in Hyrule. The change in pace is certainly riveting," she said calmly, but both the hero and queen were taken by surprise when the prince chuckled.

"That is what we are famous for."

Link bit the inside of his cheek and looked down to his plate.

Many snarky and clever exchanges across the table later, the dinner had come to a close, and so Prince Edmund took hold of the queen's hand and bowed low to kiss it. "I've had a splendid time, my lady. I only wish dinner could've lasted much longer."

"Thank you for attending." She smiled lightly, though she was eager to take back her hand.

"My pleasure," he purred, standing to leave. "I will see you soon, my lady."

The queen nodded, watching until his figure disappeared in the dark of the halls.

Link, whose eyes were trained on her the whole time, spoke, "I guess…I should probably go too." He shifted in his step a little awkwardly as she met his gaze. "Goodnight, Your Highness."

"Wait, Link." She held a hand out to stop him before he turned away. "I'm sorry about this evening. I didn't plan for the prince to attend dinner with us."

Us. It sounded so foreign in her voice, her formal tone. He liked it.

Link shrugged a little, not sure what to say in response. It _did_ bother him that Edmund came to dinner but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Would you like to join me for some tea? It's much too early to retire anyhow."

Link cocked his head, curious and yet intrigued. It was late, actually: the sun had long set and the auburn of twilight dissipated to the pitch black of night. Maybe she just wasn't tired; she _had_ been sleeping for a very long time. And Link didn't tire easily anymore.

"Sure," he agreed, a little too casually he realized, but she didn't complain. The knight followed her as she led him through the labyrinth that was the palace until they reached her room. "Err…"

Wasn't it improper for him to be even _near_ her room this late into the evening?

The queen stared at him blankly, patiently waiting for him to speak.

"Are you sure I should…I-I mean…" he tried to say, scratching his rosy nose.

She looked a little taken back by his implications; did she think he would _try_ anything? Of course he wouldn't, it was just that he didn't want other people to think that he would. He'd learn by now not to try and ruin anyone's reputation.

"Lady Irene awaits me here; I only wish to request for our tea in the tearoom."

Link didn't think he could blush any fiercer than he was then, his lips parting in realization. Why did he always have to make such brash assumptions? This is why he avoided speaking as much as possible.

Zelda excused herself – thankfully – and slipped into the chambers alone.

After a moment of mentally bashing himself for his stupidity, she reappeared and escorted him back to small room she spoke of.

Frilly pale curtains draped the oversized windows and hickory shelves stacked with porcelain sets stood on either side of the room. The moon shone brilliantly into the room as they took a seat on comfortable plush chairs beside one another, with a small table between. It took every ounce of Link's self-control to not sink into such a comfortable seat.

"I must again apologize for these last weeks' events. I never expected the situation to become as complicated as it has," Zelda said quietly, eyebrows knitted so delicately and yet not a crinkle was left upon her skin. Her elbow rested on the armrest of her chair, leaned in just slightly towards him.

"It's okay…" What else could he say? That he wanted nothing more than to have _actually_ attacked the princes? That the last week was a complete disaster?

"No, it's not. If there is anything that you request, I will do my best to oblige."

He sunk his head to the side. "There isn't anything I can ask from you."

Zelda's eyes drifted down to his scruffy boots, to the side and soon to gaze out into the moonlight. It took her a moment to respond and when she had, it caught him off guard. "Is it true that you escorted the shaman to the castle and tended to my illness?"

His sharp eyes darted to hers; the question surprised him. "Yes."

"Why?"

Such a simple question from such a complex woman. Why _did_ he do it? No one expected anything from him, and the queen and him just bordered on friendship. There was that special connection that they shared with the Twilight Invasion, Triforce and Midna that had bonded them in a way nothing else could, but was that it?

No, it wasn't. He cared for _her_. He realized that.

He liked the way that she gave him that pictograph of his family and the way she offered him a job that was way out of his league; the way she believed in him more than he did. He liked that she fought against Ganondorf, believed in the golden goddesses, and outsmarted uptight councilmen and princes. The way she fought for Hyrule with every ounce of her being, just as he had, and loved Midna like they were one in the same.

And there was the way his queen had loved and lost, and closed herself from anyone ever again.

"Your Highness, I-"

"Please," she interrupted, eyes sad and glossy as she continued to stare out into the distance. "Don't call me that. I am no better than you." Her eyes found his. "I am just Zelda to you."

"You aren't _just_ anything to me." The words spilled out before he had a chance to stop them. He bit his tongue, heart racing wildly as he searched her intently for a reaction to his brashness.

Perhaps she understood, but it was so difficult to read her expressions. Her small lips parted, eyebrows raised and cheeks tinged pink – everything to the slightest. Maybe he should take it back or correct himself even. What good was it to admit something like this to a queen?

But hadn't he promised himself he would try? He knew he liked her now, and there weren't many things she could say or do that would take it back. Maybe now was his moment to tell her, maybe now things really could be different.

His dry lips opened in an answer, but the only sound that resounded was the rapt of a knock. His eyes snapped to the door – to the sound, while hers were suspiciously trained on him.

Zelda called out, "Come in," to the guest and Lady Irene ambled in with the tray of tea. The queen finally looked at the maid and thanked her kindly.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important," she said breathlessly, setting down the tray on the table between them, while the queen just shook her head.

"No, that's quite all right."

"Hello, Sir Link. It's been long since I've seen you, are you okay? I've heard awful, awful things. I'm sorry I wasn't there when it happened, maybe I could've done something."

"It's okay," he answered quickly, mind still spinning from earlier, before continuing more softly, "thank you."

"Now, I don't want you staying out too late, my queen. Renado said you can't push yourself too much."

"Don't worry yourself; I only wish to speak with Link for a short while."

"Aye," she replied tiredly. "Well then, I should get going. I'll see you both soon."

"Thank you again, Lady Irene," the queen repeated, aegean eyes watching intently as she curtsied and slipped out. "I'm sorry, Link," she said, turned to him.

He nodded vacantly, grabbing the simmering tea that sat on the table just so that the heat would send him back to earth. It was just his luck that he was interrupted when his focus and determination was at its peak. Still, the emotion was brewing up inside of him and he didn't know how much longer he could sit in it. Meanwhile, Zelda still awaited an answer from him; _why did he help her?_

"What is it you were saying?"

"I…" Link started a little nervously.

What were the words he conjured up early? How did he plan to say this?

He sighed. It was no use: any courage he had before was lost to the knocking on the door.

"I just wanted to see you safe," he settled to say. "And Your- _Zelda_ , if it meant doing all those things, I was happy to help."

She shook her head sadly. "I didn't deserve your help, Link. You've suffered so much for me, already." She paused momentarily in contemplation, closing her eyes to weigh the options that sat in the air before her more clearly. "I cannot excuse you from your punishment. However, once this week is over, you are free to do as you like."

His eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"When I ran into you in Castle Town many months ago, I insisted that you become a knight, thrust the position as second-in-command onto you in court and you agreed without hesitation. Though my reasons weren't completely selfish, they were arrogant, as I did not see how the change would affect you later in life.

"I don't wish to keep you here any longer," she explained firmly, though her eyes softened. "Once this week is over, you may be released of your duties if that's what you wish."

"What…? No…I don't - I don't want that."

"Link, you would be free to return to Ordona, you may travel all of Hyrule or many of the other kingdoms. You shouldn't have to stay prisoner because of me any longer."

" _I like it here_ , Zelda. I don't want to leave."

She frowned. Why was he so stubborn? She was giving him all he ever wanted: freedom. There would be no more princes and prisons for him.

"I don't understand," she said with a shake of her head. "Since you've been in the palace, I've only made your life more difficult. You don't deserve this; you have saved all of Hyrule, you deserve to live a life of peace and that is something I cannot grant you in this castle."

"It _has_ been more difficult, Zelda." He placed the porcelain cup on the table out of fear of dropping it from his shaking grasp. "But it's been worth it. I like being second-in-command and I like being your friend. If I left, I would lose that."

She took a deep breath. The words that she came across the night of the ball spun around her mind incessantly; he cared for her.

But this time, it felt sweeter.

It'd been so long since she'd known someone who had truly cared for her; since she had lost her parents, all she'd known were courtiers who would use her for her power. Love, real love that came from family and friends, was so out of touch and so out of her mind. It felt like the ashes of an untouched hearth: something that was once so fiery and alive had in time died out, just leaving her with a burn.

But his words, his kindness searched the very depth of those ashes, rekindling what was left and maybe, just maybe, in those ashes, a spark awaited her.

"You could never lose me, Link," she said softly, much to her own surprise, and the hero's response was nothing less than the brightest grin she'd seen all day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone!**

 **Thank you to Baloonman5, Maya-430, whatmydreamsaremadeof, Astrobot1745, and AsukaTirento for following and/or adding this story to their favorite's list!**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Awakening5: I know what you mean, Zelda in this story can be kind of cold and foolish at times. But hopefully, that love will change her! Thank you for your lovely review!**

 **Maya-430: Thank you very much! The coronation scene was one of the hardest actually, I wanted to make it historically accurate but it's hard to edit and make it sound more Hylian. I'm glad you liked it!**

 **lozlife: Aww thank you! I know, Link is such a cutie! I enjoy writing him as kind and a little awkward, given he's still young and all compared to Zelda.**

 **StraightedgeWingZero: That's a good question, actually. I guess it would make most sense to call him 'Farore's Champion', given that Farore is his patron goddess, but I would have to say for this story that he is the 'Queen's Champion' since it's more about his relationship with Zelda. There will be a brief mention of the golden goddesses later in the story, though. Thank you for your review!**

 **TheDragonKnights: Oh goodness, I know that feeling! Being a shipper can be so hard at times, you know? Thank you for your review!**

 **KHLostEmpress: Hey, what would this story be if it weren't for wanting to stab people ;) Haha, but thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **All right guys, so this chapters a little shorter so that all the angst that I have planned will be snug in the next one. Being the writer, I know how the story and characters will develop, but I understand how it's difficult to be the reader and not knowing what to expect. I appreciate that you guys have been so supportive and patient regardless.**

 **Now, without further ado, chapter 13!**

* * *

The words circled his mind until the very next morning. His eyes opened to the pleasant morning light that'd been so rare those last dark winter days and landed upon the pictograph he'd set on his bedside table. They crinkled slightly, smiling dimly at the loving picture as he pressed a soft kiss upon his fingers and grazed the wooden frame with them.

Link, who slept on top of his sheets rather than under them, slipped out of bed and began to wriggle into his chainmail before he finally remembered his sentence. There'd be no need for his armor today; he'd been suspended from his duties and had to go to classes instead, and so he slipped on a casual shirt and slacks before he made his way to the classroom in the lower halls.

He arrived earlier than he intended to, as he was already accustomed to waking up early to prepare for his own teachings. However, this time the classroom was under the charge of an old pompous woman who stuck her head up into the air, reminding Link briefly of the prince of Holodrum. Her teachings began rather abruptly, starting with a "Sit down everyone, I will not have you behaving this way every morning."

The room was stuffy and smelled like old books and sweat, which was only horribly masked by the burning candle that lit up the room. Many of the men sat lazily in their wooden chairs, chatting away with one another, chucking rolls of crumpled up paper at one another or dozing off. Link realized that many of these knights, given that they were seniors, didn't recognize him in his casual clothes, while others were too indifferent to even look in his direction.

Relieved but slightly repelled by their behavior, he found a seat in the back, one of the only available for him since he was a 'new student'.

Madame Mutelle, as his professor was called, spent many hours lecturing about the proper way to treat a noble, woman or royal. The lesson, as slow as it was compared to his fast paced classes, went into such detail and dragged on so insipidly that Link barely could keep his eyes open through her droning. He couldn't complain, though; it could've been a lot worse.

* * *

The queen awoke that day feeling more alive than ever. She drifted through the halls as if she were a new woman, uplifted and renewed, especially after such a long time being sick in bed.

After overcoming her deadly illness, sorting out the issues with the council and having a heart-to-heart moment with Link, it finally felt like life was giving her a second chance to make things right. Like how the mountains of snow started to melt away and fresh buds of spring popped out from the naked branches: the storm ended and it was time for the sun to rise again.

First in her line of duties for the day was to speak with Renado about her promises to restore Kakariko to it's once majestic state, and the shaman was excited by her enticing offers; her promises were nothing less than what she said previously and he was more than grateful to accept them all.

She then spent many hours of the day with Prince Edmund in hopes to satiate his thirst for her presence so that he wouldn't attend dinner as he did before. By early afternoon, she was released from her duties – with the council's approval and Lady Irene's caution. She was told not to overwork herself for the first few days.

Truthfully, she wasn't sure what she should do with her free time - there weren't many instances lately where she had the freedom to roam about the castle. She knew that the weather outside was still too cold for her, since she was still recovering, and opted out of visiting the gardens just yet. It'd drive her mad to stay within her own chambers after she'd been stuck there for so long and without any inspiration to go elsewhere, she decided to visit the library.

The large room had maple shelves that reached higher than she could see, stock filled with books of history, law, science and fiction. After being raised in the castle and tutored by the sages themselves, she'd been more than familiar with the library and was almost convinced she'd opened ever tome that sat in the shelves collecting dust.

Tall ladders sat at far ends of the aisles, stacks of books were scattered about, and nooks in the walls were given very simple sofas and many pillows. The room itself was airy and bright, letting in the sunlight from tall windows with drapes pulled to the sides.

She roamed the halls, empty perhaps, but readers were always so quiet that it was difficult to tell whether anyone was there. There weren't any particular books she had her heart set on reading; she'd come there on a whim, after all, so she paced the aisles until she found one that interested her. A tome of forest green binding was pulled from the shelf and she blew away the specks of dust that sat on top of it, the motes dancing in the early light.

She sat on one of the sofas in one of the alcoves, flipping to the first page of the novel and training her eyes on the book for what could've been hours.

* * *

Link's lessons in chivalry stretched out painfully for the next long hours. The hero scurried out of the class with his books shelved under his arm and without saying a word to the other knights, while the bitter air of the upper halls cooled down the beads of sweat that'd gathered from the torrid classroom. After asking the guards, the hero was told that the queen was last seen on route to the library, one Link was unfamiliar with, and was led to the room with the simple request.

The stone doors groaned open and he examined the large room attentively. It was amazing, to an avid reader like himself, to have such an array of books at his disposal and not know about it. Still, he'd come here in search of the queen and persisted in his quest.

Link turned many corners before he found her, sitting on a simple couch, seemingly immersed in the novel that sat on her lap. He marveled from behind a wooden shelf as her expressions shifted from fear, to excitement, to glee. Never before were her emotions so vividly displayed to him – or to anyone if he knew – and it was such a sight to behold. Her gloves were pulled aside and seated beside her while her fingers sat against her lips in anticipation and her knees were drawn closer, shoes peering from underneath her olive gown and pulled up against the wood to scratch the surface.

He instinctively leaned in closer, hands sitting on the wood of the shelves with no intention to ruin the moment just yet. Though, unlike the agile man that he was, he tripped on the stack of books before him as his attentive gaze was clearly directed elsewhere. Her head snapped up from the book at the clatter, while his hands clumsily gripped the shelves and gave her a nervous smile.

"Sorry I just…" he started, then blushing in embarrassment at the thought of what he was actually doing, dropped the direction of conversation. "Hi, Zelda."

She smiled after shaking off her surprise and pat the seat beside her. "Good afternoon, Link. Care to join me?" He mirrored her expression as he sat next to her. "How were your classes?" she asked, taking note of the page before setting the novel aside.

His smile faltered, only slightly, but she still noticed it. "They were okay."

"You can be honest with me, Link," she said consolingly. "They were unpleasant, weren't they? I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he replied quickly, eager to shut down yet another one of her apologies. "It wasn't that bad. And it's for a short time anyways. I should be thanking you for giving me an easy sentence."

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be punished at all."

His eyebrows furrowed as he gently countered, "That's not true, Zelda. I pushed the prince: it was my fault."

For a short while, the queen stayed quiet, lips pressed together and eyes downcast. "Did he provoke you?"

Taken by surprise, he fumbled over his words. "Provoke…?" He considered lying, but then she lifted her head and he couldn't avoid her intense stare. He sighed. "Well…kind of. But still-"

"What did he say to you?" she interrupted, persistent.

He shook his head. "It was nothing, Zelda. Don't worry about it."

"You aren't easily aggravated, Link," she insisted. "If there was something he said to upset you, I'd like to know."

She was too clever; she'd know if he was lying and he wasn't sure he could lie to her anyways. And by now he knew there was no point arguing with the queen. The young knight sighed again before he answered, "Honestly, he said a lot of things. About Ordon, about me and…and you."

His answer didn't surprise her, not really. At first, she couldn't understand why the princes chose him of all people to attack, given how kind and honest he was, but with time she came to realize it was the attention and admiration that she directed towards him that ignited the feuds between them.

Her hand reached out to touch his and with it came an electric shock striking up their arms. The Triforce on the back of their hands radiated, shimmering in gold, and surprised both of them. They've never simultaneously touched each other's bare hands before. Though Link was invested in the sight, the queen had her mind on more striking matters. "I'm so sorry," she apologized, for what must've been the umpteenth time. Every time, it was earnest and every time, it frustrated him.

"Why do you apologize to me so much? I don't hold any..." he trailed off, eyes narrowing in on her arms. "Zelda?"

Her eyes followed his.

"What…?" he exhaled, boldly releasing his hands from her hold and tracing his fingers up and along the scars and burn marks upon her skin.

"It's nothing," she said quickly, jerking her arm back and trying to cover the scratches with her hands. That was when she wished she'd kept her gloves on.

"It's not nothing. Who did this to you?" he demanded, tender but firm, just like his touch. For a brief terrifying moment, he feared he was the one to afflict such marks on her during the battle with Ganondorf. He could imagine her waking up to unbearable measures of pain, to find scratches and bruises to forever taint her skin and remind her of the day.

He watched her attentively, the way her eyes closed tightly in shame, the way her hands curled over her marks and her arms folded over her chest as if she was shielding herself from him. Cautiously, he reached out for her again, placing his hands over hers. She resisted at first, drawing herself back and peering at him with defensiveness. But when she saw the concerned and wary expression on his face, she was reminded of the moment when Ganondorf crushed the Fused Shadow, Midna's helmet, in his fist. Like something in him shattered at the thought of his friends being hurt.

With a shaky breath, she stopped moving back, allowing him to peel back her fingers one by one. Once her hands loosened, they dropped to her lap. Her arms were even redder now, highlighting all the marks on her skin, even the crescent shaped welts in her skin she left as she hid herself from him. His eyes searched her for acceptance before he let his fingers brush over her skin again, slow and tentatively.

"Who did this to you?" he asked again, quieter this time.

As he shadowed over a particularly sensitive nick, she winced. "The prison guard," she answered, breathless. The thought should've just relieved him, knowing it wasn't by his own hand, but the honest answer, he realized, was no better.

"You…" He couldn't bring himself to say it. The memory of the morning in Gerudo Desert flashed back to him, her flinch upon awakening, and his heart sunk weightily in his chest. "You were abused?"

She didn't feel the need to answer, only meeting his eyes with an elevated level of anxiety. Her whole life, she was pampered and preened, prepared to be the spotless porcelain doll to be stacked upon her husband's shelf. It was only natural for her to assume a man would be mortified by such marks on the precious skin of a royal. But instead, the blue of his eyes darkened, pained, and examined her arms again.

He didn't say anything else for a moment. The hero lowered his hands to hers, slowly, afraid of scaring her. "I…I didn't know," he finally said.

After a long moment, she took a deep breath and shook her head. "It's not important. You've been through much worse than I have; I can't complain."

"It _is_ important, Zelda. If I'd known-"

"What could you have done?" she interrupted, her voice still shaky and soft. "If Zant found out…"

His eyes flashed up to hers suddenly. "I would've fought him just the same."

"I know you could've, Link, but his rage could've been directed elsewhere," she insisted. "To Hyrule."

He knew she was right. If anyone was to go against the Usurper King, there was no saying what he'd do. If he knew they were in the castle, if Midna and Link ever tried to free Zelda, the penalty wouldn't be directed to the hero; he was too strong and the message wouldn't have gotten across the way that he would've wanted it to.

Swiftly, he cut off that train of thought, his eyes refocusing on her with sudden vigor. "Zelda, if anyone," he started, his voice just as shaky as hers. He swallowed before trying again, "If anyone does something like that again…"

Her eyes softened and she shook her head slowly. "I know, Link," she said. Her eyes drifted away from him from a moment as she took another small breath. "Link, I…" she started, the muscles in her shoulders tightening, "I appreciate your concern for my well being. Thank you." He heard that line before, many times, as well rehearsed as it was. But he noted the raise in her pitch, the quiver in her voice, and he knew, _knew,_ that it meant something different this time.

* * *

Dinner that night didn't exclude the prince. It would've initially upset the both of them, given how prudent he could be at times and how they implicitly preferred each other's company, but they agreed to spend the time preceding the meal with one another instead. So after another long, tedious meal with Edmund, Link shrewdly waited until the prince excused himself before pretending to take his turn at bidding the queen goodnight.

After the noble was nowhere to be seen, however, the two casually began walking with one another, taking the longer route in the direction of the queen's bedchambers.

"Zelda?" he asked suddenly. "Do you ever get tired of meeting with princes and dukes?"

She was quiet for a moment, considering his question seriously. "Yes, it can be rather exasperating at times," she replied honestly. "It's custom, though. I must meet with them to discuss treaties, alliances, trades and many other important issues. It's a small price to pay and yet makes a great difference."

"I guess so." The disinterest in his tone made the queen realize what he was really trying to ask: did she enjoy their company?

"Truly," she began, tapping her fingers along the pads of her thumbs, "the rehearsed speeches and refined manners have never interested me, but it's something I've been familiar with since I was young. I much prefer speaking to those who haven't thought of what to say months in advance."

If it were anyone else, he would've believed her words instantly – he couldn't imagine living like that - but this was the crowned queen of his kingdom. This was Zelda better yet, and she was the most elegant and cultured woman Hyrule's ever seen.

Link gazed at her skeptically. "Really?"

He half-expected her to give a long-winded speech or a well-rounded answer, but instead she looked at him with a serious expression and said, "Really."

His eyes searched her with confusion and curiosity, but it was to no avail given how well guarded she was in terms of her emotions.

"Then why do you-" the knight hastened to ask, before remembering the answer for himself.

"Hyrule. By speaking diplomatically and attending formal events, I can please the noble men and women and in return guarantee their support." She paused before adding, " I wish to give all I can to the kingdom and the Hyruleans deserve undivided attention."

Zelda didn't continue to say how she owed them her life - as she believed she did and he knew she would've - in case someone overheard.

"But…" He stopped himself, scared of prying anymore than he already had, but she waited expectantly. Quieter, he finished, "What about you?"

She didn't know the answer for herself. "I am happy to be queen, to be able to serve Hyrule."

"Don't you ever…don't you want freedom?"

Zelda went quiet and he worried he offended her with his curiosity. "Yes," she finally answered, swiftly stopping him from apologizing. "Still, I'd rather ensure Hyrule's security. Freedom is an afterthought."

He whirled on her, shoulders hunched, and she blinked in surprise, instinctively stepping back. "Zant's gone now, Zelda. Hyrule will be fine if you take some time for yourself."

"Queen's are _not_ just responsible for protecting the kingdom from war," she reminded tersely. "I have to warrant that the people are fed, sheltered and provided for."

After a moment, the knight relaxed, sighing. "I know…but… you deserve to be happy too. Even for just a little while."

She bowed her head to hide the blush creeping up. "I'll be happy so long as the people of Hyrule are." The queen then marched back into step, turning from him bashfully, and he followed suit.

"You're a good queen," he said. "Hyrule is lucky to have you."

She would've scoffed, if it were proper, at the irony of his words. Lucky to have her? The people of her country lived in constant fear for months; she was fortunate enough that their lives were spared, all because of her carelessness and insolence.

"I hardly think so. Besides, you are the savior."

They could've bantered all night: ' _but you did this and you did that',_ when the truth was that both of them gave their all to Hyrule, in different ways. Link, knowing this, just laughed. "I guess we make a great pair, then."

She felt lucky then, that they were approaching her door, because she found herself more flustered than she'd been in a long time. And then there was Link, bubbling in nervous laughter.

With that she realized, in the most irrational sense, that he was adorable. His words weren't crass or flirtatious; he said it playfully and meaningfully. His laughter was melodious and his voice was as warm as tea, and the way his eyes crinkled in his embarrassed amusement, by goddesses she could melt.

They stopped in front of the door, turning to one another and Link's laughter quickly faded away. "I truly would think so," she said, hoping her nervousness didn't come forth in her voice. He exhaled, a small hiccup of a laugh coming through and she shook her head with a smile. "Thank you for spending today with me, Link. I had a pleasant time."

"Me too."

Zelda waited, half expecting and half hoping that he would say something else. That maybe now, alone in the hall, he'd say what she figured out for herself all those weeks ago at the ball. But after a long silent moment, she looked away, realizing how foolish she was to hope for something like that. He was shy, she knew, and modest no less. Those were some of the reasons he was so different from the princes, after all. "Goodnight, Link," she decided to say.

The knight, smiling lightly, replied, "Goodnight, Zelda," as he watched her slip behind the door.

Upon entering her room, the queen was in a reverie, grinning like a fool despite herself. Lady Irene, who made her bed for the night, noted her expression as the sheet fell languidly to the mattress.

"Are you feeling all right, my queen?" she asked, worried that she was still feeling ill. She skirted around the bedframe, through the open doors, and put a hand to the back of her forehead to feel warmth radiating off it. "You're heating up!"

"Oh, don't be silly," Zelda dismissed, waving her hand casually. "I am feeling just well." She sat on the lush stool across the vanity and began to unravel the silk ribbon from her braids, only to have the nursemaid hurry to take the tresses from her hands and undo them herself.

"Then what's got you in such a rut?" she asked curiously, the young scullery maid in her itching for excitement. "One of the princes swept you off your feet at last?"

Zelda's smile fell crooked, twiddling her thumbs. "Hardly," she answered coyly. "The princes are too fond of themselves to woo another."

Irene hummed in agreement, loosening another ribbon and freeing a wave of locks to fall across her back. "Another then?"

Zelda's face warmed up and shook her head. "Nonsense, you know my sole priority is Hyrule."

"Aye, you're a queen after all, but you're still a woman, and there's no shame in caring for another." The young queen looked through the mirror skeptically at the maid and she grinned playfully. "Can I guess who it is?" she asked, and with no response from Zelda, continued. "Is it a certain hero, by chance?"

"Oh goddesses, Lady Irene, don't fluster me so." A short moment passed as the maid plucked a brush from her drawers and began grooming her hair. "Besides, you know it can't be: I'm to marry a noble."

She clicked her tongue. "How foolish that law is. I think Sir Link would make a fine king, much better than the others."

He _would_ make a much better king than the noblemen, she knew; he had a perfect balance of strength, wisdom, and bravery, where each prince was lacking. And Zelda couldn't deny that he was kinder and truer to himself, to others and to her.

But even if she'd admit to herself that she wouldn't mind him being king, the same could not be said for him and the councilmen. Link was a free man, a lone wolf: he wouldn't be happy tied down to a life of duty. Not to mention that if the queen chose a man of common birth over a nobleman to be her husband, there'd be no saying how the chancellors would react, much less Edmund, who sought after her for weeks.

"It's no matter," she said sternly. "The goddesses have a plan and I trust that Hyrule will have a great king regardless."

Lady Irene fell silent, recognizing her tone, and Zelda felt slightly guilty for snapping. "And how do you fare, Lady Irene?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, that's right. I was meaning to ask if I could have some time to see my daughter. She'll be in labor soon and I was hoping to be with her," she requested. "I already asked Lady Katherine if she could look after you for the time-being if it's okay."

"Of course," Zelda said, swiveling in her chair to look at her. "You must offer her my congratulations."

"Oh, I will. Thank you, my queen." She beamed graciously. "I hope to see you married like my Ethel some day. You know I wish the best for you."

Zelda swallowed, smiling a little, and nodded. One day soon, the queen knew she'd be married. The only issue was who'd be the man she'd take as her husband.

* * *

The next morning, Zelda's first wish was to catch up on all of the paperwork she hadn't been able to do and with that being said, she pursued the solitary study where she fainted. The office almost looked untouched from when she last saw it with the papers stacked up onto her desk - seemingly bigger than she remembered, however – and the ink stained pages left where they were. The indigo liquid was all washed away from the desk and the carpet, but she could see the remains of the black stains that would forever mark the day.

With a small sigh, she slipped a finger beneath the pages and scanned through them, trying to make out the text beneath the inkblots to understand what they were for and who requested them. After a moment of analyzing, she left the room in hopes to find her advisor and request to remake the files. Upon reaching the room, a young man greeted her. "Do you wish to speak with the chancellor, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, if you will."

The man knocked on the door before peering into it. "Her Majesty is here to see you, my lord." The door swept open to reveal the old man standing in greeting, and with a nod to the servant, she stepped inside.

"I am here to discuss this paperwork with you." She held out the stack in her hand and without explanation, he already knew what she needed. "If you may, I'd like new copies from whomever requested it."

He took the stack from her hands and gestured for her to sit before he raised his spectacles from the chain around his neck and scanned the papers over. "I'll see what I can do. They're already very old, but I'm sure if I explain that you fell ill, they will assent."

"Thank you, Cole," she said and waited patiently for his next word.

"Actually, there was something that I needed to ask of you." He paused as he scribbled down a quick note, placed it on top of the stack of paper and shoved the pile aside. "I was speaking with Chancellor Foster earlier today and he brought to my attention that you have yet to pick a suitor."

Her surefire expression faltered for a second before she regained her composure.

But he didn't wait, only continuing on. "The princes have already stayed much longer than necessary and are surely awaiting an answer. All except one of course."

Zelda nodded, though she didn't feel as eager as she tried to seem, and replied frankly, "That is, of course, given that they ask the question."

Cole's response came in a sharp glance. "Your Majesty, you must understand what you have to do. You just as well play a part in the proposal: you must be kind and welcoming to them so that they aren't afraid of making the proposal."

Her pale eyes sank to the desk. "What if…" Her eyes narrowed as she glanced to the side. What was she trying to ask? How could she even suggest such a thing? But she knew, now was the only chance she had. Then, with a small nod to herself, she finally met her advisor's steady gaze. "What if there were a man fit to be king whom was not royal at birth?"

Cole sighed. Try and hide it as she may, the councilor could easily see through her calm façade. He'd known her since she was just a child overlooking and practicing in her father's court; it wasn't difficult to read through the aloof expressions when he'd seen her at youth, hopeful and curious. It was at times like this when he could see the flicker of that same hope shine through and he knew her inspiration as though it were plain as day.

"You know very well _why_ a noble would be best suited as king, Your Majesty. The knowledge of politics and economics cannot be so easily taught to a commoner just as well as one whom studied such since birth. I will not mention, even, that the alliances and economical convenience of having the queen wed a noble is inexplicably beneficial to our kingdom after all it'd come to endure this past year."

With the mention of the invasion, Zelda could feel her heart clench within her chest and her cocksureness slip back to the depths it crawled from. Cole noticed it as well, just as if it were his own feelings, and sighed. "You _must_ give it an effort, Your Majesty. Think of Hyrule; they need – better yet, _deserve_ a suitable king to assume the throne."

"Perhaps any of the princes wouldn't be the best man to assume the throne," she challenged. "They have admirable qualities, indeed, but in every prince lacks a balance of the three holy traits. You must have noticed this as well."

"Your Majesty, you must understand that I stand by your decisions, but as your advisor, I _implore_ you to see reason. The princes will best suit Hyrule, given their noble blood alone. You might just as well enjoy their company." He paused, waiting for an answer, but she just examined him. "Consider it, Your Majesty. For Hyrule."

After a moment, the queen nodded slowly. "Yes, I understand."

He pursed his lips and looked to the stack of paper so he didn't have to stare at her distraught expression any longer. "Very well, then. It's best if you don't keep the princes waiting, Your Majesty, I will not keep you any longer."

"Of course," Zelda agreed, sliding out of her chair and excusing herself out of his room.

Zelda didn't know how she could entice a man that she didn't want: not when another rekindled the fire in her heart.

She headed to her study with the troubling thought racing in her mind, her heels clacking in the empty upper halls as she strode to her destination, until heavier steps washed out the sound.

What first made way from around the corner were messy red locks, and the queen's immediate instinct was to turn back and detour around him. However, as he saw Zelda, the prince raced towards her with a look of pleading in his eyes.

"Your Majesty, I've been looking everywhere for you."

Her eyes flashed with unreadable emotion as stuck her chin into the air – where she was taught it should always be. "Prince Percival," she greeted coldly. "I'm not available to you at the moment; I must tend to my duties, so if you may excuse me." She sidestepped in order to pass the prince and he jumped to stand in front of her.

"Please," he begged, "I need to speak with you."

"There is nothing that you can say to me."

He sulked, eyebrows bent imploringly. "I can explain myself, truly. I never wished to speak against Sir Link."

"There's no reason why you should ever do something you wish not to."

"It was for my sister's sake," he cried and an eyebrow rose in suspicion. "Please. If you let me, I'll explain it to you."

She straightened out and her eyes fell to the ground. "Very well, then."

The prince made to grab her hand, but the sharp look in her eyes said enough to make him stutter in his step and he anxiously moved his hands out in gesture instead. "Err…if you'd follow me this way."

She said nothing as he led her to a secluded alcove, lowering his head nervously as he took a few deep breaths. At length, he spoke.

"My sister, as you might know, is positioned to take my throne. And with that, she has always been…rebellious, I suppose." His eyes crinkled as he tried to formulate his words and Zelda eyed him with wariness. "Last year at my father's hunting trip, Prince Fletcher attended in his father's place, as the king is ill and couldn't attend as he once did. My sister, much to my father's and my own reluctance, insisted on coming as well."

His voice and hands shook in unison as he continued on. "I…I caught Fletcher … _frisking_ with my sister and if anyone were to find out, my sister's reputation would be at stake. Even if it wasn't her fault, you can understand that a woman – a princess no less – would be considered tainted and she could never marry off.

"Prince Fletcher knew this and he promised to announce it to your court if I were to deny his wishes: he wished me to say what I had said. If it weren't for this threat, I wouldn't have stood against Sir Link. But this is no excuse and it could've ended horribly for him if I'd succeeded in the ruse. I am so sorry, Your Majesty."

There were many times nobles lied to her in her life to get what they wanted, but it seemed implausible for Percival to make up such a story in defense of himself when there were many other excuses he had at his disposal. To ruin a siblings reputation would damage his own as well, and it was rare to see a royal speak of something like this if it weren't the truth.

"If what you speak is true, it is Sir Link you must apologize to." His hair slipped in front of his tired eyes as his head dropped. Zelda, after a moment of consideration, put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry for misjudging you, Percival. If it's any consolation, I will defend your family's honor if the time may arise."

His eyes lit up in inspiration, placing a hand onto her own and giving her the smallest of smiles. "Your kindness astounds me, my queen. I will defend you, always, if you have need of me."

Her eyes closed in comfort: Percival's loyalty and alliance lightened up the heavy and dark threat Fletcher had previously made.

"Thank you, my lord."

They stood in silence before the prince's eyes lit up in realization. "I've been keeping you, haven't I? I'm sorry, please, you must return to your duties."

Zelda, in turn, froze. Oh goodness, this was it for her; she was alone in the alcove of her halls with a prince – one she possibly had to wed – and was ever so clearly reminded of her duty as queen just minutes ago. All she could hear resonating in her pointy ears was that this wasn't right, that she didn't want something like this.

She swallowed, stood tall and asked with the clearest voice she could manage. "Will you stay in Hyrule much longer?"

He pursed his lips as though the thought puzzled him. "I…I will stay if you wish me to, my queen."

"Would you?" she asked softly, afraid her voice would betray her, feeling both sides of her tug mercilessly.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion; it didn't seem to be working. "Truthfully, my queen, I didn't expect to be welcome here much longer after what had transpired yesterday at court."

"Yes, but," she started, swallowing again, "I have yet to get to know you."

It hurt her to say it.

This wasn't Link, she reminded herself. It wasn't the brave hero or the selfless knight: he was a man who didn't know her or care for her like he did.

But Percival was a prince.

The child she once was hated being a princess; she was reckless and wild and curious, and the suffocation of being royalty was most excruciating in her youth. And truthfully, after the illness struck her family, she couldn't see why she'd even bother: there was nothing left to live for, to fight for, after her parents died.

But in time, the invasion took place and her recklessness cost lives: lives she could never redeem. She witnessed bloodshed like it'd once been cast by the rule of another, and now was on her own hands and once again stained those green fields she selfishly dreamt of roaming.

It was then that Zelda learned what it meant to be royalty, who depended on her and where she belonged; she was Hyrule's security, protection and support. If Hyrule needed her to be a boulder, she would stay as firm and planted as one in order to provide for them.

Everything she'd learned in her youth, poise, elegance, flattery, lies, and even marriage based solely on its convenience, those were the agreements she made as queen. That was what the crown upon her head symbolized: pure and utter devotion to Hyrule. That was what she lived for and that is what she needed to do.

The prince, if the flames that blazed on his cheeks and shone as brightly as his hair were any indication, understood her implications. He was cowardly, she knew, and would've never taken it upon himself to seduce her as the others would. The man was nothing compared to him but he was smart and kind, and that was all she needed in a king. It would have to be good enough.

Percival pulled her gloved hand off her shoulder and kissed each of her fingers softly, but the queen didn't quake in her shoes or shiver as the books she read once told her she would. She, instead, felt tears well up in her eyes for what might've been the first time in months.

* * *

Prince Edmund excused himself with indifference.

He must've guessed with all the time she devoted to Percival instead of himself that she'd rather have a honest king than a wise one. A secret fear of hers was that if Edmund was the last prince, the only man left to be betrothed to her, that his cunning could've disguised his true intentions and caught her by unawares after they were married.

The worst of it really was that neither of them were the man she cared for, but she couldn't concern herself with the thought when Hyrule's security was on the line.

It'd been a week since the day Percival had agreed to stay and the councilmen were all eagerly awaiting a proposal, while Zelda spent every day fearing that it'd be her last as it was: no more freedom as a woman and no more time to spend with her closest friend. She still spent dinners with the hero, where Percival politely chose not to interfere with after his stretched-out apology to Link. The meals were friendly as always, but she could no longer find herself warming up to his presence. Despite the spring making way, she only felt colder.

Given that the hero spent his last days in classes, she was sure he wasn't too busy to see that she often spent time with the prince, as often as he requested, and she wasn't sure what Link thought of it. If there was any pain or jealousy, she didn't see it in his eyes and he didn't speak of any feelings that he held for her.

Perhaps she was wrong when she assumed he cared for her. Maybe he did, just in a different way. It didn't change her feelings though, and that day, when Percival requested to meet him in the courtyard of the castle, she couldn't help wanting to hide in her room and cry out her sorrows instead.

Zelda knew what awaited her once she stepped out into the gardens, and she knew that it was too late for her and Link now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone!**

 **Thank you to tank7063, rilish, FoShow506, darkshinobi100, obeseone, ShiNoPerusona, SwaggyStiles, Arianna007, and NoSignalBlueScreen for adding this story to their favorites list and/or following!**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **KHLostEmpress: Thanks for your review! I know the councillor's theories are stupid lol but the whole teaching politics and economics thing is only part of it. They've got wayy too many unreasonable issues with commoners. And damn, she deserves to stand up for her and Link, let her abuse her power just this once shall she ;) mwahaha**

 **TheDragonKnights: Haha oops, I know that one was stressful! And for PTSD, I haven't really placed the pin on it yet, but it does sound like something that I will try to weave into the story later into the chapters. Thank you for your review!**

 **StraightedgeWingZero: That's a good suggestion, actually! I'm just afraid the Percival's too ashamed to admit it out of fear for her reputation, but he might be able to overcome it for the sake of the hero and queen! I will truly consider adding it during the next few chapters. Thank you!**

 **James Birdsong: Thank you very much :)**

 **Awakening5: Hah, Link's definitely got something brewing, but even hero's are caught off-guard once in a while! No spoilers just yet ;) Thank you!**

 **Lunitari: Aww I know, Zelda's in such a difficult situation. I can't imagine what it would be like for her, but things always have a way of working out! Thank you for your review!**

 **FierceDietyLinkMask: Oh god in a terribly icky way or in a omg this is adorable way? Fingers crossed and much thanks for the latter! ;)**

 **Mr. Fancycakes: Aww no! I hope you enjoyed! Thank you :)**

 **SwaggyStiles: Thank you very much for your reviews, I loved them! Yes, there will definitely be a happy ending, but it will be a long time coming. And so sorry for the cliffhanger! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **NoSignalBlueScreen: Wow, I'm truly flattered! I'm glad that my writing stands out to you and the story is interesting, it's always amazing to hear such great feedback. Thank you so much!**

 **Soo sorry guys for the cliffhanger. I was originally going to stretch it out, but I decided this chapter would be better this way instead. Thank you all for your support! Any critiques and suggestions are also welcome.**

 **And now, without further ado, chapter 14!**

* * *

The morning musk rose with the dawn, a cloud of white curling around her toes as she trudged through the gardens. Dew sat on the blooms and the buds, but the smell was almost intoxicating to her with heightened senses and she wished she could just cough and be excused.

But Zelda knew this moment was coming, she prepared for it all her life, and now she had to face it once and for all.

Percival paced in front of the marble statue by the castle's entrance, just as she expected, but brightened up upon seeing her approach. Then, almost immediately after, he flushed: bashful and cowardly as always. She was only more sorely reminded that this man wasn't the same as the one she held dear in her heart, one braver than all.

He approached her, beet red, and took her hands in his. "Zelda, my lady," he greeted.

"My lord," she replied, bowing her head politely.

"How are you this morning?"

Awful, she wanted to say. Awful and afraid. "I am well. And you?"

"Truthfully," he said with a small smile, "I'm terribly nervous." Percival looked at her for reassurance, for a smile perhaps, and yet she didn't supply him with any response. She didn't mean to be harsh or rude, but she found that smiling at the moment was harder than it seemed and she was exhausted enough as it was.

"You see, my queen, I…" He paused for a moment, eyes growing distant as he searched in his mind for the words he rehearsed. "I visited Hyrule by my father's wishes and in hopes to explore the kingdom I've only ever heard legends of. I wasn't disappointed; no, I was amazed by the land, by the people, and…and by you.

"Truth be told, I don't know much about you other than that you are by the far the finest queen these kingdoms have ever seen. After these last few weeks, you've proven to be kind, beautiful and above all wise, and that's all that I need to know. I wish dearly to introduce you to my family, my kingdom, and I want to be sitting beside you for the rest of my life."

He licked his dry lips before bowing in front of her and she felt her heart shatter like glass, shards probing at her insides. A small velvet box slipped out of the pocket of his purple tunic and he clapped the lid open to reveal a silver ring with a shimmering ruby. "Zelda Nohansen Harkinian, will you do me the honor of being my queen?"

This moment didn't shock her: the ring, his words, the idea, but staring into the man's eyes frightened her; he was a kind man, she knew, but his emerald gaze didn't reflect any love, not towards her at least. She wondered then if he'd be happy with a marriage based on convenience. He held his breath, looking more distressed and flushed by the minute.

Zelda cared for another, yes, but she could never love someone more than she loved the entirety of her kingdom. All she could wish and pray for was that they were provided for and could depend on their king and queen.

Chancellor Cole was a smart man, one her father trusted deeply and who knew more about the kingdom than even she did. He knew what would be best: a king who could tie the kingdoms together, fortify the military, provide for the kingdom and understand the responsibilities.

But she couldn't help thinking the entirety of the last week she spent with Percival - believing deep in her heart - that with time Link could be the best king for Hyrule, better than a prince who knew the system or could tie his kingdom to hers. That Link's courage, wisdom and strength were what they needed, more than anything, and that just couldn't be taught.

"I…" she started, closing her eyes out of fear of letting him know how she truly felt.

After a very long moment, considering his question with serious intent, she answered.

* * *

The ringing of steel in the training yards was louder than he remembered it. The hero found himself back beside the commander after what felt like months - when they both knew it'd only been almost two weeks - discussing his line of work for the day. He'd already thanked his chief for standing up for him and apologized to him possibly a dozen times over the past week, but he still felt guilty and slightly nervous after leaving the commander alone with the squires at such a stressful time of the year. They were elevated to the rank of knighthood earlier in the year by a Lord - who stood in for the queen - and now began their rigorous training.

Link hoped that he could make it up to his chief that day by working twice as hard.

To start, the hero went up against one of the youngest and weakest knights, Thaddeus yet again, to teach him some helpful techniques.

"Try doing a horizontal slice," he requested and the young man just nodded with confusion.

When he swung his blade, Link ducked and rolled to the side to lightly jab him in the back, and Thaddeus stumbled forward. "Do you think you can try that?" Link asked, grazing a palm against the metal steel of his blade.

He frowned in doubt but nodded anyway. "I can try." Then, the hero stepped, sliced, and the young knight ducked and somersaulted behind him. Quickly, he tapped the back of his knees and Link staggered - only slightly, before spinning around.

"That was good," he said. "Now let's see if you can use it in a battle."

The two backed away, slipping into their ready positions, and awaited the other's move. After a silent moment on the hero's part, the younger knight jumped to strike, bouncing against the horizontal hold of his opponent's blade. Just as Link shoved him back, he overheard two knights gossiping beside them. "Hey, did you hear about the queen?"

Instinctively, his pointed ear perked up, even as he deflected Thaddeus's blows. Despite his initial plan, he stayed in the defensive to focus on overhearing what they had to say.

"What? You mean about this morning?" the other responded.

He ducked out of the way of a strike.

"Yeah, everyone's been talking about it!"

The younger knight frustratingly sliced horizontally.

"Can you believe it?"

The blades met, both pushing their weight into their swords.

"Of course, everyone's been expecting the prince to propose!"

And for a moment, Link's guard dropped, easing his grip on the hilt, and he stumbled to the ground with a huff. All eyes landed on him and Thaddeus only gaped in surprise, proud and yet confused; that wasn't part of the lesson.

The hero panted as his mind raced and skin flushed. The younger knight stretched out his hand to help him up and he took it impassively, still baffled by the other's words.

 _The queen was getting married?!_

Of course Link knew what the princes sought for, given how they spoke about and to her, but he never expected that one would actually propose to her so soon. They barely knew her and she them.

His heartbeat elevated significantly, staring blankly at the ground as he tried to process the information.

Link cared about her, he knew, but he thought he had more time: more time to get to know her and more time to settle in. Thinking about it now, he only realized how foolish it was to think like it; the princes couldn't wait here forever to woo her like he could. They had their own schedules and kingdoms.

His hand raked under his signature green cap, through his messy hair, and he finally noticed that all the knights stared at him in disbelief.

"Huh?" he asked dumbly.

"Are-Are you okay, Commander Link?" Thaddeus asked, cocking his head in confusion.

He blinked, realizing he must've looked insane to them for losing his balance and turning red all of a sudden, and bobbed his head.

"Yes, I just…" he started, "I just remembered something, that's all."

He wanted to speak with her, really he did. He wanted to convince her not to marry him just that moment, but he promised himself and his chief he'd be on his best behavior today and running after the queen would only make things worse. Biting the inside of his cheek, he slid into position again and nodded to the younger man.

What would she want to talk to him for, anyways? She had a wedding to plan.

* * *

Link didn't go after her once practice was over. He didn't think he could face her after hearing the news or even stay in the castle, and so he turned to the person who always knew how to cheer him up. Leaving the palace felt strange, after being stuck there for weeks, and yet Castle Town was the same bustling capital with the same busy people like it was before.

The tavern welcomed him with warmth, almost empty for the day he noted, and he received a great grin from Telma upon entering. "Link, honey! Where've you been?" she questioned, hands planted on her hips.

He tottered over the red rug and sat down on a wooden bar stool, giving her a small smile despite his true feelings. "Sorry, I've been working," he answered plainly. It was true, somewhat, but he conveniently left out being imprisoned and taking care of the ailing queen.

"Yes, that's right. Second-in-command, aren't you? Finally, someone's ought to teach those men how to take care of the country! And how's that been?" She grabbed a glass from beneath the counter and held up a bottle. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, please," he said a little too pleadingly. A cork popped and a stream of bronze filled the glass to the brim as he watched with temptation. "It's been good, busy I guess."

"I'll bet," she said with a laugh. The glass slid into his hands. "Wish I could say the same. It's been quiet here without the rowdy group in the back." He nodded pensively, glancing briefly at the empty table and taking a sip. She narrowed her eyes to examine him.

"Now, I don't mean to be rude honey, but what brought you here? Something's the matter, isn't it?"

He stared down at his glass, sloshing the liquid inside and shaking his head. "I just wanted to say hi."

"Link dear, you know I love your company, but it's hard to believe you came just to visit me when you're wearin' such a long face." The barkeep leaned her elbow on the table as she raised an eyebrow expectantly.

The hero tipped the glass to take a drink, the strong bitter taste burning his throat and sending a cool wave through his veins. Finally, he sighed. "I like this girl…" he started bashfully, "and I don't…she doesn't-"

Telma grinned, knowing the young man was shy and almost never social, and yet finally opened his mind to starting a relationship with someone. Not to mention how sweet he looked when he was shy. "Now who in their right mind would say no to a handsome man like you?"

"She didn't say _no_ …technically," he said before gulping down another fair portion of his drink. He wiped his lips with his glove.

"You haven't asked her, have you? Now don't go telling me you of all men are scared of women."

He tugged on his hat in embarrassment, feeling his cheeks and the ends of his ears go rosy. " _No…!"_ He took a shaking breath. "It – It's more complicated than that."

She tapped her fingers on the counter, raising her eyebrows in suspicion. "How so?"

Gnawing on his lip anxiously, he searched his head for a way to tell her. "Did you hear the queen's getting married?"

She looked confused for a moment at the sudden change in topic before realization dawned on her. " _Oh_ , I see. And so this news isn't so great, is it?" she asked, resisting the knowing smirk she felt creeping up.

He snorted, trying to seem indifferent, before the feeling of dread washed over him. _Great news for the queen maybe._ At length, he shook his head. "No," he murmured.

Telma stared at him shrewdly before straightening up and grabbing a cloth from beneath the counter. She could tell that he was feeling hurt enough as it was; she didn't need to make him feel any more embarrassed. Absently, she scrubbed the table. "Then you should know," she began, her lips twitching, "that she didn't say yes."

"What?" he asked, looking up at her in disbelief.

"Word around town is that the queen said she needed some time to think about the prince's proposal." Finally, she smiled teasingly. "You wouldn't have anything to do with it, now would you?"

The young knight blinked a few times before feeling his body swell with excitement. If she didn't say yes, then that mean he still had a chance to stop her from marrying Percival.

"Listen good honey, if a woman doesn't say yes to a man, she said no. Now don't go ruining your chance, you hear me?!"

Trembling, he nodded, downed his drink and set some rupees on the counter.

"Thanks, Telma," he said, before she slapped him lightly on the shoulder with the rag. The barkeep watched with amusement as he slipped out of the bar quicker than she's ever seen him run.

* * *

Much later in the evening, the queen stood on her balcony, staring as the orange of dusk dissipated into twilight. The last ginger kiss of the sun reminded her of the fiery red of her dearest friend's hair, the color of her eyes and the light of her honest words.

She knew Midna would help her then, tell her what she believed and what she should do. For her, rules were just roadblocks to find a detour around; there was nothing that would stop her from doing what she wanted.

Zelda wasn't like that. She wasn't brave or headstrong; she considered all of her routes thoroughly before even taking a careful step in the direction. But as convincing as her wisdom seemed, it didn't do any good for her yet.

Shifting her gaze to the black of night, the queen couldn't make out the stars and so she sighed heavily, leaning into the stone railing.

She couldn't decide whether putting of her answer was a judgment based off impulse or instinct. But either way, she knew she couldn't delay for much longer; eventually, she'd have to agree to the prince's proposal. She wasn't sure why she didn't say yes just to get the worst part of it over with.

No, that wasn't true. She knew she put it off in hopes that he would come and stop her from making a foolish decision, in hopes that he would tell her what she wanted to hear instead. But she was wrong, obviously, about his feelings. He was nowhere to be found; he didn't even attend dinner with her as he usually did.

With a heavy breath, she straightened herself and stepped back from the railing with one last longing gaze into the night sky.

As she turned to leave though, she heard the rustle of leaves from the gardens below her balcony and felt her heart skip a beat in fear of someone coming to attack her then and there. Holding her breath, she leaned over the ledge and called, "Who goes there?"

Clumsily, a man scampered out of the bushes, cloaked in the green of the shrubberies so that she couldn't make out his figure.

"It's...It's me, Link," he called out, a little breathless, and she exhaled in relief.

Then, finally realizing that he was outside her chambers late at night, her anxiety returned to her tenfold. "Why did you come here?"

"I need to talk to you," he stated simply. "Can you meet me outside?"

"I-It's late," she said shakily, keeping her voice low before regaining a semblance of her composure. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No, it can't Zelda, please." He waited a moment for her to respond, but she didn't know what to say. "Please."

Her heart racing in her chest, she nodded in agreement - more to herself since he could hardly see her - and replied, "Wait there."

The queen was both excited and nervous as she slipped back into her chambers and changed into a simple blue gown. For a brief moment, she considered climbing down the vines crawling around her terrace in order to avoid Lady Katherine's line of questioning before realizing how suspicious she'd look if someone caught her. Instead, she sneakily opened the door to the sitting room only to find that the maid wasn't there at all. Usually, Irene would be there before her, waiting and preparing her for bed, but Katherine was nowhere to be seen. Relieved and yet confused, she left to the gardens outside her room.

The walk to where he waited was short enough to avoid the patrolling guards or busy maids, much to her relief. He stood there patiently in his green tunic and with a bag slumped over his shoulder. Without explanation, he held out his hand and said, "Come with me."

Eying him warily, she placed her bare hand on his before he laced his fingers through hers and led her across the courtyards. He was quiet all the while, so much so that she could only hear their trekking footsteps across the stone pathways and the rustle of the breeze through the shrubs.

At last, he stopped before a gate, opening it to expose the smell of fresh hay and sound of trotting hooves. With a clink and a clatter, he walked out the proud chestnut mare with a small smile, and she found him in his element; the scent and sight of him with his horse reminded her that he was once a simple goat-herder, living in a quaint village, laidback and free. Something that she took away from him.

"You know Epona." He was stroking the ivory mane and she noted the way the horse, naturally, leaned into his gentle touch.

"Yes." A sequence of memories flashed back to her: the fight with the Evil King, golden arrows, ghost stallions, and the misplaced mourning of her dear friend. And then there were sand dunes at dawn: the ride back from the desert. "She's certainly a beautiful horse," she said. Her words made him smile.

"She really is." He paused for a moment and then nodded. "Let's go then."

"Go?" she asked.

Her reluctance worried him suddenly, afraid that she'd say no and leave him out there. "I…I wanna show you something." Link waited nervously, fidgeting with the reins, for her answer.

"Okay," she answered, simple and trusting.

He hoisted her onto the saddle before seating himself in front and pulling on the reins. With a whinny, Epona kicked into speed and they set out, rolling hills green on the horizon.

The queen watched with wonder as the field bowled out beneath them, brilliantly green and pure, the pounding of hooves and the smell of grass invigorating. The grounds were vast, much like the desert, and early blooming flowers dotted the field untainted of blood.

He didn't stop though, not for a long while riding south of the castle, the stone fortress dwindling in the distance. At that point, she had questions, lots of them, but she didn't know which to ask and how. So they rode in silence until Link led Epona to a stop, on top of a lonely hill and under a single tree.

He hopped off quickly, turning to offer her a hand, but she already pushed herself off on the other end. And so instead he pulled out two cotton blankets, set one on the ground with a jar of fruits, and sat himself on top. She stared for a moment and he just pat the ground. "Sit," he said, not commanding but inviting.

She gathered her soft blue skirts around her and sat down, and he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. Instinctively she tugged the cloth closer, pressing it to her chest. "You're not cold?" she inquired, watching him content in his thin green tunic. It was a warm night, one of the first few since the snow melted, but it was still chilly as the sun had gone down.

Link just shrugged. "No, not really."

She looked away, twiddling with the frayed edges of the blanket. "Why'd you bring me here?" she asked, realizing he had no intention of explaining himself.

"You said you never saw a shooting star before, so I thought it might be nice to stargaze."

It was such a simple answer, but she smiled anyways. Zelda told him that she never saw a shooting star months ago, back in Gerudo Desert, and no one she knew would care to remember such a trifling detail like that about her for so long. It meant something to her that he treasured her words enough to not only listen but to remember.

He loosened the lid of the jar with a small pop and offered it to her first. Warily, she grabbed a few of the fruits, bit into one and tasted the strong tangy taste, foreign to her taste buds that were so used to saccharine treats. They were delicious, rich with raw flavor, and she wondered how she'd never taste something so wonderful and pure of Hyrule's fertile reap.

Getting more comfortable, she took up his suggestion and stared up into the night sky, examining the burning white lights thousands of miles above. There were so many stars; it was almost unbelievable.

He pointed up to a row of three stars and said, "There's the three sister stars," he paused and led his fingers west, "and Nayru's gift."

"They're so beautiful," she said wistfully, entranced by the light.

The knight smiled at her, but she was so lost in the night sky that she failed to notice how he was staring. Her chestnut hair was loose, messy from the wind and free from braids and crowns. Aegean eyes shimmered and he couldn't tell if they reflected the light of the stars like a mirror or if they always shined that way.

It was just like the night in the desert, he realized. She was just as graceful and beautiful but he knew her now, he uncovered secrets that she held and discovered the wonderful person she was. Mindlessly, he tugged at the grass and spun the blades between his fingers.

"Can I ask you something?"

She turned to face him curiously, but he kept his eyes on the ground. "Of course." Would she be so quick to answer if she knew his question, he wondered?

"Why did you say no to the prince's proposal?" When she didn't answer for a while, he turned his gaze up to examine her. She wasn't upset or offended but nervous, almost shy. Her teeth pulled at her lower lip and he felt a rush of craving, instinctively leaning in closer.

"Link…" she breathed.

"Why?"

If her words could fail her, her eyes could not, revealing all the suppressed emotion she kept bottled within. Lightly, he brushed the side of her chin with his fingers and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was tentative and slow, her lips soft on his and his rough on hers. Her hand reached around the back of his neck, savoring the taste of him, sweet and strong, the way his lips moved on her, inexperienced but still curious and eager.

When he pulled back, he didn't stray too far, searching her wide eyes intently. His cheeks must've been blazing, but she was also flustered and surprised. He wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Don't marry him, Zelda," he said, requested, and she swallowed heavily. "Marry me."

Undone, she struggled to answer. "You? …Want to marry me?"

If it was any other situation, he would've laughed at his stately queen left fumbling for words, but he was serious and afraid and he had no idea whether she'd truly accept his proposal. "Yes, I do."

"Link…I can't just-"

"I know," he interrupted, eyes glazed with something between nervousness and determination. After a moment, he sighed. "I'm a goat herder, Zelda. I don't have much to offer you and I don't want to be king. But…if you want to marry me too, we'll find a way." He paused. "Do you…do you want to marry me?"

Her hand slid from the back of his neck to his collar, watching it carefully, and his breathing quickened. "It's been a long time since I've cared for another," she said shakily, watching the pulse of his neck as he gulped. Her eyes shot up. "You've changed that."

Link watched her dumbly for a moment before his face split into a grin. Without warning, he pulled her in for another kiss and she could feel his smile on her lips.

A short while later, she drew away. "It will be difficult, though, Link. I don't even know if…"

"If it's possible?" he supplied and she tensed up. "Anything's possible, Zelda, believe me." He laughed nervously and a reluctant smile pulled at her lips. "We'll find a way. I promise."

Her eyes glossed with unshed tears, foolishly excited. This was the moment that they waited for, fought for and deserved. They were inexperienced, confused and downright terrified, but they knew they had something to fight for: each other. They had no idea what lied in wait back at the castle or how they could explain themselves, but they had that moment in Hyrule Field alone and for that while nothing else mattered.

She exhaled and nodded her head, smiling in thanks to his kindness and sincerity. In return, he grabbed her hand.

They turned their gaze to the stars, but for a long time, the sky stood still. Time in itself seemed to stand still. Then, a shooting star shattered the tranquility as if the sky were glass and Zelda started as if it rattled.

"Did you wish for anything?" he asked, slightly amused.

"Wish?"

"Yeah," he said, "you're supposed to wish on shooting stars."

"Oh," she replied, genuinely surprised, and quirked her lip. "…Then I wish for the council's approval."

Laughing nervously with a small blush, he said, "Me too."

She placed her empty hand over their intertwined ones and examined him tenderly. His lips parted, swallowing as her intense gaze left him floundering. "Do you…want to go back now?" he asked.

Zelda looked back at the stars and he exhaled in relief. She knew they'd have to go back eventually and she couldn't even begin to imagine how a panic would begin once they found out the queen wasn't in her room. But she was so happy, under the stars and alone with Link, and she barely left the castle for anything. The last time she escaped the courtyard was when she and Link visited Castle Town together and that was weeks ago.

"Let us wait a while longer," she decided, and he didn't mind at all.

* * *

Zelda was awakened the next day by a blinding warm light. Her eyes fluttered open to see a sunrise over the vast expanse of green fields and the hero lying beside her, sleeping soundly and holding her hand in his.

Her heart began to palpitate, slightly from the recollection of the previous night and out of panic, realizing that she didn't return to the castle last night. If they wished to announce – or better yet, request – their engagement to the council, they certainly weren't off to a good start.

She shook his shoulder, calling out, "Link."

It took him a second to wake up, shifting his expression from confusion, to glee, to realization. "Oh!" he exclaimed, sitting up in a matter of seconds.

The two gathered the belongings and mounted Epona, setting off straight to Hyrule Castle. Once they arrived, the knight hopped off and helped the queen down before they both stood awkwardly across from one another.

"I'll wait a while before returning," he stated suddenly and she was glad for his wit. If they were both to appear in Castle Town nearing the same time, it'd raise suspicions that weren't welcome to either of them. Zelda nodded. "Here." He pulled out one of the blankets and wrapped it around her like a cloak and she smiled from beneath the makeshift hood.

"Thank you," she leaned in to give him a brief kiss on the cheek, "for everything." He flushed, watching her intently while she turned on her heel and headed to the castle.

* * *

"Outrageous!" he boomed, loud enough to bounce off the walls of his office. "Do you understand the uproar that ensued when your maid announced that you weren't in your chambers at night?"

"Yes, I do," she replied calmly. "I apologize, I should've left word with the guard."

"Where could you have possibly been for the entire night?" Cole asked, furiously throwing up his hands.

"I feel, as queen, it should be perfectly acceptable for me to use my free time as I wish," she said, folding her hands eloquently in her lap.

"This is more than what's acceptable; this is a matter of safety! Not to mention the panic that presented itself. Prince Percival and the guards were up all night scouring the town!"

She remained silent for a moment, feeling truly guilty for making them worry and search for her. "I'm sorry."

He glared at her before his expression softened and he turned away to hide it. "A queen shouldn't be out late at night. It's dangerous. What could've possibly prompted such behavior from you, Your Majesty?"

"I needed time to think," she said, partially true. "And I've come to a realization: I cannot marry Prince Percival."

"Wha- What ever do you mean, Your Majesty?!" he asked, eyes widened.

"I don't believe it's a wise decision," she explained. "The prince is a kind and clever man, though I fear is too cowardly to be Hyrule's king. I need a brave man to rule by my side, one who's not afraid of making decisions and taking charge, and that's something Percival simply is not."

He stood and circled his desk, sitting on the fine wood to peer closer into Zelda's expression and searching to see if he could spot any blush or worry lines. But she didn't even twitch.

"Your Majesty, we've already spoken of this. You understand why Hyrule requires a man of nobility."

Zelda stood abruptly so that she could look down upon him and show her authority. "I know what is best for Hyrule. I'm queen after all," she insisted. "If I believe that a man that possesses the goddesses' true virtues would make a finer king, and you can't convince me otherwise. I want what's best for Hyrule."

"And I want what's best for you!" he bellowed, and after a moment he pressed his thumb and index finger on his temples. "Your Majesty, I've been serving the Royal Family since your father took up the throne. He was the finest king I've ever known and he respected the kingdom's laws better than any other man. I respect him, in turn, enough to wish to protect his legacy."

She held her breath as he continued, "Let's say that you choose a common man to take up the throne. He wouldn't know the first thing about politics and economics, requiring months, maybe even years of training. And let's say that he in time is able to grasp the foundation of being a king and we foolishly trust him to make a decision. What if that decision costs homes, rupees, or worse, lives?

"Now that is the best scenario I can consider. What if, instead, he only wishes to marry you for riches and power? Din forbid, what if he tries to assassinate you to take the crown? A prince wouldn't do such a thing; he would have his own crown if he chose a princess of another kingdom, which would not be as difficult for him to do. Do you understand the severity of your request? The lives of Hyrule, your own life, would be in danger. I can't risk it."

"The man I'd choose would never do that."

Cole waited a moment before responding. "You mean to tell me, then, that you've already considered the man you would choose?"

"Of course I have," she answered, straightening out her shoulders and preparing herself for the blow. "I trust Sir Link would best fit the title of king. He's saved Hyrule and been declared a hero by the goddesses themselves. Not only this, but he has the perfect balance of wisdom, courage and strength."

The chancellor began pacing the floors with his head still resting between his fingers. Zelda folded her hands before her as she waited in a pool of her own anxiety. "And let's say that I agree Sir Link would make a fine king. What about the others? If you wish to maintain peace within the castle, how would you present this idea to the other chancellors or to Prince Percival himself? It would humiliating to decline him for a commoner!"

"Sir Link is not a commoner, he is a hero. The people understand this and they treat him as if he were a prince in his own right. It wouldn't be as humiliating as you say if the prince were to compete for my hand with a man who has the same level of respect."

She paused, stepping forward carefully and Cole stopped his pacing.

"Chancellor Cole, if I was to present this idea to court, I would need to have your backing." Then, taking a deep breath, she finished, "More importantly, as my father's closest advisor, I would ask for your blessing. You are the only person my father truly trusted and the closest connection I have to him. Please, I ask for your consent."

After her request seeped into his mind, the man who stood at the far end of the room looked like he was about to drop his jaw. Zelda, the same little girl who ran around the castle, who stood proud beside her father – the man he held in highest esteem – and the girl who never begged for anything was asking him now for his approval as if he was her father himself.

Shaking his head, he approached Zelda and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I see you're clearly your father's daughter." He laughed, wrinkled eyes creased to hold his own emotions drawn. "You have my approval, Your Majesty. Only because I admire Sir Link and because you are the wisest queen Hyrule could ask for. I trust your judgment."

She bowed her head, holding back her own emotions, and said, "Thank you, Chancellor."

* * *

So it wouldn't raise suspicions, Zelda delayed telling the knight about the great news until dinnertime. She waited for him as always at the end of the table, though that time, he felt awkward and skittish as he sat down. The gravity of his proposal was weighing down on him the entire day.

He didn't regret asking for her hand, not at all, but he was afraid – terrified – of being in the mix of nobility. It was the one place in the castle he didn't feel safe or comfortable in and as Zelda's husband, he would have to be smack in the middle of it. Not only that but Link didn't know the first thing about being a husband, much less the queen's.

"Good evening, Link," she said with a great grin, and it did wonders to elevate his worry: seeing her reminded him of why he was so quick to propose.

"Good evening, Zelda," he replied. The servers sent in two bowls of greens and vegetables, and the two munched quietly, awkwardly, on their meals.

She lifted a napkin to her face, dabbing her lips and setting it back on her lap. "I have good news," she stated proudly, grabbing a glass and taking a sip. He looked at her curiously.

"I spoke to Chancellor Cole early today and he agreed to back our marriage proposal in court." His eyebrows shot up in surprise. Cole, of all councilors, approved of him marrying the queen? It shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did, given how the chancellor protected him in court last time.

He smiled regardless. "That's great news!"

"It is," she agreed. "We may not speak of it until the court date approaches, however. Especially not to Prince Percival, but I'm sure you've already figured that out for yourself."

"I won't, don't worry."

She then looked off to her bowl. "There's something else we need to speak of." An eyebrow rose and she looked back at him. "You see, the chancellor brought to my attention that if we were to get married, you'd have the choice to be king or a prince consort."

"I don't understand," he said, pinching his eyebrows.

"Well, as king, you'd be responsible for many of the duties I partake in, as well as given the right to make choices regarding Hyrule's politics. A prince consort, however, wouldn't have these responsibilities."

The latter sounded more appealing to him already, but he still didn't quite understand. "What would I do as the consort then?"

"You'd be free to continue as second-in-command, which I'm afraid may not be possible if you were to be king." Stirring the leaves within her bowl, she continued, "You're only true responsibilities as prince consort would be to attend formal events…and…well, produce heirs."

"Oh, so then…" he said plainly, staring into his bowl as he processed the words. " _Oh…_ you mean _…_ "

Zelda tried to hold back her smile as the man blushed fervently, turning his head away from her to hide his reddening cheeks. She was also flustered, but she was also much more familiar with these ideas, being coached from young to accept them and be comfortable about it.

"You needn't worry about such things so soon; that's simply what your duties would include."

He fiddled with his fork for a moment. "What would you want me to choose?" he finally asked.

"I believe you'd make a great king," she started and he worked up the courage to look back at her. "Though, I'd never ask you to relinquish your duty as a commander. The choice is ultimately yours and I trust you will make a wise decision."

"I would have to give up being a knight to be a king?"

"No, you couldn't lose your knighthood status, but you wouldn't be able to train with the other squires and knights. You'd have too many other responsibilities so you wouldn't have time, though granted, it's common that kings take hunting trips with their men. Given how well you care for animals, you could use that time to duel instead. Princes normally wouldn't be given leave to train either, but the exception would be made in your case given how well you perform as a commander."

Naturally, the idea of being a prince consort appealed to Link much more than being a king would: he didn't care for power and he really did like his job already. But he also felt guilty to have to leave Zelda to take care of the kingdom all on her own. He'd have to really consider his options before the court date approached.

"Okay, Zelda. I'll think about it." She nodded with a smile before returning her attentions to her meal. "Zelda?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes?"

His eyes searched hers; his cheeks still tinted pink. "Do you really think we can do this…get married, I mean?"

Taken by surprise by the worry and fear in his voice, she smiled as if it'd ease his qualms. "Of course I do." Her hand reached for his across the table and she squeezed it lightly for reassurance. "I really do."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone!**

 **Thank you to Otaku-Fan15 and vrave1 for following or adding this story their favorite's list!**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Justisya-nyan27: Aw no, I understand! But I'm glad to read your support and I appreciate it! I know, Link is such a clumsy guy, I love it ;)**

 **SwaggyStiles: Haha wow thanks! I'm glad it was a good one, I hope you enjoy this one as well!**

 **NoSignalBlueScreen: LOL I know, the hero can be so awkward, but it's adorable! Thank you!**

 **Lunitari: Reading your review made me smile so much, it's so sweet! Thank you so much, it means A LOT to me to have read it. I'm a big reader so I know what you mean, but to hear that my story is good enough to make people anxious to read ahead is just amazing. I love writing, but hearing that it makes people happy is what makes it all worth it, so thank you again! And yes, this chapter has emotions swirling all over the place lol, I hope you enjoy :)**

 **KHLostEmpress: Aw that's okay, short reviews are just as sweet! Thank you for your review, it's always great to read! I hope you enjoy :)**

 **nintendoer27: Wow thank you so much for your review! I felt that Link had a lot of emotions to go through, I mean he literally didn't even get the chance to tell her how he feels before proposing! But I'm glad that it got represented in my writing, because sometimes words don't say enough. And Cole in my eyes is a big sweetheart with a soft spot for the couple (aw they're his otp lol), which you'll see more of in this chapter ;)**

 **StraightedgeWingZero: Hah they'll never get ready enough! LOL thank you for your review!**

 **Thank you all for your support. Any suggestions and critiques are also welcome.**

 **Now, without further ado, chapter 15!**

* * *

Muffled laughter and pattering footsteps filled the halls as he tugged her along quickly, away from the patrolling knight who'd almost caught them together. They knew he was tailing close behind, his armor clanking nosily, his silver lance reflecting off rays of evening light and sending it their way.

The hero and the queen were strictly forced to keep their relationship hidden until the court date, which could be difficult at times when the young curious couple were tempted to brush hands or spend suspiciously long hours with one another.

But even the walls had eyes in the palace and no matter how tentative their movements were a councilor, guard or maid would absently interrupt them. Thus resulting in an afternoon chase like so.

A large, elaborately decorated door presented itself as they turned the corner. Link smirked to himself as he sprinted towards it, turning the knob as quietly as possible and tugging Zelda behind it. The door shut behind them with a subtle thud and the two held their breath as the clamoring behind the door approached. Link could imagine the old knight scratching his head in confusion before the noises faded away into the distance, and they both exhaled in relief.

"That was close," he said with a breathy laugh.

"Certainly," the queen agreed as she pushed herself off the door and walked further into the room. "I'd never seen a more resilient guard."

As the knight followed close behind her, he finally took note of the room he sneakily pulled them into: it was the large ballroom that housed Zelda's coronation celebration. The marble still shined as though it'd just been waxed and the crystals of the chandeliers shimmered in the fading sunlight, but the tables and chairs were gone, and the room felt more extravagant and enormous without thousands of nobles waltzing about. All that was left was an ebony grand piano sitting at the far end of the room, too heavy to clear away.

She approached it languidly, running a gloved hand against the shining surface. "Do you know how to play?" she asked, peering at him over her shoulder.

He smiled sheepishly in response and shook his head. "I'm not very musically talented," he admitted, while noting the way she stared at the instrument longingly. "Do you?"

"Yes," she said simply, taking a seat at the edge of the bench. "Princesses must be skilled in every art." Zelda smiled as she looked up at him, but it fell crooked and her gaze trailed to the keys.

"Would you play something for me?" He leaned onto the hood of the piano, crossing his arms casually.

The queen laughed shortly and shook her head. "It's been a long time…"

"That's okay," he replied. He secretly wished that she'd play; even then, Zelda was closed off from him. He knew she harbored secrets, and he secretly wished she'd share each and every one of them with him. There was still so much he didn't know about her, and having her play would allow her to open up to him, even if it was just a little bit.

She eyed him curiously for a moment before spinning in her seat. She took a deep breath as she pressed her nimble fingers on the keys, flowing with the ivory pallets as if they were embedded together. Despite her modesty, the queen didn't mess up a note or skip a key, and she scarcely paid attention to the instrument. When the last note dwindled, the haunting melody washed away any worries within either of them and he sighed in contentment. "That was really nice."

Her hands fell into her lap and she swayed in her seat absently. "My mother used to play this song for me when I was younger," she told him, and his eyes softened as he watched her intently. She never spoke about her family with him before, though her lady's maid told him about the tragedy that befell them. He stood still as if any sudden movement would stop her from opening up, but it still took her a moment to continue.

"It's been a long time since I've last heard it. Both my parents passed years ago."

"I'm sorry," he finally said.

"It's okay," she said, turning to him with a small smile. "It's been a long time since then."

He worked his way around her to sit on the other side of the bench. "You know you can talk to me about it if you want to…right?"

She shook her head sadly, her smile still present. "I shouldn't be troubling you with such talk. I'm sorry."

"No, Zelda," he said quickly. "I don't mind. I'm here to listen."

The queen stared at him for a moment longer before she sighed. "Thank you." Link watched her carefully without answering, waiting to see if she'd continue or not. It wasn't until another moment of reflection passed that she did.

"My mother and father were both great rulers at the time. They'd me taught since a young age how to be a great queen someday as well, but I failed to realize how quickly I'd have to assume the throne. They both passed from an illness, and I was left as the sole heir, though sometimes I wish that they were still here to guide me." Her breath fell shaky and she turned away abruptly. "If my father saw what I'd done…" Zelda's shoulders trembled and his eyes widened. "I've failed them."

Link wasn't sure how to comfort her on such a sensitive topic – he wasn't the comforting type - but he couldn't leave her in such a distressed state of mind. "Zelda, no, you're a great queen."

She had many arguments at her disposal, he knew – he'd heard them all before - but she simply shook her head. He touched her shoulder gently, encouraging her to look in his direction. When she didn't turn, he said, "Zelda, please look at me."

As the queen turned slowly in his direction, he saw that her face was flustered, red cheeks and glossed eyes, but no trace of tears. "You're a great ruler," he insisted, his blue eyes steady.

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be queen at all," she argued.

"That's not true. I couldn't have done it without you or Midna." She didn't respond, so he continued. "You gave your life for Midna, remember? And you fought Ganondorf just like I did."

She sighed. He was so kind and sympathetic, but it was all for nothing. If Hyrule knew how bad a queen she was, would they be as forgiving as he was?

"Your parents would've been proud of you," he added, and that was perhaps the most amazing thing he could've said, the one thing she needed to hear.

Rusl once said that to him, a while back in Telma's bar. And while the words caught him off guard at first, they made him feel warm and happy inside. He hoped it'd do the same for her because he truly believed that they were true.

Her lips curled up the slightest. Such simple words and yet the power they conveyed couldn't be compared. She couldn't express how badly she wanted her father to be proud of her. "Thank you, Link." Her voice did not betray her sincerity.

"I mean it, Zelda. I think you're great." She smiled, sadly and happily all at the same time, and so he smiled too. "You're smart, nice, fun and I've never seen someone shoot an arrow like you can."

She laughed then, straightening her shoulders as their former conversation took a toll on her posture. "A princess must be skilled in every art," she repeated, sniffling a little. "Even in the art of warfare."

He chuckled as well. Then, after a moment, a thought crossed his mind. Excitedly, he suggested, "You should visit the training yard sometime."

She cocked her head curiously and his smile deepened. She was so cute. "It'd be fun." He reasoned with himself that that wasn't really a good enough reason for her to take time off her studies to join the soldiers. "Maybe…if they knew how well their queen's trained, it'd inspire them."

"You truly believe so?"

He nodded. "And maybe it'll help cheer you up."

"Then," she started a little hesitantly, but met his gaze, "perhaps I'll have to accept your offer."

* * *

The queen had her hair tied up, dressed in casual slacks and a light blue tunic, and walked into the training yard on her own that morning. Commander Eagus was more than eager to have her visit his teachings, having trained the girl from young in weaponry, and welcomed the hero's idea with enthusiasm.

He blew his whistle and the knights gathered around in a circle, while Link smiled at the queen from his spot beside the commander. It made him happy to see Zelda in the training yards with him because now it was his turn to share with her one of his favorite interests.

"'Morning, everyone!" Eagus called, receiving a hum of tired responses. "Today, we have a very special visitor: the queen herself has asked to join our practice. Maybe some of you will learn a thing or two, but I don't want to hear anyone bein' too rough around her, all right?"

They all turned to the woman with wide eyes and speculation but she remained calm, keeping her royal façade steady. None of them ever considered that their dainty monarch could do something as unrefined as even stepping into the yards, much less participating as if she were a knight herself. Not to mention how normal she looked without a crown on her head or draped in unnecessary amounts of fabric.

"Now, let's begin!" he shouted, blowing his whistle again and slicing into the knights' reveries. They slowly broke into routine while Link casually strode to the queen.

"Are you ready?" he asked and she nodded firmly. Like it usually was around others, Zelda's expression was composed and regal, keeping her emotions hidden from even him when there were people around. The hero walked over to the equipment, grabbing a bow from the rack, a quiver of arrows, and then handing them to her. Zelda's hand brushed over his, causing him to blush a little before releasing his hold and turning away. He grabbed a pair from himself and they went over to the target range, each standing before their own.

Her fingers nimbly plucked out an arrow from the pouch strapped to her side, nocking it into the string of the bow and pulling it under her jaw. With little hesitation, she released the hold with a twang, the arrow whistling through the air before plummeting directly into the center of the target.

After letting out a tiny breath, she looked around to see that many of the knights had been watching, gaping at her from their respective spots in the yard. And yet looking over to her left, she saw Link smile proudly as if he expected nothing less from her.

"That was amazing, Your Highness," Link commented from her side. She returned his smile before taking a glance at his target, noting that he also had an arrow lodged in the center.

They practiced for a long while, the usual yard's grunting and slashing fading away into the silence. All she could hear was the shuffling of her fingers with the arrows and her tense exhales. It'd been so long since she used weaponry and the exhilaration was intoxicating. Every release of an arrow felt as though it carried her worries with it, channeling them into the wooden shaft and metal tip, and sending them far away from her.

Applauding from the far end of the enclosure snapped her out of her trance with an audible clap, and she pivoted immediately to see who'd interrupted her peaceful moment. "Well done, my lady," the redheaded man praised, stepping closer to her. "I hadn't known you were so skilled in archery."

"Percival," she greeted, trying to keep her surprise concealed. "What brings you to the training yards today?"

She'd seen the prince since the proposal, despite the awkward tension between them, but Cole requested that she didn't approach Percival on the prospect of his proposal until the court seriously discussed Zelda's appeal. She'd still meet with him casually, speaking mannerly and keeping their friendship thriving, but purposely avoided leading him on with suggestive physical contact or subjects based on romantic involvement with the man. Being around him still made her nervous however, not knowing how to limit their contact without upsetting him.

"I heard that you'd be here today and I'll admit I was curious. I never associated you as someone interested in combat."

Link watched warily as the prince smiled cheekily at her, feeling the pinch of jealousy nip at his reddening cheeks. "It's an important skill to possess," she replied.

"Of course," he said quickly. "Don't misunderstand me; I admire your skill. It's just surprised me."

"Thank you," Zelda said with a small nod. She restrained from glancing over at Link though she could feel that he was watching them, as to not raise suspicions. But she still felt anxious too and guilty for making him feel upset.

"My pleasure." His grin didn't leave his face as he turned to the target. "Well then, I'm eager to watch you shoot. Do continue."

"Very well." The queen anxiously pivoted, sparing a quick glance to the hero who returned the look before nocking another arrow into her bow. The prince's intent gaze on her back made her nervous and her hands trembled on the string.

Taking note of her hesitant behavior, the prince approached her from behind and held her wrist, keeping her steady. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt his warm breath on her neck, trying to maintain her composure as he told her to release the arrow.

As soon as it struck the target, she pulled away, flustered and embarrassed to be in such a compromising situation with the prince. Percival simply bowed his head and Link's glare bore into the crown of it. Now they really couldn't wait until the court date arrived.

So that he wouldn't have to hear Percival's flirting any longer, the hero shuffled away from the archery range and began clearing up some equipment that the others lazily left behind.

"I must say," the prince started, languidly approaching him, "you're certainly a capable warrior. Is it true, the things they say of you?"

Link turned to him in surprise, not expecting the prince to approach him when Zelda was near, and replied, "It depends what you mean."

"I've heard many things, actually: you've searched ancient temples and slain beasts larger than one can imagine. Why, I've even heard tales that you've battled a fire-breathing dragon in the sky!"

Link laughed shortly at the disbelief in his tone and shook his head. "People like to exaggerate sometimes."

"So they aren't true then?" Link sheathed a sword into one of the scabbards and turned to the prince.

Maybe it was jealousy or the wolf's instincts, but Link's intuition was telling him to fight for dominance, to not denounce his achievements in modesty like he usually did. This man was his competition in a sense and he wasn't eager to give the prince the upper hand. "Some are."

"Really now? Perhaps then you could teach me a thing or two."

Well that took him by surprise. "You want to…practice swordplay with me?" Link asked him in confusion.

"If you aren't too busy," he added. "It'd certainly be a fine duel."

Link quirked his lip, actually intrigued by the idea of lopping the prince's head off, and nodded. "Okay." The knight grabbed the scabbard he just put away and a shield to match before tossing the prince a pair for himself, then walked backwards to the center of the arena, Percival following behind.

Zelda raised an eyebrow as the crowd around her murmured and gasped, gravitating towards a certain duel, and with curiosity, wrapped the bow around her shoulders and tailed behind them.

As she walked into the throng of soldiers, many of the men spotted her and moved aside, creating a path for her to stand directly in front. Her heart pounded within her chest when she approached the center, seeing two men: a hero and a prince, eagerly slashing blades.

Link's hand gripped the hilt of his blade a little tighter than usual, noting that he felt an unusual amount of dedication to the fight: something that hadn't happened since his battle with Ganondorf. Subconsciously, he set his jaw as he slashed his blade against his opponent's shield. Percival jabbed his sword before Link jumped and spun in the air, slashing his sword slantwise as he fell back into the ground and catching the steel blade of the prince's sword. Pushing down on the blade with gritted teeth, he could spot a bead of sweat rolling down his opponent's forehead.

The prince, flustered and seemingly as devoted to the fight, made an effort to push back the knight, but Link immediately relented and ducked downwards, swiping at his legs. Clumsily, Percival jumped with one leg but the hero's blade caught on his ankle and he tumbled forwards. Link jumped to the side in time to dodge his stumbling opponent, but as the prince fell, he stubbornly spun on the ground and gripped his sword, swinging it against Link's blunt and pushing him upwards. Before leaving the cobblestones, the prince swiped up his shield.

Link could feel his ears flush in irritation, wishing the prince would give up on this duel already, but he knew there was no way he'd let a commoner upstage him. For a brief moment, he considered letting him win for the sake of it, but as his eyes flashed to the crowd, he could see Zelda standing and wringing her folded hands, and he knew he wouldn't let the prince win in front of her.

His fingers thrummed on the leather and he leaped backwards, waiting for the prince's next move. Percival swiftly spun – most likely trying to impress to attentive queen – and jabbed his sword, but Link jumped to the side. Knowing that the duel would last forever in any other case, the knight rammed his shield onto his opponent's, causing him to relinquish his grip on his sword and fall backwards. Abruptly, the hero tackled him to the ground and touched his steel blade to his neck, while the prince's eyes widened in surprise. Sweat trailed down his temples and his cheeks glowed in embarrassment, but he smiled regardless and took the proffered hand on the hero.

"You are truly a great knight, Sir Link," he said a little breathlessly as the cheers of the crowd died down and pat his shoulder lightly. "I wish the soldiers of Labrynna had your skill as well."

The hero returned the grin, surprised and pleased with his good sportsmanship, and nodded. "Th-Thank you. You're good, too."

"Ha, you're too kind, my good sir. It was a pleasure dueling with you."

Link nodded awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck when Zelda approached, smiling at both of them. "That was certainly an fascinating spar; you both performed very well."

"Thank you, my lady," the prince said as he sheathed his sword. Even the hero could spot the nervous glint in his eyes as they landed on the queen's. "Will you be practicing for much longer? I was hoping to speak with you."

Zelda gave Link a short, uneasy look but he nodded slightly. "I suppose I could retire early, then. I enjoyed practicing today, Sir Link."

The knight smiled sadly as he watched Zelda put away her bow and quiver and take Percival's outstretched elbow.

As they strode through the halls, the queen couldn't help noticing his stoic expression, staring solemnly at the ground. "My lord, are you well?" He glanced at her briefly, smiling to relieve some of her worries, and nodded.

"Yes, I am feeling quite all right," he answered before biting his lip. "There's just been something on my mind."

She had half a mind to ask him what he meant by that, before realizing it wasn't her place and truly she was a little nervous to ask.

But before she had the chance to, he turned her around and grabbed her by the hands. "My lady, you know that I care for you very much, do you not?"

With a swallow and a nod, Zelda couldn't help but think that she wasn't ready for where this conversation was taking them.

"Well then you should know that I … I want you to be happy."

"What do you mean, my lord?"

"You are _not_ happy," he answered seriously, before hesitating. "You can deny this, but I know it's true. I have a sister, you know, and I have a little understanding of how difficult it can be for a young woman in a royal household."

Reflexively, in some act of emotional resistance, she straightened herself out and frowned. "I don't believe I understand what you're trying to say."

"I know that you have eyes for another," he said, looking up at her again. "I visited you today in hopes to be proven wrong, but I only further saw that it's true. Your eyes didn't stray from," he lowered his voice in case of anyone overhearing, "Sir Link's during the duel. Not even I could miss the way you exchanged glances from time to time."

She opened her mouth to defend herself yet again, but he gave her little chance. "I'm not upset. Well…I am disappointed, though mostly at myself for not seeing it sooner. I wanted to be with you, Your Majesty, but I said before that I will protect your kingdom and your namesake and I have no wishes to betray that promise."

Her mouth opened and closed, unsure of what to say. He was right: she did love someone else. This wasn't the way she'd planned to tell him of this, but she knew that lying about it now could only make him angry in the future if she got the council to approve her potential marriage with Link.

And though his alliance still stood, or at least he said that it did, she couldn't believe even for a moment that anyone – much less a prince - would make a sacrifice like this for her. "My lord," she said simply after a moment, but couldn't finish the thought.

"It's okay, Your Majesty. I understand. I would never want my sister to marry someone she wasn't happy with, and I care for you just the same." He paused for a moment and her expression softened. "If you say that I'm wrong, I'll marry you instantly, as my feelings for you haven't changed in the slightest. However, if you tell me that what I say is the truth, than I'll accept it. Don't ever worry about our alliance, though; I have no intention to break that promise."

For a moment, she stood shaking her head. No part of her could comprehend the situation and she didn't know how to answer his question. Zelda didn't love him, it was true, but if the councilors said that she couldn't marry Link – which was a very real possibility, there'd be no suitor left for her to choose.

Then again however, she could use that to her advantage. If there was no noble suitor to wed her, then the council had little choice to deny her request. Hyrule needed heirs – which was the main reason for her marriage – and they couldn't leave her unmarried.

The queen took a deep breath and lowered her head. "I'm sorry, my lord." He frowned deeply, truly saddened by her words and she felt a deep sorrow overtake her as well. "I am truly sorry."

"Don't be," he said, pulling her hands to his lips for one final kiss. "I had the greatest pleasure of making your acquaintance...and friend." Percival's eyes met her from above her bare hands, exchanging his emotions with her for a brief moment, before letting go. She curtsied, bending low to show the extent of her gratitude, and he bowed deeply in return.  
"Until I see you again, my queen."

* * *

The court date finally arrived, having been called by Cole and Zelda themselves, and everyone gathered into the large hall in confusion. Everything to them had been going smoothly, save for the queen's unusual denial to the prince's proposal, and court was only ever called into action for pressing issues. Given that she, in a way, rejected Percival though, they could only assume it had something to do with her marriage and none of them were eager to discuss this with her again.

Link didn't accompany the court because both the councilor and queen thought it'd be wise to act like he didn't know about this scheme, pretending as though it was solely an act of duty instead of involving any true emotional feelings.

Zelda approached her seat at the end of the table and called, "Good morning, everyone. You may all take your seats." The standing men followed her orders, expensive clothes rustling and chairs screeching before silence ensued the hall. With a small nervous glance to her advisor, who nodded slightly to her in comfort, the queen announced, "I've called you all here today because I feel that there is a need to discuss the means of my marriage."

The crowd murmured collectively and she waited a moment, getting a good grip on her composure before continuing. "For a few weeks, I've concerned myself with the thought that the princes wouldn't make suitable kings for the land of Hyrule. It's my belief that my suitor would require a balance of the three sacred skills in order to represent the monarchy and reflect those traits to the people of our kingdom. It's been known that both Prince Edmund of Termina and Prince Fletcher of Holodrum have withdrawn their proposals and retired from Hyrule, which left Prince Percival of Labrynna as the last nobleman wishing to be my suitor.

"I've come to admire the prince very much, but I couldn't help but feel as though he lacked the courage to be king and though that it was fussy of me to judge him so, I couldn't accept his offer in marriage. Today, I approach you in hopes that you'll hear my proposal with an open mind. I wish to ask that a man of common birth, one who has a balance of the sacred skills, take my hand instead."

"Your Majesty, that is a preposterous request!" Councilor Sherman quickly shouted, instantly shutting down her appeal.

"I know that it is an unusual occurrence, but you must understand that I have only and will only think of the kingdoms wellbeing. I wouldn't make this request if I didn't see it fit."

"A commoner is not to be taken by a queen," Chancellor Carter said. "It's highly embarrassing."

"Still your tongue," Cole bit. "Listen well to the name of the man she wishes to take before you speak."

"You have a man in mind, now, Your Majesty?" elderly Chancellor Benson asked.

Inhaling deeply, she nodded. "Yes, as he's the only man in the kingdom who has proven to me that he's trustworthy and benevolent," she said, trying to veil her nervousness. She wished then that she brought Link to the court with her to comfort her. "I would choose Sir Link to be my suitor if you'd accept my proposition."

"Sir Link?" Carter roared. "You mean to say that you would deny a prince for a man who was once a lowly shepherd!"

"Sir Link is a hero," Cole reminded sharply. "We've already come to realize this previously, and there's not much you can say to deny this fact. Not only is this true, but he's a man of action and is highly appreciated by the kingdom."

Benson raised a hand to get the men's attention. "Sir Link is admired for his position as second-in-command. If he were to be king, he'd have to relinquish his duties as such." The men all shifted their fervent glances to the queen.

"I've already considered this. The choice would ultimately be his, but if he were to take my hand, the title of prince consort would be an option as well. If that was the case, then he could still continue his duties as second-in-command as he wouldn't be occupied with matters of state. It isn't a king that I require, anyhow."

"Even if that is so," Hayes added, "how could you deny a prince for a commoner? How embarrassing it'd be for him!"

Zelda lowered her head, biting the inside of her cheek. "Prince Percival has also withdrawn his proposal."

Sherman slammed his fists on the table while they all exploded with anger. "What have you done, Your Majesty!"

"How could this happen?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hayes cried.

"It only happened recently and I felt it most reasonable to tell you in court," Zelda retorted calmly, though she felt her inners go up in flames.

Cole held his head in his hands and sunk his seat; he hadn't been told about Percival being dismissed and he knew it'd only anger the men more than her request could. He understood and admired Zelda's cunning, as they could hardly deny her proposal now, but it wouldn't settle well with the councilors.

"If he left, then that surely means that he'd be upset with you! Did we lose yet another alliance with a neighboring kingdom?" Hayes implored, exchanging worried glances as Foster continued to jot notes down.

"Most certainly not. Percival chose to leave on his own behalf, and assured me our alliance still stands."

"Then why would he leave?"

"He was surely offended that Her Majesty didn't eagerly accept his hand!" Sherman answered. The men all murmured with themselves at this.

"Silence!" she ordered, silencing the men sufficiently. "I wouldn't endanger Hyrule under any circumstance, I assure you." That, she knew, wasn't true. She surrendered her kingdom to Zant what felt like years ago, but she couldn't let them know about that now. And she certainly learned that she'd never do something like that again, which they needed to understand as well.

If they were to deny her statement, the councilors would all be denying her loyalty to her kingdom and they all knew better than to do that. But they wouldn't relent on their arguments – they weren't okay with her choices - and so the room assented into silence as they all pondered their next strategy.

"Your Majesty, you don't seem to understand the implications of this situation." Sherman finally said. "Even if the alliance still stands as you state, there isn't a man left to suit you. You cannot leave Hyrule without an heir and you're already of age to be married."

"That's not true," she argued. "There is of course, Sir Link, if he will take me." They all turned to one another and discussed, and Zelda looked at Cole with hopes that he could decipher her true feelings through her façade.

At last, Benson said, "But what if he denies your request? What will you do then?"

"I hardly think that's plausible," Cole spoke up, once again standing up for the queen. "He's a man of devotion to his country and would surely accept this offer if he understood the importance of it."

That argument was valid enough that the others couldn't consider another possibility, given that there was little choice the monarch had in terms of marriage. None of them were happy; far from it, they were outraged. To embarrass a man of such high esteem with such nonsense was unbelievably dangerous, and could cause more damage to their already fragile kingdom. Not to mention that they already lost their bond with Holodrum because of a similarly brazen disagreement and Hyrule's ties with Termina were still to be questioned.

Still, they knew that all they could do at this point was hope that their queen knew what she was doing and spoke true of their strong union with Labrynna. After all, their queen truly did do her best with her kingdom, risking her life only mere weeks ago for the sake of her duties, and they trusted her. That was all that was left for them to do.

"We'll consider your suggestion, Your Majesty," Hayes resigned before adding, " _after_ we discuss it thoroughly."

With a small exhale and some relinquished anxiety, she stood. "I would ask nothing more of you. I only hope that you understand the true reason for my proposition is solely for the sake of Hyrule." With a small, careful smile, she said, "Thank you for your understanding."

With that, she excused herself from the court, allowing the men to discuss the issue whilst she – anxiously - went about her duties for the day.

* * *

The very next day, sunlight flittered in through the courtyard and Link was busy with his exercises as usual. Neither Link nor Zelda heard about what transpired in the court the other day after she was excused, and they were both anxious as they went about their duties.

Link took out his frustrations on a dummy, which was an unusual occurrence in the training yard and told everyone – soldiers and commander alike – to take a step back. It was an unspoken rule that if he was ever seen taking out his energy on a lifeless form, then he had _a lot_ of energy – most likely negative, and it would probably be safer to stay away.

But he didn't look up to see any of their fretful expressions and he certainly didn't hear when Cole's servant, Fredrick, stepped into the courtyard. A hand clapped on his shoulder to get his attention and Link looked up to see the silver helmet of his commander staring down at him. For a brief moment, he wondered what his expression was underneath: disapproval or confusion, but then Link recognized the familiar short man standing to his side and he felt his nervousness return to him. An answer from Cole finally arrived, and now was the moment he'd know if he could marry Zelda after all.

His air must have been intimidating to the small man, as he stood a good five feet ahead of him as he led Link to the office. The knight was overwhelmed with fear and adrenaline, but he knew that his expression must've been unapproachable.

The servant knocked on the door quickly, as if afraid to keep Link waiting, and allowed him access to the room almost immediately after beckoned. As if to apologize for his misplaced worry, the hero briefly smiled to Fredrick before walking into the study.

"Finally, you've arrived," the councilor said, sitting at the neat, redwood desk with a stoic expression and his hands folded. "Sit."

Link complied, gripping the edges of his cotton tunic uneasily. Though he was eager to know what happened, his mouth felt dry and he couldn't find the voice to speak.

"You must know why I called you in here today, don't you?"

Link gulped and nodded slowly, while Cole noted the anxiety in his usually sharp blue eyes. He lowered his head. "The councilors and I spoke for a very long time regarding the issue and we have finally came to a conclusion." He silenced for a tediously long moment, as though he was trying to make him suffer. "I did all that I could for you and Her Majesty, but I'm afraid that it wasn't simply enough."

Link's jaw dropped in shock; they denied him! After everything the queen and he went through, it was all over? What could he do? Zelda would never leave her kingdom for anything, let alone their marriage. Not that he would ever ask her to abdicate, but he cared about her and his hopes to be with her were simply ruined by a simple no.

He was instantly broken out of his thoughts when the councilor opened a drawer of his desk with a small trundling effort and pulled out something that the knight couldn't see.

He stood slowly then, concealing the object in his fist before rounding the desk and standing before the hero's seat. "By that I mean that I have one more thing that I'd like to do for you both."

Link's eyebrows knit in confusion and he absentmindedly stood from his seat. Cole's fist opened and inside was a tiny velvet box, engraved in gold with the Hylian emblem. He popped over the lid and inside was a golden ring encrusted with a ruby, an emerald and a sapphire stone. The hero's eyes widened as he stared at it, before shifting his expression to the councilor who smiled warmly.

"It's been passed down in the royal family for many generations and I was entrusted by the queen to pass it down to Zelda's suitor one day."

For a long moment, Link stared unblinkingly at the man, his mind jumbled, before asking, "Wait…you mean they – _they said yes_?"

The older man chuckled, taking Link's hand and sliding the box into his palm before closing his fingers over it. "They said yes."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone!**

 **I'm sorry for the wait. I just want to thank everyone for their continued support on this very 'WIP' story. This chapter isn't exactly worth waiting 3 months for because it's a revised edit of my previous chapter, but the second half is completely different than the original, so I highly recommend that you read it anyways. The plan I had for this story didn't work out, and I'm truly grateful for your advice and feedback; it really helped.**

 **But I do have a plan B for this story and it's on it's way. For a couple of reasons, the next few chapters will be a little on the fluffier side. One is because this story's been pretty heavy on angst and stuff like that, while the other is that I want to continue updating chapters regularly. Also, in order for the plot to actually make sense, the couple needs to actually get somewhere - romantically, I mean. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Thank you to Chronofic, jwill21, flashyhero, D3nsei, Sortish, cheeselord, Phoenyx0728, Deranged Silence, Lord Halcyon, XxZenkeixX, Let's try this, russub19, TheLilyoftheValley, Janczak1234, gonewiththesea, Le Chat Potte, SmileyXs Ice-cream Sprinkles, amwick, Kookiri, SamchowFTW, MoonGoddess700, brenspan12, Turtleboyz, rainingplatinum445, Nicholas Dreamer, tothelibrary, Candyqueen-sama, Flametwister, penguinz1, LightProud, lottyyh, aeroeng15, jyubi10, antoniopb, FreyliaRK, WildWithin, Duskinator, chloerollerich, LurkMore, Sakurastr, BlueInkWrites, tkx214, Sherrry, Shadman92, Hornfreak, for following and/or adding this story to their favorite's list!**

 **Responses to Reviews (the one's in italics are from the previous chapter while the others are from the otherwise failed attempt, in case you get confused!)**

 _ **StraightedgeWingZero: Aww your review was so nice to read, it was really inspirational! Thank you for your sweet review, I'm sure Zelda appreciates it ;)**_

 _ **ts879: Thank you so much! I have thought about adding a lemon to this story and there will definitely be suggestive themes and sexual references, but I also want to keep this story rated T just so that it's accessible to everyone. Still, it would be something that I would be up for in a seperate one-shot if that's what readers would like, though I admit I'd probably be bad at it since I haven't done written a lemon before! Let me know what you think :)**_

 _ **SwaggyStiles: Thank you! I know, they just can't be happy, can they? And Link definitely has his way of going about this, but I won't spoil anything just yet ;)**_

 _ **jwill21: Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far :)**_

 _ **Lunitari: Oh gosh, I feel horrible lol, you were so happy and then the next chapter I completely changed it. I'm sorry! But I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! I feel bad for Zelda too, but I always thought she was a tough and in-depth character that never got a good backstory, and the sadder the backstory, the stronger the person. At least, that's how I see it! (and I promise I won't have anyone die in this story just cause I'm a big softie lol!) But thank you so much, your reviews are so sweet! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 **StraightedgeWingZero: Haha you're right, Zelda is pretty foolish for the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom! Thank you again for your review! :)**

 **Phoenyx0728: I'm really grateful that you wrote your review for me. A lot of people don't like constructive criticism, but I honestly appreciated the time you took in helping me out. When I wrote the chapter initially, I wasn't sure about it, but you helped me realize that I need to take time in analyzing the characters and their motives the best that I can. And you were completely right; my initial thought was that Zelda would be morally conscience, but perhaps not in such a drastic or reckless way. Her actions weren't necessarily justified, especially not considering how much she loves and respects Hyrule. I genuinely hope you enjoy this chapter because I tried my best to fix any mistakes I might've made. Also, thank you for complimenting my writing style! I hope to be reading some of your own latest Zelda/Zelink fanfictions as well! Thank you so much for your review!**

 **Maya-430: Aww I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I hope you like this one better though :)**

 **Kreshi: Thank you! I had to go back and rewrite it, as I wasn't entirely proud of it, but I hope you like this one as well!**

 **Lunitari: Thank you again for all your wonderful support. I really am glad you liked the previous chapter, but you were right when you said that it was a little rushed! I went back and revised it best that I can. But I really appreciate as well your support other than the story. You seem like a really sweet person, and I genuinely hope that you work through your** **anxiety** **the best you can! Thank you so much (hugs xoxo)**

 **Guest: Haha, I guess you're right. I'm a little too formal for fanfiction, but I'll try my best!**

 **Guest (chapter 10 and 11): XD You seem very enthusiastic! I love it! I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **NoSignalBlueScreen: Thank you so much! Writing can be really difficult when you know what you want, but you're not sure how to get there. But I really am grateful for all of your support! I hope for all the best with you as well!**

 **Princess Zelda: Hello, Your Majesty! Hah, I only jest XD Thank you so much, I'm really glad you're enjoying it so far! I hope you like this chapter as well!**

 **Kreshi: Thank you again for all of your feedback! I'm really glad you've enjoyed the story so far, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)**

 **Awakening5: I just want to say thank you again, because you helped me more than you can imagine. No matter how hard I tried, my last plot pretty much sucked and you helped me sort that out, so I'm completely grateful for that! I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story overall and the characters because those are some of the most important parts of the story in my opinion - though, of course the plot is also really high on my list, so that needs to be fixed when it's a little messy. Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Justin . Black: Goddesses, I still can't get over how sweet your review was. I could never imagine someone being so excited about my story, it's amazing! Thank you so much for your support in all aspects!**

 **Guest: Aww, thank you!**

 **VainGlory0: Yessss! I love continued support, and I'm really glad you're still reading! Thank you! The chapter was a result of a bad plot though, so I had to take it down. Sorry for any confusion!**

 **Thank you everyone again for all of your patience.**

 **Without further ado, chapter 16 - again!**

* * *

Link didn't tell her about the good news just yet. He waited instead and decided to take up the councilor's request to give her the real proposal that she deserved. Cole, being the only one instructed to relay the news to the queen, conveniently left to attend business elsewhere after his meeting with the hero and was nowhere to be found when Zelda went searching for answers. And so, when the queen invited Link to visit Lady Irene's home with her that afternoon, he decided to ask her properly for her hand in Castle Town in a place where she could see the bustling capital and Hyrulean's she loved more than anything.

The postman delivered a letter to her the same morning Link spoke to Cole, sent by her former nursemaid to pay the newly born a visit. It'd been a long time since Zelda last spoke to Lady Irene's daughter and son, so she joyfully accepted her offer to see the young child. Not to mention that it'd been a few weeks since she was ill, so it'd finally be safe for her to be around the baby without infecting it or having Ethel fret about viruses, despite the fact that the Hylian Influenza wasn't contagious anyways.

With the council's approval, the two were free to roam about the town together, but as Link tried to keep it a secret from her that he knew their answer, he resorted to escorting her without any physical contact.

The town was abandoned as the spring showers made way, the market deserted and shoppers gone. Zelda and Link were covered head-to-toe with cloaks, watching the rain pour down against the stone pathways from beneath their hoods as the raindrops created rivulets in puddles and a grey fog mustered at their heels.

Tails wagged happily, paws scrabbled on the wet cobblestone walkways and the furs of the stray puppies were matted down as they chased cats under porches. The queen noticed that his eyes lit up and his pointy ears perked up whenever a stray was near, always being able to tell when a pup was around the bend.

They soon approached the pathway that led to the modest home with a red roof, on the southwest side of town. As they walked towards it, Zelda recognized the psychic building and a small clubhouse called Agitha's Castle, remembering how she'd been really curious about it many months ago. It was such a minor thing, but it intrigued her and she made it her business to know as much about her kingdom as possible.

"Link," she asked and he shook out of his quiet reverie. "Do you know what this building's for?" He followed her gaze to the stone house with butterfly posters and nodded plainly.

"It belongs to a girl who collects bugs. Her name's Agitha."

This only provoked further questions from the queen such as _, how did a young girl even get a shop to herself_ and _why would she need one to collect bugs?_ Still attentively gazing upon the building, she settled instead for, "Have you ever been inside?"

"Yeah, I visited once or twice. She's nice."

Her thin eyebrows narrowed slightly, but she strictly told herself not to worry so much about his dry response. Usually, Link would elaborate any time Zelda would bring up a subject, even if he was shy and rarely spoke unless prompted. His deadpan and quick responses made her wonder if something was wrong, but he'd only been acting strange since that morning so she brushed it off as if he were just having an off day.

Truthfully, the hero couldn't help feeling flustered over the idea of proposing to her - again. Yes, he'd already asked for her hand and yes, she agreed, but now it was final. Now, if she said yes it was because she wanted to marry him and spend the rest of their lives together, and not just because it was the heat of the moment or because she was under a lot of stress. They still didn't really admit how they felt about each other and Link was trying hard to figure out his own feelings. He didn't regret proposing to her as quickly as he did, but it was something that he would've liked to postpone – he still had so much he wanted to know about her. It sometimes even felt like they were strangers and he wanted the chance to change that before they were married.

And even worse, he didn't know how she felt. She said she cared about him, but did she see him as a close friend that she wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life with? They were friends after all and she did seem to like him better than the princes at least; maybe he was just the better option.

Or did she feel something else, something more?

He realized a long while ago that having feelings for someone _wasn't_ as easy as he'd like it to be, but now it was really making things difficult. His feelings were a tangled web and the more he tried to unravel it, the worse it got.

When they finally reached the small concrete home, the queen knocked on the door. Muffled sounds of running echoed from within the home; the queen turned to look over her shoulder at the hero, who tapped the toe of his boot on the ground and shifted between his boots. "Coming," a female voice called, one she recognized to be Irene.

The door swung open to reveal the nursemaid smiling brightly and wiping the back of her hand on her brow. "Your Majesty, you've come! And why, Sir Link, is that you? Come, come, hurry," she said with a wave, beckoning them into the house.

The stark contrast of warmth from the cold wet weather outside brought a comfortable shock to their skin and thawed their fingers as they stepped inside. The nursemaid's home was lovely, even though it had simple furniture; it was cozy and decorated finely with flowers in bloom. It smelt like fresh dough, which they'd inferred Irene was baking by the powder on her apron. From the kitchen, they could hear the whistle of steam from a kettle and see James stirring a pot with a wooden spoon. Without waiting any longer in their wet clothes, they hung their cloaks to dry on a coat rack by the door and followed Irene back into the kitchen.

"Your Majesty!" the man said, dropping the spoon into the pot with a clatter and approaching her with wide arms. But before he took two steps, they quickly fell back to his sides with realization. The last time they'd seen each other was years ago, when she was a close friend and was simply a girl, a princess yes, but a girl; now, she was the queen.

But Zelda wasn't having any of it, knowing exactly where his thoughts led him, and she pulled him in for a gentle hug instead. "James, how nice it is to see you. Please, we've known each other since we were young; simply Zelda will do."

He smiled a little nervously as she pulled back, but immediately his gaze locked onto Link's with confusion, head cocked. The queen caught his stare and stepped back to stand beside the hero. "This is my good friend, Link. James is Irene's son, Link."

With that, the brunet man stuck his hand out delightedly, to which the knight accepted with a small, tense smile. "Any friend of Zelda's is a friend of ours. Make yourselves at home." For the queen, he pulled out a wooden chair that was tucked into the table before stepping out of the room. "I'll go see if Ethel's awake."

"Thank you, James."

After a short while of rubbing her hands together in a lame attempt to bring heat back to her body, Irene hobbled from the kitchen with two mugs of tea, steam spiraling up from the surface. Zelda smiled with thanks before the nursemaid slipped back to continue baking.

"This is such a lovely home," the queen mused after taking a sip and looking about the place.

"Yeah."

The queen frowned once again at his simple remark, but she moved on from it and directed her attention elsewhere, eyes travelling among the pictographs framed on the wall. There were some of James and Ethel when they were younger, some of Ethel's wedding and even the queen was in a few. She noticed the painting she once had commissioned of Lake Hylia was also framed, a gift made for Irene's many years of service, and it made her smile to think that it was still valued and protected by her friends. The king also had one similarly made for Cole many years ago, when she was only a child.

The thought brought her back to the councilor and ultimately the meeting. It bothered her that she didn't know the answer; this was possibly the most important court meeting that she'd ever had, and a full day already had come and gone without a trace of Chancellor Cole. In a futile attempt, she went searching for answers with the other men, but unprofessionally, they denied giving her the response that she sought for and told her that Cole demanded to be the one to tell her. When she asked where he'd gone, they simply said that they didn't know. It was completely irrational and childish to deny an answer like this - as serious as this - but they wouldn't relent even when she strictly reminded them that she was their queen.

"Hmm," she hummed contemplatively.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, surprisingly noticing her distress from his blinding daze.

"I was simply wondering where Chancellor Cole had gone. I've yet to see him since the court meeting yesterday."

Link choked on his tea, using a napkin to cough into. For the first time that day, he'd shown some type of emotion, albeit strangely. She eyed him questionably; he was hiding something, but she didn't understand what. If he knew something about the meeting, why wouldn't he tell her?

"Is there anything you need to tell me?" she asked seriously, but he averted her gaze, raising her suspicions even more.

"…No…"

"You're keeping something from me, Link. What is it?" Regrettably, he met her narrowed gaze. It was hard enough to lie – or at least _hide_ this from her, but now she was questioning him about it. He always was a poor liar.

"Nothing! Zelda, it's nothing, really."

The wooden steps creaked as the young brunet trotted down, putting a hand on the arch to the entryway of the dining room as he greeted, "Ethel would like to see you, Zelda."

Such perfect timing.

The queen exchanged a dangerous glance with the hero before sitting up, just barely touching James shoulder in thanks and scurrying up the stairs.

Link watched warily as she disappeared from sight, exhaling in relief. Meanwhile, the young man standing in the entryway grinned cheekily and sat in the queen's chair.

"And how are you today, Link?" he asked, trying to suppress that grin of his as if he knew something simply by Link's expression.

"I'm okay," he answered in turn, observing the brunet warily. "And you?"

"Good, good." The man fiddled with the clay mug, setting it aside and shuffling closer in his seat. Link instinctively leaned back. "You know, the queen rarely brings guests with her."

"…Oh?"

"Yeah, she's usually _very_ conservative." He paused before continuing. "Is there a reason you're so special?" he asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively; Link practically melted into his chair.

" _No_ …Well… I mean, I don't think so."

The lean man broke out into laughter, causing Link to frown, and he slapped the hero lightly on the back. "You're lucky; she's a really special lady. Don't go breaking her heart, though."

His words made him uncomfortable; now was not the time to be discussing this and he really didn't know what to say to that. So, he simply scratched his pink cheek instead.

"Y-Yeah…." An awkward silence ensued shortly after, keeping both men in a thoughtful state of mind.

"Is something the matter?" James finally asked.

Link frowned. "I…well…no, never mind. It's okay."

"You can tell me," he encouraged. "I'm a good friend of the queen's, maybe I can help."

Link kept his gaze for a long moment. He didn't know this man and he wasn't the type of person to share his emotions with many people, but he couldn't see the harm of asking for consultation. Not many people offered their advice and friendship in the castle, and it'd been many weeks since he'd seen his friends from Ordon. Maybe just this once it'd be okay to talk it out with someone who could analyze the situation from a distance.

After taking a deep breath, he said, "I'm planning on proposing to Zelda and I just… feel nervous." He didn't really want to go into detail about how he'd already proposed and how the councilors accepted him because Link wasn't really sure it made a difference, all things considered. This proposal wouldn't be a last minute decision, and he didn't have to worry about being accepted anymore: this was about real feelings now.

James' expression lit up. "Why didn't you just say so? There's no reason to be scared, Link. She's a very nice woman."

"I know…but that doesn't mean she has to _like_ me."

"Haven't you been listening? Zelda doesn't bring just anyone around here. For such a long time, she's been on her own and doesn't care much for company. It means something that she brought you here. At least, that's what I see."

Link smiled strangely, furrowing his eyebrows just the slightest. "Do you really think so?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't."

The hero hummed a little, feeling a little bit relieved of his worries. Did he really mean something special to her? She treated _him_ differently, out of all the people in her life?

"You better invite me to your wedding though. I've never seen a royal wedding before," James joked, punching the hero's arm lightly, and Link genuinely grinned for the first time since that morning. He reminded him a little of his friend Fado back on the ranch, the only man his age that he could joke around with. Maybe James and he could be good friends someday, too.

"Is there anything else on your mind?" he asked eagerly, to which the hero shook his head.

"No, but thank you."

"No problem," James said with a wave as he stood, sliding his chair back against the tiles. Holding out his hand in gesture, he asked, "Do you wanna go up to see lil' Gulley, too?"

Link cocked an eyebrow at the name, and then realized it was the child Zelda had initially been invited to visit.

"Okay," he responded, standing to follow after the brunet.

To the right at the top of the staircase was a door left slightly ajar, a faint candlelight flickering and soft murmuring sounds coming from within. James pushed the door open carefully, waving Link inside. Zelda was humming lightly in a wicker chair and cradling the child up against her chest, seemingly oblivious to the men. The melody was familiar to him, realizing it was the same song she played on the piano the other day and from it, the room seemed to stand still. The woman on the bed, flushed and tired, had closed her eyes and laid her head on the pillow in contentment to the tune.

The floral curtains were open wide to reveal the pitter and patter of the rain, raindrops racing down the muggy windows and lights flickering from within other homes.

James went to sit at the edge of the bed, the swaying of the mattress only slightly alerting his sibling of his presence, and she let her eyes fall open with a smile. Link leaned against the door, afraid to startle the baby by coming any closer, but Zelda blinked up at James before trailing her gaze to the hero. With a gentle smile, she nodded her head to beckon him over, all her previous frustrations forgotten. He approached, albeit awkwardly, and kneeled beside her on the carpet.

Gulley had orange-tinted blond hair, much like his mother's, and his eyes were closed. He was so small, toes the size of a knuckle, and wrapped in a brown cloth.

Zelda's humming came to a gradual close, sighing softly as she finished. "He's very handsome, don't you agree?" Link laughed a little breathlessly, nodding his head in response. "He's still very young," she added, running a finger against his chubby cheek. "Would you like to hold him?"

He looked at her in surprise before seeing Ethel nod in approval and gestured her hands from him to the child. He held out his hands with a nervous expression. "I don't-"

"That's okay," Zelda interrupted gently. "I'll help you."

He gulped, feeling a little under pressure as everyone anxiously awaited his response, and nodded a little.

The queen stood, careful not to agitate Gulley, and kneeled on the ground. With utmost care, she sat across from the hero who held out his shaking hands and transferred the delicate child into his arms. He pressed him close to his chest instinctively, afraid that the child would slip right through his fingers if he wasn't careful enough. The baby was lighter than he thought; his skin was softer than even the goats' back in Ordon and his bright eyes fluttered open to reveal a sky blue color. They were radiant and blinked with wonder at the stranger who held him.

Then he whimpered, almost looking as though he was ready to cry, and Link almost cried out as well in surprise. But Zelda, still kneeling in front of him, brushed her hands across his scruffy hair and hummed the tune once more, calming the child instantly.

Link looked up at her in amazement as her calm nature finally showed its true potential. Many people disliked that the queen was usually reserved and quiet, unless provoked of course. They thought of her as rigid and heartless, but he saw just then what she really was like. She was delicate like a flower but by no means heartless. Perhaps being reserved was a good thing because it made every one of her expressions of emotion all the more special to him.

And well, Link couldn't help but think, as he looked upon her just then, that she'd make a wonderful mother some day. It was such an intimate thought really, since he'd have to be the one to contribute to that, but it didn't feel that awkward. To be the father of Zelda's children didn't seem much like a chore anymore.

"What is it?" she asked quietly, feeling his gaze upon her without even looking up at him.

"I just…" he started, "I think you're really good at this."

Zelda smiled bashfully, the slightest of a pink tint on her cheeks. "Thank you. You are as well."

He laughed - though it sounded more like a snort - in disagreement. "Gulley has yet to cry; you should be proud." The child cuddled up against him, grabbing onto his tunic with surprising force. "I think he's taken a liking to you."

Link looked down to the child with a smile, finding a blush creep over his own cheeks at that. "I like him, too." For a moment they just sat in contentment, forgetting about the two sitting on the bed and cradling the child between them. The baby blinked a few times before his eyelids sagged tiredly, Zelda's song finally taking its toll on him. With a small stretch of his lips, he let out the tiniest of yawns and Zelda took him from his arms gently. Link watched as she stood and embraced the child protectively, before setting him into the wooden crib beside the rocking chair.

"Thank you," Ethel mouthed from her bed.

* * *

Until the rain subsided, the unusual group of friends spoke about much and nothing while dining on Irene's refreshments. It was a time to get to know one another better and talk of old times, and for a short while, Zelda forgot about councilmembers just as Link stopped worrying about the proposal.

But unfortunately, once it was okay to go outside again, the hero and queen said their goodbyes to the family and stepped out into the evening air. Small droplets of water fell from the clothes lined above, which were ironically hung to dry. It was nothing though, compared to the storm that beat down on the town earlier.

The cats stretched out from being cramped in their hiding places before the people began piling out. Many of the citizens who were trapped inside all day were escaping their homes for some fresh air and to greet one another. The loud clank and clatter of stores in the market being set up rang about, later than usual but still hungry for business.

Link all too soon realized that he couldn't postpone his plans any longer, just in case Zelda remembered why she was angry back in Irene's home. He hugged his cloak tighter against his chest as he felt himself get more flustered by the moment, all his previous fears rushing back to him.

When they passed through the south gates and Zelda headed towards the castle without hesitation, Link held out his hand. "Wait," he said, and Zelda turned around with an inquisitive look. He wanted to continue, explain himself a little, but he looked down nervously instead. So much for the wielder of the Triforce of Courage.

"Link?" she asked, taking a step towards him. "Are you all right?"

"…Yeah…" he answered, before coughing into his fist. "Err…I mean, yes. I just want to show you something." He paused, meeting her gaze with hesitance. "If it's okay, I mean."

The queen rose a delicate eyebrow, surprised by his sudden change in demeanor and nodded just as tentatively. "Yes, of course."

He sighed, leading her to a pair of large iron doors near a small café. Upon entering, the first things the queen saw were random barrels scattered around and old sheets of paper fading away against the walls. The place smelled like moss and had an unpleasant breeze, but Zelda followed him unflinchingly as he led her further into the strange room.

Within a few short moments, a large spiral staircase with beautiful iron rails appeared before them; a dim light streamed in through the small windows, but the torches on the walls lit up the area enough for them to see everything clearly. Link hesitated to look back, only glancing sideways to see her expression; she seemed fascinated, but more than anything, she was confused as to why he brought her there. Link took another deep breath before leading her up the stairs.

They walked through another winding hall before standing on a stone balcony, and Zelda couldn't stop herself from gasping and taking a few steps forward. The entire town appeared before her: the castle loomed above them magnificently, all of the stores and lights lit up against the twilight sky, and bustling civilians marched below them, seemingly oblivious to the couple above. Zelda held her heart for fear it might burst with happiness.

"Link…" she said softly. At length, she peeled her eyes from the sight to look at the hero. "This…is beautiful. Thank you."

He didn't say anything nor meet her gaze, simply gnawing on his lip anxiously. She turned to face him. "Link, are you well?" He waited a moment before looking up at her.

"I am…" He took a deep breath and Zelda stepped in closer, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it, Link? There's something wrong, isn't there?" He shook his head quickly, eager to ease her worries. "Then, why've you been acting strange all day? Are you worried about the court's decision as well?"

He stepped back and scratched the back of his neck. "No," he said with a small nervous chuckle, and Zelda didn't know if she should be hurt or not. _She_ was worried at least; he could just be lying for her sake though. Finally, he swallowed, mustering all his courage, and said, "Actually, it's about that."

Zelda stared him down, not at all easing his nervousness. "I uh, well, this morning, I…" He shook his head; was relaying the morning sequence a good way to be romantic? Not really. But then again, he wasn't even sure how to be romantic at this point.

He cleared his throat and discretely pulled the box from his cloak behind his back.

"Zelda," she pinched her eyebrows, "we've been through lots together, well at least recently, and we're still very young and kind of unfamiliar but… I feel like I've known you a long time and…I… really don't know how to say this." He chuckled bashfully again, fidgeting with the box in his hands. His skin crawled and his face reddened but he finally said, "I didn't ask you to marry me back then because I was jealous or because I was afraid of losing you. Well, maybe a little, but I did it for so much more…" His sharp eyes searched for any reaction in hers; her eyes were simply alight with amazement. "I really like you Zelda. Lots, and I want you to always know that."

Her face softened, and he awaited any sign of unhappiness. But she smiled unguardedly, sighing with what seemed like relief. "I like you as well, Link." She felt herself blush against her will, wringing her folded hands. He inhaled sharply, puffing out his chest slightly with confidence and pride. That was all he needed to hear.

"Then…" He stepped forward, kneeled to the ground and pulled the box out from behind his back. "You'll take me?" She gasped, holding her hands against her mouth. Was this what all his anxiousness was about? Did this mean the court said yes? Oh, he'd hear it for keeping her in the dark this whole time all right, but maybe she'd save that for another time.

He opened the lid clumsily and Zelda's eyes widened at the sight of her mother's wedding ring. The band brought back a rush of memories, sweet ones long forgotten from her childhood, and she couldn't hold back her emotion any longer. With eyes brimming with tears, she bubbled in laughter and nodded. "Of course I will."

He laughed a little too, relieved, both of them smiling goofily until they broke out into a symphony of unfettered and unguarded laughter, completely at ease. Link shakily slipped the ring onto her finger, trying to keep composed. They didn't release their hold on each other's hands even as he stood, his fingers brushing over hers absently.

"I can't believe this," he said breathlessly, staring at his beautiful queen – no, _fiancée_ – with amazement. How in the heavens did he get to be so lucky to be with her? It seemed almost impossible.

"Neither can I…" she said just as softly. His grip tightened around her hands, tugging her a step closer until she could see the silver in his blue eyes and the flaming red in his cheeks. His fierce eyes searched her just as intently.

"Zelda?"

"Hmm?"

He paused, hesitant, before gathering some of his courage. "Can I…kiss you?"

She blinked, her head withdrawing slightly in surprise. Though she was more than willing, despite her initial reaction, she inevitably worried that the town below would catch them in the act, which wouldn't be too good for her reputation before they made an announcement. So, with a mischievous glint in her eyes, she began tugging him back towards the entrance and he followed with confusion. When they hit the wall, far from the view of the civilians, she pulled him in for a passionate kiss that stopped his heart and boiled his blood.

He stared wide-eyed for a long – _embarrassingly_ long – moment. However, with a kiss as sweet as hers, he couldn't help returning the kiss with just as much enthusiasm, pushing himself as close to her as possible. Once they parted, they exchanged excited and nervous glances, laughing again in spite of themselves.

* * *

There wasn't really a need to tell the members of the court that they were engaged, since they were the ones to agree to it anyways, but when the new fiancés walked into the castle proudly, hand in hand, everyone expressed their excitement over the soon-to-be royal couple. It was clear to everyone though that Cole was the most pleased once he returned from his business endeavor, feeling a certain amount of pride for interfering when necessary. He was sure he made his king proud.

As they've always been, the court members weren't particularly fond of Link for the way he barged into their lives and changed everything about their kingdom and their queen, but they couldn't deny that they both looked magnificently happy upon entering the castle. Maybe they could get used to the hero as their new king – or prince.

Before they could start planning the royal wedding, however, the couple had to announce their engagement to the people, upon custom.

Link wasn't exactly excited about this for two reasons: one, he wasn't very big on speeches, and two, most of his friends back home and in the resistance didn't even know about his relationship with Zelda. He felt embarrassed to have the whole kingdom know about their engagement before they did, and he was sure that they'd also be hurt, thinking that he'd forgotten about the ones who raised him before he was a hero. But he also knew that he couldn't just drop his responsibilities in the castle, especially not when there was so much to do on top of his regular training with the knights.

So Link, despite his initial worry of upsetting the queen, decided to share his worries with her; it'd do no good keeping secrets from each other now anyhow. Much to his surprise, she was more than accepting of his feelings, and offered that the two of them share their news with whomever he wanted before announcing it to the entire kingdom. She assured him that if he did his best at training the knights for the next few days – which he always did – she'd arrange for them to travel anywhere for a short time before they made their public announcement. Besides, it'd been a long time since either of them had a break from their duties, more so the queen than anyone in the kingdom.

A short week later, Link paced in the castle courtyard, awaiting his queen's arrival. They were set to leave the castle in less than an hour and he brushed Epona to keep himself occupied as he waited for her.

The councilors were insistent on the queen riding in a carriage; it wouldn't be any good for the queen to be running out of the city's walls with a man – even if he was the hero – and especially without escorts. But Link wasn't too pleased at the idea of a dozen knights barging into his home village or leaving Epona in the stables, so the queen intervened and at that point, guards were out of the question. Link would escort her safely – in a carriage, out of sight – led by his trusty mare. She felt guilty to put Link and Epona through the trouble, but it was the only solution either could go by.

When Zelda finally arrived, Link had to do a double take. The queen was dressed in a simple pink dress that gently swayed around her ankles as she walked towards him. Her hair was tied in her usual braid, but there were no pauldrons on her shoulders and instead of a crown, a small golden circlet representing the royal house sat on her head. He'd seen her in her casual clothes before, but only once and that was so that she'd move swifter in practice. For the first time, Link might've actually mistaken her for a commoner, if it wasn't for her strong posture and regal manner. Regardless, he smiled because she seemed comfortable and that was all that really mattered.

"Good morning, Link," she greeted. "I'm sorry I took longer than planned; there were a few last minute errands I had to attend to." He shook his head as he took her hand, leading her into the plain carriage; they opted out of choosing a magnificently royal one in order to avoid the attention.

"It's okay, we've still got time."

She smiled in response, gathering her skirts around herself. "I only wish I could've joined you on Epona. It seems so unnecessary to have her haul around a carriage like this."

His head shook again, his golden hair bouncing with the movement. "She'll be okay. Don't worry." He helped gather her skirts into the carriage before asking, "Are you all right?" She looked around the carriage; she wasn't really familiar with rough wooden seats and the smell of hay, but it was nothing worth complaining about and it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

"I'm feeling fine," answered Zelda. "Thank you."

He nodded, pleased and raring to go. Before he left her though, he added, "Let me know if you need something."

With that, he closed the curtains of the carriage, hopped on Epona, and they were on the go. Zelda learned it was much more uncomfortable in a moving wooden carriage than it was in a still one. The bags often bumped into her and the rutted Hyrule fields had her bouncing clumsily but luckily, Link was immune to such bumpy trips and didn't seem to notice her flailing. Epona was also used to such long voyages it seemed, because they only stopped briefly at the Faron sacred spring for a quick refresher and a prayer of Zelda's before they were on their way again.

As the queen watched from the windows, she saw the majesty of the forest for the first time in her life. The sweet succulent smell of the newly blossomed flowers filled her senses, while her eyes darted around hungrily at every tree and creature that passed them by. Spring was always lovely in her home city, but there was nothing as refreshing as riding through an ancient forest with bountiful flora and fauna. She couldn't help but wonder how much of her kingdom she'd actually been missing out on. Zelda also started feeling excited to visit Ordon for the first time; she'd admit to being a little curious about how Link lived before he became the Hero of Twilight. And if Ordon was half as beautiful as Faron Woods, she was sure the scenery would captivate her just the same.

She left the carriage the moment a bridge came into sight and insisted she was more than fine walking the rest of the way, despite Link's protests. Epona was loaded with bags, so neither of them were eager to add their weight to her back, but Link offered for her to sit if she'd like to anyways. The queen simply smiled and walked forward.

At last, the couple reached a clearing in front of an open wooden gate and with a large tree in the center, and it took Zelda a moment to realize there was a house at the top of it. "Did you live here?" she asked in astonishment; she'd never seen a house built at the top of a tree before.

He followed her gaze, a fond smile on his lips. "Yeah," he said wistfully. There were so many memories he could cherish in that old house of his. Growing up, he never believed he'd leave his home someday, especially not for a castle, and it felt strange to be looking at it like a visitor after such a long time. But he was glad to be back at all considering all the wedding planning in tow. It'd been too long already.

He swung their few bags over his shoulder before he climbed up the ladder, Zelda following suit. By the time she reached the top, the door was open and she was introduced to his first home. Link scratched his head bashfully when he looked around the place, forgetting how embarrassingly small and messy it was. After living in such a big and elegant place like a castle, it really opened his eyes to how simple his childhood abode was. As soon as the queen entered, the room looked all the duller against her stature, even in her simple clothes.

"It's lovely," she said, though he wasn't sure she meant it. Her pale eyes examined every nook and cranny, every tool and crate. He watched attentively as she moved to examine the photos on the walls while he absently slumped the bags on the ground. "Is this one of your friends?" asked Zelda after a short while, gesturing to a close up of a man she was unfamiliar with.

He breathed out a short chuckle. "Yeah, that's Fado." He went to stand next to her, observing the picture with a warm feeling in his chest. "We used to take a lot of pictographs on the ranch."

Eyeing a few other pictures of some goats and of Link himself, Zelda agreed with a soft hum. The queen turned around to look at his home in full; she could easily recognize that it was really warm, small, messy and a little run down. Compared to her chambers in the palace, his room was a lot less extravagant and decorated with a lot less fine designs and jewels. But she wasn't in any place to criticize him or his lifestyle; if anything, she thought his home was cozy and comfortable, unlike the stiff ornate home she'd been accustomed to. It was just so unlike anything she'd ever known, and it felt strange to imagine Link living here at some point.

Part of her felt so selfish for taking him away from the life he knew while the other half couldn't imagine her life without him. He told her many times before that he was happy with his new life in the palace and she prayed to the goddesses that he meant it. "I like it," she said at last.

"You really do?" he asked, scratching his neck.

She smiled. "Yes, Link."

Truthfully, that was kind of hard for him to believe. He'd forgotten how life was back in Ordon after spending so much time away and becoming familiar with the queen, it was strange to think she'd actually be comfortable in a place as simple as this. But if she was being honest and wasn't just reciting her formalities with him again, then he was eager to share everything he once knew with her. "Well then," he said with a small, nervous smile, "Do you want to take a break before going out to meet everyone?"

"I'm quite all right; you and Epona are the ones who deserve a break."

He shrugged, glancing at the door. "I'm okay too." He paused again. "I guess we should go now." The knight clapped his hands gently before they both headed for the door. With a small uneven breath, he prepared himself to introduce two out of three worlds he'd come to love with one another.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone!**

 **Thank you to ts879, Minaly22, potatoman098, luisAM21, LombardiX, RenegadeReviewer, jridge, David Will 1, FreyliaRK, vsncheze, and Elhaha56 for following and/or adding this story to your favorites' list!**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **ts879: Thank you again for all of your advice and your lovely review! 3 I appreciate it very much!**

 **VainGlory0: Yess! I'm so glad that the previous chapter was successful at last lol! Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

 **luisAM21: Aww thank you so much! I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long hah!**

 **The Hylian Chronicler: Thank you very much! I'm glad your enjoying the story; I try my very best!**

 **Awakening5: No of course not, you helped me so much! I really would rather people tell me if anything seems off about this story, so I really appreciate all of your help. I'm glad that you did enjoy the previous chapter though, it was definitely the final result of a lot of different ideas lol. And yes at last, it's Zelda's turn to feel awkward mwahaha - and she definitely does. In order to go forward with the plot I have in mind though, the main focus of this chapter is going in another direction, but I do hope you like it! Thank you again!**

 **nintendoer27: Aww your review is so sweet, I love it! I was having a lot of trouble coming up with a plot that made any sense, so the last chapter was a little harder to come up with. I'm really glad you think it flowed well and that the characters were still, well, in character lol. I thought I lost it for a moment! So thank you so much! I hope you like this new chapter too!**

 **Guest: Aww** _ **you're**_ **so cute! Thank you!**

 **KHLostEmpress: Thank you very much! I do hope you enjoy it!**

 **Justiya-nyan27: Ahhh yess, I'm back, and it's been a long time, huh? Sorry for the long wait! And oh the fluff is on it's way, my friend! I do write about ten copies of every chapter I make until I get it right - a little obsessive, I know - but I'm glad people appreciate it. Thank you for all your support!**

 **I have a good plotline in mind, but as I said before, the relationship with Link and Zelda needs to strengthen before that happens. So, hence, this new chapter. I genuinely hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Without further ado, chapter 17!**

* * *

There was a humble beauty to the village of Ordon. It seemed that the entire settlement was in complete harmony with the nature surrounding it: the houses merged with the trees, branches encircling them whole but not suffocating them with their massive roots; a small babbling river ran through the middle, held up by a wooden waterwheel that churned with soft sounds of clinkering wood and splashing water. Squirrels scurried through the branches and chickens sauntered freely, while pumpkin patches were planted wherever there was enough room for them to grow.

All in all, the village was nothing less than a beautiful sight to see in the beginnings of spring, with the sweet smell of fresh blossoms and the gentle breeze.

At the edge of the riverbed, two women folded clothes with a young baby by their side, sleeping soundly in a cradle. Their work was done with leisure and patience, chatting idly all the while, before the younger of the two took notice of the couple strolling down the dirt path.

Even without a band of trumpets and a cluster of heralds, within a few seconds, they were seen. That was just the way it was in a small village, the queen supposed.

The one racing towards them without delay had short blonde hair, even lighter than Link's, and big green eyes, but without a doubt, the most noticeable feature of hers was her wide smile. "Link!" she cried as she trampled him with a hug. Even as the hero returned her embrace, he was a bit surprised by the intensity of it, stumbling backwards.

"Hi, Ilia," he greeted just as happily.

From across the way, the other woman raised the child into her arms and slowly walked towards the two, despite her obvious anticipation. It was amazing how well known Link was in the village that they failed to even notice the queen. Inevitably however, when the blonde stepped back, her eyes fixed on Zelda's and her grin faltered. Perhaps she was simply shocked, never expecting to see a royal standing with her good friend. Or maybe there was something more to her discomfort.

When the older of the two finally approached, the sight of their queen also surprised her; despite her plain clothes, it was obvious by the circlet on her head and her stance alone who Zelda was. It was with that that a small gasp fell from her lips and she bowed as low as she could with the baby in her arms. Ilia didn't seem to know how to act in the presence of a royal, so she did what the other woman did.

Zelda tried her best to hold back a frown. She was never one who liked formalities and she hoped that being away from the castle would take away all of the attention that seemed to follow her wherever she went. If she could've, she would've pretended she was just another villager, but then their trip would be pointless; Link wanted to tell them who he was marrying, and Zelda _was_ the queen, no matter how tiring that could be.

"Please," Zelda finally said, trying to keep her disappointment buried within, "this is unnecessary. I visit as a friend; you needn't treat me like a queen." It was probably hard to avoid treating her so formally when she said words like 'needn't', Zelda considered, but she couldn't help herself. She was raised to speak that way.

Finally, the two raised their heads with different expressions: the younger kept that strange look from before while the older smiled softly. "It's so wonderful to see you in our village, Your Majesty. My name is Uli, and this here is Ilia."

Zelda smiled in return, bowing her head in respect. "It's nice to meet you both," she replied. "Link has told me much about all of his friends already."

She tightened her folded hands to ease some of her discomfort as she spoke. It was weird; she never thought she'd feel awkward meeting Link's friends. She was almost never uncomfortable meeting people, unless of course they were dead-set on taking over her kingdom –or if they were suitors. Maybe it was because she never expected Ordon to be so quiet and peaceful, with people so warm and polite. Is this how Link felt when he first came to Castle Town: a world so vastly different than the one he was familiar with?

Or perhaps she felt overwhelmed because of how much she knew this trip meant to Link, and how close he was with all of the villagers. He truly had spoken about the people of Ordon very much during his stay in the castle, so she could understand how much he cared and thought about them, no matter how much time he spent away. In a sense, they were his family, and she didn't want them to think of her as some high and mighty queen when all she was for those three days was his fiancée. She'd rather have them be impressed with who she was rather than what status she had.

Uli's eyes flashed to the hero briefly, the warm smile still on her face. "Link has always been a sweet man," she complimented sincerely, to which Link scratched the back of his neck. The older woman turned to a nervous Ilia, asking with a tilt of her head, "Would you tell your father that the queen and Link have come to visit, Ilia?"

The girl nodded hesitantly, bowing her head to the queen once more before jogging off to the house past a wooden bridge. Uli's eyes crinkled with joy as she turned back to them. "The mayor will be more than excited to hear that you've visited."

* * *

Zelda planned to tell the mayor of the village that they'd be stopping by weeks ago, before Link assured her that in a place as small as Ordon, it wouldn't be necessary. It was odd for the queen to walk in unannounced, as almost every meeting and event she'd ever attended was planned for weeks prior, but Link explained that they'd be just as welcomed walking in as if they were to give them a month's notice. There was no need to get them all worked up with a letter when they could just greet them with a quick hello as they usually did with any rare visitor.

But Link was wrong.

Well, in some ways anyhow. They weren't upset about the late notice or anything, but they were a lot more thrilled about their arrival than he first anticipated. In honor of the queen and their hero, a large feast - much like the one they celebrated at the return of the children and Ilia - was held in the mayor's home. The food obviously wasn't as spectacular or varying as the meals in the castle, but everyone did well with what they had and they all pitched in to help.

Link was more disappointed and embarrassed than he should've been, realizing that because he'd been away for so long, his arrival was treated more like a celebration than a normal visit. But he didn't let it get to him; he knew it wasn't all that surprising that they treated him differently. He did leave Ordon almost a full year ago.

A group of children, the ones Zelda heard were kidnapped during the invasion, jumped at the sight of Link, squashing him with hugs similar to Ilia's. A customary welcome, the queen smartly noted. All the while, the youngest boy kept his unnerving gaze on the queen and Zelda tried to remember where she'd seen his face before.

The children were eager to treat her with just as much enthusiasm, but something stopped them and the queen reasoned that it was their parent's caution over her own intimidating stature. Instead, they bombarded her with questions like "How does it feel to be rich?", "Where did you get your outfit?" and "What's it like to have so much power?" From across the room, Zelda could see Link try to hide back his laughter at their silly and blunt questions, and she hesitated to answer them all.

Even the parents' were just as excited to meet her, varying between boastful to have the queen in their village, to curious about what she was doing in Ordon, to overwhelmed with formalities and modesty. The mayor could've practically burst with glee to have the queen standing in his home, his eyes widening to large saucers at the sight of her.

But perhaps the most memorable meeting was the one she shared with Rusl, even if it was more like a reunion. He'd knelt to the ground with a fist over his heart, a far distance from the rest of the group. "It's been a honor to serve the royal family," he'd said to her, and she knew deep down that he'd waited for the chance to do so for a long time. "I now have a family to care for and a home in Ordon, but I'm as deeply sorry about my deceit as I am grateful to your family."

At last, when they all sat down for dinner, Zelda couldn't help noticing how different it was to even have a meal in Ordon. The plate settings were simple: a spoon, fork, knife, and plate for each of them, but they still gave her the most sparkling set they owned. There weren't swarms of servants asking and requesting drinks or starters; rather, everything was out on the table where people reached out for salt and passed around cheese.

She watched as one of the women swerved through the flying gestures of the men to pour pumpkin soup into their bowls, scolding them with a hearty laugh that told them that she wasn't as angry as she tried to be. Any time one of them would tell a joke, the others would throw their head back with laughter or slap them across the back, without restraint or proper formalities. No matter how hard they tried to be polite for their guest, their true laidback nature came out with everything they said and did. The room was filled with warmth and laughter, unlike the empty and quiet dining hall that she became familiar with before Link moved into the castle. Even the food tasted sweeter and abundant with ingredients straight from the harvest.

At long last, as everyone tired out from the pumpkin soup, Link had a chance to pull Zelda aside and the two excused themselves outside for a moment. The queen finally took in a deep breath, relieved by the cold fresh air and gazed at the twilight sky above them. The stars even looked lovelier in his village, she thought to herself as they walked forward.

"Are you all right?" he asked and Zelda's head whirled in his direction. Did she seem upset?

"Yes, of course. Why?" Suddenly, she worried that her indifferent expressions sent out the wrong message to the Ordonians; in truth, she was having a fine time. She did feel a little out of place and excluded at times, but she expected that.

He chuckled, confusing her slightly. "I don't know. You always used to say that to me when I first came to the castle."

She let out a small exhale of relief. Once they reached the wooden fence across the mayor's home, he stopped to lean against it and stare absently across the river. Crickets chirped and frogs croaked in the evening air, and they could hear the muffled laughs and conversation in the mayor's house.

"Your friends are lovely," she said, breaking the brief silence. "I can hardly remember a time when I'd met such wonderful people."

"They are." Zelda was ready to ask if he missed them but stopped herself immediately. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer, despite how obvious it was. "They accepted me, even if I was different."

She bit the edge of her lower lip. Did he feel left out from the villagers as well? "Perhaps being different isn't always a bad thing."

He smiled fondly, maybe even a little nostalgically, before shaking his head. "No, I guess not." They stayed quiet for another moment. "Are you ready?"

She blinked. "For?"

His hair swept over his eyes as he turned to her, a shaky but amused smile playing on his lips. "To tell them we're engaged," he answered candidly. That was, after all, what they came to Ordon for.

Zelda blinked again, in realization this time, and nodded quickly. "Oh, yes of course. And you? How are you feeling?"

"I'm good…nervous, maybe, but…" He shrugged.

"I'll be by your side, Link," she promised and he let out a brief, uneasy laugh.

"I couldn't ask you for anything else."

The villagers had already sprung back into conversation before the two entered, even if they were as tired as they seemed to be. Link asked Zelda to sit for a moment before they made their announcement and she complied without hesitation. Though, when Link called Ilia to talk in private, Zelda couldn't help but ask questions to herself. What was so important that he needed to speak with her before they made the announcement? Ilia was obviously a good friend of Link's, but she couldn't help but wonder why he'd choose now out of all the time they had to talk. She wasn't jealous or anything; of course not, she was a queen for Din's sake and she trusted Link with her life.

Her eyes followed the two when they stepped into the adjacent room, where Rusl had walked her to earlier. Uli, the woman beside her, tilted her head to examine her. "Are you well, Your Majesty?" Zelda's eyes flashed to the woman with a calm but worried expression, before smiling.

"Yes, I am well," she answered. "Thank you, Uli."

In the other room, Link hesitated to find the right words to say to his good friend. She told him before he left for Hyrule once and for all that she loved him and he couldn't deny that at one point of his life he cared for her the same way. But that changed shortly after his adventure started and he officially transformed from a goat herder to a warrior. His feelings for the queen were confusing, yes, but they were genuine and Link hoped that Ilia felt the same way for Fado now.

Still, he couldn't be sure that she'd gotten over him and he wasn't about to tell the entire village that he was engaged to Zelda without making sure Ilia was okay first.

"Ilia," he started and her expression looked just as uncertain as his voice sounded. "There's something I need to tell you…"

"You're with the queen now," she finished softly, "aren't you?" He inhaled sharply, slightly grateful that she caught on so quickly.

Then he nodded. "Yes…" She lowered her head momentarily, her eyes closed, and Link couldn't help but worry about her. At long last, she raised her head with a small sweet smile.

"I'm happy for you two, Link." She shook her head sadly. "You shouldn't have to worry about me anymore. I'm happy here with Fado." He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off gently. "I'm glad that you did tell me, though," she added. "I couldn't be more grateful to have you as a friend, Link. I mean, you still care about me, after all this time..." she trailed off, her eyes falling shut. "But you deserve to be happy with the queen now. You don't have to think about how that makes me feel."

He smiled with relief, exhaling the breath he held. "Thank you, Ilia."

"Of course."

They were quiet for a moment, both smiling at one another, before Link reminded himself of what he was really there to tell her. His smiled faded. "But there's something else." She cocked her head in confusion. "Zelda and I…we're not just together…" He paused. "We're… going to get married."

Her green eyes widened, hands flying up to her mouth, and she took a step back. "What?" she exclaimed in disbelief. He waited – which proved to be a difficult task - for her to take it all in. "How…How did you…" she started, unable to find words. Finally, she cried out, "So soon!"

Oh goddesses, this was a lot harder than he thought it'd be. "She's the queen; she has to be married by now," he tried to explain. "And I…" He caught himself, falling short of the words on his tongue, and his head fell to the side. Her look of astonishment faded to realization all too quickly.

 _He couldn't let her go_ , she finished in her mind. He really did care about the queen, didn't he? She saw the mixed emotions swirl across his face: guilt for breaking her heart and yet something else, something she'd never seen written on his face before.

Ilia sulked in shame. It'd been almost a year and she still felt love for that silly goat herder of hers; but no better, she still made him feel guilty for her own feelings. And Ilia knew that she cared about Fado, which only seemed to grow with each passing day, even if her father was disheartened that she was in a relationship with the 'unskilled' goat herder over the hero.

But her and her father had to get over it, for Link's sake. She couldn't pine after him forever, and though she accepted that he didn't return her feelings long ago, she had to realize that moments like these were inevitable. One day, he'd be married and have children with the queen, and perhaps she would do the same with Fado, and missing him wouldn't do either of them any good. If he wanted to be happy about marrying the queen, she didn't want to be the one to stop him and she wouldn't let him know how hard that'd be for her.

Gathering some semblance of courage and swallowing in a big breath of air, she exclaimed, "Link, that is so great!" Her arms swung up in a feigned, over exaggerated excitement and it was his turn to be surprised. "Why should you wait, right? You guys deserve to be together!"

His eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. "What?"

She stepped closer, her hands folding against her chest. "What do you mean 'what?' This is great news, Link! What did you expect?"

His head shook. Wasn't she distraught a few moments ago? "Link," Ilia said seriously when she noted his suspicion, "I really am happy for you. I couldn't _be_ happier." Despite how difficult it was for her, she managed to maintain her grin.

Link held her gaze for a long moment and she found it get increasingly difficult to look happy under his intense stare. He didn't want to make her think that it seemed so impossible for her to get over him or anything that ridiculous, but their relationship was always complicated. They were once childhood friends who were expected to get married one day and though that was more anticipated than passionate, she said that she loved him: not just cared or admired, but loved. That meant something to them, to _him_ , and he needed to make sure she was okay after all that'd happened.

"You're…Are you sure you're okay with this?"

She swallowed, winding her hands behind her back. "Yes, of course."

Part of him wanted to insist that she tell him the truth, but he was in no place to assume that she wasn't. He knew her well, but they'd spent a long time apart and he didn't know much about her own relationship. After another moment, he exhaled and gave her a shaky but genuine smile. "Thank you, Ilia. That means so much to me."

The tone of gratitude in his voice sent a new wave of feelings through her. Despite the pinching in her chest, Ilia felt happy that things were turning around for him, that he looked so relieved by her approval, and even more so that she could help in any way that he needed her to. Feeling the muscles on her cheeks relax, she sighed inwardly. "Well, what are you waiting for, silly?" she asked, welling up with emotion. "Go out and tell the rest of them."

He nodded eagerly, moving to go back into the other room, but stopped mid-step. Instead, he ran back to her and gave her a sweet hug. Her arms wrapped around his back, feeling a single tear roll down her cheek. No matter how hard it was for her, she couldn't help but be happy for him. If anyone deserved to find true love, it was Link.

He let go, smiling once more, before returning to the queen's side. Ilia watched from afar as the queen greeted him with a gentle smile, which he returned tenfold. He whispered something to her before she stood up and Ilia knew they weren't going to waste another minute.

Link felt his skin crawl as all of the villagers quieted down, probably wondering why the two of them got up. Zelda's instinct was to get a glass to clink on, upon custom, but there weren't any glasses on the table and she decided instead to let Link take the first step.

His eyes flashed between all of the villagers, noticing that they were waiting expectantly, and he realized that he'd been standing there for a long moment without saying anything. But from across the way, Ilia walked in and smiled at him, telling him silently, "Don't worry. They'll be happy for you," and that was all he needed to begin.

He cleared his throat, eyes searching the room as he thought of what to say. "Thank you for the meal," he started hesitantly.

Mayor Bo stood up, mistakenly thinking that was all he had to say when Link paused, and waved his large hand. "Nonsense, m'boy. Are you headed off to bed so soon?"

"Oh…well, no." He traded a glance with Zelda and she nodded with another gentle smile. "Actually, there's something that we want to tell you." His eyes flashed to Rusl, who waited in anticipation, a worried expression on his face. "Zelda and I are…" he swallowed, "getting married."

The words hung over the room for a long moment and they all stared at him in disbelief. The hero suddenly felt immensely uncomfortable with all the attention. Link wasn't only visiting Ordon with the queen, but getting married to her? How much of his life did they not know about?

It took a moment, but when the information sunk in, all of the villagers jumped up, the table and plates clattering at the movement. Zelda and Link both jerked, taking a step back in surprise. The children first ran to their legs, pulling and laughing excitedly at the idea of Link marrying a _queen_. He was so lucky!

All of the adults allowed the children the thrilling moment to cheer for their friend, until they dispersed and made room for the eager adults. Rusl glomped on him and the hero felt Jaggles run his fist into his hair, mussing it up playfully. "Congratulations, son," Rusl said into his ear, and Link hugged him back even tighter.

The women approached the queen carefully, hesitantly almost, and Zelda smiled in a welcoming but nervous way. Uli must've sensed her discomfort, or saw it in the way that her lip twitched, because she wasted no time in grabbing both of her hands. The other women traded surprised glances, never expecting their temperate friend to touch royalty without permission, but Zelda's smile only widened in relief. "Congratulations, Your Majesty," she said softly. "You'll make a beautiful bride."

Zelda tightened the hold the woman had on her hands. "Thank you." Pergie and Sera joined in a moment later to share their own excitement, promising to help with anything they could, even though they were sure that she would have more costly and luxurious offers. Despite that being true, Zelda couldn't help but feel gracious for their generosity and decided that she'd consult them with anything she could think of at the time.

From the opposite side of the room, watching the crowd gather around Link and his new fiancée, Ilia assured Fado and her father that she was more than happy for him. Even if it was difficult for her, she truly believed in her heart that Link deserved this happiness with the queen; she hadn't seen him smile like that in ages.

Her hand slipped into Fado's and she sighed; she'd be okay.

* * *

Zelda and Link were exhausted once they returned to his home. The hero unceremoniously slumped onto one of his seats by the hearth before setting it aflame and Zelda hesitated to follow him in. He looked over his shoulder once he noticed she wasn't by his side, wearing a tired but welcoming smile on his face. "Come," he said with a wave, and she complied after a moment. As she joined him on the wooden seats, she shuffled a bit and absently straightened out her skirts.

"I'm sorry if that was a lot for you." His arms were slumped over his knees, but he smiled as he stared into the fire. "Everyone's really close in Ordon so news like this is kind of a big deal."

Zelda shook her head. "I had a wonderful time, Link. Everybody was so kind and welcoming, how could I not?"

He shrugged his shoulders. Truthfully, he expected her to be a little turned off by how different his village was compared to castle life, not that he'd ever be ashamed of Ordon or his friends. If she were upset by his previous lifestyle, she'd be in a way upset with who he was: even as second-in-command to an army, he still usually thought of himself as a simple goat herder. Much to his relief however, she didn't seem the least bit dissatisfied during the evening – he'd know by now if she were upset or not.

"It takes some getting used to," Link said anyways. "But I'm glad you had a good time."

She didn't respond, and only the crackling and popping of the fire remained.

In the silence, Link gave way to his thoughts and the first thing he thought about was how grateful he was that the villagers were happy about their news. Truthfully though, he didn't know what he expected. They were always kind and welcoming to how different he'd been; he was born with Hylian blood, but they never so much as mentioned it or pointed his differences out; he could leave for a few months and return as a hero and they loved him the same. Of course, sometimes they treated him _too_ well, but it was nothing that he could hold against them. If one of his closest friends turned out to be a legendary hero, he'd probably feel overwhelmed too.

Zelda was different as well: her traditions and personality were unlike anything they were used to, and yet they found it in their hearts to act as if she was one of their own. When he thought about how cold and judgmental people could be in the castle, he knew he was lucky to have a home in Ordon. Rusl was right when he said that he'd always be welcome there.

Now that he knew they had the villagers' acceptance, he had no more worries about getting married. There were no councilors to convince, no princes to pulverize and nobody left to impress. He grinned in content as he stared at the floor for a moment longer and then lifted his eyes to the queen. Her eyes were closed and her lips were pressed together as she tried to stifle back a yawn.

"Tired?" he asked amusedly.

She hesitated for a moment before answering, "Perhaps a little."

"Me too," he replied, pushing himself to stand and stretching out his arms. "You can get ready for bed while I get things set up."

"You wouldn't like any help?" she asked, but he just shook his head.

"I got it."

After Link prepared their beds in the main room, Zelda stepped down from the ladder in her nightgown, hair loose and wavy from her braid. On the floor were two pallets set up a good few feet away from one another. "It's not much," he said, rubbing his neck, "but it's more comfortable than it looks."

She shook her head. "Nonsense. It looks very comfortable."

Too tired to argue, he nodded before stripping off his gear and lying down on the sheets. She curled into her own blankets on the other end and mumbled sleepily, "Goodnight, Link."

Staring into the ceiling with satisfaction, he replied surely, "Goodnight, Zelda."

* * *

Despite their parent's counsel, the children ran up the dirt path to Link's yard, shouting up a wake up call. The hero rubbed his head tiredly upon awakening, glancing over to Zelda's pallet only to see that she wasn't there.

"Good morning, Link," the queen greeted calmly and he searched the room for the source of her voice. She was seated where they were last night, reading one of his old books. Giving her a once over, he saw that she was already dressed and ready to go. "You seemed tired last night, so I didn't wish to wake you."

He frowned. "You should've," he said, feeling bad for leaving her unattended. "I'm sorry."

She simply shook her head with a smile. "I believe you have some guests waiting for you outside."

Upon hearing another call, he shook out his hair like a wolf and walked out the door, looking at the children huddled in the clearing.

"Link!" hollered Talo, his hands wrapped around his mouth to amplify his voice. "Are you planning on sleeping the whole day or somethin'?"

The hero smiled as he replied, "Hold on." He ran back into his home, threw on some of his old village clothes, and returned to Zelda's side. "Are you ready?"

She looked up from her book and was surprised by the sight of his unfamiliar clothing; she was used to seeing him in tunics, after all. He wore a simple short-sleeved shirt with a cloth for a belt, a leather strap across his chest and a pair of old trousers.

Zelda's previously considered her fiancé to be handsome; it was obvious to see the beauty that radiated off him in every aspect, but something about his Ordonian clothes looked particularly fitting for him. Perhaps it was that he looked so comfortable in them, that he wasn't overly weighed down by armor, or maybe that his shaggy hair was free from the caps he usually wore.

"Zelda?"

"I'm sorry?" she asked distractedly.

He scratched his bare arm. "I said, are you ready?"

"Oh," she finally replied, putting the book aside, "yes, I apologize." She brushed aside her hair to hide her blush as she followed him out the door. How foolish it was of her to get distracted like that.

When they climbed down the ladder, they were surprised to see Rusl walk up the path towards Link's home. He seemed shocked to see them up as well. "Oh, Link, Your Majesty, did the children wake you?" he asked worriedly, frowning and sending a stern glance to the children. The little tykes simply dug their toes into the ground and smiled bashfully. "I'm sorry. You must be tired from the trip."

"No, it's fine," replied Link with his hands on his sides. "Is everything okay?"

Rusl glanced at the queen and gave a light-hearted grin. "Yes, actually. Your Majesty, my wife was wondering if you'd stop by our house today. She was hoping to speak with you about something."

A little confused, she replied, "Yes, of course."

"Ours is the one across the mayor's house. Link, why don't you take her down there and I'll meet up with you in a bit?" Link nodded, outwardly confused as well, and gave the children a quick good morning before walking her down the same dirt path.

Both occupied with the same inquiries, they reached the house in silence and he stopped at the wooden porch while Zelda knocked on the door. "Thank you," she said to Link, and the door swung open at the hands of Uli.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Her eyes met the hero's and she tilted her head. "Ah, good morning, Link. If you don't mind, there's something I'd like to discuss with the queen."

He shook his head: he had no plans to interrupt their time either, and stepped backwards. "Yeah, of course." His eyes met Zelda's and he gave her a small smile. "Have a good time."

She smiled in gratitude and gave him a quick nod before walking into the humble abode. Upon entering, she realized that the two other women, Pergie and Sera, were sitting on the sofa, and Zelda suddenly felt oddly unsettled to know that the women in the village were requesting her presence. She didn't stop questioning in her mind what they'd have to say to her, but to get the answers she wanted she'd have to wait and see what they had to say.

"I hope we aren't troubling you," Uli said as she closed the door and offered her a comfortable wicker chair.

"Not at all," Zelda replied, sitting upon her request. "Is everything well?" She had an idea by the looks on their faces that everything was fine, but she couldn't help wanting to get straight to the point and ease her nerves all at once.

"Better than well, dear," Sera responded quickly. "We're awfully excited about your marriage!" Zelda felt herself blush again – twice in the morning, for Din's sake - and she folded her hands in her lap.

Pergie nodded in agreement. "It might not be much, but we wanna let you know that we'll help with anything you need. Marriage ain't always easy; you can take it from us."

"Yes, if you've got any questions, just ask!"

As a woman who'd grown up without her parent's guidance, she didn't expect to receive offers and gestures in regards to these sensitive subjects. She didn't think she couldn't only hide her incredulity, but also express her gratitude towards their kindness. "Thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome, Your Majesty. We might not know much about Hyrule an' all, but we do know about marriage… and your new husband, of course."

Zelda swallowed at that and nodded cautiously. "Oh, well perhaps you can tell me more about his life in Ordon," she asked, struggling to think of what she could possibly ask them.

It was Uli who answered first, a wistful smile playing on her lips. "Link has always been a kind man," she started. "Any time there was trouble in the village, he'd help wherever he could, even as a child. He was also particularly good with the children once he grew older."

"Animals too!" Sera added. "The goats up in the ranch won't listen to any one but him. Oh, and he loves his horse Epona."

Zelda nodded along, making mental notes as they spoke more and more amiably about Link and his past. She learned in a matter of moments how laidback and peaceful he was, how much he enjoyed reading, fishing and playing with the kids, and how well he could get along with everyone else. His life seemed so much more relaxed and pleasant compared to the one he'd known in the castle; it was almost as if she was learning about a completely different person. He always was kind and good-natured in the castle, of course, but not nearly in the way they described. Now, he was more self-sufficient, war-torn and resolute compared to the neutral, careless man they spoke of.

But as the conversation carried on, they began speaking less about Link personally and more about what being a wife can mean. Zelda wasn't required to learn about being a wife as much as she had to learn about being a queen, so a lot of what they had to say was uncharted territory for her. For one, she learned that communication was key. So long as she expressed her needs and listened to his, they could overcome any challenges that might arise. She'd also have to remember that falling in love with someone didn't mean that she had to change who she was to make him happy; it was about being true and honest to herself and to him. Zelda could remember learning in her childhood that she had to be the perfect woman for the man that'd be their king one day, so it was strange to hear that she should try and be the real woman she was in her marriage.

"Marriage is about cooperation," Pergie continued on. "Can't do everythin' on your own, you know?"

Sera scoffed. "Unless your husband's good for nothing," she murmured, to which Uli clicked her tongue.

"Now, now," she scolded gently, before returning her attention to the queen. "So long as you are kind and true, Link will love you with all he is. That is something we can assure you of."

Zelda sighed in gratitude, giving them a small, true smile. "Thank you so very much. All of your advice is of great help to me."

"Of course, Your Majesty. We'd like to do all that we can to help, even if it ain't much." Zelda shook her head. Maybe they didn't have shiny jewels or lavish material to offer her, but what they did give her was much more than she could ever ask for: they took their time to truly help where it was necessary and showed her how much they cared, even if they didn't know her very well. That perhaps was the best thing she could receive on this trip.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

Zelda pondered for a moment. She certainly did learn quite a lot, not only about Link but also about what a relationship could mean, from women who've been in love for a long time. Honestly, she couldn't think of what else she needed to know. "I'm afraid I can't think of anything at the moment," she answered truthfully.

"That's okay, m'dear. If you think of anything, you can ask us anytime." Zelda smiled, nodding in gratitude, and the ladies excused themselves after a long chat. Just as Zelda was about to leave the home as well, afraid of taking any more of Uli's time, the woman stopped her gently.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. There's just one last thing I would like to speak with you about." Zelda turned to face her.

Uli paused for a moment, looking at the ground with a soft expression. "Link has always been like a son to Rusl and I," she started carefully, raising her head to meet her gaze. "There isn't much we can do for him now that he isn't around very often, but we can see that you've been helping him plenty. We'd like to thank you for all that you've done for him."

Zelda shook her head, only thinking about all the horrible things she'd done to him. She didn't deserve the kind woman's praise. "Thank you, but I'm afraid Link has done more for himself than I could ever provide."

"Oh yes, I understand. I only mean that…he seemed terribly different after his journey, but once he returned yesterday, we could see him brighten up just as he did as a child. Even then, I don't think that there's been a time when he's been as happy as he was last evening. You could provide no better kindness to us than that."

Zelda's lips parted. Did she truly make him happy - or at least, happier than he was before he left Ordon? Of course Link was distraught over the loss of Midna and the shattered mirror, not to mention confused with the significant change in his lifestyle, so it could just be that Link had taken the time to move past the situation by now. But even if that were true, Zelda could only be glad to play a part in his healing process. She smiled once more, truly touched by her words.

"I do hope you'll return to Ordon if you get the chance," Uli said. "We'd be so happy to see you two again."

"I hardly think we'll be able to stay away," Zelda replied honestly.

Uli held her heart for a moment and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

* * *

Link sat on the dock with Rusl at his side, watching the children play with their wooden swords a short distance away. Just a few years before, the hero thought, the two of them practiced swordplay the same way. So much had changed since the Twilight Invasion; he was no longer a village child like they were, but even so, he felt content and peaceful knowing that he could return to Ordon anytime and be one with his true nature again – at least for a little while.

"Colin's gotten a good deal stronger since he returned from Kakariko," Rusl commented as he watched his child duel with his new friends. "He says you've inspired him plenty."

The young man smiled in response. Colin was by far the bravest child Link had ever met, but the hero hardly thought that he had anything to do with it.

"He reminds me much of how you were when you were younger. It's strange: time passes by so quickly, like the flow of a river. It's unfortunate we can't control it," Rusl said reminiscently. Then, with a somewhat lighter, playful tone, he added, "We'd make great use of that."

Link let out a brief chuckle, shaking his head. They stayed quiet for a moment, listening to the distant shouts of the children. At length, Rusl said, "The villagers are very happy that you came to tell them the good news."

"I had to. Ordon's my home, right?"

The older man wore a small smile. "Always." He pulled the blanket around his daughter as she fussed in her sleep, cradling her in his arms.

There was another short pause. "So you're marrying Queen Zelda," he started, a hint of teasing in his voice. Link frowned, knowing where his older friend was going with that already.

"She's a good person," he said, hoping to shut down any of his accusations.

Rusl pursed his upturned lips in response. "Of course she is. But that isn't it, is it? Could it be that Link has softened up for a lady?"

Link scowled in embarrassment. "Rusl…"

"Ah, that's all right, Link. There's nothing to be ashamed of; we all do at some point. When it comes to Uli, I have a bleeding heart." Link wrapped his palms under his knees. "Love is funny that way."

"I'm not… _we_ aren't in love," Link corrected, blushing slightly.

Rusl shook his head. "It takes time, my son - anything that's true will, but I see that she makes you happy and that's enough for now." The hero nodded absently as he stared at the passing water. He hadn't thought much about love in itself yet. He still felt like it was too early for that. "Just don't forget to let the queen know that you care for her. Even though you've taken her hand, it does not mean that your duty to her is over."

He blinked and looked back at the older man. "What?"

Rusl smiled coyly. "Love takes both time and effort. You need to work together as a team, but you also need to care for each other like a family." He paused, stroking the blonde tufts of hair on his daughter's head. "Take my advice, not only as a married man, but as a man who's been in love: treat her kindly, listen to her always and show her that you love her. Her happiness will be a great part of your own."

Link bit his lip as he examined his friend. His words not only sounded wise but they made sense. He was right; Link hadn't thought much about what being married would actually entail. Of course, that was understandable given all that they had to go through to even get engaged, but there were no more excuses now. He had to seriously consider being a husband – no, he had to _realize_ that he'd be _Zelda's_ husband. A rush of blood streamed to his face all at once; he couldn't have been more wrong believing that things would flow smoothly now that they were engaged.

As part of his nature, Link felt a new anxiety build up within him as he considered the new challenge. Rusl, noticing Link's discomfort, leaned forward to look directly at him. "It'll be all right, son. It might be overwhelming at first, but you're not alone in this. You'll never be in anything that you do."

Link gave him a shaky smile, eyebrows still pinched in unease. At least that much he believed was true; after the events of last night, he knew he could never feel alone again.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's not as easy as it looks," he warned, watching Zelda worriedly. Since they met up after speaking to the villagers, he couldn't help feeling on edge around her. He knew he was being a little bit ridiculous; Link understood that he'd be getting married to Zelda for a long time now, but he suddenly placed the responsibility on himself to treat her like a husband should. And considering how much experience he had in that field, there was doubt that he felt the slightest bit nervous about it.

"Of course. I think it's in my best interest to learn more about my fiancé's interests," Zelda replied. His lip twitched despite himself, impressed by her dedication to him. He didn't have the slightest idea what she spoke about with Uli, but she seemed a little more attentive to him since then as well.

"All right then." Link released his hold on the leather reins, stroking Epona lovingly before walking over to her side. With a few touchups on the girth and stir-up, he nodded in confirmation and held Epona still while Zelda slipped over and onto the saddle. His mare must've remembered the queen, because though she could be impatient and irritable around strangers, Epona was more than welcoming with her.

Link handed Zelda the reins, advising, "Okay, just go slow at first. Tap her sides to make her start." Biting her lip as she focused, she did as instructed and Epona began trotting forwards.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise, trying to keep steady. Link watched with a small smile as he followed them around the ranch, sending the goats scampering around as they paced slowly. Once they neared the corner, she tugged on the reins, leading the horse to the right direction.

"You've got it," he said. "Now if you want to go a bit faster, you can kick her sides lightly. But be careful."

Zelda gripped the reins a tad tighter, delight flashing in her eyes and tapped again on the horse's side. As Epona cantered forward, the wind swept through the queen's hair refreshingly. The feeling of riding Epona was exhilarating to say the least. She was tempted to loosen her hair from her braids in order to feel the sensation to it's fullest, but didn't dare release the reins.

They swept through the ranch twice more, and Link watched attentively from afar in case of any incident. It was lucky that he did because a short distance away from the two, a goat sauntered towards a particularly fresh tuft of grass and intersected Epona's path. Zelda didn't have enough time to direct her elsewhere and the mare reared in fright. Before she could even let out a shout, Zelda felt the weight shift on the saddle and the reins slip from her grasp and into Link's.

"Hold on!" he said over the whinnies of Epona, tugging on the reins to seize the mare. She reared once more before settling down and the knight led her away from the goat that disturbed her.

Once she'd come to a halt, Link jumped off Epona's back and grabbed hold of Zelda's waist, pulling her down to safety. But even when she was safe on the ground, he didn't let go of her. "Are you all right?" he asked, brushing aside her messy hair.

She held her breath, her face still glowing red from the incident. "Yes…" She lowered her head. "Oh, I'm sorry. I suppose I was going too fast."

Link sighed, shaking his head. "You had it up until the goat came," he said, a small hint of mirth in his voice. "Just…be careful, all right?"

She held back a bashful smile at his concern. "You shouldn't have to worry for me so much."

"But I do." She swallowed and as Link examined the woman in his arms, he felt the heat rise to his face once more. Alone in the ranch with her, he could use this moment to his advantage, he realized: treat her like a lover would. But what did that even mean? What could he say to properly express the way that he felt?

He took a deep breath. "You're…important to me," he managed to say, but even if it got the message across, he couldn't help but frown. That wasn't exactly the smooth romantic comment Rusl probably had in mind. It seemed Link's romantic skills were going to be a work in progress.

Still, Zelda smiled. "You're important to me too." With a shaky embarrassed laugh, the hero pulled her in for a hug. He'd never been more grateful for the queen's patience.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone!**

 **Thank you to tloztkfan, theleprachaun7, mahteuss223, HomuTether, Bruised Memory, SmileyXs Ice-cream Sprinkles, Demehtria, Raven Arya Amaranth, and Serin Bloodriver for following and/or adding this story to their favorite's list!**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **ts879: I'm glad you enjoyed it :D I want to be as realistic with their relationship as possible, though that can be rather tough at times. It means a lot that you thought it worked out nicely. Thank you!**

 **Bobs: Aww thank you! It's really great that you enjoy the way the characters are written!**

 **Guest: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **StraightedgeEpyon: Thank you again for all of your support. Unfortunately, I couldn't find a way to include Uli in the chapter without dragging it on too long or straying too far from the plot. I genuinely hope you like the way this chapter turned out though!**

 **Lunitari: Lol I know what you mean ;) And I know, going steady with them is best but arrrgh it's so hard being patient! Haha, anyways, thank you for your review!**

 **KHLostEmpress: I know right! It's about time, too :D Thank you!**

 **nintendoer27: I'm really glad you liked it! I spent about two weeks just studying Ordon and the villagers - I had to replay the beginning sequence so many times trying to get a sense of the place and people best (LOL I'm so lame). I also think the advice was an important way for them to begin thinking about marriage rather than just getting married, since things are a lot different in Ordon compared to the castle. It's relieving to know it all turned out well though! Thank you!**

 **Raven Arya Amaranth: Aww thank you, I'm glad you love it! The pace drives me crazy sometimes too lol XD Oh about Epona, I must've gotten the names confused for some reason. My apologies, Epona's too good a character to make a mistake on!**

 **Kamui-Lyn (Chapter 8): Ah, yes I suppose that would be sensible as well, but I always personally saw Hyrule as a kingdom. Of course, it's not so simple to just hand a crown to the man the queen marries historically or even in the present day, but Hyrule feels more like a fantasy/fictional realm to me, so I like to take the most accessible approach. I am really glad you're enjoying the story though! I really do hope the characters remain spot-on for the rest of this story, even as things begin to speed up a bit. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

 **Another somewhat fluffy chapter is written. I just want to point out that Link's growth considering his "romance-skills" in these last two chapters isn't the plot I've been planning, but it's working towards it very carefully. I think I'd like the write the wedding within the next two chapters, skipping over a few months just so that I can actually get down to the plot. I don't want to go too fast or anything, but I don't want this story to be too fluffy all of a sudden or go down a different path.**

 **On a totally unrelated note, does anyone else ship Ashei and Shad? They're so cute...! Haha anyways, thank you for all of your support! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Without further ado, chapter 18!**

* * *

The hero woke up extra early on the third and final day of their trip to Ordon so that he could spend some time with the villagers before Zelda and he left. He couldn't be sure when he'd see them again, so he didn't want to waste his chance while he still had it. Not even the queen was awake as early as he was, which said a lot seeing her low capacity for sleep. Considering the voyage they'd be on a few hours later though, Link didn't have the heart to wake her up.

Instead, he spent the morning sitting by the river with the village children and instructing them on how to fish using rods similar to the one Colin once made for Link. It was such a peaceful morning with the brilliant sunlight dancing on the water of the pond, the whirring of cicadas and the purring of Sera's cat lying lazily in Beth's lap. On a day like this many months ago, Link probably would've fallen asleep on the foothills of the ranch, worry-free and relaxed.

But the silence only triggered thoughts into his mind now – not so much worries as he'd been used to, but ponderings of matters that shouldn't be so complicated. His thoughts travelled to the queen more often since his last conversation with Rusl and he spent more time opening up his mind to the ideas that his mentor presented.

He didn't know how to be romantic; embarrassing, he thought, for a hero who conquered temples, travelled through another realm and saved two worlds in the process, but it was true. He didn't have much experience in the field of romance, so it was no surprise that he didn't know how to steal kisses or brush his hands on her skin without overstepping boundaries or turning as red as the twilight sun. He didn't know how to seduce a woman with witty words and tantalizing touches like the princes could, even less so considering who that woman was.

But he was a hero – no, _the_ hero – and if he wanted to be a good husband for Zelda, he was going to have to give it his all. It was just getting started that was the problem.

"Hey! I feel somethin' biting!" Talo exclaimed excitedly, shattering the silence and interrupting Link's thoughts. But even before a muscle on his finger could twitch to reel the fish in, Link stopped him with a fluid motion of his hand.

"Hold on," he advised, eying the trembling line. "Wait until the bobber sinks below the water first."

Talo pouted impatiently as it repeatedly sunk halfway into the water before jerking up again. He felt that the fish was definitely mocking him. "Gee, how careful can this fish be? He's been bitin' for so long!"

"Can't you be _a little_ patient, Talo?" Beth demanded with a roll of her eyes. Talo stuck out his tongue at her teasingly when he was sure Link wasn't looking – though of course, the hero's sharp eyes didn't miss a thing. At last, the bobber sunk deep into the water and Talo's eyes widened in excitement.

"You've got it, Talo!" Colin said excitedly as he cheered him on, ignoring his own line for the moment.

"Hurry!" exclaimed Beth.

Talo lurched the rod back with all the effort he could manage, fighting against the fish with certainty that he'd catch it. "I got it, I got it!" But when the fish finally broke through the surface of the water, the boy lost his balance and toppled on his back.

"Are you okay?" Link asked quickly as he helped him sit up, but Talo simply rubbed his head, scurried back to his rod and held up the line with pride.

"Yeah! I caught it!" he shouted. "Didja see that, Link? Didja?"

Link nodded with a small smile while Talo eagerly received his friends' praise. Malo was the only one seemingly uninterested in the feat, muttering "It's not that impressive…" under his breath.

While the children cheered over the small yet inspiring victory, Ilia walked down the dirt path holding a wicker basket filled to the brim with pumpkin chunks. Drawn in by the noise, she headed to the pier, moving the basket under one arm. "Hey," she greeted cheerfully, "what's all of the excitement about?"

Link raised his head. "Oh good morning, Ilia," he replied. "Talo just caught a fish."

Talo hopped to her excitedly as Ilia tilted her head to examine the fish at the end of the rod. "Look! Isn't it huge? And I caught it all on my own!" Ilia beamed at the sight, holding the side of her cheek to express her amazement.

"Oh wow, Talo! It's certainly a great catch! Good job!"

"Thanks, Ilia! Come on guys, let's go show my mom!" The kids followed Talo back to the house over the bridge with Malo following slowly in pursuit. They were practically bouncing with pride and Colin completely forgot about his own fishing rod. After they left his line of sight, Link pushed himself up and began clearing the small mess they made. "What're you up to today, Ilia?"

She simply shrugged her shoulders, switching the basket back against her stomach. "Oh, I'm just helping Jaggles with the harvest today and then maybe I'll help Sera stock up the shop. What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be heading back today?"

"Yeah, but not until later." Then, he smiled teasingly. "Why? Are you _waiting_ for me to leave?"

She giggled, eyes crinkled in amusement. "Of course! You're causing way too much trouble around here already." Link chuckled as well, savoring the fact that they could still be mischievous and playful like they were when they were children. It'd been a long time since they shared a little banter. "Oh, but really Link," she continued with a sigh, "we'll miss you while we're gone. You have to visit more often!"

He sighed too. If it was up to him he'd be visiting Ordon every week, but with his new responsibilities it just wasn't possible. He loved the villagers and he felt at peace back at home, but he also enjoyed living in the castle and training the new recruits. There were just too many things he wished he could do but there was never enough time. "I know," he said at last, smiling crookedly. "I'll try."

"Oh, I get that you're busy, Link. I don't mean to make you feel bad. It's just that we have so much fun when you're around! We've - no, _I've_ missed you."

"I've missed you too," he replied and her grin widened.

There was another comfortable silence between them before realization dawned on Link and he reached his hands out for the basket. "Here, can I help with that?"

"Oh, Link, that's okay. I can carry it." She pulled back, but then pursed her lips in thought. "If you'd like to help though, maybe you can herd up the goats for today. You know how they never listen to Fado."

Oh yes, he certainly was familiar with that little detail. His job as goat herder entailed that he'd be the one rounding up the goats at the ranch, but it just so happened that he'd be responsible for doing so even on his days off. Fado was a great young man for sure, but he wasn't exactly the best wrangler. But considering that Link had been away for so long, he was willing to help his old friend out and relive those distant memories. "Sure," he said with a smile and followed her up to the ranch. On their way, she dropped the basket off with Jaggle, who was busy egging his boy on for catching such a large catfish.

"Hey Link," Ilia started as they crossed the bridge, "have you seen Telma lately? I've been wondering how she's doing."

Link nodded, recalling his last encounter with the barkeep. After he managed to convince himself that the queen was getting married to the prince, she helped reassure him that he still had a chance and was the one to inspire him to propose. She'd seemed to be doing all right, though she'd said that she missed the company of the resistance and asked about Ilia often. "She's been good," he assured Ilia. "She still talks about you and Ralis a lot, too."

She beamed. "Oh she's so sweet! You know, she was so helpful to me when I first found Prince Ralis in Castle Town. I didn't know anybody and I was completely lost, but she found me and helped any way that she could. If you see her soon, would you tell her that I miss her?"

"I'll let her know." He knew that Ilia and Telma formed a strong relationship before he reunited with his childhood friend, so he could understand Ilia's longing to speak with her again. Maybe he could arrange for them to meet somehow, but that wouldn't be for a while. Once he returned to the castle, he knew he'd be bombarded by a new list of responsibilities regarding the wedding.

"Thank you, Link," said Ilia as they crossed the gate. Once they reached the ranch, they found Fado lying on the grass by the goats. "Fado!" He looked up at the sound of her voice as she ran toward him.

"'Morning, Ilia," he said casually, standing to greet her and meeting Link's gaze. "Oh hiya, Link! How's it going?"

Link noted with resentment at how easily Fado's arm slinked around Ilia's shoulders. "Good, how are you?"

"Ah, same as always. Things are good." He smiled to the girl in his arms and Link sulked inwardly. Was it really _that_ easy to be affectionate? "Congrats' on your engagement, by the way! That's so exciting, huh? Who woulda thought you'd marry a queen!" He paused, sending a look towards the gate. "…So where is she anyway?"

"She's still sleeping. We're going back today, so I didn't want to wake her yet."

Fado nodded with a frown. "Oh, that's right. So then what're you doin' here? Shouldn't you be resting too?"

"I wanted to spend some more time in Ordon before I go." His eyes met Ilia's and she nodded. "Actually, did you need any help herding today?"

"Oh, really Link? Are you sure? You'll be mighty tired leaving today…"

Link shook his head. "That's okay. For old times sake, right?"

"Aw that's real nice of you bud'!" Fado grinned and clapped his hands. "All right then, looks like you're going back already, lil' guys!"

Once they walked to the edge of the ranch, Ilia smiled with pride to see Link pull out the charm she once made for him to call Epona. And she was glad to see it worked too; the calming melody resonated through the open air before Epona galloped up the hill.

Link lovingly stroked the silver mane on his mare once she approached and mounted her shortly afterwards. It took only a few seconds for Fado to see that Link hadn't lost his goat herder skills over the time he'd been away; if anything, he was swifter than ever before. The goats certainly weren't happy to be returned so early in the day, but Epona was able to send them back into the barn with little difficulty. Though Fado could admit to feeling the slightest bit jealous to see Link perform so impressively – especially around Ilia - he mostly felt relieved that the hero took the time to help him out. He couldn't be upset with his old friend when he was doing him such a big favor, after all.

Distracted by watching the hero herd the goats, the couple failed to realize that the queen had approached them, her footsteps silent and her presence too calm to detect. It wasn't until she greeted them that they recoiled in surprise.

"Oh! Queen – I mean, Your Majesty," Fado stammered nervously, as he'd yet to learn how to act in the presence of a royal.

After a moment of hesitation, it was Ilia that pulled away from Fado and faced the queen. Once she slept on the news of Link's engagement, Ilia felt more and more comfortable with the idea that he'd be getting married. After all, during his last visit to Ordon, Link made it clear that he cared for the queen and Ilia was the one to advise him to do something about it. She just didn't expect them to get married a few months later, but she also didn't know much about how a monarchy worked.

But Link made the decision to get married to the queen on his own terms and Ilia trusted him enough to know that he wouldn't make such a hasty move without truly wanting it. So if Link wanted to get married with the queen, the very least she could do was become familiar with his new fiancée. Besides, the two couldn't just stand there gawking at the queen for so long.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," she said with a small bow of her head.

"How are both of you today?" Zelda replied in kind. She was still unacquainted with the teenagers of Ordon, so she made a last effort to at least be familiar with them. She remembered that Fado was the other goat herder of Ordon and a good friend of Link's while Ilia was his childhood friend. From what she heard, Zelda understood that the two were very close and Link cared for her deeply. Though she could sometimes be envious of the connection they had – she hardly knew Link like Ilia did – she could see that Ilia was an admirable girl. There was no reason for the queen to be jealous over her close bond with Link.

"We're good," Ilia replied, the braver of the two. Zelda liked her boldness already. "How are you? If you don't mind me asking, I mean."

"Certainly not. I'm well, thank you." She returned her gaze to the ranch. "I see that Link is helping herd the goats today."

To this, Fado perked up with pride for his best bud. "Oh, yeah! Link's a mighty good herder. They always get rounded up real quick when he lends a hand." Zelda nodded in agreement as she watched him soar through the open field, his wild wheat-colored hair sailing with the wind. Within a matter of moments, the goats were returned to the barn and he jogged back to the three.

"Zelda," he greeted. "You're up."

"Yes and I was rather surprised to see that you weren't home. You should've woken me." He scratched his neck a little bashfully.

"I'm sorry…I thought you'd be tired for our trip."

Just as she had worried about waking him the previous day, she thought absently, and shook her head. "That's quite all right." Her expression softened as she looked back to the two others. "We were just discussing how skilled a goat herder you are."

His eyes flashed to his friends, who smiled at him with conspiratorial grins. "Ah, I don't know about that…"

"Oh come on, Link," Ilia interjected, "you and Epona work great together! Don't be so shy about it!"

The hero looked off to the side. Shy, it always seemed to come back to that. "Yeah, I guess…Thanks, Ilia."

With nothing left to do but say good-bye to the villagers, the couple made their rounds throughout Ordon to let everyone know they'd be on their way in a short while. After the bags had been packed, everyone gathered at the clearing by Link's house to wave the couple off before they returned to the castle. All of the children embraced Link forcefully, knowing how much they'd miss him when he left again. But they were glad that he came back; his visits were always welcome and they brightened up once he promised to return sometime soon.

Rusl gave him one last tight hug, saying, "All the best luck to you, my son," before patting him twice on the back. Link couldn't be sure, but he thought he could see tears dot the corners of his eyes as he returned to his wife's side.

Zelda thanked the mayor and all of the villagers – especially Uli and the other women – for welcoming her into their town and helping her with all that they could. She didn't think she could properly express her gratitude, as she was never very good with sharing her feelings, but they were more than accepting of her thanks and saluted them as they walked Epona past the horizon.

Their trip was a lot more exhausting than it was to get to Ordon; by the time they returned to the castle courtyard, twilight had cascaded over the kingdom and the servants rushed to their sides to get their bags. Zelda stayed with Link as he bid Epona goodnight before they were staggering back into the palace, with Link leading her back to her chambers.

They were silent for the long part of the trip, mostly because of the noise from the carriage and the exhaustion of the riders, so she didn't think much of it as they reached her door without exchanging many words. Willing herself to break the silence before she went to bed though, Zelda said, "I had a wonderful time. I must thank you for bringing me with you to Ordon."

"No, thank you for coming," he replied. "I know you've been busy and you don't have time for things like this, but I'm glad you came."

She smiled at his humility; after all he'd done for her and all she'd done to him, how could she deny him such a simple request? "Of course, Link. It was with my pleasure." He shook his head before she grabbed the doorknob. "Goodnight, Link."

His hand swiftly caught hers. "Wait."

Link had been preparing for this moment the whole ride back, trying to figure out a way to let her know that he wanted to move forward with her. It was his last chance to say or do something, but he still didn't know how or what. What if he screwed it up? Said something stupid or embarrassed himself? He wasn't quick with his words, especially when he was as tired as he was then, and even with all the time he had to ride back he still didn't know what he wanted to say.

"Link?"

"I just wanted to say…" she examined him curiously and he faltered under her fixed gaze, "thanks again, for coming, I mean. I had fun."

"Oh…yes, of course. I did as well." He shifted between feet. "Well, if that's all…" Link sighed and released her hand. "Goodnight, Link."

"Goodnight, Zelda." She gave him one last curious look before she escaped to her bedroom, unsettled by his hesitance.

* * *

The next few days fell into the same routine as always, Link training a fresh group of recruits and Zelda attending stately matters. It wasn't until one evening that the couple met in the library after Zelda requested his presence. He walked into the musty room sweaty and sore, finding the queen at one of the first ceiling-high shelves. When the door shut with a loud thud, she looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Ah, hello Link," she greeted. "How did the squires' training go today?"

The green clad hero brushed his arm over his sweaty forehead as he walked towards her. "It went fine. How was your day?"

"It was well, thank you. I'm glad that you could meet with me here. I've been searching for some books that I thought you might be interested in." She glanced back to the mahogany shelves for a brief moment, folding one arm over her chest. "I've been meaning to ask whether you've given any thought to what position you'd like to take after our union."

He frowned. "Oh…I-I don't know."

"That's all right, Link. Actually, I thought that coming here might help you decide." The queen gestured for him to follow as she began winding the long halls in search for something and he kept up her steady pace until she found the one she'd been looking for. He waited patiently at her side, watching as she drummed her fingers on the bindings, humming almost inaudibly to herself, and brushed the dust off the books she deemed fit.

Zelda finally looked up to him after examining the books in her hands, either not noticing or choosing to ignore the reverence in his eyes. "Here we are," she said as she flipped through the pages. "These are some books that might better describe the responsibilities of both a consort and king, and some that recite the accounts of men who became either. I thought that since you enjoy reading, perhaps these books could help you decide which you'd like to be."

The knight raised an eyebrow as he took the heavy tomes. "How'd you know I like reading?"

She frowned, seemingly confused at first, before blushing and pressing a finger to her lip. "Oh, that's right. The other day, Uli, Sera and Pergie told me some more of your life in Ordon." She paused before adding, "I hope you don't mind."

He reddened. "No, I don't mind." Both Midna and Irene had told him much about Zelda without her knowing, so he couldn't get angry for her getting secondary sources on him – not that he knew why she'd want them. Though, there was one thing that bothered him. "They didn't tell you anything…embarrassing, did they?"

She laughed brightly, covering her mouth with a gloved hand, and he smiled at the sound of her laughter. "Oh no, you shouldn't worry about that. They spoke very kindly of you...Though, I wouldn't mind if you told me some stories yourself."

He let out a nervous chuckle. "Maybe one day." Her laughter died down to a bright smile, her head sinking momentarily before meeting his gaze again; her pale eyes stared deeply into his, hidden by long lashes and he frowned in spite of himself. He realized she probably never had an embarrassing moment, as perfect as she could be.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"It's nothing." She frowned. "Really."

She looked off to the side and for a brief moment, the large room was silent. Neither of their sharp ears could even pick up a sound of a page turning. At length, she turned back to him and asked quietly, "May I ask something, Link?"

"Yes, of course."

Her thin eyebrows furrowed and he almost took it back. Something about her stance was disconcerting, her shoulders square and her mouth downturned. "Are you afraid of me?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"You know very well that people may be intimidated at times given my status and even at times...the way that I am. I just mean to ask whether you are as well." She paused. "Lately I feel as if though you've been…nervous around me."

He gulped and leaned against the shelves, giving a brief glance between the ledges. It took a moment, but he finally said, "…Sometimes." She sighed. "I know I shouldn't be but it's not just because you're queen. I still don't…I've never actually…"

"You've never what?"

He bit his lip and looked down, embarrassed. "I've never _been_ with someone before."

Yet again, he surprised her. He was incredibly strong, brave and handsome; why hadn't he ever been with someone? Perhaps Ordon was a small province, but she did suspect that Ilia and he had a bond strong enough to take further and she'd admit to considering that they did at some point. But she supposed she never really thought hard about him being in a relationship before, and she couldn't say that she was much different. Of course princes and dukes had sought out for her, but Link had been her first kiss as well. She just never thought of him being in the same position, considering how much he'd gone through and all the people he met.

"I'm sorry if I've been acting strange," he continued tentatively. "The other day, Rusl was telling me that I should…well, be _better_ to you…and I want to but I just-" He frowned and shook his head, unwilling to continue. He wasn't very good at admitting his fears.

But Zelda caught on anyway. "I recall telling you once that courage isn't simply mindless bravery, Link, and I believe it's still viable in all instances." She took a step closer and placed a hand on his cheek. "I understand if you're nervous; I am as well. But we're in no rush. I don't expect anything from you but your affection."

He sighed. "I know." He trusted that she didn't need or expect anything from him that way, but that didn't mean he was willing to stop trying to show his affection. If anything, it only kindled his desire to be the man she deserved and start a healthy relationship. "But I _want_ to give you more than that."

Her pale skin turned just a shade rosier at that. For a moment, she was quiet as she brushed her fingers against his cheek. "Then do so."

He inhaled sharply, examining her with uncertainty. Then, teeth pulling at his lip, he inched closer and wound the hand he had placed on the shelf around her waist. His movements were swift and cautious, his touch gentle but strong. Within a few torturous moments, their lips were left a hair's breadth away and she breathed against him, searching his eyes intently and encouraging him silently to continue. They'd kissed before, enough times so that they'd be comfortable with it, but that wasn't his fear – or rather, their fear. They were moving forward at last and this kiss could be their start.

He felt the blood rush to his ears as their lips finally met and her hand slipped from his cheek to his shoulder. The heat that radiated off of her body, the scent of her skin, and the taste of her lips were all strong enough to engulf him wholly for those few moments of contact. The smell of vanilla sent shivers down his skin the same way the curve of her waist beneath his palm made the hairs on his neck stand up. Once they drew back, they breathed heavily against each other and he realized that his hesitance had been holding him back from her scent, her touch and affection all this time. And he finally realized that he didn't want that, not anymore.

She pulled him into another kiss and he didn't retreat when she pressed closer to him and lowered her hand over the beat of his heart, though he was sure it was pounding in his chest. It didn't matter; she seemed to know him well enough to guess how he was feeling anyways.

* * *

Link finally knew what he wanted to be and Zelda showed no disagreement with his long awaited answer. Within a few short days, a crowd gathered in the central plaza – one a lot larger than the one in Mayor Bo's house. A couple hundred Hyruleans circled the fountain in a human current, squirming with anticipation with the news the queen was going to share. Market stalls and stores were closed so that even the storeowners or employees, like Chudley, could gather with the rest of the crowd. Link could even recognize some of the Zora's from the village up north that came to hear the news, possibly to report back to Prince Ralis, and he couldn't help feeling intimidated as all these people waited to hear what they've come to say. Everyone would soon find out about the relationship Zelda and he'd kept under wraps for so long. All of these people would no longer see him as a knight or a warrior, but as a member of the royal family. What if they didn't see him fit?

Zelda, on the other hand, didn't seem the least bit nervous to be sharing the news with her people, though truly, he didn't expect her to be. After she'd shown her devotion to him, he didn't need any more proof to know that their marriage was what she wanted as well and she was never one to show her true feelings outwardly anyhow. Fortunately, her calmness radiated in waves, helping settle his nerves as more Gorons and Hylians alike gathered before them. She sent him one reassuring look – well aware of his distaste for crowds – as the herald made a quick, ceremonial address to the crowd. At last, she stepped forward alone, perhaps for the last time.

"Hello everyone," she started calmly. "I must thank you all for coming here today." Her voice commanded attention and respect, her body language showing that she was sure that no one would disapprove of her or what she had to say; it was at times like this that he was reminded of her royal status. Link knew though that she wasn't always that confident or self-assured.

"As you all may already know, I've recently been crowned queen of this fine kingdom, which is both an honor and a privilege that I may bear. However, Hyrule does far more deserve one royal family member. That'd been the case for many years now due to our misfortunes, and after the restoration of Hyrule I knew that it'd been high time for me to begin my search for the man who would stand by my side. It's with my greatest pleasure to share that I've at last found someone who will take both my hand and side to rule over this fair land."

The crowd looked at each other with shock, a loud wave of chattering washing over them.

"The queen's getting married?" they asked one another.

"It's about time!" exclaimed others.

"How did this happen?"

No one took the news lightly; whoever would be the new husband of Zelda's would be their new ruler as well. But who could possibly be worthy enough for a title as grand as that? They were sure – the rumor mill knew everything – that all of the princes and dukes left Hyrule long ago. Did one come back for the sake of her hand? Did a duke or count within the kingdom win her affection? Or was there a mystery suitor within the crowd? Some of their heads spun around searching for the man who stood out, whether he was in shiny armor, jewels or even wearing a crown, but there was no such man in sight.

Her hand stretched out to her side and everyone looked at it with confusion; the only men at her side were the councilmen and guards. But it was Link who stepped up to take her hand and the crowd erupted with gasps. "May I introduce your new prince Sir Link, Hero of the Goddesses."

The crowd didn't take nearly as long as the villagers did to start cheering and shouting. How could the people not cheer when the hero, a man of the gods, was going to rule over them? The sound was almost deafening. Of course, there were people who were either confused or irritated by this announcement; some women in the crowd looked devastated to see that the handsome knight was going to be wedded and men alike were disappointed that the lovely queen was taken, while others were sure it'd be better if he could be king. And there was a large group who were confused that Link even had a chance at her hand - wasn't he the goat herder from Ordon? How could the stately queen even consider a man who had such a low status?

But the gods could only ordain their marriage; the queen and hero gifted with the golden power were going to watch over them and that was what made most of the people either excited or pleased. Nothing anyone could say or do would take that excitement away from them.

With all the noise and movement, Zelda could guess the feeling of anxiety that must've washed over Link and she indiscernibly tightened the grip on his hand. He sighed with relief as he turned to face her and she smiled warmly at him. Yes, only the gods could design a union like theirs.

* * *

"How could you've managed to catch the queen's eye, eh?" asked Ashei with poorly hidden disbelief.

After the news spread wildly throughout the kingdom, it was inevitable that Telma and the resistance found out about Link's engagement to the queen and of course, the group of explorers simply had to return from their travels to the bar as soon as possible. All of them wanted to be there to congratulate the young hero on this exciting but surprising news, and that was precisely how Link found himself at the bar after another busy day at the castle.

The barkeep was the least surprised by this news – she called it, as she claimed – given the last conversation that the hero and she shared. Still, she was extremely excited to hear that they'd be getting married soon and gathered around the table with the rest of them. Telma was leaning against the back of Ashei's chair after handing out a round of ale in celebration and replied, "What did you expect, hun? I told you: even the queen can't deny Link's charm!"

His lip quirked in embarrassment while the warrior eyed him skeptically, frowning to herself. "Hmm, I don't see it."

Shad gave her a quick discerning look before returning his attention to the hero and clapping his hands together. "This is simply marvelous news, old boy! I hear the queen is a spectacular woman."

Auru placed his mug down after taking a sip and smiled proudly to the hero. "That she is." He clapped his hand down on his shoulder. "You're a very lucky man." Link returned his smile; he thought the same thing after Zelda said yes to his proposal.

"I heard that you'll be taking the role of a prince consort," the scholar remarked curiously. "Will you continue training the knights, then?"

Link nodded. "I think it'll be better if I do."

"Better for all of us really," Ashei murmured, disapproving of the knights as always, and Telma laughed in agreement.

"That's very sensible, you know," Shad continued, ignoring Ashei's comment. "There are many responsibilities that come with being king after all. Though, if I might say, I think you'd make a fine king."

Telma smirked. "The finest," she jested, nudging Ashei playfully and winking at the hero.

"King, knight, prince, doesn't matter, yeah? So long as he's happy with her," Ashei replied with a surprising amount of insight, even as she cleared her mug in a large gulp.

Link agreed entirely with Ashei - at least for this. Deciding whether he wanted to be a king or a prince was probably one of the biggest choices he ever had to make and he definitely had a hard time making it. The councilmembers and Zelda gave him the choice of whether he'd like to be king or prince – of course, most of them were skeptical about even laying the option down for a commoner – but Zelda sturdily reminded them he wasn't just a commoner, he was a hero, and that Hylian law dictated that the man she'd take would have the right to being king so long as there was no particular reason he shouldn't be: his own choice or the verdict of the court. Either way, the crown was Zelda's first and foremost.

Despite that, he didn't think he could handle being king. The only reason he ever actually considered it was the fact that he could help Zelda out with the duties that became overwhelming for her sometimes. At the same time though, he knew she originally asked him to guide the knights, and training them was what he could do best to help both Zelda and the kingdom. He wasn't good at politics, public speaking, or any of those royal obligations and even if he trained for years, he wouldn't be doing Zelda's job any better than she did. She was the strongest queen Hyrule ever had and Link was the strongest warrior they'd known in a long time. By training the knights, he'd be able to ensure Hyrule and her safety, and he knew that it was what he excelled at most.

But it really didn't matter what he chose to do: he didn't care about titles, royalty, or prestige. He just wanted to be Zelda's husband; that was all that he thought about when he asked for her hand in marriage, after all.

"Very wisely said, Ashei," Auru praised, also a little bit surprised. "So tell us, Link, how _did_ you earn the affection of the queen? Last we heard, she knighted you, but that was the closest we considered the two of you. What changed?"

Link blushed, scratching his cheek. "I don't know…we were good friends for a long time and then," his eyes met Telma with understanding, "I almost lost her."

"Oh, that brings to mind many tales of heroes and princesses past," Shad interrupted, a reflective expression on his face. "They say that the hero of legend often fought, not only for Hyrule, but for the fair princess as well. Very inspiring to say the least."

Ashei punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Baby."

He rubbed his shoulder with a frown. "Brute." She raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to repeat himself, but he turned with poorly hidden fear and fidgeted with his round glasses. "Ah, what were you saying, Link?"

"Well she got really sick and I..." he looked down, trying to put it into words. "I was worried for her. And as soon as she got better, all these…" he scrunched up his nose as he tried to consider what to refer to the princes as, "suitors started asking her to marry her…" He shrugged. "I didn't want to lose her again."

"Not when you loved her, right?" Shad asked and Link bit back a frown. Why did people keep bringing up love? Didn't they know they were too young and unfamiliar for love?

"Not exactly, but…yeah, I care about her," he answered timidly. He stared into the bronze drink in his cup before sipping some of it, in hopes that the glass could cover his reddening face.

"That's very sweet, Link," Telma said sincerely. "I know the both of you will be very happy together."

"Thank you, Telma."

"And if anyone ever gives you two any trouble," Ashei said, hitting her fist against her palm, "you know where to find us, yeah?"

Link, Auru and Telma shared a laugh, sure she was kidding, but her expression remained serious and Shad was certainly not amused. After their laughter died down, Auru rose his cup, wearing a broad smile as he met Link's eyes. "For Link, our hero and soon to be prince, and our lovely queen. May you have all the best in your union and years to come." The cups at the center clinked as the rest of the resistance cheered and Link couldn't fight back the growing grin on his face.

He was so lucky to have the resistance as his friends, for them to still care about him like the villagers of Ordon did, even after all the time spent apart. His life in Hyrule finally felt right; he no longer felt excluded or alone like he did when he first moved into Castle Town. There were no disagreements back home or hidden secrets lying in wait. All of the judgment he had to face, all of the prison cells he visited, the princes he fought, and all the fights between him and Zelda were worth it knowing that it all led him to where he was now. He knew for certain, right then and there, that he was exactly where he needed to be. And he couldn't be more excited about how life was finally turning around.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone!**

 **Thank you to TheLilyoftheValley, reading turtle, Origin Stories, The Rose Duelist, supersmach, esteven1, Pretty Blossom, Hazelnut70, and draco1221 for following and/or adding this story to their favorite's list!**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **ts879: Thank you again! I'm very glad you enjoyed the chapter, and more so the story as a whole. As always, you're review is very sweet! I hope you enjoy this one too!**

 **StraightedgeEpyon: Haha yes, they're definitely letting their guard down, aren't they? I guess they're too distracted ;) Link's trying his best to impress her and Zelda's helping him out where she can, which is definitely taking up their focus at the moment. But at least it's a good** **start** **to their relationship, lol! Thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

 **VainGlory0: I know, their love is so cute! And yes, I know many people were surprised that he chose to be prince instead of king, but it's my fault for the way that I explained it. Link's realization was more focused on his devotion to Zelda as her husband more so than considering their position. It was kinda like he wanted to be more physical and emotional with her to show how he cares about her. I think Link doesn't really see himself fit for being king, not just self-consciously but also practically. As Ashei and he mentioned later in the chapter, he knows he can help Zelda and Hyrule better as a soldier. A commander and a king in my opinion make the same amount of effort, but in different ways. But I get where your coming from and I'm sorry if it wasn't what you expected. I hope you enjoyed it regardless, and also I hope you like this chapter! :) Link and Zelda will definitely have to face up to life and it's challenges soon, but the plot is still building up. Thank you for your review!**

 **Kreshi: Thank you! (I'm glad you can review again, I love your reviews!) And lol me too, I'm so excited for their wedding! It's on it's way!**

 **KHLostEmpress: Aww I know! A lot of people did, huh? I'm sorry! I guess I just couldn't see him picking king, with his modesty and those clumsy guards who need helping. I'm glad you liked the chapter though! Thank you :)**

 **Lunitari: Oh that's great! I'm glad that imagery got through; that's exactly how I see Ordon Village being. Just a total laidback, sunny place. Unfortunately though, I've never played Final Fantasy. I looked into Wakka and he seems like a good guy, though admittedly some of the vocabulary in the wikki confused me XD I hope Fado being like him is a good thing lol! Also, your review inspired me for one of the scenes in this chapter between Ashei and Shad. After reading it, I immediately went back and decided to edit it up, so I hope their little scene was cute. Thank you! :)**

 **esteven1: Wow really?! Thank you so much, that's so great! I'm grateful that you like the way I write out the characters. And I'm glad your eager for fluff cause I'm unloading a ton of it in this chapter ;)**

 **Demehtria: Awww I was smiling like a fool when I read your review! :D Thank you so much! I'm so happy that you like it so much. Honestly, it means the world to read such a happy response. The character development is certainly hard to write, since it's very slow coming in this incarnation of Zelda and Link, but it's worth it seeing how much people have enjoyed it. I agree that Link must've gone through something terrible when his journey was over and after Midna left. It was hard portraying that, so I'm glad it turned out well :) The same can be said with the relationship between Link and Ilia, since it's a very strong one. And aww haha, it's so cute that you hugged your laptop! I do the same thing when I'm reading fanfics ;) Thank you again for your review! It's so amazing! And your english is great, don't worry!**

 **Alright so this is...a filler chapter? In a way. I didn't want to rush into the wedding scene since there's a lot of things that need to get out of the way first (i.e. the nobles reaction to Link and the steady growth of their romance). I didn't want them to suddenly be thrown into their wedding/wedding night so drastically when they just began growing as a couple. But I'm sorry for making you guys wait. Thank you for your patience.**

 **Without further ado, chapter 19!**

* * *

It was another beautiful spring day; the birds sang spiritedly and the warm sunlight washed over the gardens. There was an earthy aroma of flowers that wrapped around them, enriching the light breeze with the sweet smell of everything from amaryllis to veronicas. Link held her hand as they walked through the courtyard, partly because there was no one to tell him not to and partly because he liked the warmth that emitted from her touch. Zelda certainly wasn't one to mind the tenderness of his grip either.

The only reason the couple had enough time to stroll through the gardens, however, was because Zelda wanted to go over some details about their wedding – or at least, the events leading up to it, and Link wanted to help as much as he could.

"I know you aren't fond of such addresses, Link," she continued saying as they walked along, "but they _are_ necessary. After revealing our engagement to the people, we must turn to the noblemen."

He gave her a suffering look. "We already made the announcement. They probably know about it by now."

The queen wore an amused smile and shook her head. "This isn't an announcement; we will simply be throwing a feast for the state members of Hyrule. Think of it more as a celebration." Perhaps it was a celebration – for nobles who preferred tight clothes and strained conversation over a pleasant time. It wasn't exactly the way he and the villagers knew parties. But he knew that that was how life would be from now on. "Don't worry, Link," she said consolingly, "it'll only be for the night. I'll do my best to limit the proceedings in regards to the wedding if it'll make it more comfortable for you."

The knight shook his head as he brushed his thumb across her knuckles. If he was going to be a better man for her, that meant sticking through all of the irritating and winding events that she had to go through; it was part of his prince's duty after all. It wasn't going to be easy for an introvert like himself and he wasn't the slightest bit excited, but if going to formal events and acting sophisticated was required of her husband, then he'd do it. It was worth it. "No, that's okay," he said, slightly to her astonishment. "We're going to do it all together."

She blushed in surprise and turned to look at the list in her free hand, hiding her rosy face from him. "Ah…all right then." She cleared her throat and he smiled with pride; making the queen flustered was no easy feat after all. "Now, there are a few details we will need to go over for this small gathering. To begin, we would need to decide where and when it would take place, and whom we'd choose to invite. Cole and I discussed having the celebration in the dining hall where we usually dine. However, I was considering extending the invitation to the representatives of every province, which would mean we'd have to shift it to one of the smaller halls. What do you think?"

"By representatives, you mean mayors and princes?"

"Yes, but only within Hyrule. Courtiers from our neighboring kingdoms will only be invited to the wedding, considering how far they'd have to travel. For this celebration, however, we'd invite Mayor Bo from your hometown Ordon, Prince Ralis from the Zora Tribe, the patriarch Darbus from the Goron Tribe and the shaman Renado from Kakariko Village." Zelda paused. "If you're friends from the resistance are also still in town, you'd be more than welcome to invite them as well."

This idea, Link would admit, was one that he liked. Being surrounded by nobles didn't appeal to him the least, but if he could reconnect with some of his old friends at the party, maybe he wouldn't mind the celebration all that much. He also knew that if the members of the resistance were going to be invited, they'd be thrilled as well, considering how happy they were when he invited them to his knighting ceremony.

He held back his smile, trying to appear casual about the idea despite how much it excited him and said, "I think that's good. You know, for bringing the people together and all that."

The queen smiled proudly; she suspected that he'd want some of his old friends to be there. It was a grand solution to all the time she spent concocting a plan to make the evening less miserable for him. But Zelda chose against saying anything more on the subject. "Yes, I agree. We'll have the celebration in one of the halls, then?" He nodded. "Splendid. I'll inform Chancellor Foster."

She paused, scanning over the parchment in her hand once more. "Then there'd be the matter of your state of attire, the code of conduct and…" She trailed off, turning her gaze to the gardens.

His head cocked in confusion. "And?"

Her eyes searched the courtyard, seemingly lost in memory for a moment, and smiled wistfully. At length, she turned towards the hero with her back to the bush. "And we'd need to practice ballroom dancing."

With just that small statement, the hero recalled the same thing she did. On the night of her coronation, he'd asked her to dance with him in the falling snow, alone in the courtyards; he could still the hoots of the snow owl, their practiced steps crunching in the snow and see the flakes melt in her milky brown hair. It was the start of something magical but the memory seemed so distant now, given how much they'd gone through. He hadn't thought about that night in a long time.

"Though, if I recall correctly, you were already very skilled in the art," she teased light-heartedly.

He turned from her, an embarrassed smile on his lips and she failed to hold back her own. "Oh, I don't know about that." His hair fell in front of his eyes as he looked back at her, fighting down his diffidence. "Besides, I was just following your lead."

"Then I suppose we do work well together," she replied smoothly.

He chuckled, pursing his lips and eying her mischievously.

He all but tossed the list on the hedge before tugging on their hands and walking backwards until they were in the center of the cobblestone pathway. With another chuckle from him and a laugh from her, he spun her around. Their steps were looser than she was used to, but the queen took the lead whenever his bashfulness slowed him down.

As the knight twirled her, the skirt of her green gown fanned around before settling evenly past her knees, and she fell against him upon returning. A little out of breath, she smiled and pressed her hands against his chest.

"I was right," she said with a small breathy laugh and he blushed as she pressed up against him. The smell of vanilla came back, stronger than even the floral scents. "You _are_ very skilled at this."

He laughed nervously as he pulled her away from him enough to look at her fully and in the process, disconnect himself from that strange warm feeling in his core.

"I believe you'll make a fine prince, Link," she said.

His expression softened, wearing a small genuine smile. "Really?"

"Really," she confirmed. "I could imagine no other man by my side."

His smile widened as he placed his fingers under her chin, pulling her face towards his, and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you." His hand moved up, cupping her cheek as he gazed into her pale eyes. There was something remarkable, something terribly addicting about the light she gave off, the heat that seeped into him when he touched her skin. "I couldn't imagine marrying anyone else either."

His words and his touch made her happy, he could tell just by the smile on her face, and that in turn pleased him just as much, if not more. Goddesses, what was happening to him? He always found himself turning into a fool around her.

Just as she leaned into his touch, sighing with contentment, they heard a call from the entrance to the path. "Your Majesty…!" Their heads snapped towards the gate and Zelda pulled away from him as the servant ran towards them. "Your Majesty, my apologies," he said with a quick bow. "Chancellor Cole says that there was a mishap with one of the documents and requests your presence at once."

Zelda nodded quickly before giving Link an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry, Link. I must go. Could we continue this later?"

Something in him wanted to stop her from going. But Link nodded regardless; he couldn't ask her to put aside her duties.

"Thank you," she said. The queen grabbed her list and followed the servant out of the courtyards immediately, sparing Link one last look before disappearing out of sight. He sighed as he leaned up against the hedge, her milky warm smell still lingering on his tunic.

* * *

Irene heard about the engagement and was back at Zelda's side days before the small party. She insisted on being the one to help the queen prepare for her first event as a fiancée; she'd raised her since she was a baby after all and wouldn't dare have someone else take such an exciting moment away from the two of them.

Her sore, calloused hands worked deftly to tie her hair into knots, trussing it with sheer ribbons that stood out against her brown locks while she prattled without pause to the queen.

"Oh, I just knew you'd marry the hero, you know? They say it's a nursemaid's intuition. Why, I couldn't imagine anyone but Sir Link deserving such a great woman and honorable queen like yourself," Irene rambled. "I'm just so excited. It feels like just last winter you were runnin' amuck in the halls and now you're a woman, _oh_."

Zelda hummed with a small smile as she listened to the _many_ things the nursemaid had to say; Irene was almost more excited about their marriage than the couple was. "Are you excited, Your Majesty?" she asked. "After all, you'll be celebrating with your love tonight."

Zelda's eyes snapped open at this. "Oh, Lady Irene, you know this is simply a formal affair. There will be no time for revelry."

The nursemaid let out a laugh, shaking her head. "Aye, I do. But don't forget why you're having it in the first place." A small blush was evident on the queen's cheeks, but the older woman pretended not to notice as she wrapped a bow around a tight knot. "You ought to spend time with him tonight, my queen. He comes before any other man, now. Oh, but don't get _too_ carried away." She winked teasingly and Zelda frowned.

"Don't be silly," she scolded, a natural reflex of hers in order to avoid embarrassment. "I wouldn't do such a thing."

Irene laughed again. "Aye, aye, I'm only kidding," she paused, smirking, "kind of." She reached around her, grabbing a sapphire necklace off the vanity and wrapping it around the queen's neck. Zelda pressed a hand on her chest, over the jewels, as she examined her own reflection.

Her nursemaid may've been exaggerating, but Zelda truly did feel excited to celebrate that night; Link and she deserved it after all. She'd always seen herself getting married to a prince or duke – that was what was expected of her – but to be marrying someone for her own intentions: it almost seemed to good to be true.

And it was all because he fought for her. She couldn't be more grateful that he was the one to take her hand; Link was just amazing in every sense. He was brilliant, brave, handsome, funny, and above all he was kind and warm. Never in her life could she imagine a man would be as amazing as he was, much less to marry him.

She bit her lip and tilted her head absently as she stared into the mirror.

The other day in the library, she thought she was fit to die of joy the way that he wooed her. _"I want to give you more than that,"_ he'd said before kissing her senselessly. And he'd been bolder since, taking her hand whenever they walked and embracing her more often. The more the days went by, the more enticing he was to her and the more she wanted from him.

But at times, it also worried her. Their romance was steadily increasing over the past few weeks, which was both healthy and natural, but in a sense it could also lead to something Irene often playfully hinted towards. It wasn't so much that Zelda was uncomfortable with such a thing or even totally against it, but she was queen after all. She had to be cautious with her displays of affection, even more so around the presence of nobility.

This led to one of the reasons Zelda devised her plan for the celebration. She chose to invite his friends so that she could convince him to keep them company for at least some part of the night; he knew he wouldn't leave her side any other way. The other reason being that she knew he wouldn't enjoy being stuck around the nobles for too long and she didn't want him to be on the receiving end of their criticism. She was sure that they'd have their fair share of judgments on her and Link's engagement, and she didn't want him listening to any of it.

As much as she wanted to be around the hero, the queen considered this to be the best way to be careful of her own actions around the noblemen, and for him to have a more enjoyable evening as well.

Irene looked over the queen's shoulder, examining her reflection and saying, "You're so beautiful, Your Majesty. Every eye will be on you tonight." Zelda looked away, smiling softly as her nursemaid clasped the necklace.

"Thank you, Lady Irene. You're very kind."

"If I'm half as kind as you, my queen, I'll be happy." She walked away from her for a moment, over to her closet in the adjacent room, and pulled out a floor-length, claret gown with golden stitching at the hem. "Hurry now, we ought to get you dressed."

Zelda stripped down to her corset as the nursemaid held out the gown and she shimmied into the many layers of fabric with little difficulty. With a deep breath, Irene tugged on the laces of the bodice until the fabric clung to the queen's waist, accenting her figure nicely. The silk gown was far more fitted than the ones she was used to, but it didn't betray her modesty; only her back was revealed with the low cut of the dress. She wore sheer dark gloves with gold embroidery and her usual gilded crown above her styled hair. All that she wore was to match the one she'd walk into the ball with, her fiancé who'd be wearing enchanted armor with similar embellishments to hers.

Zelda studied herself in the long mirror on the opposite corner of her chambers, brushing her gloved hands along the length of her gown. It certainly was a different dress than the ones she was used to, but even she'd admit that it was far more flattering.

The nursemaid beamed as she clapped her hands together. "Aye me! You look so lovely!"

Zelda pivoted to face her, smiling modestly. "Thank you for everything, Lady Irene. I appreciate all of your hard work for this evening."

"Of course, of course, my queen." She waved her hands ecstatically. "You better hurry along. Don't keep him waiting!"

The queen nodded as she picked up her skirts and headed out the door, meeting with two guards outside her room. With a quick, "Let's be on our way," they escorted Zelda through the labyrinth of a castle without exchanging many words, her wringing her hands all the while and their silver coats clanking loudly behind her.

When they neared the pair of doors to the ballroom, she saw the familiar gleam of the armor and held her breath in anticipation.

His ear twitched, picking up the loud noises, and he looked over his shoulder before turning to face her. Link gaped, his face turning red, and stared wide-eyed as she stepped closer. Her reaction wasn't much different – at least, inwardly; she was amazed to see her handsome hero clad in armor made for princes: a claret tunic with a gilded belt, a Hylian sash and gold-plated boots. There was even a diadem similar to one she wore as princess taming his wild, wheat colored hair. And just the way his dark blue eyes swept over her made her flush despite herself. It was weird to react to one another dressed so finely, she realized, as neither of them ever admitted to thinking the other was attractive before, but part of her really wanted him to think she was beautiful the way she knew he was handsome.

It wasn't until one of the guards cleared their throat awkwardly that they snapped out of their stupors to look back at them, standing aside and shuffling uncomfortably. "Oh, my apologies," Zelda said quickly, brushing her hair behind her ear. "You're excused."

Link watched with little embarrassment as the two knights walked down the hall. Even as he caught the sound of their stifled laughter, his mind wouldn't focus on the fact that some of his trainees caught him gawking at his fiancée.

"Zelda, you look…" she watched him expectantly, and he gulped nervously. "You look good…reallygood." She blushed fervently and stepped towards him until he swallowed again.

"Thank you." Her hands fiddled with his breastplate, straightening it absently. "You are rather handsome tonight as well." His hands grabbed hers suddenly, wrapping around her fingers and she looked up at him. He leaned in closer, with every intention to kiss her just then, but she whispered against him, "We should go inside, Link."

He frowned. "Now?"

 _No_ , she thought, staring at his lips. The guests could wait a minute or two, right? But despite how much she wanted otherwise, she nodded; engaged or not, they couldn't get carried away, especially not where everyone could see and if they'd be keeping so many people waiting. He sighed inaudibly as she pulled away gently and offered her elbow instead. "Let's go celebrate, Link. We've waited long enough." He gave her a small smile; her words were true, but he'd rather celebrate with her than a ballroom full of nobles.

The hero held his breath as they approached the entrance and she gave the order to open the doors. Link had only been to two balls before: ensuing his knighting ceremony and Zelda's coronation. It was no surprise that he was uncomfortable, being so out of his element.

The muffled music of the orchestra through the doors silenced upon their entrance, replaced with the blares of ceremonial trumpets. The ballroom was filled with people dressed in fine suits and dresses, all stopping and standing in honor of the royal couple. He couldn't help feeling overwhelmed with all the people staring at them. Some of them were judging him – for being too short or too common, probably – while others were smiling plainly to hide their disdain, most likely to appease Zelda.

A bead of sweat crept down his face as he eagerly searched the room for his friends, hoping that seeing them would make him feel a little better.

His eyes first caught sight of Mayor Bo accompanied by Ilia and Fado. They beamed at him, both excited and pleased to see Link up there with the queen, and he couldn't help but smile back. He knew that his friends would accompany Bo; there was no doubt that he'd bring his daughter to such a prestige event, but it felt strange actually seeing them out with the nobles. They all looked very put together though, and he was grateful that they took so much time and effort to be there for him.

Renado, the Goron leader, Prince Ralis and the members of the resistance were all there as well. Renado stayed with Bo, trying to avoid Telma no doubt, and Prince Ralis stayed close to Ilia. All of them were smiling up at him, gradually easing his worries. Seeing so many of his friends out there with all of the nobility made him forget that the ball was supposed to be stuffy and prestigious.

Zelda led him to the center of the room as the quartet began playing, and he fell flustered all over again as he remembered what he was supposed to do. Link swooped into a bow, seeing from past his scruffy hair that she'd curtsied low as well, before offering his hand to her. The satin of her glove pressed against his and he straightened out to look into her eyes. It felt oddly intimidating to have so many people watch him wrap his other hand around her waist: odd considering how he could pass through the Cave of Ordeals without even breaking a sweat.

He could feel the piercing stares of all the people in the room on his back and he knew all of his friends were going to tease him immensely about this later, but then, Zelda smiled her signature half-smile, probably afraid of giving away her true feelings, and he smiled back crookedly. She didn't make it much easier for him, looking as beautiful as she did tonight, but her presence helped soothe him even in the slightest degree.

Zelda led the dance, sweeping him across the ballroom so eloquently that even he wouldn't have noticed who was guiding whom if he were part of the crowd. And as they performed their dance, Link finally realized how in tune Zelda was with her body; her movements were slow and steady, her body swaying in time with the strum of the violins. Every finger was pressed evenly on his shoulder, her steps were graceful and lithe, and every feature on her face was relaxed despite how tense he knew she was. Even the way her eyelashes brushed her cheek was done gracefully.

Her body was so fluid with every movement that she made and the more he focused on it, the more zealous he became. What was this heat in his body trying to tell him? Of course he knew Zelda was beautiful; he had for so long now. But there was something oddly attractive about her tonight, in a way he'd gradually began to notice since the day in the library. It was her body, her smell, touch and warmth that were so desirable.

Zelda abruptly squeezed his hand to get his attention, her jaw setting in a way that told him she had something to say without letting the guests notice, and he realized he'd forgotten they were even dancing. Quick to make up for his slip-up, he twirled her around, following the pattern of her footprints with his eyes, and she returned to him with a satisfied smile. With a few more spins, they wowed the crowd into forgetting that he was ever distracted, and the song finally came to an end. They bowed once more before all of the guests erupted into applause and chatter, expressing their opinion - good or bad – about the dance.

"You did well," she assured him as they joined arms again and he nodded absently.

"Thank you," he replied. "You too…"

The queen gave him a small smile as she led him through the throng of nobles, greeting them with practiced grace. Link's eyes always flickered back to her, catching every gesture she made with her hands, and she made an effort to hide how much she noticed. His gaze on her sent shivers up and down her skin, and had her stomach turning in knots as well fastened as her hair. Zelda had half a mind to scold him into oblivion for making her so uneasy, especially around the nobles.

After making their rounds with the lords, they found themselves greeting the representatives of each province. She'd already greeted Prince Ralis as one of the nobles, first and foremost, profusely apologizing for what happened during Zant's Invasion once more. The prince most kindly waved away her apologies, claiming that Link helped him grow from the incident and restored the Zora Tribe to its former glory; because of him, they were all able to move past it. Ralis also said that he was more than happy for the two of them, knowing how kindly his mother spoke of Zelda and Link, and respecting them both the same.

The next representative they spoke to was Darbus, a very large and burly Goron who shared his congratulations with a brotherly hug for Link and a wild handshake with Zelda. Gor Coron and the other elders expressed their congratulations less violently but just as sincerely.

Renado thanked the couple again for their selfish contributions to Kakariko, claiming that the village was in far better shape because of their efforts and welcoming them to visit any time. Mayor Bo, Ilia and Fado also spent a long portion of the evening speaking with the royal couple, despite only having been separated from them for a matter of weeks. They discussed everything from the weather in the village, to how much the children missed them, to how grateful they were for being invited to the ball. The queen reminded them that the entire village of Ordon was also invited to come to their wedding with carriages sent directly from the castle, and they'd all be given rooms in the palace for as long as they were comfortable to stay.

At last, the couple met with the resistance. Zelda gave them a courteous curtsy and smile, even if she'd familiarized herself with most of the group previously at the knighting ceremony. Only Rusl was unable to make it, since he'd already taken too much time away from his family in Ordon. The group lowered with bows in return, save for Telma who curtsied as well.

"Hello everyone," she greeted, prompting them to straighten out. "It's a pleasure to see you all again."

"Thank you for coming," said Link with a smile.

"The pleasure is ours, Your Majesty," Auru replied. "And Link, you know we wouldn't miss this for the world. Congratulations to you both on your engagement."

Zelda held a hand over her chest. "Thank you kindly. We're so glad that you could attend; Link's hardly been able to keep his excitement concealed to have you all here today."

The hero scratched his neck bashfully and Telma smirked at him, pleased not only to hear the usually stoic queen tease Link but also to see how happy they both looked. "We're glad to be here."

"It's such a great honor," Shad said with reverence. "May I say, you both performed your dance most eloquently this evening."

"Why thank you."

The barkeep saw her chance. "Oh I have to agree, Your Majesty. You see, Link's _very_ _skilled_ with his body." She gave a subtle wink to the hero, causing him to scowl in embarrassment. "It's how he became such a good warrior, y'know."

Ashei burst into laughter, earning an elbow in the rib from Shad, while Zelda tried to hold back her reddening cheeks. There was little doubt that the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom could recognize an innuendo when she heard one. "Ah, I suppose so." Changing the subject, she began, "He _is_ a very skilled warrior, I must say. The knights are already performing much better since he began training them."

"It's a good thing too, yeah?" Ashei murmured under her breath, though the queen heard it anyway.

"Master Ashei," she acknowledged with a smile, "I've heard you're rather skilled in combat as well. Perhaps sometime you could join Link and the recruits; it'd be an honor to have you train at the castle."

Link smiled at the idea, nodding in agreement.

"Eh?" The young warrior's eyes widened in surprise, slack-jawed as she tried to find proper words to reply with. Her father was a knight as well, though more skilled than the Hylian knights in every way, and was loyal to His Majesty when they were both still alive. Training under the queen's roof would be an honor. "Uh, yeah. Thank you, queen."

Zelda smiled and nodded. "Most certainly. And might I say that you're very beautiful tonight; I quite admire your dress. In fact, you all look very dashing this evening."

The group thanked and complimented her in return, all flustered by her openness towards them. They weren't used to either noblemen or even the knights treating them respectfully, save for Link of course. At length, Zelda was called to join more guests and politely excused herself from the conversation. Still, she made her offer that Link remain and keep his friends company. His eyes followed her bare back as she walked from him, back to the throng of nobles, and she flashed him a small smile over her shoulder before disappearing. He sighed inwardly, a frown evident on his face.

"Are you all right, hun?" asked Telma and Link nodded while rubbing his arm.

"I just don't like these sorts of things," he said after a moment, finally peeling his eyes off of the crowd.

"Oh, but it's such a splendid party, old boy!" Shad exclaimed, eyes still filled with wonder. He at least was completely comfortable with such prestigious events. "Just think, all these people have come for you and the queen! And the music, the feast, it's all so fine." Link offered him a smile.

"Not everyone is into all this like you," Ashei replied, annoyed as she tugged on her dark grey dress. "No offense, Link, but this isn't exactly my 'cup of tea', yeah?"

"Oh you kids just need to lighten up," Auru said with a smile. "Have some wine, dance; it's a celebration after all."

The barkeep smirked as she found the shaman amongst some of the Gorons. "Oh, I know I will. I'll see you in a little bit, honey," she said to Link before sauntering off towards Renado.

"Oh Telma," Auru complained. "I better go with her. You guys enjoy yourselves."

The three watched them for a moment before turning back to one another.

"So…what've you guys been up to?" asked the hero.

"We've had some grand adventures of our own, thank you for asking. Just a few weeks ago, we travelled through what seems to be the ruins of an ancient city! It's quite amazing, if I do say so myself."

Ashei scoffed, blowing the bangs off her forehead for a second. "If it weren't for Auru and me, you'd still be on that cliff with the bird, yeah?"

Link smiled at that; he was just as skeptical about the golden cucco at first. Shad turned a brilliant shade of red. "Excuse me for thinking how illogical it would be to fly across a gaping chasm with such small fowl. Just considering a single person's weight compared to that of the cucco is a completely irrational ratio. Not to mention how restless it was becom-"

The warrior yawned. "You can be so boring, y'know."

"Since when is logic a bore!"

While they carried on in their argument, Link eyes searched for the queen in the crowd. As much fun as he'd been having with his friends, he couldn't help wondering where she'd gone and when she'd come back.

* * *

Zelda was in the company of a Hylian Minister and a few counts of Hyrule, reverting to her practiced queenly façade.

"Might I say," said one man in a tight-fitted costume and a snobby drawl, "that I was quite surprised to hear that our lovely queen's been engaged at last. We've been eagerly awaiting the day Her Majesty announced her betrothed."

Zelda stood with a small smile on her face and her hands folded in front of her. "Yes well, I've long been searching for a man deemed fit to stand by my side."

A woman with spectacles held on a cane pursed her lips. "Ah, and this…Link, is it? You see him worthy?"

"Sir Link has accomplished much in the name of Hyrule. I could see no other man as well fit for this country as him."

"He certainly is a great man, Your Majesty," agreed the minister. "I've had the pleasure of being in his company and I could say for certain that he is surely a man chosen by the gods. Hyrule is so blessed not only to meet his heroic deeds, but also to have him as a member of the royal family."

Zelda smiled gratefully for the minister's kind words. She was glad to have such a respectable man at her defense.

"Is it true that he once a shepherd?" a woman asked, a couple of counts murmuring in response.

"Yes, he was once a goat herder of Ordon. I find his ability to adapt to new circumstances admirable," Zelda replied.

"I wouldn't have even noticed he was a commoner," complimented one elderly man of the Lanayru state. "His manners are certainly fit for a prince!"

"Yes well," snarled another, "there's always room for improvement."

Zelda bit back her response, scowling inwardly. She expected such small-minded comments from the aristocrats after all.

"You know, Your Majesty," one from the back shuffled forward, "your fiancé does seem rather fixated on you this evening. Do you perhaps think that his intentions are not only for this kingdom?" She realized with frustration that her efforts hadn't been enough to draw away the attention of the crowd. They noticed the recent growing attraction between the couple.

It wasn't so much that the two of them being in love was such a cursed thing; if anything, the stronger their relationship became, the better the outcome of their reign. But she knew just as well what the man was hinting towards; were they being _proper_? Were the monarch and the goat herder following the conduct expected of them?

"Sir Link has shown nothing but devotion to Hyrule. He spends much of his days training the recruits of the army alongside the great Commander Eagus."

"And the remainders of his days?"

Luckily, the queen's advisor overheard the conversation from his own nearby, excusing himself to stroll leisurely towards the group. "His lord is often in my company, actually. Many of his hours are devoted to the matters of the lovely couple's betrothal." He smiled jovial to the group, bowing in respect. "My lieges."

"Chancellor Cole," they greeted in turn, Zelda holding back her smile in relief.

"I apologize for my intrusion, but I couldn't help overhearing you speak of the young prince and I scarcely miss a chance to discuss his good nature."

"But chancellor, weren't you the one who had him imprisoned only months before?" a woman draped in fur asked incredulously.

Cole nodded as he took a sip of his red wine, waving over a servant to hand the assembly one of his or her own. "Admittedly, I was just as skeptical of Lord Link at first – yes, thank you – But Her Majesty has once again proven this old man wrong. He's a fine, young man. Of that you can be certain."

They all murmured amongst one another again before the minister joked, "Well, whose better word can we trust than that of the queen's advisor, other than that of the gods and the queen herself?"

A few broke out in laughter, more so for the frivolity than the actual jest, and the tension gradually began fading away. Many conversations between the noblemen and the queen later, she found herself gliding through the throng of people, back to the hero's side. The claret of his tunic stood out from the black and the blue as she made her way back to the three teenagers, holding a glass of wine in her right hand. They silenced upon her arrival.

"I apologize for my absence. I'm afraid there are a fair amount of guests wishing to speak on one thing or another."

"That's quite all right, Your Majesty; we understand. Link has been keeping us plenty company," Shad replied.

"Ah, that's good then." She paused as she scanned the dance floor. "Why don't you two enjoy a dance? I wouldn't want Link and I to keep you all night."

Ashei grimaced, raising her hand to correct the queen. No, Shad and her weren't a couple and they'd rather not dance together. Shad, however, intuitively assumed that the two would want a moment alone.

"We would love to!" he exclaimed, holding his elbow for the female warrior. "Ashei, if you'd please?" She seemed taken back by this offer but Shad urged her into taking it with an odd look. At length, she rolled her eyes and slipped her arm into his. "If you'll excuse us, Your Majesty."

The queen nodded politely before they left the two alone at last, and Zelda sighed with a smile. "They make a quite an interesting pair, don't you agree?"

"Oh, Zelda, they're not…" Link followed her gaze to the two, the scholar's hand timidly swooping over the warrior's waist as she tried to keep the scowl straight on her face. The hero stopped himself short. "Yeah…yeah, I guess they do."

Zelda hummed in agreement, pressing the glass to her lips. He watched her avidly like he was studying a book. "How's the celebration been for you, Link? Not too feverish, I hope."

Truth be told, the party wasn't all that bad. He had a lot of fun catching up with Darbus, Ralis, Renado and all of his old friends, as well as staying in the company of his friends of the resistance. Really, he expected it all to be a lot worse.

But the intuitive hero was quick to realize Zelda's clever plan. She'd dealt him the better hand by inviting his friends to the party and asking him to keep them company while she entertained the nobles. Of course, he'd done his part to at the beginning of the evening but even then he didn't feel as overwhelmed as he thought he'd be. The only thing he could complain about was not spending enough time with her; he didn't want to be separated from her any longer that evening. But now she was back at his side and all was going well.

"It's been good. How's it been for you?"

"All has been fine for me as well." Her pale eyes searched the ballroom before finding his gaze and smiling politely. "Though, I have to admit that this has been the highlight of my evening. I'm glad to be back in your company."

His eyes widened in disbelief. Link knew he wanted to be with her for a good part of the evening but having her say it return, on her own will instead of out of proper etiquette, was perhaps the nicest compliment he'd ever received from her. After a moment, he replied, "Yeah, me too."

They grew quiet afterwards, watching the spinning, colorful fabric on the dance floor and listening to the concerto music of violinists and pianists from the sidelines. Everything from the sparkling diamonds on the necks of the nobles, to the crystal chandeliers was iridescent. Too fine and overdone for Link's tastes perhaps, but the queen had been to dozens upon dozens of balls in her lifetime and only that once did she feel like the hall really shined.

All of the people gathered tonight weren't just in honor of her or her father's reign, but the acceptance of their marriage. She couldn't deny feeling blessed. Link seemed to be enjoying the event, he and Zelda made a reasonable and respectable impression on the crowd, and no one chose to make a scene that night. There weren't any outraged dukes or cutthroat councilmen for the first time in ages. Of course, there were a few well-versed insults to her fiancé and her choice in men, but their words couldn't change anything now.

Yes, even the wary Zelda could file this night under a success.

As a server slipped by with wine glasses on a platter, Zelda plucked one from it and handed it to Link. He stared at the drink blankly before taking it.

"I would say that this has turned out to be quite a successful night. I believe a toast is in order." She held the cup up high and a smile crept on his face. "However difficult it has been, our union is, from this moment on, truly accepted. Now that our worries are in the past, we can begin thinking about the future." Her expression as well as her voice softened. "And I am grateful to know that you will be a part of mine."

His smile widened, eyes creased, as he clinked his glass against the queen's.

"Me too."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone!**

 **Thank you to Pure Cookies, sauceadmiral, Kirosh, Hero of Lorule, The LegendofBatman, , ZMeditor, crystalwolf99, Alfredman, and spocketlaine for following and/or adding this story to their favorites list!**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Pure Cookies: Aww thank you! I hope chapter 17 and 18 was good for you haha! I'm sorry for making you wait, I know how impatient I can get with stories. I hope that you like this chapter though ;) And lol, that would've been way interesting than what I got! But this dumb couple of mine is so chaste!**

 **Kreshi: Another adorable chapter is here! Haha, I hope you like it! :D**

 **Raven Arya Amaranth: Yay! Thank you, I'm definitely changing the** _ **pace**_ **(that's supposed to be a pun but it's 1am and I'm not clever lol) I hope you like this chapter!**

 **KHLostEmpress: Mwahahah! ;) I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Awakening5: Aww thank you! I agree that it is significant, considering that Zelda and Link's relationship is so slow paced in this story of mine, but I feel bad because of that! The whole slow pace thing drives me crazy as a reader, though it usually is worth it in the end. So I'm glad you liked it! :D**

 **jwill21: Thank you! If you've gotten to this chapter, you've probably figured out that you were right, haha!**

 **VainGlory0: I know right! Intimacy is so exciting in novels (I'm not a pervert no matter how strange that just sounded)! And don't worry, I completely understand. I'm glad that you're supportive of my decision, but I welcome any ideas/suggestions, even though my opinions may be varied. Thank you for all of your support!**

 **Guest: Thank you very much! :)**

 **ts879: Haha yes love is very fickle between them! But it's about time, I think ;) Thank you!**

 **The wedding day is here at last! I'm sorry for the wait, but after two weeks of gruelling schoolwork and fitness, I'm just about drained. I genuinely hope this chapter turned out well though, considering how important it is to the couple's relationship and to this story. There are just a few notes I want to make before we begin:**

 **-Thank you ts879 for a beta read! You're great!**

 **-As requested, I will post a one-shot connected to this chapter that will be rated M. It won't have much plot development because I don't want to exclude anyone from the story given their age or decision not to read. But if you do choose to read it, I hope you enjoy.**

 **-The first half of the ritual is an original rite I came up with, but the second half is called "Handfasting" which is a ceremony of Celtic origin that bonds people together using cords of symbolic colors. It's actually beautiful and I fell in love with it!**

 **-The flowers used in the wedding is an easter egg in reference to "The Breath of the Wild", which I cannot wait to play! Though no one has actually confirmed this, I believe that the Tulipa humilis (Alba Coerulea Oculata) are the closest flowers in resemblance to the one's in the game.**

 **-Zelda's hair is styled under one of her design sketches in the Hyrule Historia.**

 **That should be about it. I hope you all enjoy :)**

 **Without further ado, chapter 20!**

* * *

The day of their wedding finally arrived, and it arrived with a bright sun and a cloudless sky, as if the goddesses themselves were bestowing their blessings to the long-anticipated marriage.

Zelda stretched her arms out on her bed with a pleased sigh. She was never much of a morning person, really, but she'd make an exception just this once. Their wedding day arrived at last; in a matter of hours, she'd be Link's and he'd be hers.

"Good morning, Your Majesty!" the maids chimed cheerfully as Irene pulled aside her voile curtains to let the light pour in. "The day has come!"

Zelda arched her back and yawned into her arm, hair still messy, and the girls giggled at her relaxed behavior. She was definitely in a good mood; she was never this easygoing any other day.

"Are you excited, Your Majesty? You're going to be married!" one maid said, clapping her hands together.

"And on such a lovely day, too!" agreed another. "Just hear how the birds chirp for you and your love."

The queen bit back her blush and ran a hand through her hair to hide any red on her face. Love was always a testy word, it seemed. Eyeing the queen knowingly, Irene shooed them away with the waves of her hands, pinching her eyebrows despite the smile on her face. "All right, ladies, enough of that."

Zelda willed herself off of her comfortable bed, saying, "That's quite all right, Lady Irene." She looked back at the maids, who were making her bed and fluffing her pillows. "I am excited, truly. Thank you." They gave each other conspiratorial grins and Irene's expression softened.

"And that you should be," Irene agreed as she turned to the queen. Her eyes crinkled a little, a laugh bubbling from her lips as the scullery maid in her dared to escape again. She wasn't all that different from the younger maids; she was just as eager to jump for joy. Irene couldn't help the excitement though; the girl she raised from a baby was now a full-grown woman: a woman that was getting married to a full-grown man. She folded her hand in front of her lips. "My, time goes by so quickly…!" Zelda gave her a soft smile as the nursemaid bit her lip to hold back another small laugh and waved a hand dismissively. "Oh there's no time for this!" she exclaimed. "You ought to get undressed so we can get started."

The queen followed her nursemaid's instruction, switching out of her nightgown to a slip before Irene began urging her to the other room for her preparations. "Hurry now."

A swarm of professionals were awaiting her in her sitting room: everyone from manicurists to estheticians with their cases packed and ready to begin. If Zelda hadn't ever been groomed this way, she might've actually been nervous. With all their instruments and gear, who knew what they were planning to do to her? Luckily – if it was considered lucky, that is – she'd been through these types of procedures many times before.

The group set her down on a long cot, the maids arriving moments later and pulling her hair off the top of the bed. As the esthetician cleansed her face, the manicurists fussed over her nails with files and buffers. Many of the first few hours of the queen's preparations were crucial to her health and beauty but even more so, they were terribly painful. Trying to relax with her eyes closed was difficult when there were people tugging at her hair, scraping at her nails and scrubbing her face. She hardly even had any time to think about how excited she was for her wedding; how could she when her hair was jerked back the next minute?

However, when the estheticians began lathering their hands with lotion and the manicurists began massaging her hands with oil, she knew the worst part was over. This part, she recognized, was perhaps the most enjoyable experience of the procedure, their hands kneading everything from her strained forehead to her aching knuckles. Her muscles instantly eased under the light and careful touches, and she sunk deeper into the bed. Zelda couldn't recall being so peaceful before. There was always something to do, every moment of every day, especially with her wedding on the horizon. That constant fear that, even though they'd made the announcement, someone could possibly stop their arrangement haunted her. She'd felt too lucky; something had to go wrong.

But with her settled into the bed, listening to the birds chirp from the adjacent room, she could unwind. It was her wedding day; all that fussing over her and Link was over, and they could be together – once and for all. And goddesses, was she grateful for it.

When all of their procedures were done, the queen's hair was styled. The top of her hair was tied back with a golden clip that was attached to a short veil; to match, an elegant diadem was set at her forehead. While the rest of her locks was free to cascade down her back, two strands of hair fell against the sides of her face, against her creamy skin, it made her look like a Great Fairy of the earth but as beautiful and celestial as the goddesses themselves.

When the time drew near, Zelda was fixed into a corset and the large petticoat as the maids collected the many layers of satin and crepe. All of the relaxation she felt during the last moments of her massage was slowly fading away as she was covered from head to toe in the tight wear. Her face, on the other hand, didn't have to be as layered with cosmetics; the beauticians said her natural beauty should hardly be compromised with.

The queen was fit into her gown with all the grace a dozen maids could manage; it was a fight between the most persistent of women and a mass of fabric. When at last the battle was over and she was dressed, Zelda finally took a look in the mirror. And she was stunned silent.

Perhaps the queen never actually considered herself beautiful, or at least never considered herself otherwise, but looking at herself in the gown made her feel like a princess again. The satin cascaded from her waist and trailed the slightest bit behind her. It was a simple dress as there were little embellishments, save for the lace embroidery on her bodice. The neckline was modest as it usually was, reaching up to her collarbone. Lace flowers circled the outline of her back but left the center of it bare; a thin belt made of the same satin and crepe wrapped around her waist, tying a small subtle bow at the lower part of her back.

But even looking like a princess or a fairy, above all, she felt like a bride. The maids and the servants were right: Zelda was glowing on her wedding day. She felt beautiful and she felt even more blissful.

The queen almost wanted to reach out to the glass, to her reflection; for what reason, she didn't know. But there were people eagerly waiting for her response. Everybody was exhausted from all of the effort they put into making her look beautiful, but they wanted the queen to be pleased with her own appearance. Zelda realized that, despite the bliss she felt, she wasn't smiling.

At last, she allowed the muscles in her face to relax and broke out into a smile. The heap of fabric rolled over itself as she turned to them. "It's amazing," she said, looking over her shoulder at her reflection again. "Thank you very much."

They all let out a sigh, shoulders drooping, and beamed in return. All of the maids and servants immediately broke out into compliments of "You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen," and "How brightly you shine, Your Majesty."

Irene was the first to step up, however, even though she seemed to be the most tired of them all, with red rimming her eyes. But as she broke into a shaky smile, Zelda realized it was the emotion over the exhaustion that made her face swollen and rosy. "You look so beautiful," she said earnestly, voice heavily laced with sentiment. "I can't believe it's your day at last."

"Thank you," Zelda said softly.

Lady Irene nodded shakily. "I'll let them know you're ready," she said, taking a step back. Her eyes were still on the queen for a moment before she turned and disappeared.

Within moments, the ceremony was ready to begin.

* * *

His heart, if not literally figuratively, caught on flames. It was that moment, standing at the entrance of the chapel, that he couldn't believe it was happening. He wanted this – he _wanted_ this for so long – but now that it was actually here, he couldn't recall a time he'd ever been so afraid.

People were already gathered on the lower and upper levels of the chapel, ordered by their status and position. Link was grateful that all the "common folk" were on the lower level, because he could occasionally glance to the front of the aisle where his friends awaited. At times, he'd catch Ilia's eye as she turned back, an overwhelmed expression on her face, but she'd smile shakily at him and he'd feel a little bit at ease.

He knew the ceremony was due to start at noon, but he had no clue what time it was at that point. He'd gotten up and was dressed with the help of some servants a little earlier, but it felt like he'd been in the chapel forever. He memorized the indigo center of the white lilies across the aisle, like ink splotches on a blank page; in his mind, he could recreate the stained-glass representations of the golden goddesses and the light spirits on the tall windows along the walls. The carvings on the dark wood of the seats, Link knew, would forever be engraved into his mind.

The chapel was almost large enough to be the ancient Temple of Time. With an aisle so long, he could scarcely tell what the minister was doing at the time. If Link could guess, he'd probably say that he was rereading the sermon for the hundredth time that morning.

As time passed by, he started to feel his limbs tremble with anticipation. But at last, the organ on the upper floor hit the first chord and he could've sworn it sent an arrow straight into his heart. A choir began singing blissfully, the guests stood and he wasn't sure where to look. Zelda was supposed to arrive at the door at his right side, so he decided it be wisest to train his sharp eyes on the door.

His hands were fisted to stop them from trembling until the door opened and he became undone again. A white light emerged from behind it, glowing brilliantly, and his mouth fell agape. Goddesses, if he thought she was beautiful that night in Gerudo Desert, Zelda was something entirely ethereal in that moment. She wasn't just the princess – or queen of light. Zelda was light.

She was like a beacon, he realized, leading all the people of the kingdom, drawing all the princes and dukes and nobles to her. Leading him across the plains of the kingdom and back to Hyrule, where she was, after he was supposed to move on from his journey. After he was supposed to go back to being a goat herder, a villager, a man who saved Hyrule with nothing to ask for.

But it wasn't her that drew him back initially; he made that decision with no regards to Her Highness. It was after he came back, after he spent time with her, that he couldn't escape. He'd try to, time and time again, but something always tugged him back, like a fish on a line. And Link was hooked.

Zelda smiled, a small gentle smile like the first he'd ever seen on her, and he urged himself to move. His shaky hand reached out to her and met with her bare one, sending that electric shock back up their arms. By the look of her quivering lip, he knew she'd felt it too.

His bride's hand travelled up the length of his arm until her arm was curved into the crook of his elbow. They began their march down the aisle, her pace and movement in time with the music of the organ. Everyone's eyes were on them and Link hardly even noticed.

He did notice, however, that at the end of the winding aisle, Zelda unlinked their arms and gave a low curtsy to the minister so that her gown pooled out around her. Link was quick to kneel as well, as low as she, while the minister began with a lengthy quote in ancient Hylian. Zelda told Link what it meant before time, roughly translating it to: "May this divine love be recognized by the divine; may a timeless love remain for all of time. Three golden goddesses, creators of earth, law and life, I pray to thee that you bear witness, alongside the members of this holy land, to this divine unity. If there may be any reason that these two shall not wed, let it be known at this moment." A pause. "Your silence will be taken as a blessing from above that these two may live in harmony for the remainder of time. Thank you, dear goddesses. May we continue ever onward."

The minister continued in the present Hyrulean language, ordering the couple to rise. "We've all gathered here today, from all corners of the land, to bear witness to the unity of our benevolent queen, Zelda Nohansen Harkinian and the selfless hero Link in holy matrimony. If any one can show just cause to why these two may not be joined together, by Nayru's law or the laws of this realm, let them now speak or else hereafter keep silent for all time." Zelda suddenly tensed up, fear constricting her heart as soon as the minister stopped his speech. It was the final time someone could deny their marriage, but the moment seemed to drag on forever. At last, the minister finalized, "With there being no objection to this ceremony, let us continue."

She let out a breath.

He led the couple up the dais and behind a large ceremonial table where the ritual would take place. Three bowls were set on the table: the first one had coals that were still hot from earlier that morning, another was filled with clear cold water, and the last was filled halfway with soil. The minister led them to the first bowl, stepping aside to acknowledge the guests again.

"Legend states that before there was any land or sea, Din, the goddess of power, forged the red earth with her flaming arms. In honor of her strength, the couple shall now test their endurance and dedication to this unity by dipping their joined hands into these blazing coals."

For any noble or commoner, this test might've have been too intimidating to even imagine completing. But for Zelda and Link, who've both been burned either by vile guards or molten lava, this act was at most disagreeable. The minister joined their hands and Link looked up at his bride for a brief moment, worried for her. Never had she been burned willingly, not that he was ever willing to get burned himself, but he didn't want to have to play a part in her pain.

They both knew how the ceremony would proceed beforehand though, so Zelda gave him a quick nod and drew their hands towards the searing hot rocks. The steam licked at their hands first while their instincts commanded them to pull back. At last they lay their hands in the center, hands sweltering under the sharp heat. The rite only lasted briefly, a short second or two so that the people could recognize that they completed it, but Zelda clenched her jaw in pain. Link was uncomfortable, too; getting burned was never a great experience, but his endurance was much stronger than hers.

They finally pulled back to complete the next task, which was luckily much simpler and more soothing. "The couple must now press their hands into this bowl of water in honor of the goddess of wisdom, Nayru, who bathed our world with law and order. To fairly balance the heat of the coals and to wisely cleanse themselves, they must dip their hands into the cold water, thus proving their ability to heal one another in dire times."

Zelda and Link wasted no time putting their hands into the water, steam rising from the cold contrast of the water to their hot hands. They let out inaudible sighs of relief. After their burns had somewhat soothed in the water, servants waiting at the sidelines of the dais approached and carefully wiped their hands dry.

"The goddess of courage had soon after given life to the land," the minister continued after the servants returned to the sides. "To honor Farore, the couple must now plant three seedlings into this soil. With this, may Farore bless the couple with fertility and good health." The hero fought back the warmth in his cheeks and discomfort in his core at the word "fertility," frowning into the soil to hide his embarrassment. The couple were then handed three seeds, which were earlier blessed by the minister, and sowed them into the earth together. Their hands worked in harmony; one hand slipped over the other to scoop up some of the dirt while the other padded the earth. Taking water from the second bowl and pouring it over the soil, the third feat was complete.

They all circled the dais once more, back to the other side of the table, Zelda and Link's hands still locked as they faced one another.

"Do you, Link of Ordon, take unto yourself as husband to the fair Zelda Nohansen Harkinian, and pledge unto her before the goddesses and these witnesses as her protector, defender and sure resort, to honor and sustain her, in sickness and in health, in fair and in foul, with all your worldly powers, and to keep her unto you so long as you both shall live?"

Link slowly raised his eyes, meeting the sure glance of his bride. His stomach churned when she gave him a small smile, pale eyes crinkled the slightest. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yes." He swallowed again. "I will."

Zelda's smile widened, lowering her head for a moment. "Do you, Zelda Nohansen Harkinian, take unto yourself as wife to the noble Link of Ordon, and pledge unto him before the goddesses and these witnesses to honor and cherish him, to cleave unto him, in sickness and in health, in fair and in foul, be his one true and lasting counselor and solace, and keep him unto you so long as you both shall live?"

"I will," she said firmly. There was no hesitation in her voice; she was sure of this. She was sure of _him_.

"Golden goddesses, may you bless these rings which Link and Zelda Nohansen Harkinian have set apart as visible signs of the inward spiritual bond that unites their hearts. The circle will seal the vows of this marriage and symbolize the purity and endlessness of their love." Link tensed up as the servants arrived with the rings in question.

Zelda let go of his hand and plucked one ring from the plush velvet pillow, holding it out to him. "Receive and wear this ring as a symbol of my devotion, trust and respect for you." She held his calloused and burnt hand in her own delicate one, nimbly sliding the ring past one knuckle, then another. He took a shaky breath.

"Receive and wear this ring as a symbol of my devotion, trust and respect for you," Link repeated and followed after her until the golden bands were on both their fingers. She was still smiling radiantly.

"After proving their devotion to one another, the fourth and final ceremony may commence, and the queen and hero may at last be bonded in holy matrimony," the minister concluded, and a red ribbon fell into his hands. "Please, hold your hands together," he asked the couple. Link blushed slightly as he held his hands out flat, where Zelda's met them without hesitation. The officiate tied the burgundy cord around their hands, saying, "This red cord symbolizes passion, strength and fortitude."

The hero watched as she bit her bottom lip, the next cord tied around them. "This blue cord symbolizes sincerity, patience and devotion."

The next was secured. "This green cord symbolizes fertility, prosperity and health." With a fourth cord, all ribbons were tied together and their hands were bonded.

"As this knot is tied, so are your lives now bound. Two intertwined in love, bound by commitment and fear, sadness and joy, by hardship and victory, anger and reconciliation, all of which brings strength to this union. Woven into this cord, imbued into its very fibers, are all the hopes of your friends and family, and of yourselves, for a new life together." The minister began undoing the knots. "I shall now remove the cords.

"May it be granted that what is done before the goddesses be not undone by man. Before I proclaim you joined, you must kiss three times on cue. Once for strength." Link reddened again, looking at his boots briefly before planting a short kiss on her lips, the taste of her still lingering on him. "Twice for stability." She let out a nervous laugh and kissed him again, so briefly that he almost made her hold it. "Thrice for bravery." He'd been tested enough that day, he thought. His unbound wrists and sore hands grabbed onto either side of her face and kissed her sweetly, carefully and passionately. The crowd behind them erupted into cheers, but it was all buzz in their minds. The heat on their cheeks didn't lessen as they pulled away.

"By the power vested in me by the realm," the minister finalized, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Breathing heavily, they both wore relieved smiles. The cheers were now simply deafening.

* * *

The ballroom was like a night sky. All of the tapestries and tablecloths were a deep blue, like the royal blue carpets in the castle; the flickering candles and the moonlight pouring in through the long windows lit up the entire room. The same white lilies that were in the chapel were set on every table in clear glass vases, as if they were stars speckled across that same night sky. But if they were the stars, then Zelda in her white gown was the moon, the brightness against the dark. Just as she'd always been.

There was an enormous feast with food brought in from all provinces, a gift from the guests of Hyrule who made merry with anyone they could recognize. All the villagers from Ordon were there, much to Link's pleasure, as well as everyone who'd attended their engagement celebration. The room was filled with laughter, music and fine wine once again.

As the couple made their rounds, a drink in their free hands, they reacquainted with James and Ethel, who Zelda had made sure to invite to the festivities. The mother still seemed as exhausted as she was that day, many months ago after she'd given birth to her son, but Gulley was nowhere to be seen. He was left with one of the maids, she told them, while her husband was once again away for his occupation. It seemed that for their family, nothing had changed.

Every one of Link's friends, on the other hand, seemed a little bit different that night. Shad and Ashei never drew away from one another, Auru was sitting for a fair portion of the evening, and the kids weren't nearly as loud or energetic as they were months ago. It seemed that time was taking a toll on all of them, in differing ways. Only Telma seemed the same, having her own fair share of promiscuous jokes, much to Link's embarrassment. But the hero counted his blessings, for they weren't nearly as descriptive or offensive as the knights' could be.

But as much fun as it was connecting with their old friends, there was something in the air that evening that made every hour drag on a little too long and every conversation feel all the more tedious. It was the suspense, the anxiety and anticipation that crawled under their skin at just the thought of their new life together. It was everything they'd fought for and thought about for such a long time; that night was the distinct shift from what they knew and what was awaiting them, the transformation, the twilight.

As the night neared an end and the soft flow of music arose for a final time, Link pulled the queen in for the last dance on the marble floor, among the many other Hyrulean's celebrating that night. Her graceful hand coiled around his shoulder at the precise moment his hand wrapped around the small of her back, touching her bare skin. The queen drew in an almost inaudible breath – only the hero with trained ears could hear - and her pale eyes sharply glanced up at him. She, for all her beauty and wisdom, had never felt a touch so tantalizing against her skin.

His smile was something between modest and sultry, a strange mix, but he wore it well. Taking another deep breath and holding her head high, she returned a small courteous smile back at him; she wouldn't allow him to know how she felt just then.

Link held her as close as etiquette would allow, their joined hands up high and their feet matching the rhythm and the melody. He'd grown much, she noticed with admiration; he led her throughout the dance without a second thought or missed step, as if their movements were intertwined, as if there was nowhere she could step that he'd miscalculate. His eyes didn't have to stray from hers to avoid bumping into others, like he could sense someone else's presence no matter where they stood in direction to him. It was a good thing his eyes were on hers, Zelda thought, because she couldn't find a place in the ballroom that she'd rather look than into his piercing blue eyes.

"I've had a wonderful evening," she finally said to him, breaking the silence between them.

Link tilted his head with that charming smile still on his face. "I did too." He looked around for the first time and added, "Everyone seems to be having a good time."

She took a small breath in, eyes lidded. "It's well deserved for all." He simply nodded as they continued their dance. Then, her fingers tapped on his shoulder; she glanced at them briefly. "I can hardly believe that we're married," she continued, but her voice was just the slightest bit quieter. "It seems to be too good to be true."

Her eyes fluttered back to his and his expression softened. "I know," he said and with a candid grin, said, "but it's true, Zelda."

Zelda smiled and closed her eyes. Goddesses, what he did to her, without even knowing. She wanted, even for just a moment longer, to stay like that forever. "Link," she said softly before locking eyes with him again, "there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Link nodded just as the song concluded and people started to disperse.

Her pale eyes fell downcast as she realized, for the first time in a long while, that she'd let her emotions get the better of her. She couldn't say something of that nature, not there and then. She held onto his hand for just a moment longer before pulling away. "It can wait," she said abruptly, and Link frowned in surprise: at her unusual tone and the loss of warmth as they disengaged from one another.

As Zelda began to address the crowd and request that they all bid farewell to them at the dais, Link followed distractedly and sat beside her. Zelda hardly acknowledged the question she mentioned or even seemed to tire as the dismissals dragged on, but Link caught her eyes darting sideways towards at him at random and his interest grew tenfold. What had her at such odds with herself? With his curiosity getting the better of him, he hardly had time to recognize the anxiety that manifested itself as the end of the night drew even closer by the second, that they'd be going to the same bed that night.

His fingers involuntarily and impatiently tapped on the armrest for a time he couldn't record, he was so irritated. It wasn't until she exhaled and he blinked out of his daze that he realized there was no one in front of them anymore.

She stood from her large, gilded chair and smiled shakily at him, an odd look in her eyes. "Don't tell me you're tired already," she teased lightheartedly, an effort to ease the discomfort she felt.

He frowned and stood after her. "No…"

"Well then," she said, holding her hands out in gesture, "shall we retire?"

He nodded, following her as she dismissed the guards at the door. Only the servants who were supposed to clean up after the event were left in the ballroom, clearing out the flowers and blowing out the candles behind them. Meanwhile, the hero followed his bride through the familiar labyrinth, back to her chambers. He finally recognized the anxiety in his core as they approached the door; he'd led her there many times before, but only ever to say goodnight. Going in with her…that was something entirely different.

When they arrived, Link folded his hands at his back, unsure of what to do with himself or what to think. The guards at her door were dismissed as well. An unsaid word was exchanged: what was the need of any guard when she'd be sleeping in the same bed as the Hero of Twilight? No one argued with her.

The door opened in a moment, the queen walking in quietly, but he hesitated in the entryway. He wasn't sure why though; he'd been in her room before. When she was still sick he visited, only briefly looking around to see the large and orderly sitting room, and her dark and spacious bedroom. He noted from the entrance that it looked exactly the same, as if no time had passed.

When Zelda noticed he wasn't following her, she turned to him with that same odd look, flickering in and out of the candlelight. Link wanted to know what she was thinking; she was never clear with her emotions, but he never wanted to know what she was thinking as badly as he did then.

"Link?" she asked.

He took a deep breath, nodded and willed himself inside. The only way to pacify his curiosity was to follow in after her, after all.

His eyes searched over the room again, seeing the vanity in one corner and the mirror in the other. He imagined her getting ready in the morning, seeing herself for the first time in her wedding dress; he imagined her smile. The portrait of her family was still hung on the wall with the same little girl, the same puffy cheeks and the hands on her shoulders. He swallowed and forced his eyes forward.

The queen swung open the second pair of doors that led to her bedroom. Her – their bed was waiting in the center, dark duvets tucked in neatly and without a crease; the same ratty blanket was laid across the foot of it. Some of his belongings sat in a chest in the corner, brought in by the maids earlier that morning. He'd probably have time to sort through it in the morning.

Zelda strolled forward tersely, pausing at one of the bedposts and looking away from him. The discomfort was clear in her body language, even when he was simply looking at her from behind; her breaths were heavier than usual, her body even more tense. Finally, he willed himself to speak. "What did you want to talk about?"

She licked her lips idly and focused her gaze on the carvings on the post. "It's been something I've been wanting to say for a while," she started, eyebrows pinching though he couldn't see. "I've never…or rather I could never bear to say this to you previously. I didn't want to, lest something happen before we could wed – or perhaps that was just an excuse…" she rambled on.

He took a step closer and tilted his head. "Zelda?" The queen was always so fluent in her speech, he thought, she only hesitated when words didn't come easily to her. Maybe it shouldn't have, but the way she faltered made him happy, it made him know that whatever it was she was trying to say was the truth. That this moment wasn't one of her political schemes.

But in a way, that also made him all the more nervous.

"Truthfully, I didn't think I could anymore, after all that's happened. I thought that the part of me that ever felt that way had died long ago." She turned around at last, her skirts shuffling in the silence. The moonlight from the balcony behind her bathed the queen in an ethereal light and he held his breath; he almost knew what she was ready to say, but didn't dare believe it.

She tilted her head, her hair falling over her shoulder like water. "I've been wrong. Not just in thinking that way, but also for the ways I've behaved and the perceptions I've invested myself into. With you, I've learned there is no end to how much a person can feel or a limit to how kind a person can be. You've taught me that not all have to be deceitful or manipulative and that there's still good in this world. That perhaps, I wouldn't have to lead my life hiding my emotions for the better of others, for truly, the ways I have changed since you came into my life have only made the people of Hyrule trust and care for me like I do for them.

"All that you've done and all that you've given me," she shook her head and tapped the pads of her fingers against her thumbs, "has shown me more than my fragment of the Triforce ever could."

He took a shaky breath, his stomach turning into knots.

"Link, I...I've fallen in love with you."

The impact didn't lessen with his realization; in fact, it shook Link more than he expected it to. It was as if the air was knocked out of his lungs, breathing becoming all the more difficult.

He couldn't even remember how long he'd been telling himself - he'd been telling others – that they weren't in love. How could they be? They'd met only briefly, over a year ago, and they'd been simply friends for a good part since then. Zelda was far different than he was, so regal and poised, so well behaved and orderly. He was rogue and forceful; his instincts were more physical than social. And she could be _so_ stubborn at times that it could drive him mad.

If it weren't for the prince's proposal, Link wouldn't have even thought about asking her to marry him. Of course he liked her company and enjoyed spending time with her, but they were so young. He barely even knew her still.

But all that she just said, could it be true? Did she really feel so strongly, so passionately for him, that her voice shook and her words failed her? Did the wisest, strongest person he knew really learn from him, and even more so, love him for it?

Where did that leave him?

Zelda, wading in a pool of her own fear and doubt, winced as if she were burnt. He'd taken too long to respond, and she feared that a response that took that long to formulate wasn't one she wanted to hear anyways. "I apologize. Perhaps I've said too much," she said. There wasn't any hurt or fear in her voice; she'd resorted to her cold manner of speech again. "We're still tired; it's been a long day. We better re-"

"Wait," Link said quickly. He wasn't sure why. He still didn't know what to say. "It's okay…I mean…" he licked his lips and tried to devise a response, "do you really feel that way?"

Her eyes creased, like they would betray if they didn't, and she looked aside. "I do."

Zelda looked so forsaken, like she'd broke something between them, something that she couldn't get back. What was wrong with him for making her feel this way? What was _wrong with him_?

This amazing woman, this wise, beautiful, powerful and strong queen was telling him that _she_ loved _him_. No – Zelda was telling him she loved him. _Loved._ And the man who was supposedly the bravest and strongest in all the land cowered at the word 'love' alone.

Link cared for her far before she could even acknowledge him as a friend and he couldn't recall ever wanting anything the way he wanted her company. He thought back to how they hadn't strayed from another all night; how he always smiled when she laughed; how he felt that strange warmth from her touch and her smell alone; how all he could think about for the last few weeks was being wed to her at last.

And he, the one who accomplished things so far past believable, was doubting that that could be love? If that wasn't love, if what they felt wasn't true or strong enough to be described by that cursed four-letter word, than he couldn't think of anything that could be defined by it.

Link took a deep breath, shaking his head. "Zelda," he said quietly, but she didn't move. He didn't urge her otherwise of fear that her eyes on him would only make it harder to speak. "I'm not good with my words," he started, "you know that. I'm not even sure I know what love is…but if I've ever felt it…" The hero swallowed, another lump caught in his throat. He shook his head again, trying to urge himself to speak.

Taking another deep breath and sharply meeting her gaze, he marched towards her in two short strides, her eyes widening and eyebrows raising in confusing. He pressed his lips against hers, eyes clenched tight, heart pounding, but her eyes were wide in shock. It was a chaotic, strained kiss at first, out of pure impulse rather than anything else. He wanted to convey what he felt for her in the way his words failed to, but when she leaned into the kiss, it was warmer, sweeter, just as everything else was with her.

His calloused hand was placed on her shoulder, like he wanted to push her away, against the post, but he only drew closer to him while her hands were pressed against his chest. The warmth that emitted from her was getting to be too much, he realized, with his head getting dizzy. He pulled away, just barely, their lips still touching and her breathing against him.

"Link…" she breathed.

They kissed again because even as heady as his mind got with her soft lips on his, it was only more unbearable without them. When they parted, he leaned his forehead against hers. Zelda's hands ran over his neck to the sides of his head, her fingers kneaded through his sandy hair and her thumbs resting at the fronts of his ears.

"I love you, Zelda...Of course I do," he finally said softly. "I love you."

She let out a choked laugh, her eyes brimming with emotion as she gripped his shirt in her fists. "I've always admired," she said, pale eyes trained on his neck, watching the way he swallowed, "that your actions speak louder than your words." She breathed in and locked eyes with him again. "Show me how you care for me."

The bride waited for her young husband to understand, but even as the tips of his ears turned red and his chest swelled, Link didn't flinch or turn away. Instead, he met her lips again, an electric current spiraling up their skin as the beginning of their life together started. With her hands in his hair and his on her skin, they would say that it was beginning rather well.

* * *

She woke up far earlier than he did, smiling warmly as the golden light from her windows shone on his back and lit up his messy blond hair. Zelda knew that she was awaited for just outside those double doors - for once, her maids didn't walk straight into her bedchambers so that they might give the couple some privacy - but the queen couldn't remove her gaze from her sleeping husband. His breathing was so calm and relaxed, his lips parted and eyelashes pressed against his fair cheek.

She wanted to reach out and touch him, but she knew any movement now would startle him awake so she simply admired him from afar until the sun rose completely over the horizon.

Slipping out from under the covers, Zelda quietly walked into her wardrobe and threw on a simple pink nightgown. She ran her hands through her hair as she went into their bath chamber, washing her face in the basin so that the cool water could refresh her from the hot summer day.

As she wiped her face against a cotton towel, the queen heard a muffled voice from the adjacent room. "Zelda?" the hero muttered sleepily, sitting up in the bed.

Her feet pattered against the carpet until she found herself at his side and she seated herself beside him on the comforters. Her hand ruffled his shaggy hair until it landed on the nape of his neck, admiring his lazy smile and lidded eyes for the first time. "Good morning, sleepyhead."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone!**

 **Thank you to ShadowQueenMidna, snuffvigil, Hylian Cup Champion, OkamiAmaterasu903, antidoteman55, Macartyjr2, peytondarden21, Legionary Prime, UltimateArck, Link The Hero of Light, Knight of Tara, Arrogant-Genius, Triarch, RAF-Fire, Jenna Carr, pardus9, JiminyCricket420, SaiyanSonata, Alexnoel1422427, vaansar124, and Erianne for following and/or adding this story to their favorite's list!**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **ts879: Yes and I'm so glad I do. :) Thank you again for your support!**

 **StraightedgeEpyon: Haha it was about time, amiright ;);) but I hope it was worth the wait!**

 **Kreshi: Aww thank you! I really wanted that last chapter to be super adorable just because it's their special day :D Now that it's here (finally), I hope you like the chapter!**

 **ur fan: Oh my Hylia, I have a fan?!** _ **Awesome!**_ **Thank you so much! I appreciate you too!**

 **Awakening5: I am** _ **blushing**_ **. This is so sweet, thank you! I really did want it to be slow and all and I'm glad it all finally came together...now to tear it apart again mwahaha (just kidding, kinda)**

 **KHLostEmpress: Weddings are totally my weakness too. I am a dork for wedding movies! And yes Link did** _ **manage**_ **if you know what I mean ;) He's gonna get working on those word skills in this chapter because he's kinda sexy when he's articulate. Thank you for your review! I love it as always!**

 **antidoteman55: Haha thank you very much! And I loved Skyward Sword too! I cried like a baby at the end because it's so beautiful and heart-wrenching.**

 **Demehtria: Aww thank you! They are so cute and dorky, aren't they? And Ashei definitely had to get into that dress with** _ **force**_ **. She hates fancy clothes but she's awesome.**

 **Link The Hero of Light: I know right! I just wanted to stick that little Easter Egg because SS Zelink is my weakness. Haha, thank you - and I love your username!**

 **Knight of Tara: I am honored! Thank you so much for this beautiful review. I swear I shed a tear. One of your favorites? That is the best thing for an author to hear! I'm so glad that you like the style of this story because I see so many heart-wrenching and magical stories that I'm completely jealous of the authors. But to be able to hear that these stories are appreciated is absolutely amazing. Thank you so much again!**

 **Guest: Haha thank you! I'm really glad!**

 **SaiyanSonata: 20 chapters in one day?! That's huge and also really awesome! I'm glad it was so addicting haha! Thank you!**

 **TAAAAAAACOOOO: Thank you! I'm sorry for the long wait! I hope your thirst is satisfied with this chapter haha!**

 **Guest: Aww thank you! It's finally updated but I realize it was a really long time! I'm sorry!**

 **wonthousand: I understand what you mean. When I wrote the first proposal I planned for Link to be confused about his feelings and for Zelda to be the first one to realize she loved him. The way I see it is that Link was rushed into the proposal with all the pressure of the princes and the pressure for the queen to get married quickly. He appreciated her and cared for her definitely, but he didn't quite label it as love because of how little they knew each other and how he'd never identified being in love before. But I completely understand that it was a bit of a shock, and I'm sorry if it came off as unfounded. As the writer, it's my responsibility to be thorough and consistent in my writing, so I'm grateful for your feedback! Thank you!**

 **Guest: It's here at last! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm glad you like the story so far!**

 **abby: Oh my goodness, wait. Someone recommended this story to you?! I am stoked, that is so cool! Haha I'm glad you're excited, and I hope you like the way this story goes! Thank you :)**

 **Alright, here it is! This is the beginning of part two of this story, as in the second and final arc. From here on out, I'm going to warn you it will be a lot more angsty and emotional than it has been yet. I'm personally getting claustrophobic in all of this fluff, so it's coming to a end at last. Also, I'm** **tired** **of Link getting pushed around. Let's get him out there and fighting like he did in tp!**

 **For this chapter, there's a lot of foreshadowing so that there's a proper build-up in place. I'm actually kinda so like shaky about this because even though I've thought about it all for a long time, it's kinda thrilling in a dangerous way to** **start** **a new arc, you know what I mean? But I really hope you guys like it because I've gotten such amazing feedback on this story that I'm actually scared to touch it.**

 **Though I appreciate your suggestions and critiques as always. I'm here to make this story as best as I can so here we go!**

 **Without further ado, chapter 21!**

 **ps: thanks for the support on Warm Discoveries! Let me know if you guys want me to keep writing lemons for this story!**

 **pps: Breath of the Wild was awesome.**

* * *

With all the new recruits that joined the ranks, Eagus and Link were back to training lazy and incompetent squires. As the highest-level squires were promoted to their knighthood status in the new year, a fresh wave of new students usually joined the ranks in the springtime - people who were usually raised in the castle as servants or sons of knights. However, since his marriage to the queen, a swarm of men from all over Hyrule wished to join the ranks, and the commander was at a loss of what to do.

It was clear that once they heard the prince would be training the recruits - even if he did so long before he married Zelda - all the men wanted to be under his tutelage. Of course being the hero was one thing, a prince another, but being a hero and a prince was nothing short of miraculous. It took some time discussing whether they should wait until the next year so that they could be trained at the same speed as the others, but there was the fear that the inspiration of Link's title might wear off by then. There was no discussion needed for everyone to understand how short the army was of men and how much they could use all of these volunteers, so after a fair bit of rescheduling and background checks, it was clear that the men would be accepted into the ranks.

As excited and inspired as the commanders were to have all those men join the ranks, it was also extremely tiring. Most of them had no experience wielding weapons, nor did they take their responsibilities seriously; they spent all of their morning classes asking Link about his travels and accomplishments rather than actually focusing on their lessons. It was hard for Link to get them to focus, and as awkward as he could be with social situations, he ended up recounting his stories when prompted in hopes that it would satiate their thirst or even inspire them to accomplish their own feats as well. Of course, it only encouraged them to ask more questions, much to Eagus's displeasure. As the students constantly interrupted Link's instructions and sent him off the lesson, Eagus watched from his own session with his bushy eyebrows furrowed.

"So how _did_ you manage to climb Snowpeak Mountain?" a scrawny youth asked, his elbow resting on the pommel of his sword. "It's massive! They say only the greats can conquer it."

"Yeah!" another agreed. "Tell us again what it was like being up there."

Link frowned as he slashed horizontally on the rubber dummy and watched as it rocked hysterically back and forth. He hated being put on the spot. "Climbing it was hard. Descending wasn't that bad," he said, the brief memory of his descent with Yeto replaying in his mind.

"Oh, that's right! They said you slid down with a yeti. How crazy is that?! We didn't even know yetis existed!"

"Yeah, me neither," Link responded dryly. The guys continued to chatter amongst themselves, and Eagus could only stand watch for so long.

"Link!" he shouted from across the yard, his big voice booming. The hero immediately and gratefully excused himself from the conversation and jogged over to his superior, sword sheathed behind him. "What do you think you're doing? I haven't seen any of those boys swinging their swords!"

Link scratched his neck, sparing a glance back at the rowdy group. They didn't look any more responsible from a distance. "I'm sorry. They have a lot of questions and… I don't know how to get their attention."

"Well you better figure out. This is an army, not some socialite event." The glare in the commander's eyes was piercing, his voice stern and sharp. The prince knew that must've been some jab at his new title, just as he knew how annoying it got for the commander to have noble blood get in the way of his military training.

But Link knew the commander was right: he _was_ doing horrible at his job ever since the new trainees joined the ranks. He always had people asking him questions and admiring him for his deeds once he was revealed as the Hero of Twilight, but it wasn't as agonizing as it was until it got in the way of his duty. He was still learning to be as articulate and demanding as Zelda and the commander could be, but it was hard going from a laidback goat herder to second in command then to the kingdom's prince. It took some time adjusting, and it was something he put an effort into every day. But Link wasn't one for excuses, and he wasn't going to start using them now.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll try harder."

The commander set his jaw, like he didn't care for Link's assurance. "I want to see those men _working_ today. Don't let me down."

Link nodded sternly, trying to demonstrate his dedication before turning back to his unruly group. Many were slouching against the straw dummies, others seated on the floor or scratching their back with the hilt of their weapon.

It was going to be a long day.

With a sigh, the hero unsheathed his blade, the scraping sound resonating as he marched back towards his group.

If he could just channel back that warrior he'd been a year ago, if he could be as determined and strong as he was in battle with these men, then maybe he could remind them what their duty was. Not only did Commander Eagus's anger cut clean through the hero, but he himself had no patience for the men's behavior either. He cleared his throat upon his approach and was responded with a couple of happy glances in his direction. Just as one of them opened their mouths, another tedious question no doubt looming on their tongue, Link spoke first.

"We need to start practicing," he said quickly. The men exchanged confused glances: Link was never so serious or straightforward. Link licked his lips. "I mean," he cleared his throat again and straightened out his shoulders, trying to look as tough as his broad superior, "none of us have done anything today. You guys are already behind, and I need to start teaching you how to use your weaponry."

Judging by the bored expressions on their faces, the men didn't seem very impressed by his dedication; none of them even moved to stand up from the ground or push off from the walls. "Sure thing, Link," the scrawny one said noncommittally. "Just tell us this…"

Link frowned as he looked over his shoulder at the commander, receiving a stern glare from the older man. Instantly, he shook his head, and some of his trainees looked taken back. "No. Let's practice first, and we'll talk after. But not until you get moving."

The men exchanged glances, confused by the sudden change in behavior. Goddesses, they would've expected strict teachings from Eagus, but not Link. His expression wasn't really all that convincing though, nor was it intimidating, but none of them were eager to go against the Hero of Twilight's word. Lazily, they pushed themselves up and wiped off their clothes, unsheathing their weapons with heavy arms and swinging them around uselessly.

It became obvious to Link that none of these men cared about being a soldier. He began to wonder if they even remembered the tragedy that befell Hyrule just over a year ago. Did all of those memories and all of that fear fade away over time? How could Link teach them how serious and important their duty to this country was if they didn't understand the severity of it?

Watching from a distance, eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed, all Link knew was that he had to at least try.

* * *

The queen stood by the open window as she filed documents into envelopes. It was a tedious pattern of flipping through the pages quickly, licking her finger on occasion to overturn the papers more smoothly and folding them without a misplaced crease. Her head was tilted to the side, taking slow even breaths of the cool summer breeze washed in through the windows and past the dark curtains. Over a year had passed since Ganondorf's reign, but there was still so much work to be done. Even now, after all that'd happened, she felt a weight in her chest as she read over all the documents, constantly being reminded of what was to come tomorrow.

With Kakariko Village rebuilt from the ground up, she'd taken it upon herself to help arrange a visit the next day to see the changes in the village, to see how she could be of help, and most importantly, to participate in a hindered ritual. She'd promised many things to Renado and as a woman of her word, she had yet to let him down. The queen had exchanged word with the shaman since their last meeting, though she'd been very busy with the wedding that Zelda had yet had a chance to investigate the village for herself. From the letters however, she'd heard that the buildings, depending on how bad the damage had been, were either rebuilt or refurbished.

As good as that was to hear, she knew Kakariko was nowhere near completion. There was still the matter of the population, the lack of sustainable materials and food, and most importantly, the other promise she'd made to the shaman. As many people were lost during the Twilight Invasion, she'd promised to honor the lost in a respectful ritual. Renado told her that he'd buried any lost villagers he could find after the twilight had been lifted over Eldin and after the dispute with the Goron's was resolved. But there was no time to give them the ceremony they deserved once he took on the responsibility of caring for the Ordon children, nor could he mend the graveyard site so that the lost would have a suitable place to rest. Even after such a long time, there was so much to do in Kakariko before they could begin a proper ceremony.

But Zelda and a group of her knights, including her husband, would help in any way that they could, and be present in the long overdue ceremony. Link had his fair share of work with all the new recruits, so much so that it was difficult for him to find time to join their trip the next day, but no one could deny a queen's order. Furthermore, the trip would only be for a two short days.

After she'd arranged the letters, she set them aside with a final pat, knowing Councilor Foster would pick them up shortly. Zelda sighed as she returned to her desk, dragging her hand against the smooth wooden surface. She tapped her fingers on top of the desk and stared at the stack of paper on the edge, concerning herself with what still must be done. She still had to review the designs for the new winter inns, and then there was the billing for construction her councilors' hired, but there was also something else on her mind.

With little effort, she hooked her fingers over the brass knob of her drawer and slid it open to reveal clean sheets of paper. She slipped out a few and planted them on her desk before removing the quill from its holder. It'd been a while since she last heard word from the kingdom of Termina, and for the last few weeks she'd reminded herself to send out yet another letter to see if everything was all right.

Once she'd turned down Edmund in place for the prince of Labrynna, none of her men could tell what his reaction might be; their alliance could either fail or endure depending on what his feelings led him to do. It was fortunate, however, that Zelda and her men received word from the king shortly after the prince returned home. Whether it was out of his own judgment or by his father's orders, it was unclear why Edmund had been so forgiving to her rejection. Either way, their alliance stood and their trade continued for the time being. But a few months ago, she hadn't received any word from the men or imports from their southern islands as agreed upon. Zelda continued her side of the bargain and often wrote out to the monarchy, but she'd admit it'd disconcerted her to hear nothing in return.

But she wouldn't allow something as little as no response worry her kingdom. There were many plausible excuses that would delay their response: perhaps the king had his own troubles in his kingdom like drought or public disputes. The postman always returned claiming their message was received, so she couldn't jump to the conclusion that her letters weren't accepted. Not until there was a true reason to believe so.

She would admit to being a tad unsettled though, and expressed her concerns as the nib scribbled over the pristine paper. After stamping it firmly, she folded it into yet another envelope and set it upon the pile with the others.

* * *

Zelda watched the scenery distort through her carriage window. She'd seen more of her kingdom since the war ended, but she still couldn't tell where they were with nothing but dirt paths and rocky walls surrounding them.

Her hands wrung in her lap, eyes chasing the fields but her mind elsewhere. She anxiously awaited the ceremony tomorrow, having to face the results of her mistakes and weaknesses yet again. But it was the memory of her father, facing dozens of family members and friends of lost men in the battles against Arcadia that kept her strong, kept her hands from trembling. It was her turn to stand up for her lost men, to give them the recognition and respect they deserve.

A firm touch on her hands awoke her from her thoughts and she looked up to see Link watching her curiously. "Are you all right?" she heard him ask in a hushed tone.

She held his gaze for a moment before nodding. He frowned; he knew what was troubling her, he'd known her long enough to know of her guilt and fears. His gaze swept past her to the window. "They're going to stop, I think. We're barely halfway to Kakariko and the sun's already setting." He said it like it'd relieve her and he hoped that it would.

Her eyes flickered back to the window, trailing upwards toward the sky; the blazing sun was nearing the horizon, bathing the land in a pinkish glow. She hadn't noticed when her eyes were trained to the ground. And yet, she wasn't sure if stopping for the night was a good thing: she didn't want to be left to her own thoughts. But Link was right. Within an hour or so the carriage slowed down over a bridge, a river curving beneath it. Link excused himself from the small, crowded carriage to help set up camp. It wasn't until the last remnants of the sun faded from the sky when Zelda followed after him.

Sparks ascended from the ashes of the campfire, dancing like demure sprites in the evening air. The fire spit and sputtered at the men as they prepared dinner, and Zelda hugged her cloak over herself as she watched the knights stir, listening to the crackle of the fire and the rustle of the tents. She ate the charred meat they gave her and went to bed alone after Link had insisted standing watch, waiting anxiously for the next morning to arrive.

Her hands curled tightly in the fabric of her bedroll and she breathed through her parted lips until her breaths were even and steady, the dark room encompassing her. Just as sleep was going to take her, a flickering light danced behind her eyelids and she tried to blink it away.

" _Psst_."

Her eyes fluttered open, landing on the dark silhouette at the entrance of the tent. Suddenly awakened, she demanded, "Who-"

The figure shuffled forward, crouching in front of her as the tent flap closed behind him. "Shh, it's okay. It's just me," her husband responded. Her hand landed on her chest, sitting up and staring at what she could only assume was his face in the dark.

" _Link_ , don't frighten me like that."

He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Sorry." He adjusted his feet and licked his lips. "Do you wanna…" he started to ask, "come with me?"

Her eyebrows pinched, still tired and confused. But she'd heard those words before and she'd never regretted agreeing to them. After a moment, she replied, "Where are we going?"

He grinned, holding out his hand and pulling them both up. "Not far, I promise." With hushed movements, he opened the tent flap, checking the campsite thoroughly before pulling her out. They tiptoed quietly past the other guards and the dying fire until they were in the clear, and Link led his wife through a passage she was unfamiliar with. The stone walls held torches, giving them just enough light so they could see their own feet and the river alongside the pathway. True to his word, the tunnel wasn't long. When they reached the gate, they walked upon a wide grassy ledge with a large body of water past the shore; the clear surface of the water reflected the stars above like a mirror.

"Lake Hylia?" she asked in surprise.

He smiled uncertainly and nodded, tightening his grip on her hand. "We never did get a honeymoon…and you've never seen it so…"

Instantly, her expression softened, her lips parted in a soft gasp. "Link…" she sighed.

"What do you think?" he asked, stepping forward so that he'd stand beside her, his hands wringing behind his back.

She took a moment to respond, but finally said, "It's beautiful."

Zelda released his hand and took a few hesitant steps forward, gathering her skirts and allowing the water to lap against her toes. Her body shook from the cool temperature but she reveled in the sensation; it awoke her senses, refreshed her sweaty skin and tired muscles. Forgetting about Link's presence for a moment, she waded forward, swaying with the current.

"Zelda…" he said softly, warningly. "Be careful. It's cool."

She turned her head to look over her shoulder, her gaze reproachful. He swallowed. The reflection of moonlight on the ripples washed over her, white webs of shadow and light weaved over her already pale skin; it was hauntingly beautiful. Her hands settled over the surface of the water, forming ripples with her fingertips. All breath was knocked out of his lungs. He unwittingly indulged her, following her into the water, watching as her muscles relaxed the further she sunk into the water and noting the way the clear glass of the water shattered.

Her dark hair became darker when it was soaked, sticking to her shoulders and her cheeks. Link reached up and swept it away from her face, embracing the feeling of her cool skin against his fingertips. His hand cupped her cheek, his eyes searching her face. She smiled warmly and his eyes settled on her lips. His thumb brushed over the soft, wet skin of her bottom lip, watching with a racing heart as a bead of water rolled over it and down her chin. He met her lips with a slow, hungry passion, her eyes falling shut as she melted into him. She pressed her body against his, reaching for his shoulder to hold him close. "Goddesses, Zelda," he murmured against her lips.

"I love you, Link," she replied softly. He kissed her again, his lips stroking against hers avidly. Her cool fingers curled behind his back and tickled the back of his neck, smiling as he tensed beneath her.

Above them, a shooting star rippled the dark night sky.

* * *

The following day, the shaman stood outside the newly mended sanctuary with his head to the sky. A fresh summer breeze swept by him, a small whistle in the wind, and his eyes closed to feel the sensation to the fullest. It'd been too long since the village had seen such light in the darkness, such hope and fulfillment. He glanced down the paved path of his village and noticed how different it'd looked, and yet so familiar. He could see the Goron's, as well as his very few villagers, walk around with certainty that they were safe at last.

Since Zelda's plan to refurbish Kakariko Village took action, much has already changed – and for the first time, it was in a positive way. With help from royally appointed carpenters and volunteering Gorons, the buildings were cleared out and rebuilt from the seams, and the old stores that were abandoned were beginning to be restocked with temporary imports from Castle Town. It was still bare in terms of population, but there was still much to be done before it would be suitable for supporting a large group of Hyruleans. There was hope, at least, that the population would be doubled before winter set in.

In the meantime, Renado was grateful for the guests the village did get. As the queen had much to do in Kakariko Village, her husband and a group of knights would accompany her, and the assembly was set to arrive by noon that day. While he waited, the shaman watched the shimmering spring water lap against the sand and prayed to the goddesses for their safe arrival.

The trampling sound of hooves and rolling wheels echoed in the lonely village while the carriage tottered over the freshly paved path. By this time, his daughter had found her way beside him, and their dark eyes were trained on the red, lavish carriage that was blinding against the still-lackluster backdrop of their village. It brought up a fog of dust as the carriage settled to a stop in front of the sanctuary. The two stepped back respectfully and bowed deeply to their monarchs before they even stepped out of their carriage.

A knight slipped off of the plush seat at the front and opened the door for the queen. She met the shaman's eyes, holding her skirt in one hand and the hero's hand in her other as he helped her descend. "Shaman Renado, young Luda," her delicate voice greeted, looking ever the refined queen as always. Link found his way beside her, looking upon his bowing friends with fleeting recollection. "Please rise."

With a smooth motion, the shaman and his daughter followed her orders. His long sleeved hand pressed against his chest, tassels veiling it loosely. "Your Majesty, Your Highness," he greeted in turn. On any other day, Link would've been cringing at the title, but now was not one of those times. "It is an honor that you visit us during this time."

"The honor is ours," Zelda replied. "Thank you for allowing us into your village."

"My queen, you and Link will always be welcome in Kakariko. Please, take your time exploring the village, and feel free to speak with myself or my daughter when you are ready."

"Thank you," Link said, his discomfort poorly hidden.

"Of course," Renado replied, a sad smile directed to the hero. "If I may, allow me to escort you to your room during your stay."

"Please do."

As the shaman led them to the inn, for a moment, the hero was distracted from his uneasiness at the event that was to come. He could hardly recognize the structure that stood before him. A much more extravagant and sturdy porch made of stone replaced the creaky, wooden one that stood at the entrance before. New quilts with intricate patterns, matching the triangle pattern over the sanctuary, replaced the old red cloths that hung over the gateway. Even the door was given seemingly impenetrable glass. As they were greeted into the inn, the true transformation was revealed: the foyer held many wooden, round tables with chairs, glasses with flowers sitting on finely made tablecloths. The bar was rebuilt and refilled, dark bottles hung neatly within wooden cupboards, sparkling in the light coming from the brass lanterns on the walls. Half of a wooden door was installed in the doorway to the left, and Link could make out the brief glimpses of what seemed to be a kitchen.

Up the carpeted stairs were three doors; the large guest room was broken down into three smaller ones that would house privacy and comfort to each of Kakariko's guests. A small sofa and table waited outside of the doors upstairs as well.

It was utterly amazing to see what a few months could do to a broken and almost abandoned village. Link had never seen Kakariko as anything other than the town brought down by shadow beasts, and to see it with the ancient culture seeping through each fabric on the wall and statuettes on the counters was something he'd never expected to see. Zelda, on the other hand, had nothing to relate the interior to rather than brief descriptions from her husband and the shaman of how it once looked to know the full splendor of the transformation.

It was certainly a beautiful building however, and all of them wished to see it filled with the life and laughter it deserved.

"This is such a lovely inn, shaman," Zelda said, eyes wandering over every fabric and beam. "I've never seen anything so true to Kakariko's history and culture. It certainly deserves to be admired by Hyrulean's from all over the kingdom."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. It would've never achieved such a state had it not been for your involvement."

Zelda met the chief's gaze and shook her head. "Hyrule would have it no other way."

Renado bowed again in response, his hidden hands folded and braided hair falling at his sides. "I imagine the trip was very tiring, so I will allow you to get your rest." He straightened out his back. "I will be at the sanctuary should you come and find me."

"Thank you again, shaman," the queen said, watching Renado as he excused himself from the inn. As he left, the hero watched the door for a moment longer before they looked over the inn one last time. Though they were truly glad to see the village in such a working state, they couldn't bear to smile.

"Well," Zelda said, looking back at her husband, "would you like to head to our room?" Link nodded, and followed her lead up the stairs.

They didn't take long to adjust themselves for their stay, and soon Link had gone off with Luda and the Goron's to offer his help at the graveyard. Meanwhile, Zelda headed over to the sanctuary to join Renado in order to discuss the changes in the village. Though she'd learn much about the significance of Kakariko Village in her youth, there was still much she'd like to learn and see, and still so much that needed to be done.

* * *

As promised, the shaman awaited her in the sanctuary, sitting before a large granite statue and flickering torches. His voice was deep and raw as he spoke prayers in a language Zelda could only dimly understand; he was obviously deep in his prayers so she waited for him to finish before greeting him.

"Your Majesty," Renado said, pleasantly surprised. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel well-rested now, thank you. I apologize for the wait."

"It was no problem; it allowed me time to finish my prayers."

Zelda stepped further into the room; it was still very modest, the bird statue being the most prominent part of the sanctuary. The candles and carpets were refurbished, and the windows were filled in with stained glass representations of figures of Kakariko's lore. The room was lit with amber hues as sunlight streamed past the glass pictures. "The sanctuary," she said softly, then turned to the shaman with a smile, "it's stunning. This is where you offer your prayers to the light spirits?"

"Yes. It was built many years ago in honor of the light spirit Eldin and our patron goddess Din. In return for Her blessings, we offer our prayers here every day." The shaman turned with his head to the bird statue, his face sharp at the edges but his expression calm and collected. "It was once a beloved site amongst the villagers, and housed many celebrations and rituals."

Zelda looked around the room. To imagine that this room was full of pure hearted, innocent people, to imagine that it would now need to be rebuilt like the buildings were just buildings instead of homes, instead of stores and restaurants and places of worship that once housed a village was almost inconceivable. They could never replace what truly was lost. But if Zelda could offer anything, she'd want to help this village to pick itself up again, to have a new beginning after it'd seen such an abysmal demise.

Zelda folded her hands at her waist and returned her gaze to the shaman. "I am sorry your villagers could not be here to see Kakariko today. I am sure they are grateful to you for your devotion and care for this land, and all who've lived here."

Renado turned to her slowly. Then, he nodded. "I'd truly hope so. Thank you for your kindness, Your Majesty."

* * *

Many tombstones lined the barren land. Not much had changed on the site besides a general clean up of the broken signs Link recalled lying around and the addition of iron fences that lined a path around the monuments. A wooden sign hung on iron chains at the entrance, creaking eerily in the breeze, and a large structure depicting a bird stood at the center. Even the crows that cawed distantly respected the statue, not so much as nearing the holy shrine and instead perching on the dead trees at the far end or circling up above as the group began tending to the ground.

As Din earned much respect at the Eldin Province, the ceremony Luda explained would involve many of Din's attributions like firelight and a ceremonial dance. But most importantly would be the blessings Renado would distribute into the earth along with a talisman, as the villagers who'd been found were hastily buried shortly after the twilight was lifted. For this, Link and the others would work on digging a hole for the charm, as well as planting flowers around the tombs out of respect for the fallen and building light torches behind each tombstone.

As the hero dug at the earth, he felt a strange somberness gradually build up inside of him. The realization that these people were truly dead brought something down on him, like a wave of remembrance of the Invasion, the memories of how terrifying it'd been and all who'd suffered because of one selfish king and his puppet. The villagers of Kakariko and Ordon, Ralis and his late mother, Darbus and the Goron's, Yeto and Yeta, Zelda…Midna…they were all innocent people that had to face consequences they didn't deserve.

He never was at one of these ceremonies, and besides from the enemies he'd slain, he'd never been faced with the deceased. He understood now that his parents died long ago, but even then he'd never met them, never was there to see them buried if they even had been. Now, faced with this ultimate and new moment of grief, he felt truly sad that he couldn't do anything for these people. Maybe if he knew what his destiny was ahead of time, if he wasn't dragged through the twilight realm, or hadn't taken too long searching for those bugs, he could've gotten to them sooner. And the cost of such a simple mistake was one they didn't deserve.

Luda, who'd been planting a flowerbed on the other side of the fence, looked up at him through the iron rails. "Your Highness," she said softly. When he didn't respond, she said, "Link?" His eyes flashed to her. "Are you all right?"

His eyebrows lifted in confusion, and it wasn't until Luda touched her cheek sympathetically that he realized that his cheeks were damp. He licked his lips to find a salty aftertaste lingering on his lips. With a swallow and a small smile, he nodded and hurriedly looked down at the burgundy flowers wedged in the dirt.

* * *

The ceremony was set to begin in the evening as the logs were piled up within the hollow shell of the bird statue. Zelda and her knights arrived promptly, the queen wearing a dark gown as custom in Hylian culture and a black veil over her face. She walked with solemnity towards the small group and nodded once to her husband. The man tending the tinder and igniting a spark noticed such a profound sadness – perhaps as deep as his - wrinkling her expression and shining through her eyes. He could see that she'd done what she could to suppress some of her true feelings even at this moment, but there was only so much he knew she could do to hide her immense grief. This ceremony was truly difficult for everyone.

Renado cleared his throat from his spot in front of the bird statue. "Please gather around." Everyone stood in front of him immediately, and Zelda gave a small nod in greeting to Luda as she stood beside her. The queen couldn't imagine what the young girl was going through, having known all of the villagers, some of them had been her friends. And yet she'd been courageous through all the hard times and shared that bravery to help her friends from Ordon during their time of need. Luda held her hand out to the queen with a small smile, washed out by the shadows. Zelda took it, her heart sinking in her chest as she felt the coolness of the young girl's palm sitting in hers. "Thank you for attending this ceremony today," Renado continued. "As you all know, we've faced a terrible loss over a year's past, and it is time for us to acknowledge this loss and pay our respects to those who were lost." The fire popped, the wood crackled. "May we wait no longer to begin the ceremony."

A group of knights, including Link, withdrew an arrow out of each of their quivers. Renado stood to a side, whispering an ancient prayer to each knight as he allowed each of them to dip their arrow into the flames. He exchanged a nod with the hero, a stern look on both of their faces, before he was dismissed.

"Archers, may you find your marks."

Following obediently, the men lined up before each tombstone and withdrew a bow from their backs. Zelda squeezed the young girl's hand absently as she watched the men nock their arrows of fire into the strings, watched as Link held his breath and eyed the torch with an unfamiliar expression. As his fingers released the arrow, each of the knights released one of their own and they landed with a series of thuds. A spring of flame leaped up from each nest of wood, sending glowing embers to dot the sky and disappear into the darkness.

Link's eyes wandered down towards the dim name engraved into the tombstone, flickering in and out of the candlelight. _A father_ , it read.

With a gulp of air, he turned around to see the rest of the men draw in towards the center again. He exhaled before following them. Renado reached into the collar of his ceremonial robe to reveal a shining talisman, a ruby rectangular charm engraved with a symbol that looked similar to one of the Sheikah. "In honor of the fallen, I will pass this talisman around, and if you may offer a word of kindness or prayer, please do so now," he said before adding, "May the spirit of Din slumbering in the earth hear our words and deliver them to the fallen."

The shaman turned to Barnes at his side. It was passed around, soft prayers offered and deep sentiments given. So many names of friends, cousins, nieces and nephews were recited, falling out of the Hyrulean's mouths like they'd been waiting to be set free.

"He was my best friend."

"I'll never forget her smile."

"I can't ever see them again, but I'll never forget them."

A knot wrapped itself in Link's stomach before the talisman fell into his palm. He twirled the stone in his fingers, watching the firelight catch the glimmer of it, felt the rough carving beneath his thumb as he brushed against it. He didn't think before he began speaking, a soft tone that spilled out of him as if he didn't realize people were around, not knowing nor caring if they could hear. "I didn't know them," he said under his breath. "I didn't know any of the villagers. I grew up in a village too," he added quickly, and then swallowed. "I knew what it was like to have a home, to feel safe and happy with the villagers. I almost lost them – _I almost lost them_ … but I was lucky…I was lucky to have found them and know that they were safe. That they didn't have to suffer." He felt the knot tighten in his stomach. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I couldn't get there in time to save you." His eyes shut closed, feeling them well up with tears again. He felt so useless.

Without meeting Zelda's gaze, he passed the talisman to her. Her eyes lingered on him for a moment, but his head was turned away. With a small breath of her own, she spoke with a voice on the edge of shaking. She'd watched people die before her eyes – she could handle this, she thought. And though her face could remain sharp and hollow, her voice couldn't. Her voice shook like a harp string as she recited words that were both practiced and precise, but not any less true or meaningful, nor void of true passion. "I may not have known all of the villagers' for myself, but they'd been such a meaningful part of this kingdom. Like losing an appendage, as this village fell, the whole kingdom felt its pain," she began.

"As queen I've always had to focus on the big picture, but I cannot see these people as only members of a village. They were all individuals. They each had dreams and fears like the rest of us. They were mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters, sons and daughters. And they were lost because of their sacrifice for this village and one another. Though I wish I could, I cannot remember them for what their names were, but I, like Hyrule, will forever remember them for their bravery and their kindness. May the goddesses forever watch over these villagers and send Hyrule's love to them each day from this moment onward."

After she pressed the talisman to her heart, she passed it along, and it circulated between the knights' hands like it was hot coal. It was the truth of a whole fallen village sitting in their palms and they couldn't take the weight of it.

When it was passed to the shaman, he held it in his grip with calmness and true sadness that still wasn't comprehensible to the youth. "The villagers were my friends," he started, finally taking his turn. His voice was thick with emotion, but smooth enough that it caught on with the wind. "They greeted my daughter and I with a love that a family shares. We woke up each day to the ringing of the bell atop the sanctuary, and went to sleep with the late prayer ensuring our safe rest. I recall each of the villagers, and at night I still see their shining faces. They looked up to me as their chief, the one who must serve and protect his village and put them above all else. But I was not there to save them when they needed me; I could not save them in time from the shadow beasts that crept up from the underworld, and they suffered because of it."

After a moment, he smiled and continued. "The queen was right in saying that they were brave. Our villagers were brave enough to risk their lives in honor of this village and in honor of each other. I pray that we never forget the true integrity and righteousness of each and every one of the lost members of this village, and I pray to the goddess Din to send my regrets to them, lest they never forget the devotion and respect I always held for them."

With a quiet prayer in an ancient language, he kissed the talisman softly and kneeled to the ground. He settled the charm safely within the earth, and Zelda felt the young girl's grip fall from her hands as she moved to her father's side. Both of their hands padded over the earth carefully and they held the ground for a moment after it was buried.

When they rose, a soft beat of a drum began pounding, a dull aching sound like the pounding of a headache. Without another word, Renado began a dance, each of his steps free and loose. The knights, Link and Zelda did their best at following along gracefully. In the deep thrum of the Goron's bongos and within the crackling of the logs there was a song, a beat, a rhythm that not only sang for loss but also for the remembrance of life. It was a haunting song that had been bitten down by the tongue, now freed and unleashed into the sky like an old, memorable melody to be heard by the goddesses and spirits.

When the crowd dispersed late into the night, neither Link nor Zelda spoke much. They were escorted back into the inn by many knights, all of which were murmuring amongst themselves with discomfort. As they trudged up the stairs and into their rooms, Link sank into the quilt comforters, but had yet to lie down. Zelda removed the netting from her hair and stripped the gloves off her arms before she turned around and saw Link sitting solemnly at the edge of the bed. She set the ornaments on the vanity before she approached him, settling her hand on his back.

"I heard what you'd said to the talisman earlier this evening," she said softly. He didn't look up, but turned his head the slightest so that she knew he was listening. "I understand that you blame yourself Link, but this was not your fault. If it were not for Zant's invasion, for Ganondorf's involvement, this kingdom would not have had to suffer. You mustn't allow yourself to shoulder the burden for something that was out of your control. You've done all that you could for this kingdom, so much for this village alone." She wasn't one to speak, for though she didn't admit it, she took a large responsibility for the deaths of these people as well. It was different for her, she reasoned, for the people were her responsibility and she allowed Zant to overtake her kingdom in the first place. But now wasn't the time to discuss who was to take blame. Now was the time to mourn who'd been lost.

Link didn't feel like arguing either. Instead, he laid his hand over hers before crawling into bed. She frowned sympathetically and nestled into bed with him, but neither of them got much rest that night.

* * *

Link tucked his feet into his leather boots, sitting at the edge of the bed again. He looked over at his wife, still deep in sleep, hand resting over the empty space beside her. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

He couldn't sleep last night, and whatever rest he did get consisted of nightmares. Memories of the invasion flashed back to him in ways he couldn't remember having in a while. The crawling spirit insects plaguing the kingdom, sharp and piercing shards of mirrors, Midna lost behind them. He didn't want to fall back into the somberness that overcame him when he thought of the invasion, but it seemed to accumulate on it's own. What was supposed to be an overdue ceremony in honor of the lost brought back a part of him he'd long subsided.

He left the room quietly and ambled outside, the light blinding him terribly; it hadn't been so unwelcome to him since he left the Twilight Realm. Once his eyes adjusted, he made out the figure of the shaman standing by the glimmering spring at the far end of the path and made his way towards him.

The shaman seemed to recognize his presence before he approached. "'The flow of time is always cruel,'" he uttered, his eyes focused on the cool, silver waves splashing the foot of his robe. "'Time passes, people move, like a river's flow, it never ends.' It is a quote passed down by the ancient Sheikah tribe. I find that every time I look into this water, I hear those words."

Link's eyes traveled towards the spring as well. The water at his toes refreshed him from both the summer heat and his own troubled heart; he could feel the sacred power seep through his leather boots and into his body.

Renado turned to him then. "I'm glad you and Queen Zelda were here to share the ceremony with us, but it wasn't meant to bring you guilt or regret. We can't prevent what has happened. Like you, I too regret not being there to save the villagers in time." He sighed and looked forward again. "However, what's passed has passed. We cannot turn back time, nor can we take back what's left us, but we can use this experience as a way to guide us forward. Watch as the waves recede: the water always returns to the sand. Let it serve to show you that though we may experience loss, there is a beginning to every end."

Link's dark eyes glanced at the shaman as Renado placed a hand on his shoulder, and the hero watched as a small smile reached his lips. "Thank you, son, for being with me and my daughter during our time of need." Link's eyebrows creased upward as a look of sadness flashed over him. "We're indebted to you."

With another pat, the shaman disappeared into the adjacent building. Link watched for a moment longer before facing forward and taking a few tentative steps into the water. He could see his reflection rippled with the tide, could see the light web white patterns over the clear water. Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the clean, cold air, of the fresh breeze as it swept over his dirty blond hair.

* * *

They didn't speak about the events in Kakariko: not on the carriage ride back, and not back in the castle that night. It was with heavy hearts that they left at all, and Zelda couldn't bear to recall the beautiful and sincere smile on Luda's face without her heart shattering in her chest. Link spoke to her at dinner, but quietly and only about anything that didn't involve their trip. It wasn't until the next day that he showed true emotion, and it was as raw and true as anyone in the castle has ever seen.

He strode into the training yard in his battered green tunic, his Ordon sword tight in his left hand and the Hylian shield resting on his back. The men were relaxing languidly in their gear, leaning up against the wooden storage cubes for equipment; he didn't respond to them as they began asking questions and instead passed them by, headed immediately for one of the swords and shields hung up.

"Everyone," his voice said, stern and strong.

The lazy knights raised their eyebrows in confusion, their blinking eyes staring at Link as if they'd just been woken up from a long sleep. "Huh?"

The sword and shield the hero held was thrown toward one of the scrawny men and he stumbled to pick them up before they clattered on the ground. The squire looked up through his messy, brown locks at the hero as he sauntered across from him, his heart sinking as the hero slipped into ready position. He must've thought Link would kill him by the way his eyes widened. The group of men who'd been lazing around with the squire glanced between the two with eyes wide and postures straightened, the one in the center biting his thumb in anxiety.

"I want you all to grab a sword and shield, and come here."

All of the men exchanged glances before looking at the hero to see if he was serious.

"We're going to have a battle." They still stood, shifting between feet and shrugging toward one another. Link's eyebrows furrowed. "Now."

His sharp voice cut through the training hall and all of the men scurried to do as he said. They all stood opposite of him, and whether they were standing on their toes or with one knee forward, they sunk into their awkward stances.

Link twirled his sword in his grip and bade, "You're all going to charge towards me on the count of three and try to take me down. Got it?"

The squires gulped and looked towards one another before they finally nodded, and immediately, Link began counting down. When he finished, they all began stumbling towards him, and with a flash of the morning sun on his sword he knocked the blade out of the first squire's hands. The next squire swung his sword towards his right hip, bouncing off the metal of his shield. Link jammed the shield into the squire in rebuttal and he toppled to the cobblestones gracelessly.

A short distance away, the commander walked between the stone arches, watching from behind his silver helmet as Link swept each of the new squires off of their feet. The commander lifted up his helmet to see more clearly, eyes widened in amazement as the sunlight washed over the scuffle.

Link swept his blade to the right and then upward to knock the sword out of the next squire's blade, elbowed the next man, and swiped the feet out from under another, all while he gripped the hilt of his blade tightly. Link spun gracefully as the next man came dashing towards him, suddenly determined to beat his friends, and met the steel of his blade, unleashing all his energy into the clash and shoving it towards the squire. As he toppled, he knocked down his friends, all of them scrambling to the ground in a clumsy choir.

Link twirled the blade in his hand before he sheathed it, and all of the men looked up at the hero from their huddle on the ground, rubbing their backsides or scratching their heads.

"This is an army," Link said sternly. "You can't be a part of it if you're not willing to learn. We're here to fight for our home and for my wife, and I'm not going to let you treat this as a joke any longer. If you're willing to protect this kingdom, you're going to need to start putting some real effort into this."

The men - and the commander's - mouths fell open at the sudden seriousness in Link's tone, at the stern and short speech he'd given.

"Do you understand?" he asked. The men all held their breaths and recoiled their heads. Another moment passed before they started nodding tentatively. Link huffed a little, surprised by his own outburst, no matter how long he'd planned on it. He reached his hand out to the closest squire, who received it hesitantly, before pulling him up. "Good."


End file.
